Once Upon A Time
by LuxzBelle
Summary: Respuesta a mi propio desafio. New Summary: Peter siempre hacia cualquier cosa por ella, y ella por él... hasta que punto llegaria esto. No es un Peter/Lucy, bueno, no del todo.  Pesimo mi summary chicas, mil disculpas. Cuando algo esta mal ¿que hacer?
1. Chapter 1

Respondiendo al propio desafío que hice, solo que yo no participo xD, les propongo esta historia que, espero, os agrade, y que no me tiren tomatazos ni me manden lejos xD. Esto lo hago sin ánimos de lucro, solo se me ocurrió después de leer el… Hmm… ¿decimo? Si creo que decimo fic en el que, a demás de aparecer el querido y vanagloriado "Incesto" -al cual me lo encontré por primera vez en la conocida obra de Antígona, Edipo Rey- y el lemmon, algo que también he visto mucho pero solo en esta página web xD.

Bueno gente, sin ánimos de demorarme mucho, os presento este "pequeño" delirio de su servidora, pero antes de retirarme os advierto, que va a ser una historia cruda, lamentablemente tengo una especie de sadismo xD, vamos a encontrar spoiler hasta el 3er libro, véase por "La travesía del viajero del Alba" y omitiendo el resto, creo que la gran mayoría sabe lo que pasa.

Sin más me despido. Saludos.

* * *

_**Once Upon A Time**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo I: Secretos**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**El silencio rodea la sala mientras las voces van siendo aplacadas al bajar la luz.**_

_**-Silencio… la función esta pronta a comenzar…**_

_**

* * *

**_

-¿Qué es el amor?- le había preguntado, cuando pequeños, habían escuchado como le decía su padre a su madre, que la amaba, y poco después, como se lo demostraba. El era pequeño, y mucho no le había podido explicar, más que las banas y tontas ideas que tenía en su cabeza infantil. Tiempo después, el entendió, que lejos estaba aquella definición, de la que en verdad encerraba una palabra tan pequeña como esa.

-¿Qué es hacer el amor?- otra pregunta que lo tomo desprevenido, pero, al estar ya mas instruido, por ir a la escuela y aprender, pudo responder con algo más de certeza, pero no con toda.

Preguntas como esa, y millones de otras más escapaban de los inocentes labios de su pequeña hermana, incitándolo a investigar por ella, y a enseñarle, para ella, el era su héroe, su todo, su mundo, y no podía fallarle. Con el tiempo descubrió, que aquellos sentimientos sobreprotectores y territoriales, que su pequeña hermana despertaba en él, no eran correctos, ni propios para dos hermanos.

-¿Qué es el Incesto?- un balde de agua fría cayó sobre el magnífico al escuchar la tierna y dulce voz de su hermana mientras paseaban por los jardines aledaños a Caín Paravel. La pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa y estuvo tentado de decirle: "Es lo que siento por ti Lucy"; pero él no era un estúpido, ni mucho menos un monstruo, no podía irrumpir, con aquellos sentimientos que lo aquejaban a él y solo a él, la inocencia pura de su hermana, porque sabía que por parte de la pequeña valiente reina, no había más que amor fraternal.

El tiempo pasó y de nuevo se encontraron en Narnia, pero era otro el escenario. Su alma se quebró en mil pedazos al sentir la tristeza que invadía a su pequeño ángel de ojos verdes al saber que todo aquel mundo que había descubierto se había perdido cuando regresaron a su mundo. Se sintió desfallecer cuando vio las miradas que le dedicaba a Caspian, y sintió sus celos corroer su alma al ver que esos sentimientos, un desconocido como era aquel Telmarino, lograba despertar en ella.

Tan rápido como llegaron partieron, y tuvo miedo que al regresar ella nuevamente, el nuevo rey de Narnia a un joven estuviera y descubriera lo que aquella pequeña joven, era en verdad, una diosa hecha carne.

Los años pasaron, y ante sus ojos la niña que le había robado los ojos se había convertido en mujer, y sus deseos por marcar su carne se habían vuelto incontrolables hasta que paso aquello que jamás e iba a perdonar, pero que aceptaba porque había sido la única salida, la única forma de marcarla como suya.

* * *

_**Silencio… **_

_**El lugar estaba en completo y absoluto silencio.**_

_**La oscuridad eteria, **_

_**Encerraba los secretos más oscuros de aquellas almas corrompidas.**_

_**

* * *

**_

La noche se antojaba fresca y ligera. Peter había quedado a cargo de la casa, pero en ella solo estaban Lucy y el, ambos leyendo en la sala, ella sobre el sillón, con su piernas contra su pecho de tal forma que el camisón que llevaba se le subía revelando hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Trago con fuerza mientras intentaba seguir leyendo su libro de estudios, pero, por más que intentaba, no podía dejar de mirar esas largas piernas y temblar de deseo al ver toda aquella piel expuesta.

Respiro con fuerza, y por última vez trato de leer su libro antes de desistir.

-¿Qué pasa Pete?- pregunto ella mientras cambiaba de pagina su revista. Parecía tan desinteresada y tan ajena a su necesidad que su cuerpo se lleno de ira, y en su arranque, en nada estuvo frente a ella arrojando a un lado la revista que leía. -¡Hey!

-¿Qué, que me pasa?- gruño exasperado mientras la levantaba por el brazo como si una muñeca de trapo se tratase. -¿Queres saber qué me pasa? Yo te voy a demostrar que me pasa…

**I can't feel my senses**

**I just feel the cold**

**All colors seem to fade away**

**I can't reach my soul**

Sin inmutarse por las quejas de ella, la llevo de regreso a su habitación y la arrojo sobre la cama de doseles que había en el centro.

-¡Peter!- se quejo. –Si esto es una broma no es gracioso ¿sí?

-Dejame decirte que no, no es una broma Lucy, solo pasa que me canse de tus juegos… no es bueno jugar con fuego, porque te puedes quemar…

-¿Jugar? ¿De qué hablas?- quiso saber ella exasperada, levantándose de la cama y caminando de nuevo a la puerta pero los brazos de su hermano pronto la aprisionaron contra aquel pedazo de madera y su cabeza se hundió en el hueco que hacia el cuello y el hombro de ella. – ¿Peter?- llamo al sentir como gotas saladas tocaban su hombro.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto Lucy?- le pregunto.

-¿Hacerte? ¿Qué te hago Pete? Por favor…- pidió mientras trataba de apartarlos un poco de ella. –Pete…

-Lucy…- pidió mientras le daba besos en el hombro. Sus manos pronto comenzaron a querer recorrer todo lo que estaba a su paso.

**I would stop running**

**if I knew there was a chance**

**it tears me apart to sacrifice it all**

**But I'm forced to let go**

-Peter… ¿qué pasa?- intento nuevamente separarse del abrazo de su hermano pero no podía, el era mucho más fuerte que ella y los años que había pasado intentado entrar en el ejercito habían dado resultados.

-¿Por qué Lucy?- pregunto de nuevo. Recorrió su cuerpo con las manos antes de tomar sus brazos y alzarlos sobre su cabeza. -¿Por qué Lucy?- se aparto un poco y la observo, sus bellos ojos verdes anegados en lágrimas y se deslizaban por sus mejillas. – ¡Shhh!- pidió mientras la atraía de nuevo para así y buscaba sus labios para besarla con desenfreno y descargar algo del deseo que tenía en él para ella y por ella.

Lucy se quedo estática, sintiendo la boca de su hermano sobre la suya, sintiendo los labios de él obligando a los suyos a responder a pesar de que ella no quería hacerlo, era más fuerte, no podía luchar. El amarre sobre sus muñecas se incremento al sentir sus nulos intentos por liberarse. Cada vez la aferraba con tanta fuerza que le lastimaba.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto al fin, exasperando a la joven, después de aquel beso.

-¿Por qué que Peter? ¿Qué te hice? ¿Por qué me lastimas?

**Tell me I'm frozen**

**But what can I do?**

**Can't tell the reasons**

**I did it for you**

-Shhh… nono… no quiero lastimarte…- soltó sus muñecas y tomo el rostro de su hermana entre sus mano. –lo que menos deseo en este mundo es dañarte…- susurro. –solo quiero darte lo que te mereces… quiero idolatrarte y amarte hasta que muera del hartazgo…- la miro antes de besarla de nuevo, esta vez, ella se dejo, mas no correspondió, y el vio aquello como un avance, pequeño, pero avance al fin.

* * *

**Las campanas resuenan en el techo abovedado, **

**El silencio es el autor principal de la tragedia que es la vida. **

**Dichoso es aquel, **

**Que de él no depende vivir.**

**

* * *

**

Los días pasaban, y con el tiempo Peter volvió a una relativa normalidad, o eso quiso creer ella. Todos los días, a escondidas, su boca reclamaba la suya y con una rosa blanca la recibía. Cual caballero, por ella vivía a pesar de los oscuros sentimientos que por ella tenía.

Los días pronto se volvieron meses, las vacaciones llegaron a su fin, y la actividad social volvió a existir para los cuatro Pevensie, una vez el regreso de sus padres fue evidente.

Poco a poco, Lucy fue olvidando aquel suceso, entre tareas, salidas y fiestas, su actitud fue a ser la de siempre genuinamente, nadie de la familia noto la diferencia, nadie menos, alguien…

* * *

**Los gritos se vuelven lamentos, **

**Los lamentos susurros y los susurros silencios mientras la oscuridad, **

**Gozosa, **

**Se alimenta de las tinieblas de los oyentes.**

**

* * *

**

-¿Lucy?- llamo Edmond tocando la puerta del cuarto de su hermana.

-Adelante…- accedió ella. -¿Qué pasa Ed?- cuestiono la menor curiosa.

-¿Yo… yo quería saber si esto era tuyo?- comento sentándose junto a ella sobre la cama. La valiente observo el pequeño dije en forma de león que Caspian le había regalado en su último viaje a Narnia.

-¡Sí!- sonrio ella mientras lo tomaba y buscaba en muñeca el brazalete donde correspondía. -¿Dónde lo encontraste?

-Lo encontré por ahí…- sonrio mientras la ayudaba. –Lu… ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto observando las tenues magulladuras que había en sus muñecas.

-¿Dónde?- miro sus muñecas y las aparto, como si el agarre de su hermano quemase. –Yo… esto… me lastime… sí, eso, me lastime en la clase de gimnasia…- mintió, pero, como inocente que era, no sabía mentir, y Edmond se dio cuenta de ello al instante, mas no hondo en el tema, pensando que capaz seria más fácil acceder a la verdad por medio de Peter.

**When lies turn into truth **

**I sacrifice for you**

**you say that **

**I am frozen**

**but what can I do?**

**I can feel your sorrow**

**(I sacrifice)**

El resto de la tarde de aquel día, la pequeña se la paso ayudando a su madre en la cocina, olvidando el pequeño cuestionamiento de su hermano, pero él no, y no dudo en acercarse a su hermano mayor, y modelo a seguir para saber la verdad que su pequeña hermana trataba de ocultar.

"_¿Acaso la lastimaron?" _pensó mientras esperaba que su hermano abriera la puerta. _"Juro que si es verdad eso, por mi corona de Narnia que aquel malnacido lo pagara"_

-¡Hey Eddy!- sonrio Peter abriendo la puerta, con un aspecto bastante descuidado, cabello despeinado, la camisa fuera del pantalón y la corbata floja, el cinto desabrochado y descalzo. –Pasa hermanito, ven pasa que te quiero presentar a unos amigos…- Edmond entro y sonrio a los compañeros de su hermano de facultad algo descolocado al ver el estado de todos y el estado de su hermano.

-Hey Peter… creí que tenias una hermana, no un hermano…- comento uno, de aspecto bastante dejado, barba larga al igual que su cabello, ambos de un color negro azabache pulcro, sosteniendo precariamente entre sus dedos una pipa larga, parecida a la de sus padres, pero diferente. El joven en cuestión le era conocido, si no recordaba mal, aquel chico no era otro que Benjamie Parker, uno de los compañeros más correctos de su hermano, pero al parecer, aquella cordura la había dejado olvidada en su casa.

-Si Ben… tengo dos hermanas y una hermana…- sonrio Peter mientras le pasaba un vaso a su hermano y lo incitaba a beber.

-Yo… yo paso Peter… solo… solo quería hablar de algo contigo… en privado…

-Anda Eddy…- sonrio Peter incitándolo de nuevo a beber. –No te va a ser nada, después hablamos de lo que quieras…

-Peter, nuestros padres están abajo…

-Vamos EDDY…- rio una de las muchachas, al parecer, la única, con aspecto de prostituta. –No seas amargado…- rio de nuevo, su voz sonaba pastosa, como si estuvieran bebiendo. El chico observo el liquido que su hermano le ofrecía, similar al licor de menta pero más brillante y de olor nauseabundo.

-No no…- volvió a repetir mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta la puerta de entrada de la habitación. –Luego hablamos Peter…

-¡Vete maricon!- se mofaron los amigos de su hermano, y este nada hizo más que beber lo que antes le había ofrecido y dejarse caer en los brazos de "su amiga".

"_¿Qué te ha pasado Peter?"_ pensó mientras regresaba a su habitación y buscaba una muda de ropa antes de tomar una ducha.

Apestaba, el olor de la habitación se le había impregnado en la ropa y en la piel, pero de a poco, el agua, purificadora como era, lo fue limpiando y puliendo, sacando todo rastro de la corrupción en la que su hermano había tratado de vincularlo. Ahí bajo el agua, una idea se aferro a su mente. _"¿Y si no había más culpable que su hermano?"_ Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar todos esos pensamientos. Su hermano podía equivocarse, y probar nuevas experiencias, buscar nuevos horizontes y tantear cual alcance tendrían sus límites, jamás cometería algo que lastimara a su hermanita, nunca haría algo que dañara a la pequeña Lucy. ¿Era su princesa no? ¿La Luz de sus ojos? ¿Cómo osaría dañarla?

* * *

**El telón cae… **

**Una sucesión de notas tristes… **

**El llanto de un arlequín por su columbina.**

**El retrato de un Arlequín Enamorado**

**

* * *

**

Después de aquella noche, Edmond no volvió a ver a su hermano por un tiempo, a pesar de compartir universidad. Parecía que quería evitarlo.

Peter había cambiado.

Edmond suspiro mientras esperaba a su hermana en el parque. _"¿Por qué la gente cambia?" _se pregunto mientras observaba como comenzaban a salir las compañeras de Lucy y entre ellas, la pequeña.

-¿Peter?- susurro observando al hombre que saludaba a su hermana. –No… no puede ser…- se dijo acercándose un poco a la orilla del parque y forzando la vista, pero no había duda, aquel no era otro que Peter, Peter Pevensie, su hermano, colocado como aquella ultima vez. –Con Lucy no…- se aseguro, cruzando la calle justo a tiempo. – ¡Lucy!

-¡Eddy!- sonrio ella soltándose del enfadado amarre de su hermano y caminando hasta él. –Lo siento Pete… otro día será…- se disculpo ella.

-¿Por qué otro día Lucy?- quiso saber el. –Yo los puedo acercar a los dos, voy a casa a recoger algunas cosas.

-No vamos a casa Pete…- sonrio ella, mintiendo otra vez. Edmond pudo ver la sombra de temor que cubría aquellas esmeraldas que su hermana tenia por ojos. –Tenemos que ir a Kings Cross, vamos a buscar al profesor…- _"¿Qué le había hecho ese bastardo?"._

Atrás, olvidado en algún rincón de su mente quedo el hecho de que aquel hombre frente a ellos era su hermano. Atrás olvidado quedo todo, primero estaba ella, estaba Lucy, y nadie, ni siquiera el gran Peter, el magnífico, tenía derecho a mancillar a su hermana…

* * *

**Las sirenas resuenan en los recuerdos, **

**Como si en aquel momento estuvieran pasando. **

**Una traición había sido cometida. **

**Una traición vil, **

**Como aquella que antaño Caín había hecho con Abel. **

**Una traición de sangre.**

**El telón cae por última vez.**

**Una sola lágrima le queda al arlequín, **

**Quien llora y hace duelo por la pérdida de su columbina.**

**

* * *

**

-¡EDMOND!- grito Lucy, llamando a su hermano, tratando de detenerlo al ver el brillo siniestro de aquellas hojas de metal. El no los vio venir. Una por el costado y otra por el frente. Sangre y lágrimas.

-¿Pe… Peter…?- pregunto agarrándose de la campera de su hermano, quien, por primera vez en meses, mostro una señal de lucidez.

-¿Ed?- pregunto, saliendo de su sopor, ayudándolo y cayendo al piso junto a el. De lejos le parecían llegar las gotas de lluvia que caían del cielo encapotado de aquella tarde de Abril. De lejos parecía que le llegaban los gritos y los golpes de su hermana mientras observaba a su hermano siendo llevado por los paramédicos…

Fue a otro al que le pusieron las esposas… era otro el que ahora, se encontraba siendo abrazado por sus padres. Peter ya no estaba, no. Peter se había perdido al tiempo que aquel puñal se clavaba en un costado de su hermano.

Peter había muerto cuando, como Caín a Abel, intento matar a su hermano.

* * *

**Una sola lágrima es la que derrama el sol en una noche de verano. **

**Una sola lagrima que aquella noche coparte con el Arlequín.**

**Una sola lagrima que se pierde en la noche.**

**Presa de silencio**

**Presa del Odio**

**

* * *

**

Lucy sonrio mientras ayudaba a Edmond a acostarse en su cama.

-¿prométeme que no te quedaras a solas con él?- pidió tomando las manos de ella.

-Ed, ya te lo he dicho, Peter no es malo y está cambiando… sabias que desde el accidente a dejado de comportarse extraño… sale con papá, acompaña a mamá y a Susan de compras…

-La gente no cambia de un día para el otro Lucy… por favor… Peter… Peter ya no es el mismo de antes…

-Se que no puede cambiar de un día para el otro, pero eso no significa que pueda empezar a hacerlo…- sonrio mientras le besaba la frente. –no soy cobarde Ed, y lo sabes, no me voy a ocultar por temor a que vuelva a ser ese Peter…

-Lo sé, lo sé…- aseguro el sin soltarle la mano. –pero ser valiente no significa no sentir miedo, ni ser imprudente… por favor… solo te pido eso ¿sí? No te quedes a solas con él…- ella suspiro, cansada, pero asistió.-Bien…- se recostó contra las almohadas y sonrio. –no quiero que te lastime, ni él ni nadie… para mí ya no es mi hermano, es un desconocido…

-¡Edmond!- lo reto ella, parándose de golpe. -¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?

-Lucy, no puedes creer que ha cambiado… Peter cambio, sí, pero no para bien… ya no es el mismo…

-¡Si cambio!- le grito. –Cambio por nosotros… por mamá, por papá, por Susan, por ti y por mi… él es de vuelta el de siempre… - Edmond suspiro cansado.

-Bien, está bien… confió en tu palabra…-

-Gracias…- sonrio y se despidió de él para encontrarse con Peter y sus padres para regresar a Londres. Edmond estaría bien ahí, alejado de todos y en paz, tendría tiempo para pensar y darse cuenta que sus palabras eran, no solo sabias, sino bien ciertas.

* * *

**No hay peor ciego que aquel que no quiere ver**

**

* * *

**

A los días, pronto lo suplieron semanas, y a estas los meses. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, Edmond ya estaba de regreso, pegado a Lucy como antaño, todo volvía a la normalidad. Menos algo, menos alguien.

-¿Lucy?- llamo Peter golpeando con suavidad la puerta antes de entrar para encontrarse a su hermana durmiendo en su cama, apenas tapada por las sabanas y por aquel camisón que tanto agradecía haberle comprado.

Sonrio entrando en la habitación. Era la ocasión perfecta, sus padres habían salido con Susan y Edmond se encontraba en el patio con el insoportable de Eustace, no la escucharían y el se encargaría de que no la escucharan.

**You won't forgive me (...)**

**But I know you'll be alright (...)**

**It tears me apart that ****you will never know**

**But I have to let go**

-¿Peter?- pregunto Lucy algo dormida aun al sentir el peso extra en su cama. La puerta había sido cerrada y trabada.

-Shhh…- sonrio el mientras se recostaba junto a ella y la traía para sí. –Vuelve a dormir…- susurro mientras la acunaba contra su pecho.

-Mmmm… no tengo sueño ya…- sonrio ella mientras se estiraba y se arreglaba un poco. -¿Qué hora es?

-Temprano, por eso… vuelve a dormir, últimamente no lo has hecho mucho…

-Como me conoces…- comento mientras aceptaba gustosa el lugar que él le cedía sobre su regazo. -¿Todo bien?- el asistió.

-Estamos solos…- susurro junto a su cuello, causando que un escalofrío recorriera de pies a cabeza a la joven.

-Peter ya… ya hablamos de esto…- empezó ella mientras trataba de pararse pero él no la dejo. –Peter…- rogo ella.

-No hablamos…- susurro el trayéndola para sí. –y no está mal que nos demostremos cariño Lucy… ¿no te acuerdas en Narnia? ¿No te acuerdas las noches en que dormías conmigo? ¿En las noches que nos besábamos?

-Peter eso jamás paso… y lo sabes

-¡SI PASO!- gruño exasperado mientras se ponía de pie y la acorralaba contra su cama. –Acaso no me amas lo suficiente que lo has olvidado…

-Peter… eres mi hermano… claro que te amo…

-¡¿Por qué no me puedes ver como un hombre?- le espeto. -¡¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser tu hermano para ti? ¡¿Acaso no lo ves? TE AMO LUCY… TE AMO…- y con eso se abalanzo sobre los labios de su hermana, devorando todo a su paso, destruyendo todo aquello que con los años habían forjado. Sus manos, rudas y frías recorrían todo aquel cuerpo inocente que se removía intentando soltarse, mas el amarre de su hermano, y la mordaza en su boca, no dejaban que pudiera mas que llorar mientras él se divertía.

**Tell me I'm frozen**

**But what can I do?**

**Can't tell the reasons**

**I did it for you**

-¿Por qué me obligas a lastimarte amor?- le pregunta mientras desgarra el vestido y abre las piernas de ella sin ninguna delicadeza. -¿Por qué tenemos que llegar a esto?- le cuestiono mientras la miraba descolocado, ese no era Peter, de eso estaba segura. -¿No ves que eso me lastima mas a mí que a ti?- con el sintió se encarga de amarrar con fuerza al cabezal de la cama las manos y olvidados quedan sus pantalones y sus bóxer en una esquina de la habitación. –te amo… y esta es la única forma que encuentro para que estemos juntos…- susurra antes de entrar con fuerza en el interior de ella, llevándose consigo la inocencia de su hermana, que con tanto celo había protegido antaño, de cualquier pretendiente.

Ahora, muchas cosas se aclaraban en la mente de la pequeña de los Pevensie. Ahora, muchas actitudes habían encontrado sentido, había sido ciega, y no había querido ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Edmond tenía razón. Peter estaba perdido, y prueba de eso era todo aquello.

**When lies turn into truth **

**I sacrifice for you**

**you say that I am frozen**

**but what can I do?**

Una y mil veces, aquel monstruo en el que se había transformado su hermano entro y salió de aquel pequeño cuerpo, llevándose con el todo vestigio de infancia, mientras las gotas saladas paseaban por su rostro.

* * *

**Juicio y condena, **

**Fue lo que se pidió.**

**Mas la justicia ciega y sorda es.**

**¿Que más se puede hacer?**

**

* * *

**

Gotas saladas y dulces comenzaron a caer sobre el pasto, y los dos jugadores, viendo su diversión truncada por el chaparrón, decidieron regresar de nuevo al seco refugio del hogar.

-¿Quieres té?- cuestiono Edmond a su primo abriendo el refrigerador.

-Un poco por favor… ¿no crees que es un poco tarde?- el joven Pevensie reviso su reloj y asistió. –Deja que yo lo hago… tu ve y despierta a mi prima…- Edmond sonrio y se apresuro a subir las escaleras hasta el piso de arriba.

**Everything will slip away**

**Shattered pieces will remain**

**When memories fade into emptiness**

**only time will tell its tale**

**If it all has been in vain**

-¿Lu? ¿Lucy?- llamo golpeando la puerta, pero solo escucho murmullos. _"¿Seguirá dormida?" _pensó mientras caminaba hasta la habitación de su hermano. –Peter no haz…- empezó abriendo la puerta del cuarto. Estaba vacía. _"¡NO!"_.

Con toda la rapidez que le daba sus piernas y las heridas que tardaban en sanar alcanzo la puerta del cuarto y la intento abrir. Cerrada.

-¡LUCY!- grito desesperado recibiendo por respuesta un sollozo ahoga. – ¡EUSTACE TRAE LA MASA!- grito mientras empezaba a golpear con su cuerpo la puerta que no cedía, ignorando el dolor, ignorando todo que no fuera la idea de salvar a su hermana. -¡MALNACIDO! ¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA PETER! ¡ABRELA O LLAMARE A LA POLICIA!- una risa y más sollozos. -¡MALDITO!- gruño golpeando con más fuerza hasta que Eustace alcanzo su puesto y le paso una de las masas que había traído para empezar a abrir la puerta. -¡ESTA ME LA VAS A PAGAR HIJO…!- grito entrando en la habitación para apartar de un golpe seco a su hermano de la pobre Lucy. -¡¿COMO PUDISTE? ¡ES TU HERMANA!- le espeto mientras lo pateaba y lo zarandeaba. -¡¿Cómo?

-No… no es mi… no es mi hermana…- rio él entre quejido y escupidas. –Es… es mi mujer… me pertenece… es mía… y eso no lo vas a poder ocultar…- rio.

-¡MALNACIDO!- grito furioso arremetiendo una y otra vez hasta que Eustace lo paro. Las autoridades ya habían llegado alertadas por los vecinos junto con sus padres y Susan que veían sin poder creer el desastre que había hecho su hijo mayor.

-¿Cómo pudiste Peter?- sollozo Susan mientras los policías lo llevaban a rastras.

-Pudiendo Susan…- rio. –Pudiendo… ahora nadie me la va a sacar… Eres mía Lucy Pevensie… ¡mía y de nadie más!

* * *

**No puedo sentir mis sentidos…**

**Solo siento frío…**

**

* * *

**

Los días al ataque pasaron, y con ayuda de su familia, y profesionales, Lucy poco a poco comenzaba a salir, pero ya no era la misma. Ya no había aquel brillo dulce e inocente en su mirada que llena de esperanza hasta al más frío corazón.

**I can't feel my senses**

**

* * *

**

**I just feel the cold**

**

* * *

**

**Congelada… **

**Así estoy **

**¿Qué puedo hacer?**

**Dime que estoy congelada **

**¿Qué más puedo hacer? **

**Congelada estoy, **

**Pero todo lo hice por ti…**

**

* * *

**

-… la casa del profesor es lo más segura…- susurro Edmond mientras acariciaba el cabello suave de Lucy.

-No quiero separarme de ustedes…- sollozo ella, aferrándose con fuerza a la pierna de su hermano. –son lo único que tengo…

-Están mamá y papá Lucy…- aseguro Susan mientras tomaba la mano de su hermanita. –Estamos los cuatro y no vamos a tardar en irte a acompañar para cuando termine el año…- sonrio un poco tratando de recibir el gesto de vuelta, pero ya no era lo mismo. Estaba muerta…

**Frozen…**

**But what can I do?**

**Frozen…**

**Tell me I'm frozen**

**But what can I do?**

**Can't tell the reasons**

**I did it for you**

**

* * *

**

**when lies turn into truth**

**I sacrifice for you**

**you say that I am frozen**

**Frozen…**

**Cuando las mentiras se convierten en verdad**

**Me sacrifico por ti**

**Tú dices que estoy congelada**

**Congelada…**

**

* * *

REWIERS?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien, antes que nada, mil gracias a todas las que pasaron y firmaron y me han apoyado en esto. Nini, Sofi, Susu, Nia, TheSeafarerAndTheValiant4Ever, **

**Sin ustedes no hubiera logrado esto. Gracias.**

**Sobre su pregunta Nia, el tema del capitulo Anterior es Frozen de Within Temptation, y los versos obras mias.**

**Ahora sin mas me despido y espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

**Capitulo II: Recuerdo de un pasado atroz.**

* * *

**_Segundo Acto._**

**_Mismos personajes,_**

**_Diferente historia_**

_**

* * *

**_

_Manos mundanas y nudosas, descubrían todo lo que estuviera a su paso, arrastrando con ellas todo vestigio de inocencia y de pureza de aquel pequeño cuerpo desmadejado._

_Gritos, y sollozos resonaban en su mente mientras sus ojos se paseaban por la habitación en penumbras. Aquellas imágenes habían quedado grabadas en su retina a fuego, y nada podía hacer para borrarlas, lo hecho, hecho estaba y si por él fuera, aquel bastardo jamás volvería a ver la luz del día…_

_

* * *

_

Frio…

frío era todo lo que sentía,

todo lo que podía sentir.

Dolor…

dolor era todo lo que tenía,

todo lo que le quedaba.

Atrás,

lejos,

había quedado la inocencia y la pureza por la que destacaba,

la belleza y la alegría que siempre tuvo…

Una cascara vacía…

eso era…

así estaba,

vacía por dentro,

rota y desgarrada.

* * *

**El telón cae.**

**El público aplaude las lágrimas del arlequín.**

**Ellos aplauden el dolor de él**

**

* * *

**

-¿Lucy?- llamo tocando la puerta de su cuarto. –Lucy…- susurro acercándose a la joven encogida en una de las esquinas oscuras de la sala. -¿Qué pasa pequeña?- cuestiono el viejo profesor mientras intentaba abrazarla, mas ella no se dejo, y se aparto, como si aquella idea le repugnara más que cualquier cosa en su vida.

-Aléjese…- susurro ella, mirándolo con pánico en sus verdes ojos. Una congoja le invadió su anciano corazón. –por favor…- rogo.

-Pequeña… ¿Qué te han hecho?-

-Me… me… me han matado… eso han hecho profesor…- sollozo ella escondiendo su rostro de la mirada de él. No quería que nadie viera su estado, que nadie la viera así… ya no era la misma Lucy, y dudaba que algunas vez volviera a serlo.

* * *

**Unos ojos verdes observan el bailar de las llamas en su recinto de piedra,**

**Buscando algo de aquel calor que se jactaban de dar,**

**Pero solo sentía frío,**

**Frío y nada más.**

**

* * *

**

Silencio…

silencio y oscuridad…

así vivía ella desde aquella maldita tarde…

así vivía la pequeña Lucy desde que todo había pasado…

Muerta…

muerta para el mundo y para ella misma.

* * *

Había pasado ya dos meses del incidente, pero ella seguía encerrada en su mente, ajena a todo, y a todos, y ni siquiera los estridentes intentos de sus hermanos y el profesor lograban sacarla de aquella enajenación, parecía ida… perdida, y así ella se sentía, perdida en la deriva que traían consigo las pesadillas continuas que tenia.

_-¿Cómo pudiste Peter?- sollozo Susan mientras los policías lo llevaban a rastras._

_-Pudiendo Susan…- rio. –Pudiendo… ahora nadie me la va a sacar… Eres mía Lucy Pevensie… ¡mía y de nadie más!_

-¡NO!- Su voz se escucho en toda la habitación, rivalizando con los truenos que afuera caían acompañando a la lluvia.

* * *

**(Rain)**

El agua caía, golpeando todo a su paso mientras el cuerpo se convulsionaba hacia delante sobre la taza de porcelana, derramando sobre su interior todo lo que el estomago guardaba.

Los truenos iluminaban el cielo, y sus sollozos resonaban en aquella noche de tormenta.

* * *

**Un alma desgarrada**

**Por la corrupción de la carne**

**Una mente perdida**

**Por un cuerpo que no reconoce**

**Una realidad**

**Vista como sueño**

**Envuelto de pesadillas.**

**

* * *

**

Lagrimas… dolor…

Por más que intentaba no podía ponerse en pie. Las piernas le fallaban y caía desmadejada sobre el suelo, con su cuerpo perlado de sudor, y su rostro anegado en lagrimas.

El cielo lloraba con ella, lloraba a su ángel, lloraba al ángel que había perdido las alas…

* * *

_La tristesse éternelle d'un ange sur la terre,_

_De grandes fontaines de larmes coulant à l'infini,_

_Les yeux noirs de cet être, fixant la pierre,_

_Tombée d'une sculpture durant la nuit._

_L'enfer a doucement touché notre sol,_

_Mais de la mort il est si las,_

_Que même le paradis le désole,_

_Mourir pour cet empire de glace ?_

_De roses est recouvert le tombeau,_

_Que foulera l'ange mélancolique,_

_Sa main encore posée sur le berceau,_

_De sa triste sculpture idyllique._

_

* * *

_

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto a su reflejo. -¡¿POR QUÉ?- exigió saber impactando con su mano la superficie del cristal. Los pedazos cayeron en cámara lenta sobre el lavabo mientras la sangre caía con crudeza de la herida. -¡ARG!

**(Rain)**

Un trueno ilumino el cielo mientras los sollozos escapaban de aquella garganta, desgarrando hasta el alma más corrupta.

**Listen listen **

**Listen listen **

**Listen listen **

**Listen listen **

**Listen (listen) listen (listen) **

**Listen (listen) listen (listen)**

**Listen (listen) listen (listen) **

**Listen listen**

Pasos presurosos se cruzaron por los pasillos antes de chocar contra aquella imagen, triste y asesina.

-¡Señorita Pevensie!- llamo la señora Macready entrando al lugar y abrazándola por detrás, obligándola a soltar los fragmentos de lo que antes era un bello espejo y acunándola contra su pecho. –Señorita Pevensie…- sollozo la mujer también mientras la abrazaba.

-No, nono no nono…- repetía una y mil veces, como si de una mantra se tratase mientras se dejaba arrastrar hasta su habitación.

* * *

-¿Qué ha dicho el médico?- pregunto al fin Edmond acercándose al anciano profesor minutos más tarde, una vez que el profesional había abandonado la finca.

-No hay duda alguna joven Pevensie… no hay duda alguna…- la verdad le cayó como un balde de agua fría, mas helada que aquella otra vez. –Lo siento mucho, pero más, lo siento por su hermana…

**Listen to each drop of rain **

**(listen listen)**

**Aaah**

**Whispering secrets in rain **

**(listen listen)**

**Aaah**

**Franticly searching for someone to hear**

**That story be more than it hides**

**Each droplet long gone?**

**Can't we stay for a while?**

**It's just to hard to say goodbye**

**Listen to the rain**

**

* * *

**

-¿Que vamos a hacer?- le cuestiono Susan mientras acariciaba el rostro dormido de una tranquila Lucy.

-¿Sabes lo que intento hacer? ¿Te has fijado lo que ese malnacido provoco?- le espeto histérico.

-¡Baja la voz Edmond!- le urgió ella, preocupada. No quería que Lucy despertara de nuevo, no quería que la realidad volviera a caer sobre ella sin que ellos le encuentren una solución. –si tan solo pudiera regresar a Narnia…- suspiro arropándola en la cama. -… debemos encontrar una solución Ed… y pronto… no podemos dejarla sola…

**Aa...ah**

**Listen listen **

**listen listen **

**listen **

**listen to the rain**

**Weeping**

**Oo...ooh oooh ooh oo...ooh **

**Oo...ooh oooh oh oh**

**

* * *

**

-Hola Ed…- sonrio Lucy despertando de a poco y encontrándose con los ojos negros de su hermano.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto mientras tomaba sus pequeñas manos entre las de él.

-Como una estúpida cobarde…- logro decir.

-Lucy…- suspiro él mientras la abrazaba.

-¿Por qué Eddy? ¿Por qué a mí?- sollozo abrazándose con fuerza a su hermano.

-No lo sé Lucy… no lo sé…- suspira abrazándola. –Pero no estás sola Lu… nosotros te ayudaremos en todo…

-Estoy embarazada Edmond…- sollozo ella, mirando a su hermano.

-Lu… lo… siento Lu…- trato de hablar, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta.

**Listen (listen) **

**listen (listen)**

**Listen (listen) **

**listen**

**

* * *

**

**La oscuridad pronto regreso**

**Arrasando todo atisbo de luz**

**En aquella pequeña alma desgarrada**

**

* * *

**

_Glisser lentement dans l'oubli_

_Perdre doucement toute notion de vie_

_Accrochée à rien je me noie dans les méandres_

_de souvenirs que je n'ai pas..._

_(Voilà des siècles que j'erre...)_

_De volutes en volutes glisser_

_Des soupçons d'âmes qui s'effeuillent ravir la flamme_

_Viens à moi viens dans mes bras car je m'épuise_

_Donne moi le souffle nécessaire puis endors toi blotti_

_dans la chaleur de mon étreinte..._

_Tu m'enchaînes _

_(inexorablement) à ma destinée..._

_mais je n'en ai pas..._

_Emmène moi là ou je t'envoie_

_Que l'ombre que je suis s'évanouisse enfin dans le néant_

_

* * *

_

**El telón cae**

**El público aplaude.**

**El mundo olvida**

**Y sigue viviendo**

**

* * *

**

Poco a poco, la normalidad comenzó a caer sobre los tres hermanos, pero no siempre, la calma es algo duradero, algunas veces es solo pasajero.

-Vete muchacho…- sonrio el policía abriéndole la puerta. –Se han levantado los cargos en tu contra… te esperan fuera…-

-Gracias…

-No… no me lo agradezcas, agradécelo a tu madre… quien no desearía tener una madre como la tuya…- el joven sonrio y asistió en acuerdo, antes de alejarse de las celdas y caminar hasta la oficina donde le regresaron sus pertenencias y su madre lo esperaba.

-Peter cariño…- sonrio la mujer abrazándolo con fuerza. –Mira como te han tratado… el pelo te ha crecido…

-Mama…- pidió el joven mientras la miraba. –Lo siento… en verdad siento mucho lo que paso…

-Shhh… olvídalo… olvídalo como nosotros lo olvidamos ¿sí? Empecemos desde cero…- el hombre sonrio, pero lo que menos pensaba era olvidarse de su hermana, nunca la olvidaría.

**I stand alone in the storm (listen listen)**

**Suddenly sweet I say no**

**(Listen listen)**

**Couldn't they stay for you haven't much time**

**Open your eyes to the love around you**

**You can feel you're alone**

**But I'm here still with you**

**You can do what you dream**

**Just remember to listen to the rain**

**Listen**

**

* * *

**

**Me quedo pequeño a comparacion del primero, pero espero que os guste.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Odienme... tiren al suelo los altares que levantaron bajo mi nombre, lo que hago no tiene nombre xD**

**disfruten.**

* * *

_**Capitulo III: Vestigios de un sueño.**_

* * *

_**Porque la vida es un sueño, y los sueños, sueños son…**_

* * *

Los sueños son,los deseos del inconsciente plasmados en realidades alternas…

Tal vez todo aquello era un sueño ¿no? Tal vez, solo tal vez, en cualquier momento, la alarma del viejo despertador se activaría y volvería a estar en su cama, junto con sus hermanos y su familia, como era antes… ¿A quien quería engañar? Nada de aquello podría ser un sueño… todo era demasiado real.

* * *

**Primer Acto**

**Amor**

**Escrito con sangre**

**Segundo Acto**

**Traición**

**Tercer Acto.**

**Sueños y delirios**

**Del creador.**

* * *

_Manos mundanas y nudosas, descubrían todo lo que estuviera a su paso, arrastrando con ellas todo vestigio de inocencia y de pureza de aquel pequeño cuerpo desmadejado._

_Gritos, y sollozos resonaban en su mente mientras sus ojos se paseaban por la habitación en penumbras. Aquellas imágenes habían quedado grabadas en su retina a fuego, y nada podía hacer para borrarlas, lo hecho, hecho estaba y si por él fuera, aquel bastardo jamás volvería a ver la luz del día…_

* * *

**Frio… frío era todo lo que sentía, todo lo que podía sentir.**

**Dolor… dolor era todo lo que tenía, todo lo que le quedaba.**

**Atrás, lejos,**

**Había quedado la inocencia y la pureza por la que destacaba,**

**La belleza y la alegría que siempre tuvo…**

**Una cascara vacía… eso era… así estaba, vacía por dentro, rota y desgarrada.**

**El telón cae.**

**El público aplaude las lágrimas del arlequín.**

**Ellos aplauden el dolor de él**

* * *

_**Preludio**_

* * *

_-Lu… lo… siento Lu…- trato de hablar, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y su rostro se desencajo._

_-¿Qué sientes Ed? ¿Qué es lo que te causa esta congoja?-_

_-Lo siento Lucy… lo siento… en verdad lo siento… yo… yo no quería sentir… sentir lo que siento pero lo hago…- el rostro se termino de deshacer pero el eco de la voz prevaleció. –Perdóname Lucy… nunca quise hacer esto…_

-¡Basta!- grito con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones abriendo de golpe los ojos y encontrándose con el techo de madera de la habitación, su habitación. -¿Qué…. Que fue eso?- susurro levantándose y mirando a su alrededor solo para encontrarse con el lugar vacio y la luz del astro rey entrando en la habitación. -¿Qué fue eso?- pensó llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Le dolía horrores, pero eso no significaba que dejara de trabajar. -¿Qué diantres fue eso?- se pregunto otra vez, tratando de recordar algo, mas a su mente, solo llegaban pedazos sueltos de aquel sueño, pedazos en los que se veía triste y desmejorada, separada de su familia.

-¿Lucy? ¿Ya estas despierta?- cuestiono la voz de Peter desde el otro lado de la puerta de madera.

-Si… acabo de despertar Peter… ya bajo…- grito levantándose de su lecho y caminando hasta la puerta para abrir un poco, lo suficiente como para que su hermano viera que era cierto lo que decía.

-No te demores mucho… sabes que no me gusta llegar tarde y ya me estoy pasando del tiempo reglamentario…- comento el chico desapareciendo por el pasillo rumbo a la cocina.

-Pues vete tú solo…- le grito riendo mientras se buscaba una muda de ropa y se metía en el baño para una relajante ducha.

* * *

-Que manía tienen las mujeres por arreglarse tanto que se demoran…- se quejo Edmond dejando el periódico a un lado mientras desayuna, esperando que sus hermanas bajaran así podían ir al partido

_**Es difícil andar en este mundo. Siempre mirando a mis pies,**_

_**Ignorando que en cada segundo. Algo a dejado de ser.**_

_**Es difícil borrar este momento, Porque yo he visto nacer.**_

_**En tus ojos la estrella en el cielo. Que me dice a lo lejos que hacer.**_

-Son chicas Edmond…- sonrio Peter dándole un sorbo a su café justo en el momento que Lucy hace su entrada triunfal en la sala, con una sencilla falda a juego con una blusa y su cabello largo suelto, arreglado en finos bucles. –igual… creo que vale la pena ¿no?-

-¿Qué es lo que vale la pena?- cuestiono Susan entrando justo detrás de la menor, con un conjunto similar al de su hermana, solo que más revelador.

-Que se arreglen tanto…- sonrio Peter. –Así no nos avergüenzan frente a nuestros amigos en el campo…- bromeo recibiendo un golpe por parte de la benévola.

_**Vivir es parte de un sueño, a veces grande o pequeño,**_

_**Hacen que el mundo sea eterno. Burlando el miedo y el tiempo,**_

_**Todo ha empezado en un sueño.**_

-Bueno… espero que no avergoncemos a sus amigos…- comento Lucy sonriendo. A tras había quedado esa extraña sensación que la recibió al despertar, por algo su cabeza la obligo a olvidar, tenia sueños por delante, como aquel partido de polo en el que jugarían sus hermanos, que merecían mas la pena recordar que simples pesadillas.

-Estoy segura de eso Lucy… somos hermosas, creo que en nada los amigos de nuestros queridos reyes, se van a olvidar del bendito partido…

-¡Eso nunca!- se quejaron Peter y Edmond al mismo tiempo.

–La amistad vence cualquier artimaña femenina…- aseguro Edmond muy convencido.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro cariño…- sonrio Susan mientras le cogía una mejilla y se la apretaba con fuerza, causando que se sonrojara. –mi pequeño…

-¡Susan!- se quejo el chico sobándose la zona afectada.

-No seas infantil Susan…- rio divertido Peter dejando su tasa sobre el fregadero. –No se hace así…- se acerco a Lucy. –Se hace así…- y la beso. De repente, todas las imágenes de su sueño pasaron por su mente a una velocidad vertiginosa hasta marearla y desmayarla.

* * *

**Sueños…**

**Bellas obras de artes creadas por el inconsciente colectivo**

**Buscando la enajenación del individuo**

**Lográndolo en algunos pobres diablos**

**Y en otros arrojándolos a la locura**

**

* * *

**

_**Cuando el día termina en silencio. A mi almohada le cuento el dolor.**_

_**Que mis lágrimas llevan por dentro. Como espejo reflejar mi voz...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Oscuridad…

Una secuencias de imágenes pasando ante sus ojos de manera cruda… como una maldita película de terror a alta velocidad, que no causaba temor, pero alimentaba su imaginación…

-¿Crees que este bien?

-No lo sé… parece muy pálida…

-Prueba de nuevo con el perfume…

-¡Oh Susan!- se quejo Peter alejándose de aquel frasco de olor nauseabundo. –huele peor que moco de trol…

-Sirve para los desmayos…- aseguro la chica. -… pero creo que no vamos a necesitarlo ¿Verdad Lucy?

-¿Qué… que paso?- cuestiono ella.

-Te desmayaste…- comento Edmond mientras la ayudaba a sentar. –te pusiste pálida y comenzaste a hiperventilar cuando Peter se te acerco… se que da miedo, pero tampoco es para tanto…- bromeo sacando una sonrisa a todos y una colleja del nombrado para él. – ¡Hey!

-Te lo mereces…- le aseguro antes de fijar su atención en su pequeña hermana. Cielo contra madre selva. -¿Te sientes bien?

-Si… es solo que recordé una pesadilla que tuve anoche… y vengo teniendo hace varias noches…- comento, apartando la vista de los ojos de su hermano. –Era horrible…- soltó, dejando que un pequeño sollozo se colara entre sus palabras.

-Ya, ya Lucy… solo fueron pesadillas…- aseguro Peter abrazándola.

-Pero se veían tan real Peter… sentí miedo… miedo en verdad… miedo de perderte… de perderlos…- sollozo con más fuerza abrazando a su hermano y mojando la camisa de este.

-Creo que el partido va a tener que esperar…- susurro Edmond mirando preocupado a su hermana en brazos del magnífico.

-¿Qué fue lo que soñaste Lu?- pregunto Peter.

-No… no quiero recordarlo, era horrible… muy feo… no, no puedo contártelo…- el joven adulto entendió.

-Creo que voy a avisar a los chicos que no podemos ir…- solo Susan recogiendo su abrigo y un juego de llaves para salir a la calle.

-Yo… yo voy a lavar los platos y levantar la mesa…- Peter les sonrio y cargo en brazos a su pequeña hermana hasta su habitación.

-Ya Lulú…- susurro mientras la abrazaba y le sacaba el rostro. –estamos solos… cuéntame tu sueño…- y así lo hizo.

-fue… fue horrible…- sollozo ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su hermano llorando.

-¿Qué… que fue… que fue lo más horrible para ti Lucy?- logro preguntar, sintiendo que de aquella respuesta dependía todo lo que pasase en el futuro inmediato.

-Perderlos… perderte…- sollozo desde su pecho. –Nunca hubiera querido que por mi causa te perdieras… nunca…

_**Soñar es la libertad de aquel que ha tocado el cielo**_

_**Sin saber volar.**_

-Nunca… me escuchas… nunca nada ni nadie nos va a separar…- le aseguro mientras la abrazaba y así se quedaron por un largo tiempo. Abrazándose el uno al otro y así los encontraron sus hermanos.

* * *

-¿Qué crees que habrá pasado?- pregunto de repente Edmond dejando de lado su libro de mecánica industrial.

-Sabes cómo es Lucy Ed…- comento Susan quitándole importancia al asunto. –Algo relacionado con la guerra o con Narnia y todas esas cosas de niños…- Edmond cerró los puños con furia al notar la indiferencia con la que hablaba de su hogar.

-Lucy ya no es una niña Susan…- gruño el justo. – y Narnia, sabes bien, que no es un asunto de "niños" como tú te molestas en llamarlo…

-Oh Edmond no empecemos otra vez ¿sí? Ya, vale, no es cosa de niños, pero tenemos que seguir adelante, no vamos a regresar de nuevo por más que queramos y lo deseemos…- aseguro ella mirándose al espejo para pintarse los labios.

-Hablaras por ti…- bufo él regresando su atención al libro otra vez.

* * *

_**ESA BOMBA DE HOY, LA QUE LLEVAS ENTRE TUS MANOS,**_

_**LA QUE NADIE TE OFRECIÓ, ESO ES TODO Y SIN EMBARGO..**_

_**HARE UNA EXCEPCION POR HABER NACIDO HUMANO,**_

_**SOMOS HIIJOS DEL AMOR, ESO ES TODO Y SIN EMBARGO…**_

_**

* * *

**_

-¿Pete?- llamo Lucy moviéndolo suavemente haciendo que abriera de a poco sus ojos para encontrarse con los de ella, algo mas descansados que antes, pero con el rastro aun del llanto.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto mientras estiraba el brazo y consultaba su reloj de pulsera. –Nos dormimos todo creo…- sonrio, contagiándole la expresión a la pequeña.

-Yo… yo… Perdóname ¿sí? Te arruine tu partido y tus planes para hoy, seguro que te ibas a encontrar con Marian y yo como siempre te eche a perder todo…- susurro avergonzada.

-No te preocupes Lucy ¿eh?- pidió el mientras le levantaba el rostro. –me has hecho un favor, ni ánimos tenia de ir a ese partido… - aseguro. _"No para ver cómo te devoraban los de afuera"_

-Pero… ¿Y tus planes con Marian?

-Marian es historia antigua pequeña…- sonrio el mientras le besaba la frente y la abrazaba, encantado con el sonrojo que ocultaba sus pecas. – ella no era para mí… creo que nadie es para mí, nadie de este mundo…

-Oh si… claro ¿no? Para el supremo monarca de Narnia, Peter el magnífico, nadie es adecuado…- sonrio ella siguiéndole la broma.

-Bueno… no nadie…- sonrio. _"Nadie que no seas tú"_ pensó mientras se levantaba. "pero creo que solo se va a quedar en un anhelo"

-¿Si?- pregunto curiosa la joven, mientras por dentro se moría de los celos que sentía por la "bendita afortunada"

-Si… pero es imposible…- sonrio el levantándose de la cama y estirándose.

-¿Imposible? Nada es imposible Peter, difícil tal vez, pero no imposible….- sonrio ella haciendo tripas corazón, si su hermano estaba enamorado de alguien ella se encargaría de que fuera feliz junto a esa persona.

-Si Lucy… es imposible, antinatural, pecaminoso, anormal…y encima difícil porque dudo que ella corresponda mis sentimientos… - suspiro frustrando. –Pero no te aflijas por mi pequeña…- sonrio acariciando la mejilla sonrosada de ella.

-Seria una tonta si no sintiera lo mismo por ti…- aseguro tomando su mano y besándola. –Es imposible no enamorarse de ti…- suspiro sin darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta.

-¿Qué has dicho?- quiso saber el tomando su mano con algo de brusquedad, pero solo por unos segundos antes de dulcificar el amarre.

-¿Yo?- pregunto sonrojándose ante su desliz, y evitando mirar los claros ojos de su hermano.

-Si Lucy, tu… ¿Hay alguien más en la habitación?- cuestiono algo impaciente.

-Yo… yo no he dicho nada Peter… solo que esa chica es una tonta si no siente lo mismo por ti…- aseguro tratando de zafar del asunto.

-Eso ya lo escuche Lucy… ¿Qué has dicho después?- pidió. -¿Qué fue lo que dijiste después Lu?

-Yo…- respiro profundamente y se armo de valor. -… yo dije… yo dije que es imposible no enamorarse de ti…- termino, roja como un tomate, y con su cabello lacio tapando su rostro.

-¿En serio?- cuestiono el joven sintiendo una pequeña luz al final del túnel en el que se había visto envuelto por culpa de su tonto corazón. -¿En serio…. En serio lo crees? ¿Serias… serias capaz de amarme?- _"Ya lo hago"_ pensó la muchacha, olvidando así definitivamente aquella estúpida pesadilla, que con suerte, ahora no volvería a repetirse.

-¿Y quién no lo haría Peter?- soltó ella, evitando que su corazón la obligase a dar brincos por la cama. –Hasta un ciego lo vería Pete… te has convertido en un hombre estupendo, un hijo ejemplar, un hermano abnegado… eres el hombre perfecto y estoy seguro que serias un novio digno de imitar…

-No no Lucy… no me has comprendido…- suspiro mientras tomaba sus manos entre las de el, eran tan pequeñas en comparación, tan puras, tan perfectas, sonrio buscando la mirada de ella. –esa fue la respuesta de la Lucy hermana… yo… yo necesito la respuesta de Lucy mujer… ¿Te enamorarías de mi?

-Oh vamos Peter… ¿Cómo quieres que te vea de otra manera que no sea mi hermano?- comento ella evitando sus ojos y levantándose. –No hay forma… no sería…

-Correcto…- termino el por ella pasándose una mano con frustración por el pelo, desordenándolo más.

-No… no sería correcto ni ético Peter…-

-Pues… pues al diablo con lo ético y lo correcto Lucy…- pidió el salvando la distancia que los separaba y tomando las manos de ella entre las suyas. –al diablo con todo… al diablo con la familia, con las demás personas, con la sociedad…

* * *

_**MORIREMOS FRENTE AL MAR, DE TODO LO QUE HAS LLORADO…**_

_**NO SE PUEDE DESTRUIR TODO UN SUEÑO, SIN SOÑARLO…**_

_**

* * *

**_

-¿Te estás escuchando Peter?- le espeto ella. –Hablas… hablas como… como…

-¿Cómo que Lu? ¿Cómo que hablo?- exigió respuesta tomándola por la cintura y atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

-Como… como… ¡como un loco!- le grito separándose de él y poniendo la mayor distancia posible.

-¿Y el profesor no nos decía, que son los locos quienes más verdades tienen?

-¡Peter… esto… esto está mal!

-Bueno… que siga estando mal… ¿Qué se puede hacer? Sobre el corazón nadie manda Lucy…- aseguro mientras se acercaba de nuevo a ella. –Él elige, y el mío te eligió a ti…- susurro acariciando con ternura su mejilla.

-Está mal…- sollozo.

-¿Eso es todo lo que te importa? ¿Qué está mal?

-No…- miro los ojos azules de su hermano armándose de valor. –solo me importas tú…

* * *

_**ESE NUEVO AMOR, ESE NUEVO AMO,**_

_**EL YA NO QUIERE SER FELIZ,**_

_**ESO ES TODO Y SIN EMBARGO...**_

_**HABRA UNA CANCION PARA EL MAL NACIDO HERMANO,**_

_**HIJO DEL DOLOR, ESO ES TODO Y SIN EMBARGO…**_

_**CADA PALPITACION, HAY UNA MUERTE...**_

_**CADA PALPITACION LATE MAS FUERTE…**_

_**ENTRE LO QUE SOS Y LO QUE HAY DE MALO,**_

_**SOLO LATE TU VERDAD, ESO ES TODO Y SIN EMBARGO..**_

_**MORIREMOS FRENTE AL MAR DE TODO LO QUE HAS LLORADO,**_

_**NO SE PUEDE CONSTRUIR, TODO UN SUEÑO, SIN SOÑARLO...**_

_**CADA PALPITACION, HAY UNA MUERTE...**_

_**CADA PALPITACION LATE MAS FUERTE...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Espero que os guste**_

_**y nos vemos**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo IV: Pasión Prohibida**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Silencio de ausencias,_

_Lagrimas de alegría_

_Tristezas del alma_

_Déjenme esta noche_

_Permítanme este día_

_Ser libre de esta sangre_

_Que de mi amada me separa_

_

* * *

_

-Está mal…- sollozo.

-¿Eso es todo lo que te importa? ¿Qué está mal?

-No…- miro los ojos azules de su hermano armándose de valor. –solo me importas tú…

* * *

**No me mires así**

**No es fácil amar sin sufrir**

**Poco te puedo dar**

**Solo gotas de amor en un mar**

**

* * *

**

_Amar a alguien es darle el poder a otro de destruirte._

_

* * *

_

Un suspiro escapo de unos labios mientras traviesos rayos del astro se colaban por la habitación dando de lleno a la joven dormida.

-¿Han tenido noticias?- cuestiono una joven de ojos azules y cabello negro entrando en la habitación con un abrigo en mano.

-Papá aun no llega, pero nos llamo desde el puerto avisándonos que había llegado bien y que estaba camino a la embajada, donde se hospedaran…- comento Peter dejando el libro que tenia entre sus manos para ver a la recién llegada, no otra que Susan Pevensie.

-¿Qué…? ¡EDMOND! ¡EDMOND! ¡PROFESOR!- grito la muchacha apresurándose al pasillo pero sin la suficiente suerte de llegar a su destino.

-Shhh Susan… vas a despertar a Lucy… ¿no querrás hacerlo verdad? Se la veía tan cansada últimamente que creo que ese desmayo le ha sentado bien…

-¡Suéltame malnacido!- gruño la chica tratando de deshacerse del amarre, pero Peter era hombre, y lamentablemente, el hombre es mas fuerte que una mujer tan común y silvestre como ella.

-¡CALLATE!- grito enfurecido pegándole una cachetada que la empujo contra el mueble que tenia por detrás.

-¿Como… cómo pudiste Peter?- sollozo tocándose la mejilla afectada.

-El poder del amor…- sonrio mientras la obligaba a levantarse y la amarraba, llevándola con costos hasta el sótano donde ya estaban el profesor, Edmond y la señora Macready desmayados. –y también del monóxido de carbono… espero que te portes bien y no hagas mucho escándalo…- sonrio mientras la tiraba en una de las esquinas. -… quiero que esta noche Lucy la recuerde como la mejor…

* * *

_Los sueños son, los deseos del inconsciente plasmados en realidades alternas…_

_Tal vez todo aquello era un sueño ¿no? Tal vez, solo tal vez, en cualquier momento, la alarma del viejo despertador se activaría y volvería a estar en su cama, junto con sus hermanos y su familia, como era antes… ¿A quien quería engañar? Nada de aquello podría ser un sueño… todo era demasiado real._

_

* * *

_

_Primer Acto_

_Amor_

_Escrito con sangre_

_

* * *

_

_Segundo Acto_

_Traición_

_

* * *

_

_Tercer Acto._

_Sueños y delirios_

_Del creador._

_

* * *

_

_Cuarto Acto_

_Despertar_

_Dulce despertar_

_

* * *

_

**Manos mundanas y nudosas, descubrían todo lo que estuviera a su paso, arrastrando con ellas todo vestigio de inocencia y de pureza de aquel pequeño cuerpo desmadejado.**

**Gritos, y sollozos resonaban en su mente mientras sus ojos se paseaban por la habitación en penumbras. Aquellas imágenes habían quedado grabadas en su retina a fuego, y nada podía hacer para borrarlas, lo hecho, hecho estaba y si por él fuera, aquel bastardo jamás volvería a ver la luz del día…**

**

* * *

**

-Bueno… que siga estando mal… ¿Qué se puede hacer? Sobre el corazón nadie manda Lucy…- aseguro mientras se acercaba de nuevo a ella. –Él elige, y el mío te eligió a ti…- susurro acariciando con ternura su mejilla.

-Está mal…- sollozo.

-¿Eso es todo lo que te importa? ¿Qué está mal?

-No…- miro los ojos azules de su hermano armándose de valor. –solo me importas tú…

-Eso pensé…- sonrio el antes de unir sus labios en su primer beso.

* * *

**Cuanta pasión se nos escapa**

**Con la ilusión**

**Tanta verdad que entre mis sueños**

**Te puedo amar**

**

* * *

**

-Peter…- suspiro Lucy entre sueños, removiéndose bajo las caricias que Morfeo le proporcionaba.

-Los sueños son los deseos del inconsciente pequeña…- sonrio el hombre mientras acariciaba el rostro de su amada dormida. –pero estate tranquila, que cuando despiertes, tus sueños se habrán hecho carne…-y la beso.

-Peter…-

* * *

-_Los sueños son el deseo del inconsciente. Es él quien toma las riendas de las historias que se relatan en la mente humana, y nada puede hacer el ser, un simple mortal por cambiarlos pequeña…_- le había dicho hace tiempo el señor Tummus, su querido amigo de Narnia.

Todo aquello parecía tan lejano ahora que se encontraba en esa abrumadora oscuridad, no sabía diferenciar el sueño de su realidad y temía despertar.

-Pequeña…- sonrio una voz amiga apareciendo en esas tinieblas.

-¿Aslan?- cuestiono asombrada. –Pero… pero… ¿pero cómo?- quiso saber la joven abrazando a su viejo amigo.

-Te prometí ayudarte, y ayudarte a conocerme mejor en tu mundo… ¿no lo recuerdas?

-No… no se que fue verdad y que fue mentira…- suspiro la pequeña escondiendo su rostro entre la melena del gran León.

-Pequeña…- susurro con ternura. –Sabes bien que es sueño y que realidad…

-¡No!- espeto ella alejándose de él. –Eso no es verdad… ¡eso no puede ser verdad!

-No hay nada mas verdadero que el amor Lucy… no hay nada mas verdadero que el amor…- de repente, frente a los ojos de la joven comenzaron a pasear diferentes imágenes de sus recuerdos, de sus recuerdos de verdad, de todo aquello que había vivido, y sobre todo, de aquello que se negaba a admitir.

Sus piernas se aflojaron y cayo de bruces al suelo sosteniéndose de sus brazos.

-No… no puede ser… no… ¡es imposible!

-El único pecado de Peter pequeña, es amar algo prohibido…- susurro el león antes que ella se desmayara. –Duerme bien pequeña, que aun muchas cosas te quedan por delante…

* * *

_**El telón cae.**_

_**El público aplaude las lágrimas del arlequín.**_

_**Ellos aplauden el dolor de él**_

_**

* * *

**_

-¿Lucy?- llamo tocando la puerta de su cuarto. –Lucy…- susurro acercándose a la joven encogida en una de las esquinas oscuras de la sala. -¿Qué pasa pequeña?- cuestiono el viejo profesor mientras intentaba abrazarla, mas ella no se dejo, y se aparto, como si aquella idea le repugnara más que cualquier cosa en su vida.

-Aléjese…- susurro ella, mirándolo con pánico en sus verdes ojos. Una congoja le invadió su anciano corazón. –por favor…- rogo.

-Pequeña… ¿Qué te han hecho?-

-Me… me… me han matado… eso han hecho profesor…- sollozo ella escondiendo su rostro de la mirada de él. No quería que nadie viera su estado, que nadie la viera así… ya no era la misma Lucy, y dudaba que algunas vez volviera a serlo.

* * *

**Unos ojos verdes observan el bailar de las llamas en su recinto de piedra,**

**Buscando algo de aquel calor que se jactaban de dar,**

**Pero solo sentía frío,**

**Frío y nada más.**

**

* * *

**

Silencio…

silencio y oscuridad…

así vivía ella desde aquella maldita tarde…

así vivía la pequeña Lucy desde que todo había pasado…

Muerta…

muerta para el mundo y para ella misma.

* * *

Había pasado ya dos meses del incidente, pero ella seguía encerrada en su mente, ajena a todo, y a todos, y ni siquiera los estridentes intentos de sus hermanos y el profesor lograban sacarla de aquella enajenación, parecía ida… perdida, y así ella se sentía, perdida en la deriva que traían consigo las pesadillas continuas que tenia.

_-¿Cómo pudiste Peter?- sollozo Susan mientras los policías lo llevaban a rastras._

_-Pudiendo Susan…- rio. –Pudiendo… ahora nadie me la va a sacar… Eres mía Lucy Pevensie… ¡mía y de nadie más!_

-¡NO!- Su voz se escucho en toda la habitación a oscuras, rivalizando con los truenos que afuera caían acompañando a la lluvia.

-Que bueno que hallas despertado Lucy…- sonrio una voz junto a ella…

* * *

_La tristesse éternelle d'un ange sur la terre,_

_De grandes fontaines de larmes coulant à l'infini,_

_Les yeux noirs de cet être, fixant la pierre,_

_Tombée d'une sculpture durant la nuit._

_L'enfer a doucement touché notre sol,_

_Mais de la mort il est si las,_

_Que même le paradis le désole,_

_Mourir pour cet empire de glace ?_

_De roses est recouvert le tombeau,_

_Que foulera l'ange mélancolique,_

_Sa main encore posée sur le berceau,_

_

* * *

_

**Nuestro amor es así**

**Late por mí dentro de ti**

**Aunque lejos estés**

**Siempre estaré cuidándote**

**Nuestras almas lo sé**

**Van unidas por la eternidad**

**No preguntes por que**

**Solo dios sabe cuánto te amé**

**

* * *

**

-¡NO!- grito histérica Lucy alejándose de su hermano y poniendo la cama entre ellos. –Tu…. Tu…. Tú no puedes estar aquí… nono… tú estabas preso… papá te metió preso…- como toda respuesta recibió la alegre y cristalina risa de el antiguo rey.

-Oh vamos Lulú… ¿Cuánto creías que mamá hubiera soportado verme entre rejas…?- le pregunto.

-¡No! Seguro que te escapaste… si… eso… te escapaste… mama nunca hubiera permitido que salieras… ¡Nunca!

-¿Estamos hablando de la misma mujer Lucy?- sonrio con suficiencia saltando la cama y acorralándola contra la pared. –Lucy…- suspiro mientras respiraba la fragancia que emanaba su hermana, quien temblaba de miedo bajo sus brazos. –Lucy… Lucy…- sonrio mientras acariciaba su mejilla y buscaba aquellos ojos verdes anegados de lagrimas y terror. –Oh pequeña ya… no va a pasar nada ¿sí? Me han puesto al tanto nuestros queridos hermanos…- la mano del mayor fue al vientre, aun plano de su hermana mientras un extraño brillo maniático se acentuaba en su mirada. –Un hijo Lucy… tuyo y mío…

-¡Me das asco!- siseo escupiéndole en la cara, pero eso solo hizo que Peter se enfureciera y tomara su rostro con dureza.

.Tonterias…- silabeo el antes de regresar a su estado normal y manteniendo la distancia. –ya tengo todo listo… como mamá y papá se piensan instalar en América, la casa, prácticamente va a quedar para nosotros pero tenemos a nuestros queridos hermanos y no creo que queramos que ellos se entrometan en nuestra vida…- sonrio mientras caminaba y se sentaba en la cama. -… así que pensé que lo mejor era comprar una nueva casa, tengo algunos ahorros de mis trabajos en la universidad así que podremos amañárnosla algún tiempo, por lo menos hasta que encuentre un trabajo…- Lucy lo observo en silencio, midiendo las posibilidades que tenia de llegar a escapar sin que él pudiera darle alcance. Eran pocas, por no decir nulas. -… pero primero lo primero, me he tomado el atrevimiento de pedirle esto a nuestra madre…- comento sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña caja forrada en terciopelo blanco. -… me ha pedido que se lo cuide… y pensé, que mejor que Lucy para cuidarlo…- se paro y camino hasta donde ella estaba, aun apoyada contra la pared, estática, solo moviendo los ojos fijos en él.

-Aléjate…- pidió ella juntándose más aun contra la pared. –Por favor Peter… por favor…- sollozo.

-No no Lucy…- pidió él esta vez salvando la distancia que los separaba y recogiendo las lagrimas que recorrían las mejillas pecosas, ella trato de huir del contacto, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. –Shhh… no llores ¿eh? Ya sé que te hace feliz esto… - sonrio algo avergonzado. –sé que es lo más cercano que vamos a tener a una especie de compromiso…- tomo la mano temblorosa de ella y deslizo el pequeño anillo de oro blanco con una pequeña piedra azul incrustada. –te queda precioso…

-Peter…- susurro. –por favor Peter… no… no te hagas esto… esto está mal…

-Shhh… por favor a ti Lucy…- pidió tomando las manos de ella y acercándolo a él. –No esta noche… no me pidas que me vaya cuando recién llegue…- tomo su rostro acercándolo despacio. –No me pidas que te deje cuando apenas te encontré… te amo…- y la beso.

* * *

**No fue un error**

**No hay un culpable**

**Solo tú y yo**

**No hay un final**

**¡Porque lo nuestro siempre será!**

**

* * *

**

El beso la tomo por sorpresa, pero no hizo más que permanecer estática, esperando que su poca participación lo desalentara y aceptara dejarla en paz. Que equivocada estaba…

Poco a poco, Peter intensifico el beso y la obligo a participar con insistencia. El beso que solo había comenzado como eso, fue trayendo consigo aquello que ella quería evitar.

-Te amo…- la beso de nuevo y la tomo por la cintura, obligándola a abandonar su respaldo antes de arrojarla sobre la cama y colocarse encima de ella. –Te amo…- volvió a repetir antes de arremeter nuevamente contra los labios de la menor mientras sus manos buscaban la piel que tanto había extrañado en sus escasos dos meses en prisión.

-Por favor…- rogo ella cuando el abandono sus labios para jugar con sus senos y su ombligo. –Por favor…- rogo con mayor insistencia intentando apartarlo, pero el no la dejo, por el contrario, tomo sus manos y las puso sobre encima de su cabeza, inmovilizándola. –Por favor Peter… no nos hagas esto… no te hagas esto….

-No lo voy a hacer mi amor… no voy a dejarte una vez más… jamás…- y con eso volvió a su tarea, ignorando los sollozos y los jadeos de dolor que Lucy emitía a medida que avanzaba la noche, y a medida que él se adueñaba de aquello que creía era suyo.

* * *

**Nuestro amor es así**

**Late por mí dentro de ti**

**Aunque lejos estés**

**Siempre estaré cuidándote...**

**

* * *

**

"_Ahora o nunca"_ pensó la joven levantándose del camastro donde Peter descansaba profundamente.

-Es lo mejor Peter…- suspiro mientras recogía una muda de ropa y salía al baño donde la taza la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

* * *

**...Nuestro amor es así**

**Late por mí dentro de ti**

**Aunque lejos estés**

**Siempre estaré cuidándote**

**

* * *

**

-Buenos días mi…- empezó Peter estirándose en la cama completamente vacía. -¿Lucy?- llamo abriendo los ojos de golpe. -¡Maldita rastrera!- gruño levantándose y comenzando a buscarla por todo el lugar. -¿Lucy? ¿Dónde estás Lucy? ¡Vamos cariño!

Un escalofrió se paseo por la espalda de la muchacha al escuchar la vos de su hermano acercándose.

"¿Qué hago?" pensó mientras comenzaba a correr por la casa buscando mantenerse mas alejada de su hermano.

-¡Oh Lucy!- se escucho la voz de él cerca al pasillo donde estaba

"Por favor Aslan… por favor déjame entrar…" pidió mientras abría la puerta del viejo ropero y una brisa la recibía.

* * *

**REWIERS?**

SE QUE LAS MAREO MUCHO CHICAS PERO PROMETO SOLEMNEMETE

QUE MIS INTECIONES NO...

DIGO,

SON BUENAS

ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO HAYA EXPLICADO LAS DUDAS DE LO QUE FUE SUEÑO

Y QUE NO XD

APARTIR DE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO TODO SERA MAS CLARO

Y ESTARA EL ESPERADO

CASPIA/LUCY

Y ALGUNOS AGREGADOS.

AHORA, UNA ESPECIE DE ADELANTO:

LAS COSAS MALAS NO TERMINAN CON CRUZAR DE MUNDO

NADA ESTA COMO RECUERDA

Y ES HORA

QUE LAS VIEJAS EPOCAS

VUELVAN A SURGUIR

CREO QUE HABLE DEMASIADO ¿NO?

¡FIRMEN!


	5. Chapter 5

-Buenos días mi…- empezó Peter estirándose en la cama completamente vacía. -¿Lucy?- llamo abriendo los ojos de golpe. -¡Maldita rastrera!- gruño levantándose y comenzando a buscarla por todo el lugar. -¿Lucy? ¿Dónde estás Lucy? ¡Vamos cariño!

Un escalofrió se paseo por la espalda de la muchacha al escuchar la vos de su hermano acercándose.

"¿Qué hago?" pensó mientras comenzaba a correr por la casa buscando mantenerse mas alejada de su hermano.

-¡Oh Lucy!- se escucho la voz de él cerca al pasillo donde estaba

"Por favor Aslan… por favor déjame entrar…" pidió mientras abría la puerta del viejo ropero y una brisa la recibía.

* * *

_**Capitulo V: Sin Lagrimas**_

* * *

Las voces de los ecos del pasado resuenan en nuestros recuerdos obligándonos a revivir cada hecho que nuestra mente resguardo del olvido…

El olvido es el nombre que le damos al no querer recordar.

* * *

"Por favor Aslan… por favor déjame entrar… déjame entrar y jamás volver…" pidió abriendo la puerta del viejo armario tallado y entrando en el al tiempo que una brisa helada y fría penetraba en la habitación.

* * *

Fría oscuridad…

-Debes ser fuerte Lucy… y afrontar tu destino… una segunda oportunidad te espera… no la desaproveches…- susurro Aslan antes que la oscuridad lo consumiera.

-Lo intentare Aslan, lo intentare…

* * *

-Sabes que las reglas son justas Aslan… no puedes venir de buenas a primeras y desafiar a todo el consejo de ancianos…- suspiro uno de los miembros de dicho consejo, una vieja y sabía serpiente.

-Lo sé señora… lo sé… se también como todos ustedes las reglas, las leyes que rigen Narnia, pero creo que para toda regla existe una excepción…- un murmullo comenzó a viajar por todos los animales del grupo.

-¡Orden… orden!- clamo el reptil haciendo sonar su cascabel. –Aslan, hijo…- empezó el anciano arrastrándose hasta su viejo alumno. –Sabias fueron tus palabras, pero solo se aplican para las reglas de aquel mundo…

-Déjeme exponer mis argumentos señor, le aseguro que esta decision no esta tomada a la ligera…- pidió el gran león.

-Pues deléitanos con tus historias amigo mío…

-Lucy Pevensie fue, y es, una de las reinas de antaño, una de las hijas de Eva que devolvió el orden a la tierra de Narnia… un alma que pide auxilio…

-¿Auxilio dices…?- cuestiono otro anciano, un viejo árbol. –los humanos jamás piden auxilio, y dudo mucho que una hembra desafié sus reglas…

-Déjalo continuar Tokka…- pidió la vieja serpiente poniendo orden.

-Veo tu punto Tokka, pero ella no es cualquier humana, es quien descubrió nuestro mundo, y gracias a la que hoy estamos aquí nuevamente reunidos… bien haz citado, un humano no pide auxilio, pero esta vez soy yo quien pido auxilio por ella, pido que Narnia le de refugio, a cambio, daré mi lugar en el consejo…- otra vez el murmullo domino y la anciana llamo nuevamente al orden.

-Tampoco hay que ser tan extremistas amigo mío…- sonrio mientras se deslizaba junto a él y comenzaba a deambular por entre los miembros del consejo. –Amigos, colegas, todos sabemos que las palabras de nuestro amigo es cierta, desde sus inicios hasta sus fines… también sabemos que está entre nosotros la decisión de que hacer con respecto a la antigua reina Lucy…

-Propongo que escuchemos toda la historia Astrid… creo que la aventura de nuestra querida reina no es algo común…- comento la tortuga. –te escuchamos amigo nuestro…

Todos escucharon atentamente la historia que Aslan tenía para contarles.

-…y, tratando de escapar ha acudido al viejo ropero, por donde entro por primera vez ella y sus hermanos, pidiendo refugio…

-Refugio que le has otorgado ¿no es así?- cuestiono la Lechuza.

-Si mi señora… pero he venido aquí, no solo a pedir la autorización de permanencia sino a avisar de su regreso… buenas tardes…- saludo y con paso raudo abandono la sala y el palacio de su reino.

* * *

-¿Aslan?-susurro Lucy abriendo los ojos y sintiendo el fresco de Narnia en sus mejillas algo magulladas y arreboladas por el cambio de temperatura.

-Bienvenida pequeña…- sonrio el león sentado junto a ella.

-¿Qué… que ha pasado?- pregunto, pero no fue necesario que él respondiera, los recuerdos se arremolinaron en su mente dejándola algo mareada, más de lo que ya estaba.

-Algo que no debería haber ocurrido… ni a ti ni a nadie…

* * *

_**El silencio rodea la sala mientras las voces van siendo aplacadas al bajar la luz.**_

_**-Silencio… la función esta pronta a comenzar…**_

* * *

**_Flash Back_**

_La noche se antojaba fresca y ligera. Peter había quedado a cargo de la casa, pero en ella solo estaban Lucy y el, ambos leyendo en la sala, ella sobre el sillón, con su piernas contra su pecho de tal forma que el camisón que llevaba se le subía revelando hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Trago con fuerza mientras intentaba seguir leyendo su libro de estudios, pero, por más que intentaba, no podía dejar de mirar esas largas piernas y temblar de deseo al ver toda aquella piel expuesta._

_Respiro con fuerza, y por última vez trato de leer su libro antes de desistir._

_-¿Qué pasa Pete?- pregunto ella mientras cambiaba de pagina su revista. Parecía tan desinteresada y tan ajena a su necesidad que su cuerpo se lleno de ira, y en su arranque, en nada estuvo frente a ella arrojando a un lado la revista que leía. -¡Hey!_

_-¿Qué, que me pasa?- gruño exasperado mientras la levantaba por el brazo como si una muñeca de trapo se tratase. -¿Queres saber qué me pasa? Yo te voy a demostrar que me pasa…_

_Sin inmutarse por las quejas de ella, la llevo de regreso a su habitación y la arrojo sobre la cama de doseles que había en el centro._

_-¡Peter!- se quejo. –Si esto es una broma no es gracioso ¿sí?_

_-Dejame decirte que no, no es una broma Lucy, solo pasa que me canse de tus juegos… no es bueno jugar con fuego, porque te puedes quemar…_

_-¿Jugar? ¿De qué hablas?- quiso saber ella exasperada, levantándose de la cama y caminando de nuevo a la puerta pero los brazos de su hermano pronto la aprisionaron contra aquel pedazo de madera y su cabeza se hundió en el hueco que hacia el cuello y el hombro de ella. – ¿Peter?- llamo al sentir como gotas saladas tocaban su hombro._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto Lucy?- le pregunto._

_-¿Hacerte? ¿Qué te hago Pete? Por favor…- pidió mientras trataba de apartarlos un poco de ella. –Pete…_

_-Lucy…- pidió mientras le daba besos en el hombro. Sus manos pronto comenzaron a querer recorrer todo lo que estaba a su paso._

_-Peter… ¿qué pasa?- intento nuevamente separarse del abrazo de su hermano pero no podía, el era mucho más fuerte que ella y los años que había pasado intentado entrar en el ejercito habían dado resultados._

_-¿Por qué Lucy?- pregunto de nuevo. Recorrió su cuerpo con las manos antes de tomar sus brazos y alzarlos sobre su cabeza. -¿Por qué Lucy?- se aparto un poco y la observo, sus bellos ojos verdes anegados en lágrimas y se deslizaban por sus mejillas. – ¡Shhh!- pidió mientras la atraía de nuevo para así y buscaba sus labios para besarla con desenfreno y descargar algo del deseo que tenía en él para ella y por ella._

_Lucy se quedo estática, sintiendo la boca de su hermano sobre la suya, sintiendo los labios de él obligando a los suyos a responder a pesar de que ella no quería hacerlo, era más fuerte, no podía luchar. El amarre sobre sus muñecas se incremento al sentir sus nulos intentos por liberarse. Cada vez la aferraba con tanta fuerza que le lastimaba._

_-¿Por qué?- le pregunto al fin, exasperando a la joven, después de aquel beso._

_-¿Por qué que Peter? ¿Qué te hice? ¿Por qué me lastimas?_

_-Shhh… nono… no quiero lastimarte…- soltó sus muñecas y tomo el rostro de su hermana entre sus mano. –lo que menos deseo en este mundo es dañarte…- susurro. –solo quiero darte lo que te mereces… quiero idolatrarte y amarte hasta que muera del hartazgo…- la miro antes de besarla de nuevo, esta vez, ella se dejo, mas no correspondió, y el vio aquello como un avance, pequeño, pero avance al fin._

**_Fin the Flash Back_**

* * *

**Las campanas resuenan en el techo abovedado, **

**El silencio es el autor principal de la tragedia que es la vida. **

**Dichoso es aquel, **

**Que de él no depende vivir.**

**

* * *

**

-Lo siento tanto Lucy… en verdad…- susurro el león bajando su cabeza avergonzado, lastimado. –Debería de haberlo previsto…- suspiro soltando una sola lagrima de sus ambarinos ojos.

* * *

**I can't feel, **

**feel a thing**

**I can't shout, ****I can't scream**

**Breathe it out, breathe it in**

**All this love from within**

**

* * *

**

-No tenias porque saberlo Aslan…- sonrio ella, con una sonrisa rota, que jamás llegaría a esa verde mirada como antaño.

-Si debería haberlo hecho pequeña… debería…- empezó pero ella lo cayo con una de sus delicadas manos sobre sus fauces.

-Hay… hay ciertas cosas que deben pasar porque tienen que pasar…- aseguro ella. –pero eso ya no importa… ya nada importa…- sonrio ella. –estoy aquí, y el está lejos… gracias por darme una oportunidad…

* * *

**I won't cry when you say goodbye**

**I'm out of tears**

**I won't die when you wave goodbye**

**I'm out of tears, out of tears**

**

* * *

**

**Los gritos se vuelven lamentos, **

**Los lamentos susurros y los susurros silencios mientras la oscuridad, **

**Gozosa, **

**Se alimenta de las tinieblas de los oyentes.**

**

* * *

**

_**Primer acto**_

_**Amor**_

_**Segundo acto**_

_**Traición**_

_**Tercer acto**_

_**Sueños y delirios del creador**_

_**Cuarto acto**_

_**Despertar**_

_**Dulce despertar**_

_**Quinto acto**_

_**Muerte de un ángel**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Manos mundanas y nudosas, descubrían todo lo que estuviera a su paso, arrastrando con ellas todo vestigio de inocencia y de pureza de aquel pequeño cuerpo desmadejado._

_Gritos, y sollozos resonaban en su mente mientras sus ojos se paseaban por la habitación en penumbras. Aquellas imágenes habían quedado grabadas en su retina a fuego, y nada podía hacer para borrarlas, lo hecho, hecho estaba y si por él fuera, aquel bastardo jamás volvería a ver la luz del día…_

_

* * *

_

-…gracias en verdad…- sonríe, viendo aquella luz al final del túnel, tal vez, solo tal vez, Narnia le podía dar una segunda oportunidad, pero ya sin lagrimas.

* * *

**I won't drink, I won't eat**

**I can't hear, I won't speak**

**Let it out, let it in**

**All this pain from within**

**

* * *

**

_**Flash Back**_

_-¿Cómo pudiste Peter?- sollozo Susan mientras los policías lo llevaban a rastras._

_-Pudiendo Susan…- rio. –Pudiendo… ahora nadie me la va a sacar… Eres mía Lucy Pevensie… ¡mía y de nadie más!_

_-¡NO!- Su voz se escucho en toda la habitación a oscuras, rivalizando con los truenos que afuera caían acompañando a la lluvia._

_-Que bueno que hallas despertado Lucy…- sonrio una voz junto a ella…_

_

* * *

_

_La tristesse éternelle d'un ange sur la terre,_

_De grandes fontaines de larmes coulant à l'infini,_

_Les yeux noirs de cet être, fixant la pierre,_

_Tombée d'une sculpture durant la nuit._

_L'enfer a doucement touché notre sol,_

_Mais de la mort il est si las,_

_Que même le paradis le désole,_

_Mourir pour cet empire de glace ?_

_De roses est recouvert le tombeau,_

_Que foulera l'ange mélancolique,_

_Sa main encore posée sur le berceau,_

_

* * *

_

_-¡NO!- grito histérica Lucy alejándose de su hermano y poniendo la cama entre ellos. –Tu…. Tu…. Tú no puedes estar aquí… nono… tú estabas preso… papá te metió preso…- como toda respuesta recibió la alegre y cristalina risa de el antiguo rey._

_-Oh vamos Lulú… ¿Cuánto creías que mamá hubiera soportado verme entre rejas…?- le pregunto._

_-¡No! Seguro que te escapaste… si… eso… te escapaste… mama nunca hubiera permitido que salieras… ¡Nunca!_

_-¿Estamos hablando de la misma mujer Lucy?- sonrio con suficiencia saltando la cama y acorralándola contra la pared. –Lucy…- suspiro mientras respiraba la fragancia que emanaba su hermana, quien temblaba de miedo bajo sus brazos. –Lucy… Lucy…- sonrio mientras acariciaba su mejilla y buscaba aquellos ojos verdes anegados de lagrimas y terror. –Oh pequeña ya… no va a pasar nada ¿sí? Me han puesto al tanto nuestros queridos hermanos…- la mano del mayor fue al vientre, aun plano de su hermana mientras un extraño brillo maniático se acentuaba en su mirada. –Un hijo Lucy… tuyo y mío…_

_-¡Me das asco!- siseo escupiéndole en la cara, pero eso solo hizo que Peter se enfureciera y tomara su rostro con dureza._

_.tonterias…- silabeo el antes de regresar a su estado normal y manteniendo la distancia. –ya tengo todo listo… como mamá y papá se piensan instalar en América, la casa, prácticamente va a quedar para nosotros pero tenemos a nuestros queridos hermanos y no creo que queramos que ellos se entrometan en nuestra vida…- sonrio mientras caminaba y se sentaba en la cama. -… así que pensé que lo mejor era comprar una nueva casa, tengo algunos ahorros de mis trabajos en la universidad así que podremos amañárnosla algún tiempo, por lo menos hasta que encuentre un trabajo…- Lucy lo observo en silencio, midiendo las posibilidades que tenia de llegar a escapar sin que él pudiera darle alcance. Eran pocas, por no decir nulas. -… pero primero lo primero, me he tomado el atrevimiento de pedirle esto a nuestra madre…- comento sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña caja forrada en terciopelo blanco. -… me ha pedido que se lo cuide… y pensé, que mejor que Lucy para cuidarlo…- se paro y camino hasta donde ella estaba, aun apoyada contra la pared, estática, solo moviendo los ojos fijos en él. _

_-Aléjate…- pidió ella juntándose más aun contra la pared. –Por favor Peter… por favor…- sollozo._

_-No no Lucy…- pidió él esta vez salvando la distancia que los separaba y recogiendo las lagrimas que recorrían las mejillas pecosas, ella trato de huir del contacto, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. –Shhh… no llores ¿eh? Ya sé que te hace feliz esto… - sonrio algo avergonzado. –sé que es lo más cercano que vamos a tener a una especie de compromiso…- tomo la mano temblorosa de ella y deslizo el pequeño anillo de oro blanco con una pequeña piedra azul incrustada. –te queda precioso…_

_-Peter…- susurro. –por favor Peter… no… no te hagas esto… esto está mal…_

_-Shhh… por favor a ti Lucy…- pidió tomando las manos de ella y acercándolo a él. –No esta noche… no me pidas que me vaya cuando recién llegue…- tomo su rostro acercándolo despacio. –No me pidas que te deje cuando apenas te encontré… te amo…- y la beso._

**_Fin the Flash back_**

_

* * *

_

**And I just can't pour my heart out**

**To another living thing**

**I'm a whisper, I'm a shadow**

**But I'm standing up to sing**

**

* * *

**

-No tenes nada que agradecer pequeña…- aseguro el león mientras tomaba sus manos entre sus patas. –nada de lo que paso te debió de pasar… Peter peco, peco con carne y sangre prohibida, pero en verdad su único delito fue y es amar a alguien prohibido…

-Lo sé… aunque, internamente siempre espere que fuera un sueño…

-Si todas las cosas malas que vivimos fueran solo sueños… ¿Cómo aprenderíamos?

* * *

**I won't cry when you say goodbye**

**I'm out of tears**

**I won't die when you wave goodbye**

**I'm out of tears, yes I am**

**I won't cry, I swear my eyes are dry**

**I'm out of tears**

**I won't cry, I'm going to tell you why**

**I'm out of tears, out of tears, out of tears**

**

* * *

**

-¿Como distinguiríamos lo que está bien de lo que está mal? La vida, pequeña, es un aprendizaje que debemos tener por nuestro propio bien… para nuestro propio bien…

* * *

-¡Lucy!- grito Peter entrando en la última habitación que le faltaba, el baño. -¿Lucy?- llamo abriéndose paso entre el agua desbordada de la bañera. –No… nono… no puede ser… ¡NO! – grito exasperado tomado el cuerpo desmadejado de la pequeña Pevensie, demasiado frío para estar bien. - ¡No!- sollozo abrazando el cuerpo helado y pálido de su hermana, tratando, en vano, de parar las heridas de su vientre. –No no no…- lloro mientras escondía su rostro en el empapado pelo de su pequeña hermana. -¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué a ella?

* * *

**Let it out, from within**

**Some you lose, some you win**

**I can drift, I can dream'**

**Til I float off your screen**

**And I just can't pore my heart out**

**To another living thing**

**I'm a whisper, I'm a shadow**

**But I'm standing up to sing**

**

* * *

**

-… y para poder seguir…- aseguro. – es hora que dejes todo eso atrás pequeña, y demuestres lo que en tu mundo y en el mío te hemos enseñado, para trasmitirlo a ese pequeño retoño que florece en tu vientre… yo no te doy otra oportunidad, tú te la has ganado, Narnia te la está otorgando… una oportunidad de finalizar tu etapa en tu mundo, y continuar hasta el fin de los tiempos en este mundo…

* * *

La sala del juzgado estaba llena, en el fondo se podía distinguir a su madre sollozando en los brazos de Edmond, quien lo miraba totalmente resentido. Enojado. Con odio.

-…El tribunal de Cambridge, con el poder que la reina nos otorga declara a Peter Pevensie culpable de violación a una menor, agraviado por vinculo, privación de la libertad del señor Diggory Kirke, y de sus hermanos, Edmond, Susan, y la fallecida Lucy Pevensie…- el juez hizo sonar su martillo y todo comenzó a pasar en cámara lenta para el mayor de lo Pevensie. Los oficiales lo esposaron y lo obligaron a caminar por el pasillo bajo la atenta mirada de la audiencia que le devolvieron diferentes miradas, pero hubo una, una en particular que en realidad no estaba allí, sino muy lejos, una mirada verde que lo observaba con asco y resentimiento.

-"Lucy"- pensó mientras cruzaba las puertas.

**Let it out, from within**

**Some you lose, some you win**

**I can drift, I can dream'**

**Til I float off your screen**

**And I just can't pore my heart out**

**To another living thing**

**I'm a whisper, I'm a shadow**

**But I'm standing up to sing**

**I won't cry when you say goodbye**

**I'm out of tears**

**I won't die when you wave goodbye**

**I'm out of tears out of tears**

**I won't cry, I swear my eyes are dry**

**I'm out of tears out of tears**

**I won't cry, going to tell you why**

**I'm out of tears out of tears**

**Out of tears**

**

* * *

**

_**Hola a toda mi gente bella aca tienen un nuevo capitulo xD**_

_**las cosas por fin van tomando su curso xD**_

_**nos acercamos al climax de la historia**_

_**Peter esta pagando sus crimenes, esta vez sin ninguna madre que se las apañe y este es el fin de una era xD**_

_**el fin de la era mortal de lucy xD**_

_**ahora se preguntaran... ¿a donde fue Aslan a pedir autorizacion?**_

_**eso mas adelante se los voy a decir xD o tal vez lo descubran solas xD**_

_**se que van a encontrar varias repeticiones de los capitulos anteriores pero es para cerrar bien todo y que no queden cabos sueltos**_

_**ahora.. ¿y donde me meti a caspiian? seguramente no querran saber xD pero les prometo que el proximo capitulo**_

_**si la inspiracion me ayuda**_

_**viene un lindo y sexy caspian xD**_

_**ahora una ultima aclaracion Peter tiene 25, Susan 22, Edmond 17 y 15 Lucy, y Caspian va a tener su edad 29 años xD**_

_**muchos saludos**_

_**y este lindo capitulo se lo dedico a Leioussa from Somewhere**_

_**mi gente bella nos vemos cuando me vean**_

_**chauuu**_


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno…

ustedes de seguro que se andarán preguntando:

¿Por qué deja un mensaje?

¿Acaso no va a haber capitulo hoy?

Y yo como buena mamá gallina les informo que si mis polluelos,

va ha haber capitulo pero pasa que a partir de este capítulo y en adelante,

el trasfondo de la historia va a tener algunas,

ligeras,

mejoras.

¿Cuáles? Se preguntaran,

y yo les digo que nos vamos a hundir mas en la mitología nórdica a partir de ahora…

si,

me pego muy fuerte el Señor de los anillos y secretamente amo a mi querido viejito Tolkien,

y como se que Lewis y Tolkien fueron camaradas,

fíjense ya de por si en la forma de reducir sus nombres,

C.S. Lewis, J.R.R. Tolkien…

y dejando de lado su discusión y separación,

planeo que a partir de ahora,

a demás de que lean mi historia,

también aprendan algo de la cosmología que rige a ambas sagas,

porque a pesar de la ideología católica que tiene los libros,

si alguno no lo sabía ahora lo sabe,

hay algunos elementos propios de la mitología nórdica

que a medida de que pasen los capítulos planeo que se note aun mas esas curiosidades.

Sobre los otros tres Pevensie,

quédense trancas,

que volverán a aparecer,

y uno,

en adelante va a ser primordial para terminar la historia.

Sobre el largo,

este es el sexto capítulo y no creo extenderme más que de los…

¿50?,

depende de cómo llegue de tiempo…

¡el 31 está muy cerca!

* * *

**Aclaración:**

Después de releer los libros y sacar algunas cuentas voy a hacer unas leves mejoras al tema de edad de los personajes:

**Lucy**: 16 años [le subo uno más, así está más cerca de lo que sería su edad en _"La última batalla"_]

**Edmond**: 19 años [segundo año de facultad y, creo, la misma edad que en _"La última batalla"_]

**Susan**: 22 años [misma edad que _Anna Popplewell_]

**Peter**: 25 años [la misma edad que mi hermano xD]

**Caspian**: 29 años [misma edad que la de nuestro querido _Ben Barnes_]

* * *

**Aclaraciones II:**

**Los personajes son del magnífico **_**C. S. Lewis**_**, con el que me encontré hace 9 casi 10 años, en mi quinto grado, y me enseño lo bella que es **_**Narnia**_**.**

**Yo soy una simple y bella colaboradora de ****, sin fines de lucro y con deseos de hacer esto por ocio.**

**La trama es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

_**Capítulo VI: Héroes y Doncellas**_

* * *

_**Tú, **_

_**que legaste una mitología de hielo y fuego a la filial memoria, **_

_**tú, **_

_**que fijaste la violenta gloria de tu estirpe de acero y de osadía, **_

_**sentiste con asombro en una tarde de espadas que tu triste carne humana temblaba. **_

_**En esa tarde sin mañana te fue dado saber que eras cobarde. **_

_**En la noche de Islandia, **_

_**la salobre borrasca mueve el mar. **_

_**Está cercada tu casa. **_

_**Has bebido hasta las heces el deshonor inolvidable. **_

_**Sobre tu pálida cabeza cae la espada como en tu libro cayó tantas veces. **_

_**-Jorge Luis Borges**_

* * *

Oscuridad, oscuridad y frío, eso era todo lo que se apreciaba en aquella caverna subterránea donde ellas se encontraban.

-La profecía…- sonrio la mayor Urðr, una bella mujer entrada en años, avejentada por ellos, decaída, pero con una macabra sonrisa brillando en su rostro e iluminando sus fríos ojos muertos.

-La profecía se cumple…- aseguro su acompañante, Verðandi, tensando los hilos de su telar, hilos brillantes, del oro más puro, que reflejaban su rostro, joven y vivaz, de risos rojizos y mirada azul pura y transparente.

-Mi señora… mi señora…- corearon las tres inclinadas frente a un espejo donde se proyectaba una figura fantasmal de una mujer bella en extremo, de risos platinados y fríos ojos cual hielo.

-Mis pequeñas…- sonrio la mujer desde su prisión de cristal. -La profecía se está por cumplir…bien hecho pequeñas…

-Mi señora… mi señora…- repitieron a coro las Nornas.

-Está pasando lo que hemos predicho señora…- dijo la tercera, Skuld.

-Si… el león desafío al consejo al completo…

-Mi señora, mi señora… la profecía se cumple, se cumple… el león al consejo y a las leyes de Narnia desafío…

-Al consejo, al consejo completo señora…- repitieron haciendo una exagerada reverencia. –lo hemos oído con nuestros propios oídos… Si… y visto con nuestros propios ojos…

-El consejo disconforme se encuentra…

-El pasado se vuelve presente…

-Y esta vez el león caerá…- sonrio la mujer. –todo de apoco regresa a su curso. -Han traído buenas noticias entonces amigas mías…- sonrio la mujer–Han traído muy buenas noticias…

-Si…- asistieron las tres mirando con devoción a su ama.

-Una vez más esa niña se mete entre mis planes, pero esta vez prometo usarla a mi conveniencia…- aseguro acariciando con sus largos y finos dedos la superficie del cristal que la encerraba. –y esta vez el león caerá…- sonrio la mujer. –todo de apoco regresa a su curso, a donde debe estar.

* * *

-… y para poder seguir…- aseguro. – es hora que dejes todo eso atrás pequeña, y demuestres lo que en tu mundo y en el mío te hemos enseñado, para trasmitirlo a ese pequeño retoño que florece en tu vientre… yo no te doy otra oportunidad, tú te la has ganado, Narnia te la está otorgando… una oportunidad de finalizar tu etapa en tu mundo, y continuar hasta el fin de los tiempos en este mundo…

* * *

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde nuestro último viaje?- cuestiono la menor de los Pevensie caminando junto al enorme león que era él por senderos desconocidos para ella.

-5 años, pero creo que en tu mundo ha pasado menos ¿no es así?

-Si… tres años… Edmond ya está en la universidad… yo apenas alcance cuarto…- sonrio con algo de melancolía. –pero creo que es mejor haber venido aquí… y seguir adelante…

-Sabias palabras pequeña… sabias palabras, pero no por seguir adelante significa dejar de ser quien eres Lucy… eres y serás siempre Lucy Pevensie, la valiente, reina de Narnia y emperatriz de las islas solitarias… y aquella criatura que llevas en el vientre necesita que sigas y no lo olvides jamás, no solo a él, sino a ti también…

-Tratare pero… pero es tan difícil Aslan… tengo apenas 15 años y estoy sola aquí…- el león alzo una ceja. –bueno… no completamente sola…- sonrio un poco, pero aquel gesto no alcanzo sus ojos. –es… es solo que… que a pesar de todo los voy a extrañar… también a él…

-Y que lo hagas no es nada raro, a pesar de todo es tu hermano Lucy, sangre de tu sangre y el padre del niño que esperas, él siempre te lo recordara y está bien que lo hagas… deberíamos preocuparnos de que no lo hagas ¿no te parece?- otra sonrisa adorno las pequeñas y finas facciones de la chica, pero solo por unos segundos.

-¿Qué voy a hacer Aslan?- suspiro ella dejándose caer en un claro algo muerto.

-Vas a seguir… seguir adelante y no estarás sola… yo sé de cierto rey narniano que disfrutaría de verte nuevamente…

* * *

Lejos de allí, en uno de los aposentos principales de la imponente fortaleza que era Caín Paravel, un joven hombre, de unos pocos 29 años observaba el cielo estrellado sintiendo el frescor de la noche en su piel desnuda.

Habían pasado ya 5 años desde la última vez que habían estado en Narnia los reyes y reinas de antaño, dos de ellos, Edmond el Justo y la Bella Lucy la Valiente, pero en su mente el recuerdo de sus aventuras a bordo del El viajero del Alba, en especial los vividos con cierta castaña de verdes ojos, aun estaban frescos en su mente como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, pero lastimando su alma al saber que ella no regresaría… no regresaría jamás…

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras se desordenaba más aun su cabello, que había mantenido del mismo largo que aquella ultima vez, para que el recuerdo tuviera mayor nitidez. Era un masoquista… un estúpido masoquista, pero eso no le impedía recordar…

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

Era de noche, y apenas había salido de su primer destino, tuvieron suerte de salvarse el pellejo, pero el mal sabor de haber perdido, aunque fuera tan solo por un par de horas a Lucy de su lado ni el mejor vino podría sacárselo. Suspiro y se recostó contra el mástil contemplando el vaivén de las olas chocando contra la coraza del inmenso barco.

-Una bella noche ¿no?- sonrio una voz cerca de él, una voz que cualquier sirena hubiera envidiado y que pertenecía a la única persona de sus pensamientos, Lucy.

-No tanto…- aseguro él perdiéndose en su verde mirada_. "No puede competir contra tu belleza"_

-Pues yo creo que si…- le contradijo ella pasando por su lado y sentándose frente a él. La camisa de él que usaba como camisón le llegaba a las rodillas mostrando sus torneadas piernas. Tuvo que tragar saliva y regresar su mirada al mar. –Es bueno saber que Peter tenía razón… dejamos Narnia en buenas manos…- él levanto la mirada del horizonte y la fijo en ella.

-¿Cómo…?- pregunto él.

-Eso…- sonrio ella algo avergonzada.- que dejamos en buenas manos Narnia… en tus manos…

-No… no creo que sea… que sea un buen rey…

-Si lo haz sido…- le contradijo ella dándole un golpe amistoso. –Has mantenido la paz por mas de tres años y haz logrado reconstruir toda Narnia…

-…pero no me he casado… no tengo un heredero… si algo me pasara…

-¡No digas tonterías!- se quejo ella. –Tienes tiempo… eres joven… pronto encontraras alguien digna…- sonrio ella.

-No lo creo… no quiero hacerlo… no quiero encontrar a nadie mas porque…

-Porque…- lo alentó.

-Porque ya encontré a la mujer que quiero como mi esposa…- la observo, y el tiempo pareció detenerse al tiempo que sus miradas se encontraron.

-Caspian yo…- empezó ella.

-Shhh… no tenes que decir nada…- le aseguro él mientras se levantaba y se perdía rumbo al camarote que debía compartir con Eustace y con Edmond. _–"Se lo que piensas"-_ suspiro frustrado cayendo en su cama.

_**Fin The Flash Back**_

* * *

-Cuánta razón tenía… cuánta razón…- suspiro mientras se desordenaba el cabello.

-Creo que por primera vez en tu vida te equivocas Caspian…- sonrio una voz a sus espaldas.

-¡Aslan!- soltó el hombre mirando al inmenso león parado junto a tu cama.

-El mismo…- una pequeña mueca se acentuó en sus rasgos mientras caminaba hasta el. –Ha pasado mucho desde nuestro último encuentro ¿verdad?

-5 años…

-Mucho tiempo, si… pero veo que has sabido gobernar todo muy bien… has hecho un buen trabajo…

-Lucy me dijo lo mismo cuando nos vimos por última vez…- recordó él.

-Siempre tuvo una extraña perspicacia, una especie de intuición para prevenir cosas o leer a las personas… jamás se equivoco… primero con el fauno Tummus, con el señor y la señora Castor, conmigo, contigo… con sus hermanos…- suspiro el gran león sentándose junto a él.

-Creo que conmigo se equivoco…

-¿Y porque lo crees?

-Lo creo porque sé que es la verdad Aslan…- gruño él separándose de la ventana y empezando a deambular por la habitación en penumbras. –porque sé que me idealizo, que me vio como una persona pura…

-¿Y no es eso lo que eres?

-¡Por Narnia Aslan! ¡Por Narnia! Ningún ser que se llame puro hubiera deseado corromper un alma… poseerla, guardarla solo para uno mismo…

-Eres joven Caspian y mucho camino aun te queda por recorrer muchacho, y te puedo asegurar, que muchos caballeros no fueron criaturas puras, porque desearon corromper las almas de las bellas doncellas protegidas por sus presas… ahora, conviértete en ese caballero del que te hablaban cuando pequeño eras y busca salvar a tu doncella de la peor de las bestias… se avecinan tiempos oscuros… y deberás demostrar que ella no se equivoco… - y con eso, el sueño abrazo a joven hombre, obligándolo a perderse en los caminos de Nótt.

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

La noche nuevamente rodeaba al viajero, pero a él aquello era lo menos que le importaba.

-¿Otra vez desvelado?- cuestiono la voz de la valiente interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, que como siempre, se veían protagonizados por ella.

-Creo que es un desperdicio pasar una noche durmiendo en vez de disfrutar este paisaje y la tranquilidad que durante el día se encuentran ausentes…

-Muy poético…- sonrio ella apoyándose contra el mástil para quedar frente a frente con él. -… pero no creo que sea esa la única razón…- le pico ella, su rostro se volvió de repente serio y sus ojos verdes brillaron de decision. –Caspian yo… yo lamento que Susan no haya podido venir pero… pero ella ya no es la misma… esos dos años que pasaron en nuestro mundo la volvieron…

-¿Adulta?- la ayudo.

-Si… eso creo… y los adultos de nuestro mundo no creen en mundos diferentes…

-¿Aun habiendo habitado?- cuestiono el algo extrañado, pero curioso de saber cómo eran las cosas en ese otro mundo de donde venían los reyes y reinas de antaño.

-A los que dicen que los habitaron o expresan sus pensamientos en público se los trata de locos… las cosas allá son muy diferentes a Narnia Cas… y ella… ella cambio, creció… se que te hubiera gustado poder volverla a ver y… y hacerla tu esposa pero…- la risa del soberano rompió la quietud del lugar. -¡¿Qué?- se quejo ella, extrañada de su risa.

-Lucy, Lucy…- sonrio el tomando la mano de ella sintiendo como un escalofrió lo recorría de pies a cabeza anhelando que ese contacto jamás se terminara. –lo… lo de la noche anterior, nada tenía que ver con tu hermana…- se acerco un poco mas sin romper el contacto de su mano con la pequeña y delicada de ella.

-¿No?- pregunto, observando aquellos posos oscuros que eran los ojos marrones del joven hombre frente a ella.

-No… nunca tendrían algo que ver con tu hermana porque poco tiempo después me di cuenta de cuan equivocado estaba…

-¿Equivocado? ¿Por qué?- un extraño escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a la muchacha al sentirlo tan cerca.

-Porque no es a la mujer que es tu hermana a la que amo…- la miro. –es a ti…

-¿A… a mi…?- cuestiono ella algo aturdida, pero él no hablo, simplemente salto la distancia que los separaba y deposito un casto y dulce beso sobre los labios de ella.

-No hay otra mujer en mi corazón a parte de ti Lucy Pevensie, La valiente…- susurro sobre los labios de la menor. -… pero yo no soy quien para robar algo que a mí no me pertenece…

-Caspian… yo…- suspiro, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y con los labios entreabiertos, buscando aquel aliento que le había robado.

-No hay necesidad de responder Lucy, no ahora… no nunca…-

_**Fin The Flash back**_

_**

* * *

**_

-Bienvenida… bienvenidos…- suspiraban los árboles, saludándolos y dándoles la bienvenida de regreso a las dos figuras que paseaban por los senderos de Narnia.

-Gracias…- sonreía algo azorada Lucy haciendo leves inclinaciones y tratando de no marearse.

-Aquí Lucy, nadie te ha olvidado…- comento Aslan caminado junto a ella.

-No… no puedo creerlo… aun no puedo creer que haya pasado ya tanto tiempo aquí desde la primera vez que llegamos…

-Pero debes de creer… creer como crees en mí, como creíste en el señor Tummus en aquel entonces, o en los señores Castores…- ella asistió, tratando de no llorar pero era un trabajo difícil, mas en su estado.

-Debo mirar hacia delante ¿no? tengo que dejar de vivir en el pasado…

-Si pequeña…- sonrio el sentándose junto a ella en el pequeño claro que habían encontrado. –Todos debemos erguir adelante para poder afrontar nuestros temores… ¿recuerdas cuando seguiste adelante aun cuando sabias que tus hermanos te tomaban por loca?- una pequeña sonrisa se paseo por sus labios tan solo por unos segundos.

-¿Por qué todo tuvo que cambiar tanto Aslan? ¿Qué nos paso?

-La vida pequeña… nadie dijo jamás que la vida sería fácil… pero ahora, has crecido, y este es el camino que has escogido y que te ha sido asignado hija mía…- puso su pata sobre la pequeña mano de ella. –pero no estarás sola… no lo estarás…

* * *

Urðr: señora del Pasado

Verðandi: señora del Presente

Skuld: señora del Futuro

Nótt: señora de la Noche


	7. Chapter 7

-La vida pequeña… nadie dijo jamás que la vida sería fácil… pero ahora, has crecido, y este es el camino que has escogido y que te ha sido asignado hija mía…- puso su pata sobre la pequeña mano de ella. –pero no estarás sola… no lo estarás…

* * *

_**Capitulo VII: Recuerdos de Narnia**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Recuerdos, recuerdos,**_

_**Eso es todo lo que tengo**_

_**Es todo lo que dejo**_

_**Recuerdos de viejos dichos**_

_**De viejas historias**_

_**Que antaño contaban**_

_**Las dríades al dormir**_

_**Cuando la noche gozosa**_

_**A la luna dejaba escapar**_

* * *

_**Flash Back:**_

La luz del astro rey se filtraba por el techo de la carpa golpeando de lleno a los ocupantes.

-¿Ya es de día?- cuestiono uno de ellos, un hombre, un hombre alto y de piel morena, cabello castaño claro con aspecto de melena, entreabriendo sus ojos dorados apenas un poco y atrayendo a su acompañante mas contra sí.

-Si amor…- rio un poco su acompañante, una joven también de piel morena como sus risos largos y de una intensa mirada verde. –Vamos…- apuro ella tratando de apartarlo. –es hora de despertar cariño…

-No quiero…- se quejo él como niño pequeño haciendo un leve puchero mientras observaba a la dueña de su vida y de su corazón frente a él, apenas cubierta con una sabana y con aspecto de haber despertar hacia poco tiempo. –Vamos…- sonrio haciéndole un lugar junto a él en el lecho.

-No Aslan…- se rio ella levantándose y empujándolo un poco antes de comenzar a buscar sus ropas. –Vamos Aslan…- sonrio ella mientras lo movía. –Aslan… Aslan… Aslan…

_**Fin The Flash Back.**_

_**

* * *

**_

-¡¿Qué?- gruño de repente el gran león asustando a su acompañante al salir tan de repente de su letargo.

-Yo… yo… yo lo siento tanto Aslan… es que…- empezó la joven Pevensie algo alejada de él por temor a su ira, pero solo recibió un suspiro mientras Aslan se despabilaba del todo.

-No no…- susurro él. –gracias por despertarme, no tendría que haberme dormido…

-Estabas muy cansado… era normal que quisieras descansar un poco, aparte ya no podíamos avanzar más por el día, se había hecho muy de noche…- el asistió y camino un poco por el claro tratando de despejar su mente de aquellos viejos recuerdos. Hacia tanto tiempo que no le venían a la mente que esa extraña aparición nuevamente le había tomado por sorpresa.

-Deberíamos buscar algo para que comas…- dijo de repente cuando reanudaron la marcha por el sendero.

-Creo poder…- empezó ella pero su estomago se le adelanto provocando la risa del león.

-Creo que eso es un si…- sonrio el mientras seguían su camino hasta alcanzar el primer pueblo del este.

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

El agua caía desde el cielo aquella noche. Era la primera vez que ella contemplaba la lluvia lejos de su hogar pero no de su gente, él estaba allí, junto a ella, como siempre.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- cuestiono observándolo desde aquel lecho que habían improvisado en aquel claro de frente al cielo estrellado a pesar del mal clima de aquella bella noche. –una cosa es desafiar a nuestras familias…. Abandonar nuestros deberes Aslan, pero ¿Desafiar al consejo? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Luchar…- aseguro el tomando entre las suyas las manos de ella. –Lucharemos por nosotros… por él…- insistió tocando el pronunciado vientre de ella. –nada nos separara, nada ni nadie…

Ella había tenido razón en temer, tanta como la tenía en amar a aquel hombre y al pequeño ser que en sus entrañas crecía, pero de la razón al acierto había un largo trecho, y solo el tiempo les podría demostrar las razones escondidas en tantas cuestiones.

_**Fin the Flash Back**_

_**

* * *

**_

El día siguió su curso. La mañana le dio paso al mediodía y este a la tarde y a la noche que los recibió con una fuerte lluvia que los obligo a refugiarse en una de las altas cavernas que yacían en las bases de los acantilados que bordeaban las playas Narnianas.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto ella desde su lugar frente al fuego.

-Sisi…- sonrio él. –solo algo mojado ¿Por qué no descansas? Ha sido una jornada bastante movida y húmeda…- bromeo causando que aquel perdido rostro se iluminase y aquellos ojos verdes brillaran.

-Lo haría si pudiera…- suspiro ella abrazando sus rodillas. –pero aun no tengo sueño y no creo poder dormir, no por ahora…

-Muchas veces el pasado es el que nos impide conciliar el sueño, o alguna incógnita a la que nuestra mente le busca respuestas y nos obliga a mantenernos en vela…

-Algunas veces pienso que eres… que eres una especie… de adivino, o algo así… siempre supiste lo que nos pasaba a cualquiera de los… de los cuatro…

-Para alguien con mi pasado no es tan difícil, fui joven ¿sabes? Hace mucho tiempo sí, pero lo fui y algunos de mis aprendizajes trate de inculcárselos como a mí me los inculcaron en su momento…

-Nunca nos contaste sobre ti ¿Por qué?- cuestiono curiosa.

-Porque aun tengo algunos monstruos en mi pasado que me aterran, fue hace mucho ya, pero yo, alguna vez, antes que la luna iluminara la noche y el sol el día, fui humano, fui como t, o como cualquiera, un joven aventurero, uno de os tantos enamorados de la vida…- sonrio con melancolía recordando tiempos mejores y lejanos.

-No creí que fueras tan viejo….- rio ella contagiándole a él algo de aquel brillo que tanto la caracterizaba y que de apoco regresaba a ella. Él rio junto a ella y su corazón nuevamente se enterneció al sentir la fuerza y la entereza que aquella niña, hecha mujer, poseía. "Cuanto se parecen" sonrio recordando a su amada.

-¿No?- sonrio afablemente sentándose junto a ella y compartiendo el calor del fuego.

-No… ósea… si… siempre te vi como una especie de profesor, de maestro… en fin… de adulto…

-¿Pero nunca como un viejo?- rio.

-¿Qué?- se quejo ella empujándolo levemente. -¿acaso me crees una ignorante por no darme cuenta?

-Nono…- sonrio.-me recuerdas tanto a ella…-suspiro con tristeza.

-Los monstruos del pasado ahí van a permanecer Aslan…- aseguro ella tomando su pata. – en el pasado…

-Lo sé Lucy, lo sé… pero no hay valiente que no sienta miedo… ¿recuerdas aquella tarde en el claro, antes de terminar la guerra?

-¿Cómo olvidarla?... nadie creía que habías regresado, o que lo ibas a hacer…- suspiro.

-Nadie excepto tu… tu Lucy, conocida como la reina más valiente de todos los tiempos, y no por temerle a la nada, sino por admitir tus miedos y afrontarlos…

-Eran otros tiempos… todo parece tan lejano, ahora nada es lo que era… todo parece tan lejano que algunas veces pienso que solo fue un sueño, el sueño más hermoso de mi vida…

-Pero no fue un sueño Lucy, aquí estas y puedes asegurar por ti misma que no lo es… creo que ambos tenemos más cosas en común que diferencias….

-Tú eres valiente…- apunto, señalando una diferencia con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios. – eres un león…

"Si…" pensó él mientras la observaba dormir después de recordar sus aventuras de antaño, en paz consigo misma. "Pero a que costo…"

Algunas veces recordar es la única forma que tenemos para dejar el pasado atrás.

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

Las trompetas resonaban en todo el pueblo y la multitud sonreía y los aplaudía al verlos pasar.

Al frente iba Caspian, con sus 20 años sonreía a todos y los saludaba, feliz de haber encontrado el sendero que su padre le había hecho antes de ser asesinado por su tío. Se lo veía tan imponente y feliz que contagiaba, se veía etéreo, como los príncipes que se volvían reyes en los cuentos de su mundo, intocable, todo eso y más era Caspian X, para la menor de los Pevensie, un héroe de leyenda, su caballero de brillante armadura…

_**Fin The Flash Back**_

_**

* * *

**_

9 años Narnianos habían pasado desde aquel primer encuentro, tan memorable como aquel reencuentro, cuatro años más tarde en los mares de Narnia. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, anhelando aquel nuevo encuentro.

-Ha pasado mucho ¿no?- cuestiono de repente ella a medio camino.

-Depende de quién lo mire…- respondió Aslan sin perder el ritmo.

-¿Cómo….? ¿Caspias… el…?

-Caspian sigue siendo rey de Narnia a lo largo y a lo ancho de toda ella, pero dudo que esa fuera la respuesta que buscabas ¿verdad?- como toda respuesta recibió un sonrojo. –Me lo imaginaba…- rio.

-¿Hay algo que no sepas de mi?

-No lo sé, no lo sé…- sonrio mientras se detenían para almorzar algo y descansar.

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

-Cuánta razón tenía… cuánta razón…- suspiro mientras se desordenaba el cabello.

-Creo que por primera vez en tu vida te equivocas Caspian…- sonrio una voz a sus espaldas.

-¡Aslan!- soltó el hombre mirando al inmenso león parado junto a tu cama.

-El mismo…- una pequeña mueca se acentuó en sus rasgos mientras caminaba hasta el. –Ha pasado mucho desde nuestro último encuentro ¿verdad?

-5 años…

-Mucho tiempo, si… pero veo que has sabido gobernar todo muy bien… has hecho un buen trabajo…

-Lucy me dijo lo mismo cuando nos vimos por última vez…- recordó él.

-Siempre tuvo una extraña perspicacia, una especie de intuición para prevenir cosas o leer a las personas… jamás se equivoco… primero con el fauno Tummus, con el señor y la señora Castor, conmigo, contigo… con sus hermanos…- suspiro el gran león sentándose junto a él.

-Creo que conmigo se equivoco…

-¿Y porque lo crees?

-Lo creo porque sé que es la verdad Aslan…- gruño él separándose de la ventana y empezando a deambular por la habitación en penumbras. –porque sé que me idealizo, que me vio como una persona pura…

-¿Y no es eso lo que eres?

-¡Por Narnia Aslan! ¡Por Narnia! Ningún ser que se llame puro hubiera deseado corromper un alma… poseerla, guardarla solo para uno mismo…

-Eres joven Caspian y mucho camino aun te queda por recorrer muchacho, y te puedo asegurar, que muchos caballeros no fueron criaturas puras, porque desearon corromper las almas de las bellas doncellas protegidas por sus presas… ahora, conviértete en ese caballero del que te hablaban cuando pequeño eras y busca salvar a tu doncella de la peor de las bestias… se avecinan tiempos oscuros… y deberás demostrar que ella no se equivoco… - y con eso, el sueño abrazo a joven hombre, obligándolo a perderse en los caminos de Nótt.

_**Fin The Flash Back**_

_**

* * *

**_

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras se observaba en el espejo y un rostro desconocido le regresaba la mirada. Un hombre que parecía más de 40 años, que los joviales 29 que poseía. Su piel trigueña estaba marcada por la falta de sueño y cuidados, reflejando el stress que vivía día a día entre las insistencias del consejo y los extraños sueños que lo perseguían, donde cierta reina de antaño era protagonista y lo embrujaba con su mirada verde.

La puerta sonó y sus ojos se desviaron de su reflejo para fijarse en el rostro en el pedazo de madera.

-¿Señor?- llamo la voz de Drinian desde el otro lado del trozo de madera. –mi señor los embajadores de los zíngaros ya se encuentran en la sala de conferencias…

-Ahora los alcanzo Drinian… - suspiro el rey adecentándose un poco y saliendo de sus aposentos. –Espero que traigan buenas noticias…- comento el rey caminando junto a su mano derecha y consejero.

-Si… al parecer han avistado a una joven en los bosques del norte y suponen que es una montaraz o alguna enviada de Calormen… su gente teme que sea una bruja, se escuchan muchas historias en los terrenos salvajes…

-¿Una joven dices?- cuestiona curioso mientras alcanzan el pasillo que predecedía a la sala.

-Si… una joven, pero creo que ellos les darán mejores explicaciones que las que le puedo brindar excelencia…

-No hay problema Drinian… confió en tu palabra… confiaría con mi vida…

-Es para mí un gran honor presentar tan gran confianza de usted majestad…- sonrio él abriéndole la puerta y dejando que pasara antes que seguirlo.

-Su alteza…- sonrio el enviado, era un joven de tez morena y de rasgos duros y definidos, su cabeza estaba desprovista de cabello salvo una larga y gruesa trenza que crecía en la base de su nuca a juego con la trenza que pendía de su barba. El extraño hizo una inclinación.

-Bienvenido a Caín Paravel…

-Mi señor… se que le resulta extraño, pero mi gente está preocupada, no se veía gente en los bosques desde hacía mucho tiempo y…

-Y se cuentas muchas historias ¿no es así?- el hombre asistió mientras observaba como Caspian tomaba su lugar presidiendo la mesa. –Por favor…- pidió mostrando el lugar frente a él.

-Si… se que puede ser algo estúpido… puede llamarnos locos, pero en nuestro pueblo las palabras de los ancianos son sagradas como las de usted para los miembros de su pueblo…

-Lo entiendo lo entiendo… pero me gustaría saber más sobre esta joven que ustedes dicen que pasea por los bosques narnianos…

-La he visto… con mis propios ojos, siempre acompañada de un león… parece joven, no mayor de los 15 años… de largos risos castaños claros… las dríades salen a su paso y la saludan… parecen conocerla… el león jamás la deja sola… algunos dicen que es el gran león Aslan… y que ella una enviada de otro mundo… otros dicen que es una bruja…- ante esto hace un extraño movimiento con sus manos, un símbolo contra el mal de ojos reconoce él. -… y el animal un demonio…

-Interesante…- el rey sonríe y observa a Drinian. –Creo, amigo mío, que tenemos una nueva aventura entre manos…- miro al enviado. –necesitaría que prepare varios de sus guerreros, que hayan visto a la joven en el bosque para antes de mañana, por mi parte encabezare otro grupo con mis hombres de confianza y veremos que es lo que esconde el bosque…- Drinian y el diplomático asistieron y abandonaron la sala dejando al rey solo con sus pensamientos y su fija vista en uno de los murales que adornaban las paredes del lugar, donde mostraban un paisaje de los bosque narnianos donde paseaban una joven y un león. "¿Serán ellos?" se cuestiono antes de sonreír, algo en su interior le decía que esta nueva aventura les traería buenos recuerdos…

* * *

**Aunque no lo crean son 7 paginas de word xD... pero creo que me ha quedado pequeñito ¿no?**

**chicas, se acerca el final, no de mi historia pero si del concurso.**

**recuerden que tiene tiempo hasta el... chanchan... 10 de Febrero, para terminar de subir sus historias porque sino estan completas**

**me va a resultar muy dificil escoger alguna porque todas son buenas, el publico tambien ha escogido ya por si mismo xD**

**pero mi deber como jurado unanime de este concurso es escoger a alguna de las tres concursantes:**

** Leiousaa from Somewhere: Amores y Desamores****SofiaLugo: Una segunda oportunidad****NiniCheshi: La vida, aquella bipolar amiga**

**Buenoa, ahora si me despido xD**

**No doy mas tiempo porque pienso hacer otro desafio para el día de San Valentin, 14 de Febrero, pero supongo que podran.**

**Cualquier cosa suspendo el futuro proyecto y doy mas tiempo pero necesito que me avisen**

**Saludos**

**y nos vemos cuando me vean!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todas, nuevamente nos volvemos a encontrar xD.

Para las, o los, que no me conocen me llamo Lucia xD y soy la organizadora del dichoso concurso de Narnia en el que están participando las ya nombradas historias:

"_**Una segunda oportunidad",**_ por SofiaLugo.

"_**Amores y desamores de Lucy Pevensie",**_ por Leiousaa from Somewhere.

"_**La vida, aquella bipolar amiga",**_ por NiniCheshi.

Bien, el concurso consistía en hacer un fic dramático de las crónicas de Narnia, alternativo obviamente, en el que la pareja principal fueran Caspian y Lucy. En la historia tenían que aparecer ciertos elementos, incesto, embarazo adolecente, traición o algún motivo que ocasionara una huida y el bendito final feliz que a todas nos gustan.

La fecha inicial de cierre era el 31 de Enero, pero hubo algunos inconvenientes por lo que me pidieron extender la fecha así que es ahora hasta el 10 de Febrero y para el 14 tenían planeado un concurso de One-shot conmemorando el día de los enamorados pero las parejas serian todas de Lucy… Lucy y Peter, Lucy y Edmond, Lucy y Caspian, Lucy y Aslan, Lucy y Susan, Lucy y Tummus, o lo que se los ocurra… Lucy y Eustace xD. Bueno, en fin, las parejas que fueran.

La inscripción está abierta de acá hasta el 14 de Febrero y el One-shot tiene que tener en el sumary un aviso de que es para mí concurso: _**"Concurso Valentín Day Four Wanda-Mary840"**_ el género es a su elección, pero tiene que ser algo romántico, pero no romance típico hombre y mujer, puede ser algo fraternal, algo mas amistoso si gustan xD, lo que si avisen que van a participar xD.

Bueno, sin más que decir les dejo mas de mi bella historia xD que al parecer os gusta.

¡Nos vemos cuando me vean!

* * *

_**Capitulo VIII: El pasado del gran León**_

* * *

_**Flash Back:**_

Era la primera vez que huía del castillo y de la mira de su padre, la primera vez que se alejaba de todo aquello que conocía solo por la curiosidad de presenciar con sus propios ojos lo que el mundo tenía para mostrarle…

Solo quería conocer… esa era a escusa que le había dado a su padre, solo conocer y nada mas… pero él no le creyó, no le creyó y por eso huía, por eso había cruzado las murallas de a inmensa fortaleza cuando el manto de la noche todo cubrió y una frívola lluvia comenzó a caer por todo el reino. Solo conocer… eso era lo único que quería… pero no conto con que la vida, muchas veces, hace lo que ella quiere…

La música resonaba en todo el claro y las mujeres bailaban entorno al fuego que lamia con sus inmensas lenguas carmesí los trozos de madera que los hombres arrojaban a sus fauces. Sonrio, todo parecía tan irreal, las figuras danzantes, la música que te poseía y te invitaba a bailar… si… todo era embriagante… ¿Cuántas cosas como aquella se perdía encerrado en el castillo junto con su padre? Suspiro cansado apoyándose en el tronco más cercano y busco entre la multitud alguna cara conocida, pero solo encontró dos verdes orbes que lo atraparon en sus inmensas y profundas aguas cristalinas y lo hechizaron…

Si… era cierto… solo había salido a curiosear… no a que lo hechizaran…

_**Fin The Flash Back.**_

-¿Qué fue lo que paso después de que nos fuéramos Aslan? ¿Todo sigue igual que entonces?- cuestiono de repente la joven observando al gran león recostado junto a ella sobre la limpia arena de las playas de Narnia.

-Creo que algo no ha cambiado en ti a pesar de los años que pasaron…- sonrio el mientras se echaba pansa bajo y la miraba con sus inmensos ojos ambarinos que tras ellos escondían diversas historias.

-Puede ser…- sonrio ella en acuerdo, pero eso no responde a mis preguntas… ¿Qué ha pasado después de nuestra partida? ¿Los Lores lograron despertar? ¿Qué paso con la hija de Ramandú? ¿Por qué Caspian no se caso con ella?

-Respira…- rio el deteniendo la cascada de preguntas que se avecinaban. –y permíteme saciar tu curiosidad en lo que tenga conocimiento…- ella asistió mordiéndose la lengua para dejarlo hablar. –Bien… los lores despertaron después de su partida y Caspian y los demás marineros se encargaron de llevarlos de regreso a Narnia junto con sus familias… sobre la hija de Ramandú poco puedo decirte, solo sé que Caspian regreso solo y que desde hace cierto tiempo me estuvo evitando…

-¿Evitándote?- cuestiono ella algo descolocada.

-Si… ciertas actitudes mías no le han gustado, pero yo no hago las reglas, y eso es algo que deben de aceptar, yo solo las explico y las hago cumplir…

-Las haces cumplir…- repitió ella algo dudosa. – eso de hacerlas cumplir es como una penitencia ¿verdad?

-Eres demasiado observadora…- sonrio con melancolía él. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios. –Mi historia no es mejor que la de ese viejo mago, o que la de Caspian…

-Fuiste humano… eso dijiste…- recordó ella. -¿Qué paso? ¿Qué hiciste para que te… te castigaran?-

-Dejar todo de lado, mi nombre, mi casta, mi familia… renuncie a todo por amor Lucy…- suspiro. –mi pasado es largo Lucy… ¿estás dispuesta a escuchar sin juzgarme?

-Yo soy la persona menos indicada para hacerlo Aslan…- aseguro ella.

-Bueno… entonces escucha, escucha atentamente y veras que fue lo que me trajo hasta aquí…- suspiro. – Nací antes que la Luna iluminara el manto y que el Astro Rey dominara el cielo del día… era joven y un príncipe en mi reino, pero era prisionero en mi propio castillo… me crie entre fiestas y preparaciones para él día en que tomara el lugar de mi padre, el monarca de todas estas bastas tierras… era joven Lucy, y humano, tuve… tuve tantos errores de los que emergieron muchos monstruos, monstruos que aun hoy me persiguen…

_**Flash Back**_

Eran apenas los comienzos de los tiempos, aun el mar rodeaba el gran continente y en el centro de este, rodeado por los vastos bosques donde vivían los súbditos del reino, se alzaba la vieja fortaleza de Styrken i daggry un inmenso castillo del mármol más puro, retocado con vitrales y inmensas decoraciones de cristal.

-Sigo sin creer que hayas podido transformar nuestra vieja morada en un palacio como este Norkia…- sonrió el gran soberano, Allende de los Mares, rey de todas aquellas bastas tierras llenas de paz.

-Era lo menos que podía hacer mi rey… lo menos…- aseguro el hombre mientras le mostraba las instalaciones del lugar. –usted ya ha hecho bastante por mi familia y por mi…

-No seas modesto Norkia… no lo seas… este es un mundo muy hostil como para ser así…- aseguro el soberano mirando de reojo a su heredero que coqueteaba con las jóvenes doncellas.

_**Fin the flash back**_

-¿Fuiste… fuiste un rey?- cuestiono ella curiosa sacándolo de sus recuerdos.

-No… rey no llegue a ser… muchas aventuras tuve y todas ellas me llevaron a donde estoy hoy Lucy… pero jamás me arrepentí, ni me arrepentiré de haberlas vivido… por eso es que sigo así… aquí… no me arrepiento de nada… solo de no haberme dado cuenta de todo lo que a tu alrededor estaba aconteciendo…- la muchacha negó con la cabeza.

-No fue tu culpa Aslan, y supongo que tampoco lo fue que estés así…- el sonrio pero negó.

-No… muchas cosas me trajo consigo aquella vida de antaño… tantas buenas como malas pero no me siento mal… no me malinterpretes, me gustaría poder volver a tras, pero las volvería a cometer, todas y cada una de las locuras que me trajeron hasta aquí… no me arrepiento… ser león no es tan malo…- bromeo el pero en su mirada brillaba aquella certeza que aseguraba que nada de lo que decía era mentira, que eran palabras que salían de su corazón mientras su mirada y su mente se perdían en algún lugar lejano de sus recuerdos.

_**Flash Back**_

-¡Eres mi heredero!- vocifero el rey tomando por los hombres al joven hombre castaño. -¡No puedes seguir así por la vida! ¡Haciendo lo que te apetezca! ¿Que será de nuestro reino cuando tomes mi lugar? ¿Un pandemónium?

-¡Suéltame Padre!- escupió el joven apartándose del amarre del que era preso. – ¡Por mí que tu castillo se derrumbe sobre tu persona… yo escogí esta vida, y la escojo a ella! ¡LA AMO PADRE! ¡LA AMO CON TODO MI SER! ¡SI! ¡ESTOY LOCO POR UNA GITANA! Pero poco me importa lo que piensen tus súbditos y tú persona…

-Aslan…- suspiro el anciano hombre dejándose caer en su trono. -¿Qué te ha pasado hijo? ¿Qué te ha hecho esa bruja?

-Me devolvió la vida padre… Moira me devolvió la vida… espero que algún día lo comprendas y me perdones, pero si tengo que escoger entre la riqueza y el amor, escojo el amor… así me lo ha enseñado mi difunta madre… mi corazón ya escogió, y es a ella quien eligió…

-Pues no me queda más que desterrarte… y culparte del ocaso de todo el trabajo que hicieron tus antepasados…- le espeto el hombre mayor.

-Pues hazlo Sigfrido I, rey de las tierras blancas del mar frío… hazlo, pero te aseguro que no lograras nada con eso…- y con esas palabras el joven príncipe abandono el palacio solo con su fiel corcel y su infalible espada en la búsqueda de aquella morena de ojos verdes que lo esperaba para comenzar de nuevo lejos de todo su pasado… lejos de todo…

_**Fin The Flash back.**_

-Moira…- suspiro con la vista perdida en algún punto del firmamento. –Moira… así se llamaba la causante de todos mis males y mis fortunas… - sonrio con añoranza. –por ella es que estoy aquí aun hoy, y por ella haría todo cuanto hice una y otra vez… por ella y nadie más…

-Las amabas… la amas aun- no era una pregunta, con solo verlo o escuchar como suspiraba su nombre era suficiente.

-Tanto como la primera vez que la vi en un bosque como este…

-Me gustaría saber que fue lo que paso… me gustaría escuchar tu historia… sabes tanto de la nuestro y nosotros tan poco de la tuya…- sonrio ella.

-Y lo sabrás pequeña… solo… solo dame tiempo…

-Tenemos mucho de él… creo…- suspiro ella recostándose sobre el húmedo pasto. –te quedaras ¿no? Digo… después que alcancemos Caín Paravel… ¿te quedaras?- cuestiono ella algo dudosa y temerosa.

-Esta ocasión nada tiene de parecido con la anterior Lucy, esta vez no fue Narnia quien te trajo hasta aquí como las anteriores veces… Esta vez Narnia te recibió cuando su ayuda pediste, y como una vez le dije a tu hermano…- ante la mención del mayor de los Pevensie, un escalofrió recorrió la columna de la valiente. El recuerdo aun estaba fresco en su memoria. -… una vez rey de Narnia…

-Rey por siempre…- completo ella asistiendo. –Jamás dejare de agradecer que me hayas dejado regresar Aslan…

-No tienes que hacerlo, como ya te lo dije, no fui yo… Narnia te acepto de nuevo…- sonrio el de nuevo. –ya no estás sola pequeña… ya no…

* * *

El alba estaba pronto a comenzar y todos los hombres estaban listos para la expedición a los bosque de Narnia.

-Se lo ve muy animado al rey…- comento uno de los guardias observando al soberano. -¿acaso piensa encontrar a una reina en el bosque?- bromeo causando la risa de varios de sus compañeros y colegas que escucharon sus palabras… pero ellos no fueron los únicos…

-¿Pero que es lo que mis oídos han escuchado?- cuestiono Caspian, el navegante, observando a su nuevo contramaestre.

-Mi… mi señor…- trago saliva en seco el joven marino al darse cuenta de su suerte. – Mi señor…- suspiro observando a quien, a de mas de sus compañeros, había escuchado lo que había dicho. "Estúpido" se dijo a sí mismo. –Yo… esto… yo… yo no, no quise sonar impertinente mi señor…- aseguro el joven marino.

-Tranquilo…- sonrio el Navegante golpeando levemente el hombro del joven. –En mis aventuras he aprendido que en los vastos bosques que lo componen uno puede encontrarse con muchas sorpresas… Quien sabe ¿Verdad Drinian?- el marino asistió. – Tal vez, quien te dice y encuentro una reina para mis súbditos…

* * *

-Va salir todo bien…- le había dicho aquella vez que habían abordado el tren huyendo de sus tierras para refugiarse en la casa del profesor. –todo estará bien… te lo prometo…-

Aquellos recuerdos parecían tan lejanos… tan lejanos como aquella primera vez que habían entrado a Narnia… los cuatro juntos, como hermanos…

Una solitaria lagrima se deslizo por sus mejillas cayendo al pasto húmedo por el roció de la noche.

-Cuantas cosas pasamos…- suspiro volteando a mirar el brillante firmamento que pendía sobre ella, donde ya empezaba a brillar el alba. –cuanto vivimos…

-Cuanto tiempo ¿verdad?- sonrio Aslan junto a ella. –Eras tan pequeña aquella primera vez que nos encontramos…- una pequeña sonrisa broto de los labios de la valiente.

-Era pequeña…- suspiro ella dejando escapar esa pequeña gota de alegría de sus labios. –eramos pequeños…

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que paso?- cuestiono él.

-Mucho… - suspiro ella. – mucho y muy repentino…- Aslan escucho la historia con mucha atención, y la dejo desahogarse de toda aquella carga que llevaba sobre su espalda. La escucho y seco sus lágrimas, le dio la fuerza para continuar y poder cerrar por fin aquella herida latente. -… llegue ante el armario y solo pedí que me dieras fuerzas, y que me dejaras regresar a Narnia una vez mas

- Sabes que ya no vas a poder regresar ¿verdad?- ella asistió secando las pequeñas lagrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos esmeraldas.

-Se que no puedo regresar pero me gustaría saber que fue de ellos… que fue de Edmond, de Susan, del profesor y la señora Macready, de mis padres, y a pesar de todo, me gustaría saber que ha pasado con Peter…

-Para tu mundo… Lucy Pevensie falleció aquella mañana… tu vida en Londres encontró su final el 1 de Noviembre…- él la miro, esperando alguna señal, pero a no ver alguna muestra de arrepentimiento siguió. – por eso es principalmente porque no puedes regresar…

-Espero que sea lo mejor…- suspiro ella. –tal vez, ahora que no estoy Peter vuelve a ser el de antes y todo regresa a su cur…

-Lucy…- le corto. –No fue tu culpa…- aseguro él. –Peter, al igual que Susan… encontraron su camino después de Narnia… ellos aprendieron todo lo que tenían que aprender, pero sus mentes fueron débiles y se dejaron influenciar por malas juntas…

-Susan se volvió superficial y olvido todo pero… pero Peter no… el… el siempre me recordaba nuestros tiempos aquí… nos pregunto sobre nuestra aventura con Caspian por los mares… el…

-Él cambio Lucy… no trates de justificarlo, cambio y por eso Narnia le cerró las puertas a él cuando entraste al ropero y no lo dejo seguir… cambio y fue otra magia que lo domino… la misma magia que empujo a Jadis a cubrir toda Narnia con su manto y desatar la guerra contra quienes no quisieran que ella gobernara… una magia oscura, que por suerte no logro mancillar tu inocencia y tu pureza… Lucy…- se acerco y tomo sus manos. – es hora de que dejes ese pasado atrás…

-Es lo que hago Aslan…- sollozo. –pero duele… duele mucho…

-Yo más que nadie se lo que duele dejar el pasado atrás, pero…

-No lo has superado Aslan…- susurro ella con demasiada perspicacia. -¿Acaso tu padre tenia razón y te embrujo aquella joven?

-Si… me embrujo con el hechizo más grande que hay en estas tierras… el amor… fue hace mucho tiempo ya…- ella lo observo en silencio, alentándolo a continuar. –pero igual siento como si hubiera sido ayer…

-¿Cómo la conociste?

-Me había escapado de la fortaleza del sur… mi padre había organizado un gran festival pero a mi nada de aquello me interesaba, por lo que decidí ausentarme, sabía que entre tanta gente no me iba a descubrir, así que salí con algunos de mis amigos de la corte y nos aventuramos en los bosques oscuros que se abrían paso desde el sendero norte hasta las colinas…

_**Flash Back**_

-¡Vamos Aslan! ¡El ultimo come carne de fauno!- rio uno de los jóvenes nobles adelantándose al trote de su rápido corcel.

-¡Espera!- se quejo él yendo más lento y acompasado.

-¿Qué pasa amigo? ¿No que querías alejarte lo más posible de tu padre?

-¡Shhh!- lo cayó y así lo hicieron sus amigos alcanzándolos para captar una suave melodía que venía desde el interior del bosque. -¿Escucharon?

-Parece ser que el rey no es el único que hace fiestas…

_**Fin The Flash Back**_

-… seguimos la música y llegamos a un claro donde había un gran lago y una inmensa pira, donde muchas figuras danzaban al son de la música, y ahí la vi…

_**Flash Back**_

Los caballos se detuvieron y ante ellos pudieron observar una fiesta modesta de un grupo de nómadas instalados en aquel claro.

La música sonaba y las figuras se mecían al son de ella alrededor de una gran pira de fuego. Las personas pasaban, bailaban y entonaban canciones en lenguas olvidadas desconocidas para aquel grupo de jóvenes, pero que los atraía de manera terrible, empujándolos a participar de aquella bella velada.

-¿Qué dicen?- cuestiono el príncipe atando a su caballo. No tuvo que decir más, sus amigos lo siguieron y cada uno busco una joven entre la multitud que lo quisiera sacar a bailar, pero él prefirió deambular, y compartir algunas palabras con la gente de allí, pocas veces sabia los asuntos del reino, pocas veces sabía algo más que sus preparaciones para cuando asumiera el trono.

La música de repente se hizo más rápida, y de entre las figuras que bailaban entorno a la hoguera una capto su atención, sus ojos ambarinos chocaron contra la madreselva más pura y virgen que jamás había encontrado alguna vez un hombre, y se perdió en las espesuras.

-Parece que la niña ha conseguido un galán…- sonrio una de las viejecitas junto a él. La voz le llego lejana, y algo apagada. –La pequeña Moira…- pero si pudo captar con demasiada nitidez aquel nombre…

-Moira…- susurro al viento y las chispas se unieron a esa magia que vibro ante ellos.

_**Fin The Flash Back**_

* * *

-Las tropas están listas mi señor…- comento Drinian alcanzando a Caspian.

-Muy bien… entonces veamos que es lo que Narnia nos quiere mostrar… que cuatro o cinco gitanos guíen a los diferentes grupos…

-Como ordene…- asistió el hombre antes de comenzar a dirigirse a los hombres.

-Y Drinian…- llamo. –te necesito conmigo… necesito algo de cordura para sea lo que sea que nos espera allá dentro.

-Como guste…

* * *

Chicas... lamento el retraso tanto como lamento la noticia que hoy les traigo:

Leiousaa from Somewhere me aca de informar que no va a continuar con el desafio, no asi con la historia...

se que ya NiniChesi termino su historia: La vida, aquella bipolar amiga.

Así que solo resta que SofiaLugo termine la suya para anunciar la tabla de posiciones, porque ganadoras son todas con sus historias

Miles de disculpas por el retraso, pero en compensación les puse algo de la historia de Aslan porque se que a varias le copa

Igual no termina ahi... vamos a saber mas del pasado de este noble león xD

un adelanto... el proximo capitulo va a ser triste asi que saquen sus pañuelos todas!

nos vemos cuando me vean

chauuu!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Flash Back**_

Los caballos se detuvieron y ante ellos pudieron observar una fiesta modesta de un grupo de nómadas instalados en aquel claro.

La música sonaba y las figuras se mecían al son de ella alrededor de una gran pira de fuego. Las personas pasaban, bailaban y entonaban canciones en lenguas olvidadas desconocidas para aquel grupo de jóvenes, pero que los atraía de manera terrible, empujándolos a participar de aquella bella velada.

-¿Qué dicen?- cuestiono el príncipe atando a su caballo. No tuvo que decir más, sus amigos lo siguieron y cada uno busco una joven entre la multitud que lo quisiera sacar a bailar, pero él prefirió deambular, y compartir algunas palabras con la gente de allí, pocas veces sabia los asuntos del reino, pocas veces sabía algo más que sus preparaciones para cuando asumiera el trono.

La música de repente se hizo más rápida, y de entre las figuras que bailaban entorno a la hoguera una capto su atención, sus ojos ambarinos chocaron contra la madreselva más pura y virgen que jamás había encontrado alguna vez un hombre, y se perdió en las espesuras.

-Parece que la niña ha conseguido un galán…- sonrio una de las viejecitas junto a él. La voz le llego lejana, y algo apagada. –La pequeña Moira…- pero si pudo captar con demasiada nitidez aquel nombre…

-Moira…- susurro al viento y las chispas se unieron a esa magia que vibro ante ellos.

_**Fin The Flash Back**_

_**

* * *

**_

-Las tropas están listas mi señor…- comento Drinian alcanzando a Caspian.

-Muy bien… entonces veamos que es lo que Narnia nos quiere mostrar… que cuatro o cinco gitanos guíen a los diferentes grupos…

-Como ordene…- asistió el hombre antes de comenzar a dirigirse a los hombres.

-Y Drinian…- llamo. –te necesito conmigo… necesito algo de cordura para sea lo que sea que nos espera allá dentro.

-Como guste…

* * *

_**Capitulo IX: El león y la Luna.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**La luna se esta peinando**_

_**En los espejos del río**_

_**Y un toro la está mirando**_

_**Entre la jara escondido.**_

_**Cuando llega la alegre mañana,**_

_**Y la luna se escapa del río**_

_**Y el torito se mete en el agua**_

_**Envistiéndole al ver quien se ha ido**_

_**Y ese toro enamorado de la luna,**_

_**Que abandona por la noche la manada**_

_**y es pintado de amapola y aceituna**_

_**y le puso campanero el mayoral**_

_**Los romeros de los montes le besan la frente,**_

_**Las estrellas y luceros lo bañan de plata,**_

_**Y el torito que es bravío y de casta valiente,**_

_**Abanicos de colores parecen sus patas.**_

_**La la la la la la la la la la**_

_**La la la la la la la la la la**_

_**La la la la la la la la la la la la la**_

_**La la la la la la la la la la la**_

_**Los romeros de los montes le besan la frente,**_

_**Las estrellas y luceros lo bañan de plata,**_

_**Y el torito que es bravío y de casta valiente,**_

_**Abanicos de colores parecen sus patas.**_

_**La luna sale esta noche**_

_**Con una gravita de cola**_

_**Y el toro la está mirando**_

_**Entre la jara y las sombras.**_

_**En la cara del agua del **_**_rió_**

_**Donde duerme la luna lunera**_

_**El torito de casta bravío**_

_**La vigila como un centinela**_

_**Y ese toro enamorado de la luna,**_

_**Que abandona por la noche la manada**_

_**Y es pintado de amapola y aceituna**_

_**Y le puso campanero el mayoral**_

_**Los romeros de los montes le besan la frente,**_

_**Las estrellas y luceros lo bañan de plata,**_

_**Y el torito que es bravío y de casta valiente,**_

_**Abanicos de colores parecen sus patas**_

_**Y abanico de colores parecen sus patas**_

_**

* * *

**_

-La vi y quede encandilado… desde aquella noche nos vimos siempre a escondidas… era especial, y nos amábamos con locura…- sonrio con nostalgia.

-Aun se ve eso… ojala yo pudiera tener una historia como aquella…- suspiro la muchacha ganándose una sonora carcajada por parte del gran león.

-Mi historia querida, fue todo menos color de rosas…- sonrio él. –pero pudo haber sido peor, o con eso me justifico y los justifico…

-¿Qué paso después?- cuestiono ella con curiosidad brillando en su verde mirada. -¿Qué fue de ustedes después de aquel primer encuentro?- el león rio con nostalgia y se acomodo para continuar con su relato.

_**Flash Back**_

La fiesta seguía, pero para dos almas, aquello tenía tan poca importancia como la vida de una mariposa en la del universo.

-Es un gusto conocerte Aslan…- sonrio ella, con su dulce voz de soprano. –pero… ¿que puede traer a alguien de tu estatus a un bosque pagano…?

-Algunas veces me gusta olvidarme por un rato de quien soy, olvido mi nombre, mi familia y todo lo que esto conlleva y salgo al mundo para conocerlo… aunque no estaba en mis planes encontrarme con una ninfa…-la chica rio, y sus mejillas pintadas por el sol se sonrojaron dejando que sus ojos verdes brillaran.

-Gracias… creo…- sonrio ella mientras se paraba y hacia una reverencia. -…espero que mi presencia no lo distraiga joven… y que lo aparte de la fiesta…- ella le tendió su mano y el la acepto gustoso uniéndose de nuevo a la bella velada, con una magnifica acompáñate.

_**Fin The Flash Back**_

-Después de aquella fiesta nos vimos muchas veces a escondidas… tantas que perdí la cuenta, pero esos encuentros eran los mejores momentos que tenia, y los esperaba con ansias…- sonrio. –los días se convirtieron en semanas, estas en meses y ellos se volvieron años… largos años… los 5 años mas cortos pero felices de mi vida, pero la felicidad no podía durar para siempre…

_**Flash Back:**_

Era una de las tardes más frescas del verano, pero aquello no le impidió a él salir del castillo y escurrirse al bosque donde su amada ya lo esperaba.

-¡Aslan!- sonrio ella corriendo a su encuentro.

-Moira…- suspiro atrapándola contra un árbol y buscando sus labios con la ansia de un sediento en el desierto. –Moira…- susurro en el beso, sonriendo feliz de estar de nuevo en casa.

_**Danza gitana, tu fuerza será**__**  
**__**fuente de mi inspiración.**__**  
**__**En tu mirada, en tu boca de fuego está el amor.**_

-Te extrañe amor…- suspiro ella. -… pero no es lugar para estar… ven…- le tomo la mano y juntos se internaron mas en el bosque.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no podemos estar en el claro?- cuestiono el curioso.

-Los árboles…- fue su simple respuesta.

-¿Los arboles? Vamos Moira…no iras a creer esos viejos cuentos…

-¿Viejos cuentos dices?- cuestiono ella parando en seco y mirándolo. –para nosotros no son viejos cuentos Aslan… son nuestra historia…

-Yo… yo no quise…- empezó él pero lo corto

-No importa… ven…- le tomo la mano con aquella bella sonrisa de regreso en su rostro y lo arrastro bosque adentro. Él por ella haría cualquier cosa… hasta ir al mismísimo infierno.

_**Saca la herrumbre de todo mi ser,**__**  
**__**devuélveme la pasión.**__**  
**__**Dame tu sangre y podré hacer latir a mi corazón.**__**  
**__**Tus labios me pueden sanar**__**  
**__**heridas del tiempo y quizás**__**  
**__**un día me enseñes toda la verdad.**_

Los dos siguieron caminando hasta alcanzar una vieja gruta al final del sendero, donde una pequeña cascada mantenía un río siempre puro.

-Aquí nadie nos encontrara… solo mi gente conoce este lugar…

-Supongo que ahora podemos continuar ¿verdad?- cuestiono el tomándola por la cintura y atrayéndola a él. –mi gitana…- sonrió en el cuello de ella.

-¡Aslan!- rio ella. –me haces cosquilla con tu barba…

-¿Cosquillas dices? Yo te voy a enseñar lo que son buenas cosquillas…- aseguro el antes de comenzar a correrla y ha hacerle cosquillas cuando lograba apresarla, robándole algún que otro beso.

_**Fin the flash back**_

-¿Qué paso?

-Aquella tarde ella me llevo hasta aquel claro, muy parecido a este, para decirme de los planes de boda que tenía su familia para ella…

-Pero… ¿no te habían aceptado ya?

-Ellos jamás hubieran aceptado que la hija del jefe de familia se casara con un payo, y menos si ese payo era el hijo de aquel rey que planeaba matarlos a todos…

-¿Ella lo sabía? ¿Sabía quien eras en verdad?

-No… no se lo pude decir… se entero por su familia y eso me costó el lugar junto a ella…

_**Flash Back**_

-¡NO ERES MAS QUE UN MALDITO PAYO!- gruño ella golpeándolo en su pecho ya sin fuerzas, con sus ojos verdes anegados en lágrimas. –Solo un maldito payo…- escupió.

-Moira… yo… yo

-¿Tu que? ¿Pensabas que jamás me enteraría que eras hijo de… de ese bastardo?...

-Yo… Moira, por favor… escúchame…

-¡NO! ¡SON TODOS IGUALES USTEDES! NO TE QUIERO VER MAS ASLAN! TE ODIO…- y con eso la joven gitana huyo de su santuario, dejándolo solo.

_**Fin the flash back**_

-¿La volviste a ver?

-Si… el tiempo cura muchas heridas…- suspiro. – después de ese encuentro pasaron tres meses y un año hasta que la volví a ver… mi padre había organizado una campaña para unificar todo el reino… el unificar no excluye el matar…

-¿Atacaron a la familia de Moira?

-No, no… logre advertirles tuve suerte de que mi padre no se enterara…

-¿La volviste a ver?

-Una vez más… la encontré en un bosque… faltaba poco tiempo para que ella se casara, pero no quería… aun nos amábamos, y como bien dicen, donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan…

_**Flash Back**_

La luz del fuego apenas iluminaba el claro donde había buscado refugio. De lejos se escuchaba a las lechuzas y a los otros animales que paseaban por el bosque por aquellas horas y que permanecían despiertos como él.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras contemplaba el único recuerdo que conservaba de ella, un viejo colgante con una apoya de cristal en su centro, todo decorado en oro.

-Gitana…- sonrio con melancolía.

-¿Aslan?- cuestiono una voz desde los lindes de bosque causando que se parara y desenvainara su espada.

-¿Quién anda ahí? Muéstrese- exigió y desde el linde norte se asomo una delgada figura que él conocía demasiado bien. –Gitana…

-Aslan…- sonrio ella antes de correr a sus brazo. –Aslan, lo siento tanto… fui tan ingenua… tan tonta… me deje influenciar, lo siento, en verdad lo siento tanto…

-No lo hagas…- sonrio el hundiendo su rostro en sus largos risos oscuros y respirando el aroma a rosas que despedía. –No lo hagas…

-Yo… yo…- trato de hablar mirando a aquellos ojos dorados que le robaban el aliento. –yo en verdad Aslan… yo, no quise decir todo eso… yo… yo te amo Aslan… y no me quiero casar con nadie que no seas tú…

-Shhh…- sonrio el limpiando las lagrimas que escapaban de aquel par de esmeraldas. –no hables mas gitana… no hables mas…- susurro antes de besarla como si su vida dependiera de ello, con toda la pasión que venía guardando desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. –No hables más mi gitana…

_**Gitana tú puedes leer**__**  
**__**mis manos y así conocer**__**  
**__**que mi amor y tu amor juntos quieren estar.**__**  
**__**¿Dónde estarán esas brujas que ayer**__**  
**__**mi fuerza hicieron morir?**__**  
**__**ven a ayudarme mi dulce gitana a revivir.**_

El beso de apoco se volvió más exigente. El recorrió cada rincón de la boca ajena con maestría, marcando todo a su paso como propio, y ella, ni lenta ni perezosa, lo siguió y copio sus pasos en su boca exigiendo su devoción hasta que la necesidad de aire los obligo a separarse.

-Te amo gitana…- sonrio el mientras apoyaba su frente en la de ella.

-Yo también amor… yo también…- gorgojeo ella feliz, acariciado el rostro de su amado y memorizando cada rasgo que lo hacían únicos, su fuerte mentón, sus afilados rasgos, aquella recta nariz en la que sus labios se recreaban antes de buscar a sus amigos, finos y cálidos, que los recibieron con los brazos abiertos.

_**¿No te das cuenta lo solo que estoy?**__**  
**__**ven pronto, ven hacia mí,**__**  
**__**sólo el perfume de tu piel me haría soñar, sentir.**__**  
**__**Resulta difícil creer**__**  
**__**cuanto necesito de vos,**__**  
**__**quisiera tenerte, tu boca besar.**_

Pronto los besos y las caricias fueron pocas, y los dos amantes buscaron mas del otro, buscaron lo que tanto ansiaban y tanto deseaban, poder unir sus almas en un único acto.

-Aslan…- suspiro al sentir como las manos de él, grandes y fuertes se hacían paso por sus piernas para alcanzar sus muslos torneados y morenos. –Aslan…

-Dejame hacerte mía… Dejame ser tuyo, ahora y siempre…- suspiro el besándola con ansias renovadas. – Déjame ser tu lobo, y tu mi bella diosa en el cielo… Dejame ser tu gitano… ser tu amante, tu amigo… tu hombre…- pidió.

-¡Oh Aslan!- suspiro ella feliz antes de buscar su boca. –Si Aslan… quiero ser tuya… y de nadie más… por favor…

**Quizás algún día vendrás,****  
****vendrás a calmar mi dolor****  
****y tu amor y mi amor juntos siempre estarán.****  
****Danza gitana hermosa y sensual,****  
****dame tu dulce verdad,****  
****dame memoria, que ya no recuerdo lo que es amar.****  
****Te esperaré y algún día veré****  
****tus largas faldas volar****  
****y sus colores darán nueva vida a mi ser, verás.****  
****Gitana por siempre serás****  
****la fuerza que me salvará,****  
****espero que llegues y juntos luchar.****  
****No debes negar tu misión,****  
****lo escrito no puede cambiar,****  
****mi canción te avisó, yo solo puedo esperar.**

_**Fin The Flash Back**_

-Aquella noche la hice mía… y nos juramos amor eterno…

-Nunca te imagine en esa beta tan romántica…- rio la pequeña de los Pevensie. –pero me alegra saber que alguna vez amaste, y que amas…

-Gracias Lucy, pero de nada sirve amar a alguien si ese alguien ya no está a nuestro lado…- suspiro el alzando su vista a la lunar. –pero ya es tarde pequeña… y es hora de que descanses un poco ¿no te parece?- como toda respuesta recibió un fuerte bostezo mientras Lucy se recostaba, apoyando su cabeza sobre él.

-No te irás ¿verdad? ¿Cuándo despiertes estarás?

-Ahora y siempre Lucy, ahora y siempre…

* * *

-Pero que romántico…- sonrio la bruja pasando sus dedos sobre la superficie cristalina de la fuente antes de dirigirse a sus súbditos. – ¿Hay algún avance?- cuestiono la mujer.

-Los prisioneros no tardan en terminar la traducción señora… y los lobos pronto caerán con su encargo…- aseguro una doncella haciendo una profunda reverencia.

-Bien…- sonrió antes de contemplar de nuevo su fuente donde le mostraba a un joven de 25 años encerrado entre rejas. –Peter, Peter…- gorgojeo. –pronto querido los dos estaremos muy satisfechos…

* * *

**A que les sorprendio que suba tan rapido xD**

**bueno, que puedo decir a mi favor**

**tengo ganas de seguir resiviendo muchos review asi que espero muchos hoy.**

**Gracias a todas las que estan leyendo la historia, el tema es El Sueño de La gitana de Rata Blanca, y El Toro y La Luna de Gypsi King**

**ahora... gracias**

**me encanto escribir este capitulo**

**dije que iba a ser tristoño pero el proximo si lo va a ser asi que preparen los pañuelos xD**

**soy buena asi que les dejo un adelanto...**

**

* * *

**-¿Como pude haber sido tan ciego?- se quejo él. -¿Como no lo vi antes?

-Nadie lo vio venir... nadie... nadie espero que esto pasara... pero paso, y a ella no le gustaría que estés así... le gustaría que la recuerdes en otros momentos...


	10. Chapter 10

**Advertencia:**

Quédense tranquilas que nada tiene que ver con el contenido del capítulo, solo es que quiero hacer algunas aclaraciones por el tema de la edad de los cuatro hermanos.

Originalmente en mi historia, Peter tiene 25, Caspian 29, Susan 22, Edmond 19 y Lucy 15 para los 16 ¿no?

Bien, para _Lewis_, Peter en _"La última batalla",_ tendría 22, y en _"El león, la bruja y el Ropero"_ 13, bien yo eso lo quiero modificar, en mi historia, _"Once Upon a Time"_ cuando llegaron a Narnia Peter tenía 15, Lucy 8, Susan 12, Edmond 9.

Ahora, con esas aclaraciones un nuevo ranking definitivo de edades:

**Lucy: 17**

**Edmond: 18**

**Susan: 21**

**Peter: 24**

**Caspian: 29**

**

* * *

**

_**Capitulo**__** X: Lucy**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Flash Back:**_

_-¡Lucy!- grito Peter entrando en la última habitación que le faltaba, el baño. -¿Lucy?- llamo abriéndose paso entre el agua desbordada de la bañera. –No… nono… no puede ser… ¡NO! – grito exasperado tomado el cuerpo desmadejado de la pequeña Pevensie, demasiado frío para estar bien. - ¡No!- sollozo abrazando el cuerpo helado y pálido de su hermana, tratando, en vano, de parar las heridas de su vientre. –No no no…- lloro mientras escondía su rostro en el empapado pelo de su pequeña hermana. -¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué a ella?- grito exasperado tomándola en brazos y sacándola de aquel lugar, sin importarle nada más que la vida que tenia entre ellos. _

_-Vamos Lucy…- sollozo él, parando la hemorragia y llamando al médico del pueblo. –vamos pequeña… vamos bonita, por favor…- rogo mientras trataba en vano de despertarla. No había caso. Ella ya no volvería._

_**Fin the flash back**_

El agua caía por toda la extensión del presidio, pero a él no le importaba, hacia ya varios días que nada le importaba, nada ni nadie, siempre sumergido en los recuerdos… recuerdos de un pasado en el que fue feliz, en el que tuvo una familia, una vida… Cuan bajo había caído, y todo por culpa de sus amigos y el licor…

-¡Hey! ¡Nuevo!- llamo uno de los guardias acercándose a su celda y golpeando los barrotes con la cachiporra. -¿Qué pasa eh? ¿Te sentís solo? ¿O es que ya te están pasando facturas tus fantasmas?- se rio, mofándose de él, de él que alguna vez había sido rey, rey de una extraña tierra lejana a la que se había visto arrastrado por… Lucy.

-¡Fran!- llamo otro de los oficiales. -¿Qué te dijo el jefe de molestar a los reclusos?- le reprocho el hombre, algo más grande que el guardia.

-Que no debía, pero al ver a chicos como este…

-No sería muy diferente a él cabo Fliklin…- aseguro el director del penal, el suboficial mayor, el teniente Oscar Waldwich.

-Señor…- repitieron los dos jóvenes saludando de forma respetuosa a su superior.

-Descansen…-los dos hombres bajaron sus brazos y observaron al mayor. –bien, espero que algún incidente como este no se vuelva a repetir, está claro cabos…

-Sí, si señor…- aseguraron ambos.

-Bien, avisen a sus compañeros de la puerta, el recluso 02390 será desplazado del penal hasta el cementerio central de la ciudad por pedido de sus padres…- los dos asistieron y no se hicieron rogar antes de salir disparados para dar el comunicado. –Bien, supongo joven Pevensie que usted también ha escuchado…

-Si… he escuchado señor…- aseguro el joven saliendo de su estupor y terminándose de arreglar para salir del penal. –me gustaría que las circunstancias fueran otras…

-Si fueran otras, no estaría aquí…- el chico asistió y espero a que uno de los cabos regreso con esposas en mano, a sacarlo de su celda y escoltarlo hasta la entrada donde ya esperaba un auto.

El agua caía por todo el parque, pero para ellos, para ellos dos en particular, eso era algo en segundo plano.

El cielo estaba gris, y debes en cuando un rayo cruzaba el cielo acompañado por un ensordecedor trueno, parecía que hasta la naturaleza llorara la pérdida de un ángel.

-¿Era necesario que viniera padre?- gruño Edmond observando a su hermano, no, a Peter, del otro lado de la parcela destinada al descansos de su hermana menor, la pequeña Lucy.

-¡Es tu hermano Edmond!- le espeto Helen Pevensie sollozando con fuerza en el pecho de su esposo.

-Si no fuera por el nada de esto hubiera pasado madre…- le aseguro el justo a la mujer que lo había traído al mundo, desafiándola a negar lo innegable, pero como toda respuesta recibió un fuerte sollozo de ella.

-Hoy estamos aquí reunidos, para dar el ultimo adiós a un ángel, porque todo aquel que la conoció, sabía que ella era un ángel…- varios sollozos se dejaron escuchar los sollozos de tía Alberta, de Susan y de la propia Helen Pevensie. –Lucy Pevensie, amada hija, amada hermana, una joven encantadora que apenas comenzaba a vivir, pero, por decisión divina, un ángel que pronto nos abandono, pero ¿Quién soy yo para decir o especificar sobre la pérdida de un ser querido? Solo fui su párroco, nada más, por eso, concedo a sus allegados, el decir algunas palabras ante la pérdida… Edmond, por favor…- el joven asistió y camino hasta el estrado, abandonando el resguardo de los paraguas, que importaba ya si enfermaba, que importaba ya si se mojaba, ya no iba a estar la pequeña Lucy para replicarle o burlarse de él, ya no más.

-Bueno… como bien dijo el padre Marcus, Lucy era un ángel, un ángel único e inigualable, que con solo mirarte…- sonrio con melancolía. –hacia que te rindieras a sus pies y hicieras lo que te pidiera… aunque fuera una locura…

_**Flash Back:**_

_Sonrio observando a su hermanita leyendo un libro bajo la sombra del árbol, sonrio y no aparto la vista de ella, tanto que vio venir tarde la pelota que salió para chocar y romper uno de los ventanales. Todos se quedaron quietos y preocupados por el hecho de que los retaran, se miraron unos a otros y sus ojos negros buscaron las inocentes esmeraldas de su hermana donde una pequeña sonrisa quería escapar de sus labios._

_**Fin the Flash back**_

-Lucy era única, pero sobre todo, era mi hermana, mi hermanita menor…- una lagrima cayo de sus ojos uniéndose a las de la lluvia. – una hermanita a la que no pude cuidar como merecía…- su mirada se cruzo con la de Peter. -… de aquel monstruo que la humillo y la mato… no la supe proteger, pero estoy seguro que ella, allá donde este…- "En Narnia o en el cielo" pensó. –ella me perdonara… ella me perdono…- con delicadeza aparta la rosa blanca que tenía en el ojal de su saco – descansa en paz Lucy… regresa con Aslan…- y la dejo caer sobre el cajón. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

-Bueno… creo que ya se ha dicho todo sobre Lucy…- sonrio con melancolía Susan jugando con su rosa. –una excelente hermana, una hija ejemplar… Lucy era todo eso y más, pero nadie le dejo mostrar lo que en verdad era ella, un ángel… si, lo sé, todos nos repetimos mucho…- sonrio. –A Lucy no le gustaba que uno se repitiera… si era necesario se inventaba una palabra para suplantar a la otra…- una risa colectiva, algo apagada se presento en todos. –era única y…- un sollozo se atoro en su garganta. –y a ella nada de esto le gustaría…- se seco las lagrimas que habían logrado escapar de sus ojos. –no le hubiera gustado que la recordemos así, triste, por todo lo que había pasado, no, le hubiera gustado que la recordáramos con aquella alegre sonrisa que siempre la caracterizo… con su alegría contagiosa, con su suave risa…- un sollozo le corto el habla, y simplemente se despidió, dejando la rosa junto a la de su hermano. "Espero que encuentres el camino a Aslan Lucy" pensó antes de salir y ocupar el lugar junto a su hermano.

La ceremonia continúo. Los siguientes en pasar fueron el señor y la señora Pevensie.

-… bueno… creo, creo que mis pequeños han dicho todo lo que tenía en mente… uno… uno piensa que con el final de esa guerra la paz volvería… volvería a nuestros hogares…- una sonrisa rota adorno el rostro compungido de Helen Pevensie. –uno piensa que… que ahora que ya no hay bombarderos… que ahora por fin podemos vivir felices…- un sollozo desgarro la garganta de la mujer, haciendo que cayera sobre sus rodillas, de bruces al suelo. -… uno piensa que sin guerra ya no va haber más perdidas… más muertos… ahora sé lo que dicen las madres de los caídos en esta maldita guerra… ahora sé lo que sufre… ahora sé lo que es la pérdida de un hijo...- Edmond y su padre la ayudaron a levantar y a apartarla del cajón, llevándola de nuevo a su lugar junto a Susan.

-Sepan disculpar…- sonrio con melancolía Roger Pevensie, tomando la palabra una vez que su esposa estuvo en buenas manos. –creo que todos los presentes podemos decir con certeza y sin temor a equivocarnos cuanto duele la perdida de algún ser querido… pero les aseguro que mucho peor es la de un hijo…

_**Flash Back**_

_Helen había entrado a la sala de partos, hacia ya una hora, y aun no tenían noticias. Aquello lo tenía muy preocupado._

_-¿Papa?- llamo Peter, su primogénito, un pequeño de apenas 7 años, de cabello rubio y brillantes ojos azules. "Los ojos de su madre" pensó observándolo llegar hasta él junto a sus hermanos, una pequeña Susan, de cortos 5 años, con sus risos oscuros bailoteando sobre su rostro pequeño y pecoso adornado por unos inmensos ojos azules, parecidos a los de su hermano, pero con tintes más claros, y el recién llegado Edmond, con su año de edad, sostenido por los pequeños brazos del mayor. _

_-¿Qué pasa pequeño?- cuestiono mientras tomaba a Edmond en brazos y se sentaba rodeado por los dos mayores._

_-¿Ya nació mi hermanito?- cuestiono el chico, algo despierto para sus cortos 7 años, pero nada sutil. –¡Ahh!- se quejo ante el codazo que recibió por su hermana._

_-Aun no nació Peter…- sonrio el hombre antes de que las puertas del quirófano se abrieran dando paso a una de las enfermeras._

_-¿El señor Pevensie?- llamo._

_-Soy yo…_

_-Es una niña…- sonrio la mujer. –puede pasar a verla…_

_**Fin the flash back.**_

-… pareciera que fue ayer cuando la tuve por primera vez en mis brazos y me agarro con su manita uno de mis dedos… no puedo creer que se haya ido… no quiero creerlo… pero, aquí estoy, y ella aun está con nosotros en nuestros corazones… pidiendo que no la olvidemos…

**Hey Lucy, I remember your name****  
****I left a dozen roses on your grave today****  
****I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away****  
****I just came to talk for a while****  
****I got some things I need to say**

Los aplausos se dejaron escuchar y Roger dejo que el párroco tomara de Nuevo su lugar y finalizara la ceremonia.

Poco a poco todos los invitados se fueron yendo hasta que solo quedaron los tres hermanos juntos, y los guardias que vigilaban a Peter.

-Creo que estarás contento ¿no?- se quejo Edmond observándolo con asco.

-Yo no quería que esto pasara…- suspiro el magnífico bajando la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento. –si ustedes no le hubieran llenado la cabeza en mi contra esto no hubiera…

-¡Maldito!- gruño Edmond tratando de golpearlo pero los brazos de Susan lo detuvieron.

-Sigues siendo el segundo Eddy… siempre vas a ser el segundo…- rio el antes que los guardias lo tomara y lo arrastraran lejos del lugar, riendo con fuerza y locura. –Te lo dije una vez y te lo reitero Edmond…- grito, ya algo lejos. –fue mía, es mía y será mía… eso nadie lo va a poder cambiar…

-¡Edmond!- llamo Susan deteniéndolo antes de que fuera en busca de aquel maldito que había terminado con la vida de su hermana. –Eso no solucionara nada… - le aseguro tomando su rostro entre sus manos y observándolo. –No va a volver porque lo mates… ella… ella ya no está…- sollozo. Él la atrajo para sí y dejo que se descargara, como hacia el cielo sobre ellos, mostrando toda su ira con sus rayos y truenos.

-Lo sé…- suspiro. –Lo sé…

_**Flash Back**_

_-¿Como pude haber sido tan ciego?- se quejo él. -¿Como no lo vi antes?_

_-Nadie lo vio venir... nadie... nadie espero que esto pasara... pero paso, y a ella no le gustaría que estés así... le gustaría que la recuerdes en otros momentos_

_-Pero teníamos todo a nuestra vista Susan!- se quejo él caminando como león enjaulado. –teníamos todo frente a nosotros y no nos dimos cuenta… ¿nunca te cuestionaste porque Peter siempre hacia lo que ella quería? ¿Nunca quisiste saber porque él vivía por y para ella?_

_-¡Edmond basta! ¡Sí! Claro que muchas veces me lo cuestione, pero nunca, ni en mis peores momentos, llegue a imaginar algo así…- la mujer camino hasta su hermano y lo abrazo. – nadie hubiera previsto esto… nadie hubiera creído que Lucy fuera tan cobarde…_

_-¡¿Cobarde?- gruñe el justo apartándose de su hermana mayor. -¡¿Cobarde has dicho? ¡¿Cómo habrías salido de esto tu Susan? ¡¿Cómo hubieras seguido si te hubiera pasado lo mismo? ¡Tú no sabes lo que es ser valiente! ¡Tú no sabes nada!- y con eso abandona la habitación dando un fuerte portazo._

_**Fin the Flash Back**_

_**

* * *

**_

-Tenías razón…- suspiro Susan entrando en la habitación de Edmond, sobresaltándolo y apartando su atención de la ventana y aquella tarde lluviosa. –Yo no sé nada… salvo que tenías razón… que siempre tuviste razón…

-Susan…- gruño el chico.

-¡No! Dejame hablar a mi también Ed… yo… yo también la extraño… pero no me voy por el mundo tratando de hacerla regresar…

-Susan…- volvió a quejarse el chico. –por favor…- rogo.

-¡¿Por favor que? ¡¿Por favor que Edmond? ¡¿Quieres que me calle? Pues Dejame decirte que no lo hare, no me callare hasta que no me hallas escuchado…

-¡Susan!- advirtió él.

-¡Basta Ed… Basta de culparte de esto… basta de tratar de traerla de vuelta, de hacerla volver! No va a volver…

-¡¿Y CREES QUE NO LO SÉ?- vocifero el justo acorralándola contra la pared. -¡¿CREES QUE AUN NO SE QUE POR CULPA DE ESE MALNACIDO QUE NUESTRA MADRE INTENTA UNA Y MIL VECES JUSTIFICAR LUCY YA NO ESTA? ¡YA LO SE SUSAN! ¡LO SE DESDE EL MOMENTO EN QUE LA VI EN SU CAMA CON PETER A SU LADO! ¡LO SE DESDE EL MOMENTO EN QUE SUS OJOS SE CERRARON PARA SIEMRPE! ¡¿QUE MAS QUIERES QUE ENTIENDA? ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES QUE HAGA?

-Quiero que termines… que termines todo…- sollozo ella observando la ira y el resentimiento que hacían prisioneros a Edmond en sus negros ojos. -… quiero… quiero que la dejes ir…- la expresión del menor se suavizo y se dejo caer de rodillas frente a su hermana.

-Ya todo termino Susan… todo…- aseguro el sollozando y dejando ir todos esos sentimientos oscuros que hacían mella en su corazón.

**Now that it's over****  
****I just wanna hold her****  
****I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven looking****  
****back at me****  
****Now that it's over****  
****I just wanna hold her****  
****I've gotta live with the choices i made****  
****And I can't live with myself today**

**

* * *

**

**Dos años después.**

El lugar estaba igual, y parecía que el clima de Londres se empecinaba en acompañarlo siempre con aquella misma tarde en que le había dado su último adiós.

-Hola Lucy…- sonrio acariciando la fría lapida frente a él.

_Lucy Pevensie_

_1931-1948_

_Amada hija y hermana_

-Cuánto tiempo ¿no?- la melancolía cruzo por sus rasgos y la pequeña sonrisa se perdió en los risos oscuros de su barba. –Dos años pasaron desde que te fuiste… dos años pasaron desde que me dejaste solo…- un suspiro escapo de su garganta. –Te extraño tanto…- sollozo. –En días como estos me pregunto que hubiera sido de nosotros… hoy deberíamos estar festejando tu cumpleaños… tus 19…- rio con nostalgia. –pasaron ya 19 años desde la primera vez que nos vimos, y dos desde la última…

**Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday****  
****They said it'd bring some closure to say your name****  
****I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance****  
****But all I got are these roses to give****  
****And they can't help me make amends****  
**

-Me haces tanta falta Lucy… tanta…- suspiro dejando las rosas que había traído en el pequeño florero. –supongo que ya las vistes… son blancas… son las que te gustaban… algunos dicen que, supuestamente, esto puede ayudar…- trago, tratando de deshacerse del nudo que se atoraba en su garganta. – pero solo me hace sufrir más… se que ya esta… que de nada sirve llorar sobre la leche derramada, pero… me conoces, y sabes que siempre soy terco… pero creo que ya no mas Lucy… ya no mas… tengo que seguir adelante… te hubiera gustado ¿no?... tengo que seguir…

**Here we are****  
****Now you're in my arms****  
****I never wanted anything so bad****  
****Here we are****  
****For a brand new start****  
****Living the life that we could've had**

-… pero siempre vas a estar aquí Lucy…- se toco el corazón. –y aquí…- y la frente. –No te voy a olvidar… no te vamos a olvidar ¿sí? Solo, espéranos… espéranos a que podamos encontrarnos de nuevo… sea donde sea… sea en Narnia, sea en el País de Aslan… sea en el cielo… solo… solo espérame ¿sí?

**Me and Lucy walking hand in hand****  
****Me and Lucy never wanna end****  
****Just another moment in your eyes****  
****I'll see you in another life****  
****In heaven where we never say goodbye**

-espérame… estoy seguro de que Aslan o Caspian, sea quien sea el que este contigo te cuidan, hazle caso… ellos saben más, y yo te conozco mas que ellos…- bromeo. –y se cuan terca puedes ser… no me olvides ¿sí?- pidió tocando una vez más la lapida. –no me olvides… ya nos vamos a volver a ver…

**Here we are, now you're in my arms****  
****Here we are for a brand new start****  
****Got to live with the choices I've made****  
****And I can't live with myself today**

**Me and Lucy walking hand in hand****  
****Me and Lucy never wanna end****  
****Got to live with the choices I've made****  
****And I can't live with myself today**

**Hey Lucy, I remember your name**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capitulo XI: El Magnifico**_

* * *

_**El silencio rodea la sala mientras las voces van siendo aplacadas al bajar la luz.**_

_**-Silencio… la función esta pronta a comenzar…**_

* * *

Tantos recuerdos se arremolinaban en su mente enferma, todos teniéndola a ella como protagonistas. Algunos vividos, otros creados por su inconsciente para su deleite, todos matando poco a poco el resto de cordura que guardaba en su ser.

* * *

**Acto I:**

…**Amor…**

…**Amor escrito con Sangre…**

* * *

**Acto II:**

…**Traición…**

…**Traición hecha Carne…**

* * *

**Acto III:**

…**Sueños…**

…**Delirios…**

…**Sueños y Delirios…**

…**Ocurrencias de Morfeo…**

* * *

**Acto IV:**

…**Despertar…**

…**Dulce Despertar…**

* * *

**Acto V:**

…**Muerte…**

…**Muerte de un Ángel…**

* * *

**Acto VI:**

…**Recuerdos…**

…**Recuerdos y Sueños…**

…**Un nuevo comenzar…**

…**Héroes y Doncellas…**

* * *

**Acto VII:**

…**Recuerdos…**

…**Recuerdos y Anhelos…**

…**Un Rey sin Reino…**

* * *

**Acto VIII:**

…**Un Hombre…**

…**Un Pasado…**

…**Un Amor Perdido…**

* * *

**Acto IX:**

…**Una Maldición…**

…**Gitana Amada…**

…**Los Recuerdos carcomen el Alma…**

…**El León y La Luna…**

* * *

**Acto X:**

…**El Adiós…**

* * *

**Acto XI:**

…**El Regreso…**

…**El Despertar del Magnifico…**

* * *

"_Cada noche, y cada día ella estaba presente en su mente… siempre ella estaba en su mente… enamorándolo, odiándolo, abrazándolo, queriéndolo, pero jamás amándolo…" _su puño se crispo y choco contra el espejo de su baño… _"Cuanto era el tiempo que tenía que pasar, para que el olvido se llevara consigo todo lo que ella significaba"_

* * *

_**El tiempo es tirano y cruel…**_

_**El tiempo nos maneja como si fuéramos muñecos**_

_**Pobre de aquel que desafiarlo desee**_

_**Pobre de aquel que su juicio provoque.**_

* * *

Siempre era ella… para él no existía otra cosa que no fuera ella, que no fuera conservar aquella sonrisa brillante en su rostro y que aquellas esmeraldas se extinguiera. Nadie noto aquello como algo extraño, nadie dudo que tras aquello hubiera algo más que amor fraternal, pero para él, Lucy jamás entro en aquel sentimiento… Para él, _ella era todo._

* * *

_-¿Qué es el amor?- le había preguntado, cuando pequeños, habían escuchado como le decía su padre a su madre, que la amaba, y poco después, como se lo demostraba. El era pequeño, y mucho no le había podido explicar, más que las banas y tontas ideas que tenía en su cabeza infantil. Tiempo después, el entendió, que lejos estaba aquella definición, de la que en verdad encerraba una palabra tan pequeña como esa._

_-¿Qué es hacer el amor?- otra pregunta que lo tomo desprevenido, pero, al estar ya mas instruido, por ir a la escuela y aprender, pudo responder con algo más de certeza, pero no con toda._

_Preguntas como esa, y millones de otras más escapaban de los inocentes labios de su pequeña hermana, incitándolo a investigar por ella, y a enseñarle, para ella, el era su héroe, su todo, su mundo, y no podía fallarle. Con el tiempo descubrió, que aquellos sentimientos sobreprotectores y territoriales, que su pequeña hermana despertaba en él, no eran correctos, ni propios para dos hermanos._

_-¿Qué es el Incesto?- un balde de agua fría cayó sobre el magnífico al escuchar la tierna y dulce voz de su hermana mientras paseaban por los jardines aledaños a Caín Paravel. La pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa y estuvo tentado de decirle: "Es lo que siento por ti Lucy"; pero él no era un estúpido, ni mucho menos un monstruo, no podía irrumpir, con aquellos sentimientos que lo aquejaban a él y solo a él, la inocencia pura de su hermana, porque sabía que por parte de la pequeña valiente reina, no había más que amor fraternal._

_El tiempo pasó y de nuevo se encontraron en Narnia, pero era otro el escenario. Su alma se quebró en mil pedazos al sentir la tristeza que invadía a su pequeño ángel de ojos verdes al saber que todo aquel mundo que había descubierto se había perdido cuando regresaron a su mundo. Se sintió desfallecer cuando vio las miradas que le dedicaba a Caspian, y sintió sus celos corroer su alma al ver que esos sentimientos, un desconocido como era aquel Telmarino, lograba despertar en ella._

_Tan rápido como llegaron partieron, y tuvo miedo que al regresar ella nuevamente, el nuevo rey de Narnia a un joven estuviera y descubriera lo que aquella pequeña joven, era en verdad, una diosa hecha carne._

_Los años pasaron, y ante sus ojos la niña que le había robado los ojos se había convertido en mujer, y sus deseos por marcar su carne se habían vuelto incontrolables hasta que paso aquello que jamás e iba a perdonar, pero que aceptaba porque había sido la única salida, la única forma de marcarla como suya._

* * *

Un suspiro escapo de los labios del joven tirado en el piso de la celda, con una sonrisa maniática bailando en su rostro. A su alrededor los médicos y los guardias hacían todo lo que en sus manos estaban pero nada podían hacer para evitar lo inevitable, varias cabezas iban a rodar por la impertinencia de alguno al dejarse desarmar por uno de los reos.

-Hay que trasladarlo… aquí mucho más de lo que hicimos no se puede hacer…- la voz del matasano le llego desde lejos como un murmullo lejano, que de apoco se iba apagando a medida que una dulce melodía y un frío familiar lo invadía.

-Narnia…- suspiro, antes que la oscuridad lo engullera y lo arrojara lejos, a unas tierras lejanas y salvajes, donde solo las almas corrompidas caían.

* * *

**There are children standing here,****  
****Arms outstretched into the sky,****  
****Tears drying on their face.****  
****He has been here.****  
****Brothers lie in shallow graves.****  
****Fathers lost without a trace.****  
****A nation blind to their disgrace,****  
****Since he's been here.**

* * *

Cada vez que salían nuevamente de la casa, todos se detenían a observarlos, pensando: "Pobrecitos los Pevensie… pobrecitos…". Al parecer, después de todas las cosas que pasaban alrededor de ellos, sus vecinos se regocijaban contándolo y publicándolo, usándolos de tema de conversación o de ejemplo de lo que no debe pasar ni se debe contar en una familia…

-Llamaron del penal…- suspiro Susan entrando en su habitación, interrumpiendo sus estudios y sus pensamientos.

-Ya me he enterado… la señora Figgins disfruta mucho contando de nosotros y no de sus desgracias…

-Mamá te necesita Ed…

-¿Y? Ya me tuvo bastante tiempo olvidado Susan, no pienso ser su paño de lágrimas, si no hubiera sido tan testaruda y haber levantado la denuncia la primera vez ella estaría aquí… y nada de esto hubiera pasado…- gruño el chico retomando su lectura e ignorando que su hermana había cerrado la puerta y lo observaba desde esta.

-Vamos Ed… no la puedes seguir culpando de lo de Lucy… ella no tuvo la culpa, ahora te necesita…- aseguro la mayor mirándolo. –Por favor… a Lucy no le hubiera gustado que estemos todos distanciados…

-No… no le hubiera gustado…- concordó él cerrando el libro y recostándose contra el respaldo de la silla. –Han sido muchas cosas en estos dos años ¿no?

-Si… demasiadas…- suspiro ella sentándose frente a él. –pero ahora más que nunca tenemos que estar todos juntos… mamá y papá nos necesitan con ellos…

-Supongo que si…por Aslan…- suspiro pasándose una mano por el pelo negro azabache que cubria su cabeza y parte de su rostro en pequeños bucles finos. -¿Cuánto mas vamos a tener que soportar Susan? ¿Cuánto más?- ella no respondió y simplemente lo abrazo, reconfortándose asi ambos de toda la oscuridad que se aferraba con fuerza alrededor suyo.

* * *

**And I see no bravery,****  
****No bravery in your eyes anymore.****  
****Only sadness.**

* * *

-Mi señora mi señora…- saludaron las tres damas entrando en la vieja caverna con un bulto en brazos, haciendo una reverencia ante la inmensa pared de cristal que se posicionaba en el centro del lugar.

-¿Lo han traído mis pequeñas?- cuestiono la voz de la bruja blanca, materializándose en el interior de la superficie reflejante.

-Si… aquí esta… un recién nacido, virgen y puro, como lo ha pedido…- aseguro Urðr destapando el bulto que tenía en brazos y colocándolo en la base de la pared, junto al gran cetro de la bruja. El pequeño humano, a penas toco la superficie helada de la cueva comenzó a llorar buscando con sus manitas a su madre.

-Bien hecho…- sonrio la bruja haciéndose escuchar sobre el berrinche de la criatura. –vamos pequeñas… prosigamos…- las tres asistieron, y sin dudar, atravesaron el cuerpo del recién nacido con frialdad antes de esparcir su sangre sobre la superficie del cristal que comenzó a brillar en el momento en que aquel liquido carmín toco su superficie. El lugar, pronto, comenzó a cristalizarse antes de que se oyera una gran explosión y el llanto del bebe cesara al encontrar el alma el camino junto a Freyja. -¡Sí!- sonrio la gran bruja blanca, abriéndose paso entre los restos de hielo hasta alcanzar las tres figuras arrodilladas. –Lo hemos conseguido pequeñas…- las tres damas alzaron la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con su señora.

-Señora…- susurraron con adoración las tres.

-Ya falta poco pequeñas… ¿Dónde está?- pregunto con pretensa.

-Aun no despierta…

-Si… aun no despierta…- concordó Skuld. –pero dudo que tarde en despertar.

-Skuld tiene razón mi señora…- concordó Verðandi. –El humano no tarda en despertar…

-Llévenme con él, entonces…- las tres mujeres asistieron y escoltaron a la mujer a una sala continua donde descansaba un joven rubio y alto, algo andrajoso y solo vestido con un extraño mono gris sucio y gastado. -¿Así es como has terminado Peter querido?- sonrio Jadis acariciando la piel del rostro, algo áspera por la barba que crecía en ella y por la falta de cuidados. –Te hubiera hecho un gran rey si me hubieras seguido, un magnifico rey, no el tonto niñato en el que ese león te convirtió…- un suspiro escapo de los labios del joven dormido. –si…- sonrio ella. –suspira y descansa que pronto vamos a conseguir lo que ambos queremos…

* * *

**Houses burnt beyond repair.****  
****The smell of death is in the air.****  
****A woman weeping in despair says,****  
****He has been here.****  
****Tracer lighting up the sky.****  
****It's another families' turn to die.****  
****A child afraid to even cry out says,****  
****He has been here.**

* * *

Oscuridad era todo lo que apreciaba, pero de apoco, algo de claridad se percibía a medida de que la modorra y el sueño abandonaban su cuerpo y lo regresaba al presente.

Respiro con fuerza, y el aire frío entro en sus pulmones como un vendaval, mezclado con algunas notas de sándalo y mirra.

-¿Dónde estoy?- cuestiono algo desorientado, abriendo sus ojos y encontrándose con el techo blanco de la cueva.

-En Bajotierra Peter… en el mundo inferior de tu querida Narnia…- un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del hombre al escuchar esa voz.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- quiso saber, incorporándose y buscando con la mirada el origen de la voz, mas no veía otra cosa que hielo y roca.

-Soy… la que te trajo de regreso a Narnia…- sonrio la bruja blanca mostrándose cara a cara con el antiguo rey de antaño. –y la que le devolverá la magnificencia a tu nombre…

-¿Qué?- pregunto desorientado. –Yo… yo no quiero nada de usted… Aslan… Aslan te mato, te destruyo…- ella rio un poco sentándose en una silla que había cerca del lecho del hombre.

-Eso ya lo sé cariño… se que Aslan me… ¿Cómo decirlo? Mmmm… Ah, sí, me encarcelo, mas no me mato… Lo que puede hacer la sangre humana aquí en Narnia ¿no? Pero igual creo que fue mejor por el hecho de ser de un bebe…

-Eres un monstruo…- gruño Peter con asco.

-No mas que tu Peter, no más que tu… oh acaso te olvidad de lo que hiciste…

-Yo… yo no hice nada…- aseguro él caminando de un lado a otro evitando la mirada de la mujer. –fue un accidente… se… se lo merecía… ella… ella no me amaba y se lo merecía…

-¿Qué se merecía Peter? ¿El suicidarse? No, no lo creo, más bien yo lo veo como una huida, una huida de una cobarde, porque eso era ella Peter, y es…

-Ella está muerta…

-En tu mundo si, como tú, pero no en Narnia, no en Narnia…

* * *

**And I see no bravery,****  
****No bravery in your eyes anymore.****  
****Only sadness.**

* * *

-… ¿Qué dices Peter? - cuestiono al fin Jadis observando al joven hombre frente a ella. -¿Aceptas?

-¿Cómo sé que no me traicionaras?- interrogo él, sin decidirse del todo.

-Oh vamos Peter…- sonrio ella. –Soy una persona de fiar…- la mirada incrédula del chico le contesto eso. –Bien… si… tienes mi palabra, si llego a traicionarte, que los hielos eternos me encierren de nuevo…- juro sobre la vieja y legendaria mesa de piedra. –Todos vamos a salir ganando con esto… ¿no lo vez? Tu tendrás de regreso a tu amada hermana, y reinaran de nuevo como antaño junto a mí, Aslan caerá, como el bastardo que es…

-Acepto…- dijo con firmeza el chico cortándose su mano con el cuchillo y estrechando la mano de la bruja. –es un pacto, un juramento…

-Una alianza… bienvenido de regreso Peter el Magnifico…

* * *

**There are children standing here,****  
****Arms outstretched into the sky,****  
****But no one asks the question why,****  
****He has been here.****  
****Old men kneel to accept their fate.****  
****Wives and daughters cut and raped.****  
****A generation drenched in hate.****  
****Says, he has been here.**

**And I see no bravery,****  
****No bravery in your eyes anymore.****  
****Only sadness.**

* * *

_**Hola a todas nuevamente xD, bueno, ya creo que todas hemos leido las historias participantes del concurso xD y creo que a todas ambas le gustaron pero hoy no les voy a hablar de ellas. Solo quiero decirles que gracias por participar, gracias por leerme y leer a las chicas, gracias a todos los que apoyan un proyecto como es este, el de . y no se asusten, no es una despedida, en marzo si me voy a despedir porque empiezo la facu :$ pero bue, falta tiempo xD.**_

_**Ya mismo despues de subir esto empiezo el capitulo xii, el tan esperado encuentro ya llega chiquillas xD para todas que lo querian ver xD Caspian por fin va a ser su aparicion. La cosa se esta poniendo buena no xD**_

_**pero mas buena se va a poner xD**_

_**Ahora, antes de despedirme les dejo algo, una votacion para que elijan a la actriz que les hubiera gustado que interprete a Moira, capaz si me sale podria hacer un video o un barner que subiria a face y a mi flog, pero necesito sus opiniones:**_

_**-Megan Fox**_

_**-Angelina Jolie**_

_**-Anne hathaway**_

_**-Keira Knightley**_

_**-Jessica Alba**_

_**-Jessica Biel**_

_**-Kristen Stewart**_

_**-Penelope Cruz**_

_**-Olivia Wilde**_

_**-Emily Deschanel**_

_**-Liv Tyler**_

**_Ustedes eligen, pero no les voy a dejar solo eso, sino tambien quien quieren que sea Aslan xD_**

**_-Viggo Mortencen_**

**_-Johnny Deep_**

**_-David Boreanaz_**

**_-Clive Owen_**

**_-Ioan Gruffudd_**

**_-Til Schweiger_**

**_-Jackson Rathbone_**

**_-Alexander Skarsgard_**

**_-Jake Gyllenhaal_**

**_-Orlando Bloom_**

**_Nos vemos cuando me vean!_**


	12. Chapter 12

Bueno mi gente bella, como verán, si ya alcanzamos el bendito y dichoso capitulo, son las 11:02 Pm acá en la argentina, y alguien firmo con el mismo mensaje cinco veces pero no dejo sus dichosos votos… la magia de la tecnología, o mejor dicho, los desplantes y locuras de internet, en fin, los mosquitos me están morfando así que dudo mucho demorarme mas en dar esta introducción o comentario de principio de página xD.

Bien, xD, una sola cosa antes de empezar a escribir el capitulo, ustedes escogen después el nombre que crean prudente si yo no le puse uno antes de subirlo xD

* * *

_**Capitulo XII:**_

_**

* * *

**_

-Aquella noche la hice mía… y nos juramos amor eterno…

-Nunca te imagine en esa beta tan romántica…- rio la pequeña de los Pevensie. –pero me alegra saber que alguna vez amaste, y que amas…

-Gracias Lucy, pero de nada sirve amar a alguien si ese alguien ya no está a nuestro lado…- suspiro el alzando su vista a la lunar. –pero ya es tarde pequeña… y es hora de que descanses un poco ¿no te parece?- como toda respuesta recibió un fuerte bostezo mientras Lucy se recostaba, apoyando su cabeza sobre él.

-No te irás ¿verdad? ¿Cuándo despiertes estarás?

-Ahora y siempre Lucy, ahora y siempre…

Un suspiro escapo de los labios del león mientras observaba como el astro rey comenzaba a emerger por el horizonte. "Gitana" Pensó y recordó aquel amanecer similar a ese que presenciaba en aquel instante, el ultimo que vio con ella…

_**Flash Back:**_

-Decisiones, decisiones…- sonrio ella apoyando su mano sobre su pecho desnudo y jugueteando con el bello que quedaba ahí. -¿Siempre las tenemos que tomar? ¿No podemos ser espíritus libres? ¿Figuras que dancen al son del viento?- suspiro recostándose sobre él.

-No todos tenemos corazones gitanos Moira…

-Pero… no tiene nada que ver con ser gitano o no…- aseguro ella incorporándose, y buscando aquellos ojos marrones que tanto le gustaban. –No se necesita ser gitano para ser libre…- deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios y se incorporo, tapando su desnudez con la camisa de él.

-Creo que voy a necesitar una de repuesto la próxima vez…- rio Aslan tomándola por la cintura y atrayéndola a él, buscando devorar aquellos labios a los que se volvió dependiente. Ella rio en el beso y se dejo arrastrar de nuevo al lecho.

-Aslan…- suspiro, dejando que el joven príncipe se recreara en su cuello mientras ella jugaba con sus risos oscuros. –Aslan…

-Te amo gitana…- sonrio el, dándole un corto beso. –Te amo…- repitió, con mayor vehemencia antes de deshacerse de su camisa para que sus manos tocaran la ansiada piel de aquella mujer a la cual idolatraba.

De sus labios bajo por su mentón, sus mejillas, divirtiéndose en el lóbulo de su oreja y al pasar por su cuello, robándole suspiros y jadeos a su amante. Siguió deslizándose, por la piel de sus hombros, venerando sus pechos, que ni exuberantes ni pequeños, lo volvían loco.

Su camino lo llevo por ese vientre tocado por el sol y siguió hasta encontrar su premio, el centro de aquellas tierras que eran su santuario. Beso y lamio todo lo que estaba a su paso como la noche anterior, pero esta vez, la vida que fluía alrededor de ellos fue testigo de aquel acto de amor.

-Aslan…- suspiro ella, entre jadeos y gemidos, atrayendo de regreso a sus labios, los de su amado. –Aslan…- con un movimiento de caderas, ella se posiciono sobre él, y decidió que bien podrían ser dos en aquel juego de amor, por lo que con paciencia y sus labios sedientos de piel y sudor, se dedico a torturar de deseo a aquel hombre que la había hecho suspirar.

Con morbosa lentitud, paso sus labios por entre su barba, riendo por las cosquillas que esta le producía al rosar su piel, hasta alcanzar su manzana de Adán, que disfruto como si fuera el helado más rico de todo el universo. Sus labios siguieron bajando, pasando por su pecho, atendiendo sus pezones y su ombligo, hasta llegar al premio mayor.

-¡Moira!- jadeo el príncipe al sentir como la boca de su amada cubría todo su miembro, y la lengua de ella jugueteaba con toda esa piel sensible. De apoco ella fue marcando un ritmo, que él se encargo de acompañar, enredando los risos oscuros de ella con sus manos. –Moira…- con un movimiento rápido la atrajo para sí y se probo en sus labios sonrojados. –Te amos…- sonrio, colocándose entre las piernas de su amante y entrando de apoco en ella.

-Yo también te amo Aslan…- logro decir ella al sentirlo entrar en ella. Pronto, un marcado vaivén se instauro y los dos jóvenes se amaron una vez más antes de caer exhaustos el uno al lado del otro.

-¿Sabías que eres perfecta?- pregunto al fin él, cuando sus respiraciones se normalizaron, arrastrando un riso rebelde tras la oreja de ella para poder ver las magnificas esmeraldas que ella tenía por ojos.

-No… no lo sabía…- rio ella, besando su nariz. –pero lo que si se es que ya es tarde, y de seguro que tu padre ha notado tu ausencia…

-Que la note todo lo que quiera…- aseguro él, tomando su rostro por su pequeño mentón. –que note todo lo que quiera mi ausencia, a mi me importa poco y nada…

-Pero Aslan…- empezó ella, pero él la corto con un beso.

-Pero nada…- ella sonrio, aun con los ojos cerrados. –descansa mi bella gitana… descansa que no te voy a dejar sola…

_**Fin The Flash Back**_

_**

* * *

**_

Un ruido y un bostezo lo trajo de regreso a la realidad, justo para ver como los ojos de su querida Lucy se abría.

-Buenos días…- bostezo la muchacha estirándose un poco para quitar los restos de sueño que aun quedaban en ella.

-Buenos días…- sonrio él ayudándola a levantarse. -¿Cómo has pasado la noche?

-Podría haber sido peor…- aseguro ella jugando con las hojas de una pequeña planta que había crecido entre las grietas de la piedra. -¿Dónde estamos exactamente?

-Estamos a unos dos días del Vado Beruna, supongo que desde allí podremos encontrar alguien que nos lleve a Caín Paravel…

-¿Entonces logro reconstruirlo?- cuestiono la muchacha.

-Después que con tu hermano regresaran a tu mundo, el regreso a Narnia junto con los demás miembros de la tripulación del viajero del Alba… fueron cinco años desde su última visita, y él, sin perder la esperanza, o negándose a perderla, decidió hacer algo para ti, para que cuando regresaras tuvieras un lugar que te recordara a la primera vez que viniste… le sirvieron de mucho los viejos dibujos que dejaste durante tu estadía en la nave y lo que le contaste…

-¿Lo hizo por mi? Oh Aslan, yo… yo no creo que lo haya hecho por mí de seguro que lo hizo por Susan…

-Tú misma le dejaste muy en claro lo que había pasado con Susan… ¿oh me equivoco?-

_**Flash Back**_

La noche nuevamente rodeaba al viajero, pero a ella aquello era lo menos que le importaba.

-¿Otra vez desvelado?- cuestiono la valiente acercándose al navegante con paso lento y tranquilo.

-Creo que es un desperdicio pasar una noche durmiendo en vez de disfrutar este paisaje y la tranquilidad que durante el día se encuentran ausentes…- respondió él, observándola acercarse hasta donde el estaba hipnotizado por la belleza que poseía aquella niña.

-Muy poético…- sonrio apoyándose contra el mástil para quedar frente a frente con él. -… pero no creo que sea esa la única razón…- le pico, su rostro se volvió de repente serio y sus ojos verdes brillaron de decision. –Caspian yo… yo lamento que Susan no haya podido venir pero… pero ella ya no es la misma… esos dos años que pasaron en nuestro mundo la volvieron…

-¿Adulta?- la ayudo.

-Si… eso creo… y los adultos de nuestro mundo no creen en mundos diferentes…

-¿Aun habiendo habitado?- cuestiono Caspian algo extrañado, pero curioso de saber cómo eran las cosas en ese otro mundo de donde venían los reyes y reinas de antaño.

-A los que dicen que los habitaron o expresan sus pensamientos en público se los trata de locos… las cosas allá son muy diferentes a Narnia Cas… y ella… ella cambio, creció… se que te hubiera gustado poder volverla a ver y… y hacerla tu esposa pero…- la risa del soberano rompió la quietud del lugar. -¡¿Qué?- se quejo ella, extrañada de su risa.

-Lucy, Lucy…- sonrio el tomando la mano de ella sintiendo como un escalofrió lo recorría de pies a cabeza anhelando que ese contacto jamás se terminara. –lo… lo de la noche anterior, nada tenía que ver con tu hermana…- se acerco un poco mas sin romper el contacto de su mano con la pequeña y delicada de ella.

-¿No?- pregunto, observando aquellos posos oscuros que eran los ojos marrones del joven hombre frente a ella.

-No… nunca tendrían algo que ver con tu hermana porque poco tiempo después me di cuenta de cuan equivocado estaba…

-¿Equivocado? ¿Por qué?- un extraño escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a la muchacha al sentirlo tan cerca.

-Porque no es a la mujer que es tu hermana a la que amo…- la miro. –es a ti…

-¿A… a mi…?- cuestiono ella algo aturdida, pero él no hablo, simplemente salto la distancia que los separaba y deposito un casto y dulce beso sobre los labios de ella.

-No hay otra mujer en mi corazón a parte de ti Lucy Pevensie, La valiente…- susurro sobre los labios de la menor. -… pero yo no soy quien para robar algo que a mí no me pertenece…

-Caspian… yo…- suspiro, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y con los labios entreabiertos, buscando aquel aliento que le había robado.

-No hay necesidad de responder Lucy, no ahora… no nunca…-

_**Fin The Flash Back**_

-Cierto… es… es solo que todo aquello parece tan lejano ahora, digo… pasaron… pasaron 5 años desde mi última visita… es, es demasiado tiempo y…

-Y perdiste la esperanza de volverlo a ver…- término él por ella.

-Si…- suspiro. –pero ahora… ahora que estoy aquí yo… yo no lo puedo creer… no puedo creer que haya pasado tan… tan poco tiempo aquí cuando allá pasaron 5 años… y pasaron muchas cosas…

-Te lo he dicho muchas veces pequeña, el tiempo es tirano, muy tirano, pero algo me dice, que a pesar del tiempo, hay algo que no cambio… algo me dice que podría llegar a pasar lo que hace tres años no paso…

* * *

-Las tropas están listas mi señor…- comento Drinian alcanzando a Caspian.

-Muy bien… entonces veamos que es lo que Narnia nos quiere mostrar… que cuatro o cinco gitanos guíen a los diferentes grupos…

-Como ordene…- asistió el hombre antes de comenzar a dirigirse a los hombres.

-Y Drinian…- llamo. –te necesito conmigo… necesito algo de cordura para sea lo que sea que nos espera allá dentro.

-Como guste señor…- aseguro el hombre antes de cabalgar para informar la repartición en grupos de las tropas.

* * *

-Narnianos… - llamo Caspian a todos desde el centro del grupo. –lo que hoy nos espera es algo que desconocemos, y solo algunos de los presentes han visto, pero no por eso vamos a dejar que el temor nos inmovilice, no, vamos a ir, y vamos a develar lo que estos bosques esconden, por el bien de todo nuestro pueblo…

-¡SI!- Las espadas y los escudos se alzaron en señal de acuerdo.

-Hoy es por nuestras familias… por Narnia…

-¡POR NARNIA!- Y con eso dicho, todos los grupos se fueron internando en el bosque hasta que solo quedo el grupo principal.

-En marcha…- sonrio Caspian espoleando los flacos de su caballo para internarse en el bosque.

-Señor mi pueblo está muy agradecido por su intervención y quieren decirle que siempre es bienvenido entre nuestra gente…

-Gracias Niño…- los ojos del rey se pasean por entre la gente que va junto a él y se fija en una vieja anciana que cargaba un pequeño cofre entre sus avejentadas manos. -¿Quién es?

-Es la matriarca… la anciana mayor de la familia… ella decide por todos…- le explica el gitano.

-¿Es seguro traerla?- cuestiono Drinian viendo algo desconfiado a la anciana.

-Si le preocupa que ponga en peligro la campaña señor, le puedo asegurar por mi papo y por mama que no será así… que Aslan lo tenga en la gloria…- aseguro el hombre besando una vieja medalla que tenía en el cuello y alzándola al cielo.

-Creo que una anciana no puede hacer mucho contra una tropa de esta magnitud…- intervino Caspian antes de que iniciaran una discusión. –Bien Niño… guíanos a donde debemos ir…- pidió y las tropas se internaron a trote ligero en el bosque buscando a la famosa dama del bosque y su León.

* * *

-¿En que piensas?- pregunto de Lucy, observándolo desde el pequeño lago donde jugueteaba con sus pies.

-En nada en particular… simplemente, recordaba…

-¿La recordabas?

-Siempre ella está en mi mente…

-¿Qué paso después del reencuentro? Digo… no terminaste de contarme y me gustaría escuchar la historia completa…

-Y la escucharas pequeña… nos amamos aquella noche, como la primera vez, y como la ultima, jurándonos seguir juntos, sin importar lo que pasara… la hora de separarnos llego pronto… ella regreso a con su gente y yo hice lo propio, pero no íbamos a estar mucho tiempo separados… no lo hubiéramos soportado… aun no lo soporto, me desespera saber que… saber que ella ya no está aquí…

_**Flash Back**_

Con paso seguro y decidido penetro la gran fortaleza y se dirigió sin mirar a nadie en particular derecho a su habitación donde metió algunas cosas dentro de un bolso, preparo su espada y su arco, una capa y se dirigió derecho al establo donde alguien ya lo esperaba.

-¿Tan pronto te vas hijo?- cuestiono su padre.

-Te aseguro que es la última vez que me vas a ver por aquí padre… no volveré a molestarte…- aseguro sujetando con firmeza el bolso sobre su yegua.

-Eso espero… no me gustaría que me relacionen con gitanos, tampoco me gusta que lo hagan contigo hijo, pero creo que ya escogiste…

-Lo hice padre… y mi elección es ella…

-Pudiendo tener a la que quieras la escoges a ella… ¿Qué he hecho mal Aslan para que dejes todo por ella?- suspiro el anciano mirando con tristeza a su hijo.

-No aceptarla padre… la amo y si para estar con ella tengo que dejar todo… lo voy a hacer sin dudar… ahora, si me disculpas… necesito partir…

_**Cuenta la historia de un mago**__**  
**__**que un día en su bosque encantado lloró.**__**  
**__**Porque a pesar de su magia**__**  
**__**no había podido encontrar el amor.**_

-Lo siento hijo… pero no puedo permitirlo… no saldrás de este lugar hasta que recapacites y te des cuenta del error que estas cometiendo…

-¡Padre! Ni tu ni tus hombres se interpondrán en mi camino… he escogido, como tú has dicho bien, si cometo un error, que sea mío, pero estoy seguro que amar no es un error…

_**La luna, su única amiga**__**  
**__**le daba fuerzas para soportar**__**  
**__**todo el dolor que sentía**__**  
**__**por culpa de su tan larga soledad.**__**  
**__**Es que él sabía muy bien que en su existir**__**  
**__**nunca debía salir de su destino.**__**  
**__**Si alguien te tiene que amar, ya lo sabrás**__**  
**__**sólo tendrás que saber reconocerlo.**_

-Lo siento Aslan… es por tu propio bien hijo… algún día lo entenderás… ¡guardias! Escolten al príncipe a sus aposentos…- los guardias pronto lo rodearon y lo inmovilizaron con esfuerzo antes de poder llevarlo hasta su aposentos donde lo encerraron sin mediar palabra.

-¡PADRE!-grito golpeando y tirándose sobre la puerta tratando de derribarla con solo algo en su mente, Moira. -¡JAMAS TE LO PERDONARE PADRE!- aseguro dejándose caer frente a la puerta ya cansado y demasiado golpeando como para seguir. Debía pensar, tenía que encontrar otra forma de salir o advertirle a Moira que no podría ir al encuentro de aquella tarde.

_**Fin The Flash Back.**_

-… él no recapacito… él no me pidió perdón ni pensó mejor en lo que planeaba hacer…

-Aslan, no… no es necesario que…

-No Lucy… no es nada… necesito hacer esto… necesito decirle a alguien que significo para mi Moira, su… su recuerdo se extingue de apoco de mi mente y… no quiero perderlo, no ahora que la necesito más que nunca…- ella asistió en comprensión y tomo su mano en señal de apoyo. -… tarde días, días en poder salir de la fortaleza, pero lo conseguí… conseguí salir, sin dejar en ningún momento de pensar en ella y recordar todos los momentos vividos, uno por uno cada uno de ellos.

_**Fue en una tarde que el mago**__**  
**__**paseando en el bosque la vista cruzó**__**  
**__**con la más dulce mirada**__**  
**__**que en toda su vida jamás conoció.**__**  
**__**Desde ese mismo momento**__**  
**__**el hada y el mago quisieron estar**__**  
**__**solos los dos en el bosque**__**  
**__**amándose siempre y en todo lugar.**_

_**Flash Back**_

Con pasos presurosos el joven príncipe pronto abandono la seguridad del castillo y de la ciudadela para internarse en el bosque, ignorando la movilización de tropas que había establecido su padre para buscar a la causante de la Locura de su hijo.

-Por favor Moira… por favor comprende…- suspiro mientras aceleraba la carrera de su joven yegua y se internaba en el bosque buscando aquel campamento que tanto tiempo había compartido con ella y su familia.

-Revuelvan todo, levanten todo, son ordenes del gran rey…- vocifero la voz del capitán de las tropas, Lord Tuomas, acelerando el paso de la pobre gente. -¿Dónde está?- exigió saber. -¿Dónde está aquella que se hace llamar Moira? ¿Dónde está esa maldita bruja?- un extraño movimiento se hizo presente entre los gitanos y una figura femenina salió al frente para encarar al guerrero.

-Así es como me llaman… ¿Quién lo quiere saber? ¿Él cobarde que se hace llamar tu rey?- se burlo ella.

-Cuida tu lengua bruja…- escupió el hombre levantado su espada y apuntando el cuello de ella. –una sola mas morena y te desprendo de tu bella cara…

-No te tengo miedo, tú y tu gente solo me causan asco…- el hombre rio.

-Pero bien que te acuestas con el lindo príncipe ¿no? No es más que un nene de papá…- rio acompañado de sus subordinados

-No hables así de el…- gruño ella intentando avanzar pero unos hombres del Lord pronto la tomaron y la forzaron a retroceder-

-Cuida tu lengua chiquilla…- se acerco tomando el rostro de ella. –eres demasiado guapa como para perder eso con un cerebro…- todos los hombres rieron. –Bien… acaben con todo…- rio y los demás no se hicieron rogar. Pronto, todo el lugar se lleno de gritos y sollozos, peleas y forcejeos, pocos lograron escapar internándose en el bosque, la gran mayoría pereció ante el filo de las espadas de las tropas.

-Ya está mi señor… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- pregunto uno de los subordinados.

-Busquen todo lo que les interese y regresen al castillo, yo prefiero quedarme con la gitanita…- rio, el joven asistió y pronto en el claro solo quedaron algunos pocos. –Bien pequeña… creo que solo quedamos nosotros…

-Aléjate de ella Tuomas…- siseo Aslan desde la espalda del Lord, con la espada desenvainada.

-Y hasta te dignaste aparecer chico…- rio el mayor separándose pero desenvainando su espada y cruzándola con la de el chico, -ya pensaba que la victoria no iba a tener sabor… ¿de que sirve tomar lo de otro si no lo ve?- las espadas dieron toda respuesta. –hay chico… te falta tanto amigo… debes tomar aun demasiada sopa… veamos de que estas hecho…- los dos hombres pronto se enzarzaron en una lucha intensa y reñida.

-Maldito…- se quejo Aslan logrando desarmar al hombre.

-Vamos amigo, esto no tiene que terminar así…- rio nervioso alzando las manos.

_**Y el mal que siempre existió, no soportó**__**  
**__**ver tanta felicidad entre dos seres.**__**  
**__**y con su odio atacó, hasta que el hada cayó**__**  
**__**en ese sueño fatal de no sentir.**_

-Si… así tiene que terminar…- todo comenzó a pasar en cámara lenta, Aslan se aproximo a el con intención de atravesarlo con su espada, pero él fue más rápido y coloco a Moira frente al príncipe, no pudo detenerse, la espada atravesó el vientre de ella, quien abrió los ojos con sorpresa, enfocando sus verdes orbes en las marrones de él. –Moira…

-Bien hecho Aslan… bien hecho…- rio el Lord tomando la yegua del chico y abandonando el claro dejándolos solos.

-Moira, Moira…- sollozo tomando el rostro de ella y acunándola contra su pecho. La espada pronto abandono el cuerpo herido y sus manos trataban de evitar lo inminente.

-Te amo…- susurro ella acariciando con debilidad sus manos.

-No, no…- sollozo tratando de curarla con la mente, con las manos, con lo que fuera, ella no podía irse, no. -¡No! ¡No! No te puedes ir…- susurro besándola.

-Cuídate…- susurro ella tomando sus manos y dejando algo. –cuídalo ¿sí?

-No no… no me puedes dejar… no, no te puedo perder…

-Debes seguir amigo… y ser fuerte…

-¡No puedo! ¡No sin ti!- sollozo escondiendo su rostro en su cuello mientras ella lo acariciaba con delicadeza. –no puedo ser fuerte, no puedo ser valiente si tu no estás…

-Si fueras mas valiente serias un león As… te… te amo…

-Yo también…- la beso. –te amo… te amo, te amo…- una sonrisa adorno los pálidos labios antes de que aquellas bellas esmeraldas se apagaran.

Un grito desgarrador abandono la garganta de él y se extinguió en el silencio del primer anochecer de aquel tiempo, el primer anochecer en el que el Astro rey se despide de la Diosa por primera vez.

_**Fin The Flash Back**_

-No fue tu culpa…- aseguro Lucy acariciándolo.

-Lo sé, ahora lo sé, pero en aquel momento no lo sabía, y tampoco quise aceptar su perdida, así que tome su cuerpo y la lleve a aquel refugio de la primera vez y la cuide, la limpie y abrigue, siempre esperando que sus ojos se abrieran de nuevo, siempre esperando escuchar de nuevo su voz…

_**En su castillo pasaba**__**  
**__**las noches el mago buscando el poder**__**  
**__**que devolviera a su hada,**__**  
**__**su amor, su mirada tan dulce de ayer.**__**  
**__**Y no paró desde entonces**__**  
**__**buscando la forma de recuperar**__**  
**__**a la mujer que aquel día,**__**  
**__**en medio del bosque por fin pudo amar.**__**  
**__**Y hoy sabe qué es el amor, y que tendrá**__**  
**__**fuerzas para soportar aquel conjuro.**__**  
**__**Sabe que un día verá su dulce hada llegar**__**  
**__**y para siempre con él se quedará.**_

-… pero jamás lo hizo… y jamás lo hará…- la mirada del gran león se perdió en el cielo, donde el astro rey brillaba con fuerza. – pasaron días, semanas, meses y no salí de nuestro refugio hasta que ellos me encontraron…

_**Flash Back**_

-¡Maldito Payo!- grito la anciana agitando su bastón con fuerza y escupiéndole en la cara. -¡Maldito Payo! ¡Maldigo la hora que la conociste! ¡Maldigo aquella noche como te maldigo a ti! Mi niña…- sollozo abrazando el cuerpo helado y muerto de la muchacha, la ultima de su familia, lo único que tenia. -¡Me la arrebataste! ¡Me la quitaste! ¡Me sacaste todo! ¡Todo!- sollozo.

_**Fin The flash back**_

-… se la llevaron y jamás supe mas de ella o de su gente… mi regreso al reino fue bueno, solo que yo no estaba para eso… cuando me quise dar cuenta ya habían pasado 20 años y mi padre había fallecido… era mi coronación, pero en vez de eso fue el día de mi juicio…

_**Flash Back**_

Todo estaba listo y dispuestos, solo faltaba el protagonista de todo eso, el príncipe Aslan.

-Mi señor… ya está todo listo…-aseguro el lord admirando al gran hombre en el que se había transformado aquel príncipe rebelde, que en pocas horas se convertiría en rey.

-Gracias Galahad… pero me gustaría estar solo unos instantes…- pidió, el asistente hizo una reverencia y dejo a futuro rey solo en sus aposentos.

-Sera un gran día…- sonrio una voz femenina.

-Creí haber dicho que quería estar solo…- empezó él girándose para encontrarse a una bella mujer de ojos amarillos y piel olivácea sentada en su cama. -¿Quién eres?- exigió saber.

-Depende de quien quiera saberlo…- sonrio ella, con su voz cantarina pero a la vez seseante, como un cascabel.

-Tu rey… Aslan Primero, soberano de todas las tierras de Marlavian…

-¿REY? No me hagas reír…- la mujer se acerco. –no eres rey, no eres más que un maldito bastardo que no supo apreciar el amor, y por eso, un castigo te será otorgado…

-¿Castigo?- pregunto, cuando en su mente solo había algo, el recuerdo aún fresco de Moira, a pesar de los años.

-Sí, Castigo, y si, por la bella Moira, los dioses y la gente del consejo no están muy contentas con tu proceder así que, allá vamos…- sonrio antes de tocarlo y arrojarlo a las tinieblas de la inconsciencia.

_**Fin The Flash Back**_

-… me condenaron a vivir hasta el final de los tiempos en esta forma, un león…. Fueron bastante blandos… tendrían que haberme quitado la vida y haberla traído de vuelta, pero no servía de nada… ella no iba a regresar…- el silencio de a poco los envolvió y Lucy lo abrazo dejando que llorara en su hombro como ella había hecho tantas veces y aun lo hacía.

-No fue tu culpa Aslan…

-Yo la apuñale, sé que no fue mi culpa, pero yo fui quien la apuñalo, mas allá de que él la haya puesto en medio, no tendría que haber iniciado ese pleito, no tendría que haberla conocido, tal vez así ella hubiera seguido con vida…

-Como tu bien me enseñaste, es tan solo un hubiera, la amaste, y ella te amo, y ella va a estar viva mientras la mantengas en alto, mientras no la olvides…

* * *

-Ya llegamos…- anuncio Niño desde el borde de un claro inmenso, de cuatro o cinco hectáreas, limpio de cualquier imperfección salvo la pequeña gruta y el rio que fluía por ahí creando un estanque bastante grande donde estaban las figuras en cuestión, una bella mujer de risos castaños y un inmenso león.

-Bajen sus armas…- pidió el rey sonriendo ante la vista. –no hay amenaza alguna, soy amigos… viejos amigos…- y con esas palabras el soberano baja de su montura y se adentra en el inmenso lugar captando de inmediato la atención de uno de sus ocupantes.

* * *

**Son las 2:06 am ya, del día 16 de Febrero del año 2011... empece a escribirlo el 7 de Febrero este capitulo, me tomo su trabajo xD pero lo he hecho y aca esta**

**como siempre, cumpli mi palabra y el bendito encuentro se dio a demas que les conte en que termino la historia de Aslan... en este capitulo paso, o se vio algo importante que va a tomar relevancia en los proximos capitulos**

**ahora... el capitulo anterior les deje algo que quiero mas votos xD**

**-Megan Fox**

**-Angelina Jolie **

**-Anne hathaway 1**

**-Keira Knightley**

**-Jessica Alba 2**

**-Jessica Biel**

**-Kristen Stewart**

**-Penelope Cruz**

**-Olivia Wilde**

**-Emily Deschanel**

**-Liv Tyler**

**Ustedes eligen, pero no les voy a dejar solo eso, sino tambien quien quieren que sea Aslan xD**

**-Viggo Mortencen**

**-Johnny Deep 2**

**-David Boreanaz**

**-Clive Owen**

**-Ioan Gruffudd**

**-Til Schweiger**

**-Jackson Rathbone 1**

**-Alexander Skarsgard**

**-Jake Gyllenhaal**

**-Orlando Bloom**

**Sigan votando a ver quienes quedan xD**

**y nos vemos cuando me vean**


	13. Chapter 13

**MEGAN FOX**

**0%**

**VIGGO MORTENCEN**

**0%**

**ANGELINA JOLIE**

**10%**

**JOHNNY DEEP**

**30%**

**ANNE HATHAWAY**

**20%**

**DAVID BOREANAZ**

**0%**

**KEIRA KNIGHTLEY**

**0%**

**CLIVE OWEN**

**0%**

**JESSICA ALBA**

**30%**

**IOAN GRUFFUDD**

**0%**

**JESSICA BIEL**

**0%**

**TIL SCHWEIGER**

**10%**

**PENELOPE CRUZ**

**0%**

**JACKSON RATHBONE**

**20%**

**OLIVIA WILDE**

**0%**

**ALEXANDER SKARGARD**

**0%**

**KRISTEN STEWART**

**0%**

**JAKE GYLLENHAAL**

**0%**

**EMILY DESCHANEL**

**0%**

**ORLANDO BLOOM**

**0%**

**

* * *

**

Ahora, estas son las parejas que se han elegido hasta ahora:

-Jessica Alba/ Jackson Rathbone

-Anne Hathaway/ Johnny Depp

-Jessica Alba/ Johnny Depp

-Angelina Jolie/ Johnny Depp

-Anne Hathaway/ Jackson Rathbone

-Jessica Alba/ Till Schweiger

Por ahora el mas votado para Aslan es nuestro querido y sexy pirata: Johnny Depp. Y para nuestra querida Moira, la bella y fogosa Jessica Alba, alguien ya dio esa pareja xD, que se yo, a mi, de preferencia me encantaría Jolie/Depp, pero se los dejo a su criterio.

Ahora si, sigo esperando mas votos, son las 3:00 pm en argentina, hacen unos 26° acá, es un bello miércoles 16 de Febrero.

Sin mas que decir, me despido esperando mas votos, mas rewiers, y si quieren hacer un barner pueden chicas xD, tambien videos, etc xD

Nos vemos

* * *

_**Capitulo XIII: Bienvenidos**_

_**

* * *

**_

-Ya llegamos…- anuncio Niño desde el borde de un claro inmenso, de cuatro o cinco hectáreas, limpio de cualquier imperfección salvo la pequeña gruta y el rio que fluía por ahí creando un estanque bastante grande donde estaban las figuras en cuestión, una bella mujer de risos castaños y un inmenso león.

-Bajen sus armas…- pidió el rey sonriendo ante la vista. –no hay amenaza alguna, soy amigos… viejos amigos…- y con esas palabras el soberano baja de su montura y se adentra en el inmenso lugar captando de inmediato la atención de uno de sus ocupantes.

-Creo que ya cumplí mi misión…- sonrio Aslan observando a los dos jóvenes. –Hijo…- saludo.

-Aslan…- una inclinación de Caspian fue toda la respuesta que recibió el inmenso león. –Lucy…- una sonrisa se instalo en el rostro de la joven antes de que se levantase y corriera al encuentro del actual rey de Narnia, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos, estrechándola con fuerza a su cuerpo. –Lucy…- suspiro hundiendo su rostro en el pelo de ella mientras pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad salían de sus oscuros ojos.

-Caspian…- sonrio ella, también con lagrimas deslizándose de sus esmeraldas.

-Creí… creí que no te iba… que no ibas a regresar…- sonrio acariciando el rostro de ella limpiando el rastro de las lagrimas que habían logrado escapar de aquellas bellas esmeraldas. –yo… yo…- la miro a aquellos ojos sintiendo con sus pequeñas manos rodeaban las de él con delicadeza, acariciándolas con ternura. –hay tantas cosas que decir… de las que hablar…

-Bastante diría yo….- suspiro ella recargando su rostro en una de las manos de él.

-Mi señor…- hablo Drinian interrumpiendo el momento. –señor las tropas quieren saber si podemos retirarnos ya…

-¿Movilizaste tropas?- cuestiono algo asombrada.

-Los gitanos que viven cerca de aquí aseguraban que eras una bruja maligna y que Aslan era tu demonio amaestrado…- el león y la joven rompieron en carcajadas.

-Así que demonio ¿eh?- sonrio el animal. –Bueno, me han dicho otras tantas cosas… -rio.

-Bueno…- se dirige a Drinian. –Dile a Niño que quiero hablar con su gente y él, y a los demás diles que se pueden marchar de regreso al castillo, que no hay peligro…- el capitán asistió, y con una reverencia, se despidió de sus majestades antes de regresar a los lindes del claro. –Bien…- la mira y sonríe, por fin se siente completo después de tantos años sin verla.

* * *

Música resonaba en todo el lugar mientras las figuras femeninas danzaban frente al fuego al ritmo de las notas que entonaban los instrumentos y las frases que cantaban sus ejecutantes.

-Discúlpeme en verdad mi lord… no sabía que podía llegar a ser la reina Lucy, si hubiera sabido le hubiéramos dado cobijo…- aseguro el gitano algo temeroso de la ira del Navegante.

-No importa Niño, lo que importa ahora es que ella esta sana y salva…- sonrio el observando como la bella reina danzaba con las demás mujeres de la familia de Niño entorno al fuego.

-Creo que hasta aquí llego…- suspiro Aslan una vez quedaron solos los dos.

-¿Te marchas nuevamente?- pregunto él hombre observándolo.

-Solo serán algunas horas…- sus ojos ámbar se pasean por la multitud que festeja quedándose unos instantes en la fina figura de Lucy quien reía y disfrutaba como hacía meses no hacía desde su estúpido error, porque si, aunque ella lo negara hasta el cansancio, había sido su culpa el que Peter hubiera llegado hasta estos extremos, tendría que haberlo visto y prevenido. -… todo… todo esto me trae viejos recuerdos que me gustaría enterrar de una vez…- Caspian asistió comprensivo, muchas veces el también quería huir y enterrar todas sus pesadillas en el extremo más lejano e inaccesible que conociera para olvidarlo después y olvidarlos también. -… tengo algunos recados que buscar… y también arreglar la estadía permanente…- los ojos del rey se abrieron de asombro y una sonrisa toco sus labios.

-¿Se quedara?- pregunto incrédulo. -¿Ella se quedara? ¿Para siempre?-

-Si hijo mío… las puertas de Narnia se abrieron una vez más para recibir a su hija prodiga, pero no te apresures…- pidió observando la felicidad que exudaba. –las razones por la que ella ha regresado no son las más bellas, ni las más perfectas… pero es ella quien te debe contar y no la debes presionar…

-Lo entiendo…- asistió algo más tranquilo pero sin borrar la sonrisa de su boca y de sus ojos. – Creo que por fin le voy a dar una reina a Narnia…- Aslan asistió dando unas palmadas en el hombro del hombre en señal de apoyo.

-Pero no apresures las cosas hijo… deja que el rio fluya su curso y muchas cosas desconocidas se mostraran tanto a ella como a tu persona… ahora me retiro, pero antes que el Astro Rey asome desde lo alto del cielo estaré de regreso y partiremos a Cair Paravel…

-Eso espero Aslan…- sonrio el navegante abrazando a su amigo, maestro y confidente y viéndolo partir.

-Regresara ¿Verdad?- pregunto una voz a sus espaldas sobresaltándolo. Lucy le sonrio en señal de disculpas pero siguió esperando su respuesta.

-Dijo que antes del mediodía estaría de regreso… que tenia algunos asuntos que arreglar sobre tu retorno… pero volverá…- la miro, embelesado al encontrarla de regreso y poder apreciarla vestida como las demás mujeres del lugar, con larga pollera azul oscuro y la camisola estampada de arabescos a juego en un tono mas claro.

-Creo entonces que no notare su ausencia…- susurro ella, sin darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta, algo temerosa y preocupada ante la mirada del rey.

-¿En serio?- las mejillas de la reina se sonrojaron y pronto rehuyó su mirada, removiéndose incomoda en su lugar.

-Tu… tu eres… eres mi amigo ¿no?- susurro ella. –no… no me harás daño… "No como Peter"

-Jamás…- se acerca e intenta tomar el rostro de la reina pero ella le rehúye, tratando de mantener la distancia. –Jamás te haría daño ni permitiría que te lo hiciera…- aseguro logrando capturar una de las pequeñas manos de ella entre las grandes propias.

-Lo… lo sé…- suspiro ella más tranquila, pero sin bajar la guardia. –confió en ti…

* * *

**Octubre de 1968, Londres, 20 años mas tarde.**

**

* * *

**

El silencio rodeaba todo cuanto había en aquel campo abierto al cielo encapotado y a la lluvia que ablandaba toda la tierra.

-… han pasado 20 años Lucy…- suspiro un hombre entrado en años, de cabello oscuro veteado ya en algunos puntos de blanco y sus ojos negros cual carbón encerrados tras unas gafas de aumento. -20 años… pareciera que fue ayer que jugábamos a las escondidas por nuestra vieja casa… pareciera que fue ayer cuando nos encontramos con Narnia pero no… han pasado ya 20 años… 20 años desde que nos dejaste… 20 años desde ese pandemónium…- el hombre se arrodillo frente a la lapida de mármol y deposito un ramo de rosas blancas sobre la tierra. -¿Ves pequeña?- sonrio con melancolía. –no nos olvidamos de ti…

-¿Edmond?- llamo una voz, una voz femenina, de una mujer alta y de porte aristócrata, de risos rojos como el fuego y ojos tan azules como el mismo mar. -¿Edmond cariño?- pregunto acercándose, sosteniendo en brazos a un pequeño niño de apenas 5 años, que había heredado su cabello pero los ojos de su madre y de su tía.

-Ya voy Rachel…- aseguro el hombre levantándose del suelo.

-Tomate tu tiempo amor…- sonrio ella con entendimiento, bien sabia cuanto había significado la pérdida de su amiga a su marido, a todos le había afectado aquello, pero más le había afectado enterarse de la verdadera historia. –solo quería saber si has visto a Rillian y a Elizabeth…

-No amor… no los he visto, pero de seguro que están jugando en el bosque… sabes cómo son…

-Niños…- rio ella besando a su marido en los labios y dejándolo nuevamente solo.

-De seguro que te acuerdas de Rachel ¿no?- suspiro acariciando la superficie helada y húmeda de la piedra. –fue la que mas sintió tu perdida… eran muy amigas… y también te extraña… ese pequeño es mi hijo menor… Will… no me puedo quejar, la vida a sido bastante buena para mi, va, para todos, creo que tu partida causo demasiadas cosas, no que te lo recrimine ¿no? todas fueron para bien… por mi parte me case, tengo tres hijos, Rillian que pronto alcanzara los 17… "la edad que tenias cuando te marchaste"-pensó. –y Elizabeth ya tiene 15… le sigue el pequeño Will de 5… tiene tu curiosidad y tu carácter a pesar de ser mi hijo…- rio un poco. -…en fin… Susan también se caso, ahora vive en Chicago junto a su esposo y sus hijos, él es un excelente medico, y un padre excepcional… tuvieron 5 varones… el mayor tiene la edad de Rillian, se llama Brooklyn, le sigue Romeo de 15, Cruz de 13, Jackson de 11 y Christopher de 5… siempre para las fiestas nos reunimos todos juntos, mamá y papá se separaron… papá jamás le perdono el haber sacado a Peter de la cárcel y que todo esto pasara… él se volvió a casar, se caso con una española viuda que tenia dos hijas, Carmen y Rosemary, una de 23 y la otra de 15, tuvieron tres hijos mas… varones también, Maxwell, Jeremías, y Edward… mamá, bueno… ella… ella falleció, falleció de la tristeza, primero fuiste tu, papá, Peter… no lo pudo soportar… papá hace como que no le importa pero todos sabemos que si… nada puedo hacer ya…- unos pasos al trote se escuchan y pronto dos adolescentes alcanzan a su padre, ambos vestidos de forma bastante ligera, pantalones de jeans gastados, remeras holgadas y el cabello algo largo y desaliñado.

-Padre…- saludaron ambos.

-Ya vamos hijos…- miro la lapida una vez más antes de girarse eh irse junto con sus dos vástagos mayores, para no volver mas. –"Siento romper mi promesa Lu… pero debo seguir"- pensó mientras miraba una vez más el cementerio antes de subir al auto y ponerse en marcha.

* * *

_**EDMUND PEVENSIE**_

_**1930-1968**_

_**Amado esposo**_

_**Hijo**_

_**Hermano**_

_**Padre Ejemplar.**_

_**RACHEL BLACK PEVENSIE**_

_**1931-1968**_

_**Amiga**_

_**Amante**_

_**Esposa**_

_**Madre**_

_**RILLIAN WILLIAM PEVENSIE**_

_**1951-1968**_

_**Una Hijo**_

_**Una Amigo**_

_**Una Hermano**_

_**LUCY ELIZABETH PEVENSIE**_

_**1953-1968**_

_**Una Bella Hija**_

_**Una Amiga**_

_**Una Hermana**_

_**WILLIAM PETER PEVENSIE**_

_**1963-1968**_

_**Un ángel que huyo al cielo**_

_**Un hijo**_

_**Un amigo**_

_**Un hermano**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_L'adieu à l'enfant_**

**_Visions blafardes..._**

**_En mon âme..._**

**_Eternelle noirceur..._**

**_En mon sang..._**

**_Lasse de tous..._**

**_Les blâmes..._**

**_De l'agonie..._**

**_D'un enfant..._**

**_Innocence maculée..._**

**_De pestilence..._**

**_Mise à mort..._**

**_De l'enfant..._**

**_Mais il se prépare..._**

**_Une autre naissance..._**

**_Visiones pálidas_**

**_En mi alma_**

**_Eterna negrura_**

**_En mi sangre_**

**_Hastiada de todos los reproches_**

**_De la agonía_**

**_De un niño_**

**_Inocencia mancillada_**

**_De pestilencia_**

**_Asesinada_**

**_Del niño_**

**_Pero está por venir_**

**_Un nuevo nacimiento_**

**_La neige craque sous mes pas,_**

**_Bruit sombre et glacial,_**

**_Et cette triste comptine du vent,_**

**_Qui sonne ici le dernier glas,_**

**_Et déjà le ciel s'entrouvre pour l'Enfant,_**

**_La neige s'efface devant mes yeux,_**

**_Mes pas s'éloignent de moi,_**

**_Quand le froid s'efface ici bas,_**

**_Brusque sortie de mes songes,_**

**_Des tombes et des croix,_**

**_Des fleurs fannées,_**

**_Le doux marbre froid._**

**_La nieve cruje bajo mis pies,_**

**_Ruido oscuro y glacial_**

**_Y esta triste canción infantil del viento_**

**_Que suene aquí el último tañido_**

**_Y ya el cielo se entreabra para el niño,_**

**_La nieve se desvanece aquí abajo,_**

**_Salida brusca de mis sueños,_**

**_De tumbas y de cruces,_**

**_De flores marchitas_**

**_El dulce y frío mármol._**

_

* * *

_

_**Flash Back:**_

El agua caía con fuerza por todas las carreteras londinenses, y esto, sumado a la niebla siempre presente, dificultaba mucho la movilización en autos, dejando al conductor con la obligación de conducir con precaución y a paso lento, sin apresurarse. Sonrio al observar por el espejo retrovisor a sus retoños descansando plácidamente. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios al recordar, cuanto daría por ver a su hermana una vez más, por poder mostrarle cuanto había crecido, y también que pudiera apreciar en el hombre que se había convertido.

-"Ojala pudieras estar aquí Lucy"- pensó mientras apretaba con delicadeza la mano de su esposa, quien sonrio dormida, antes de pasar por delante de Kings Cross, la vieja estación con las esculturas de los inmensos leones que alguna vez, ya hacía mucho tiempo, los había arrastrado una última vez a los cuatro juntos a Narnia…

No lo vio venir, el cruzaba bien, el semáforo permitía su pasaje, pero ese auto se metió de prepo. No lo vio, pero si sintió el impacto.

_**Fin the flash back**_

_**

* * *

**_

La oscuridad lo rodeaba por completo, pero de a poco, la conciencia y la vida iba regresando a su cuerpo, tan lentamente que parecía inexistente.

Le dolía todo, el cuerpo, el respirar, el sentir, los hechos que habían acontecido apenas hacia algunas horas para él se repetían una y mil veces, las luces, el chirrido, el choque, el calor, el dolor, la oscuridad…

-¿Dónde estoy?- se pregunto, abriendo de apoco los ojos pero cerrándolos de golpe ante la luz enceguecedora.

-En el único lugar en donde debería estar…- respondió una voz grave y salvaje muy cerca de él. La luz pronto dejo de ser molesta y frente a si pudo vislumbrar la figura de un inmenso animal.

-¿Estoy muerto?- la pregunta salió de prepo de sus labios, y se sintió estúpido al escucharla en sus oídos, claro que lo estaba, sino no habría regresado.

-En tu mundo si, pero Narnia nuevamente te abre las puertas una vez más, pero esta vez, para siempre…

-Mi familia… mis hijos…- suspiro pasándose las manos por el rostro. –tendría que haber visto aquel asunto… tendría que haber prevenido aquello, no tendríamos que haber partido… podríamos haber esperado…

-No te mortifiques hijo mío…- aseguro Aslan posando su pata en el hombro del antiguo rey. –en la vida las cosas siempre pasan por algo, no en vano, y esto paso para cumplir el deseo más ferviente de tu corazón, que te hizo casarte con aquella joven y visitar todas las veces que podías aquel lugar…-Edmond lo observo. –Bienvenido de regreso Edmond el Justo, rey de Narnia… bienvenidos sean el príncipe Rillian, la princesa Elizabeth y tu a Narnia… se que a alguien le interesaría mucho verte, y que tu también disfrutarías mucho viéndola…

* * *

_**Cha chan cha chan xD**_

_**a que les sorprende que suba tan rapido xD... bueno criaturas el tiempo apremia y tengo tiempo solo hasta el 28 de Marzo, despues no me veran por un buen tiempo xD**_

_**cuantas veces dije tiempo no? xD**_

_**bueno mis ninhias son las 11:41 pm aca en argentina de un lluvioso viernes 18 de Febrero del 2011**_

_**no puedo creer que lo haya hecho en solo dos días... fueron dos días lo empece el 16 y es 18 y ya subo xD**_

**_bueno, se que es pobre el capitulo... se que no se entienden muchas partes pero paso a explicar, decidi invertir la modalidad de tiempo, y en vez de hacer que pase mas rapido el tiempo en Narnia lo hice en Inglaterra... un Edmond de ya de casi 4 decadas visita a Lucy en su tumba despues de haber pasado mucho tiempo sin verla... no la veia desde la muerte de Peter... le cuenta que fue de la vida de la familia, y de él, que se caso... pero fijense en algo... ¿con quien se caso? con la mejor amiga de Lucy xD, eso mas adelante van a saber que tiene de importancia, como tambien el regreso de Edmond xD... pero lo de Edmond prometo decirselos en cuatro o cinco capitulos mas xD... para lo de Rachel van a tener que esperar._**

**_¿Saben de que me entere? me entere que LUCY PEVENSIE... EXISTIO... sisi como lo leen... existio y murio en el 2005, justo para antes del estreno de la primer pelicula, pero supongo que habra participado xD, si no me creen busquenlo en Wikkipendia xD_**

**_Bueno... la votacion sigue... avisenme si quieren que alguna de las o los participantes se borren_**

**_y ahora quiero hacer un llamado a la solaridad, yo soy propietaria de un editor de imagen del 2006, que no me sirve de mucho xD, y ando buscando algun alma caritativa que quiera hacer barnes de la historia, o de mis historias... quienes quieran ayudar con esta causa avisenme y sin mas me retiro_**

**_hasta la proxima semana xD_**

**_nah... nos vemos cuando me vea!_**

**_bye_**


	14. Chapter 14

La oscuridad lo rodeaba por completo, pero de a poco, la conciencia y la vida iba regresando a su cuerpo, tan lentamente que parecía inexistente.

Le dolía todo, el cuerpo, el respirar, el sentir, los hechos que habían acontecido apenas hacia algunas horas para él se repetían una y mil veces, las luces, el chirrido, el choque, el calor, el dolor, la oscuridad…

-¿Dónde estoy?- se pregunto, abriendo de apoco los ojos pero cerrándolos de golpe ante la luz enceguecedora.

-En el único lugar en donde debería estar…- respondió una voz grave y salvaje muy cerca de él. La luz pronto dejo de ser molesta y frente a si pudo vislumbrar la figura de un inmenso animal.

-¿Estoy muerto?- la pregunta salió de prepo de sus labios, y se sintió estúpido al escucharla en sus oídos, claro que lo estaba, sino no habría regresado.

-En tu mundo si, pero Narnia nuevamente te abre las puertas una vez más, pero esta vez, para siempre…

-Mi familia… mis hijos…- suspiro pasándose las manos por el rostro. –tendría que haber visto aquel asunto… tendría que haber prevenido aquello, no tendríamos que haber partido… podríamos haber esperado…

-No te mortifiques hijo mío…- aseguro Aslan posando su pata en el hombro del antiguo rey. –en la vida las cosas siempre pasan por algo, no en vano, y esto paso para cumplir el deseo más ferviente de tu corazón, que te hizo casarte con aquella joven y visitar todas las veces que podías aquel lugar…-Edmond lo observo. –Bienvenido de regreso Edmond el Justo, rey de Narnia… bienvenidos sean el príncipe Rillian, la princesa Elizabeth y tu a Narnia… se que a alguien le interesaría mucho verte, y que tu también disfrutarías mucho viéndola…

* * *

_**Capitulo XIV: La Llamada**_

* * *

_**Flash Back:**_

_Un suspiro escapo de sus labios al pasar su mirada por todo lo que la rodeaba. Cemento, baldosas, personas… volvían a casa nuevamente, el amarre de Peter se hizo algo mas fuerte y tiro un poco, forzándola a caminar._

_El silbato sonó, aquel niño que molestaba a Susan le pregunto si iban a subir o no, sacándolos a todos de su ensoñación y regresándolos a la realidad, regresándolos a su mundo._

_-¿Creen que hay forma de volver?- cuestiono de repente Edmond frustrado después de revolver en su bolso. –Deje mi linterna en Narnia…- una sonrisa sincera se poso en los labios de todos, pero en especial en ella. Suspiro recargándose en Peter, quien la rodeo con un brazo para poder sostener a ambos con el otro a la baranda del tren._

_-Regresaras…- aseguro él observándola algo apesadumbrada. Ya casi todos dormían menos ellos dos. –No te preocupes… cuando sea el momento, él te llamara de nuevo…_

_-Pero ya no será lo mismo…- murmuro la pequeña haciendo puchero. –ya nada será lo mismo…_

_-¿Quién dijo que no?_

_**Fin The Flash Back**_

* * *

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo…- suspiro Edmond caminando junto a Aslan por los pasillos de aquella inmensa fortaleza acompañado de sus hijos.

-Bastante diría yo…- sonrio el león. –ahora el que parece viejo eres tu hijo mío…- una risa fuerte y clara escapo de los labios del hombre.

-Es cierto, pero dime ¿Cómo esta Lucy? ¿Cómo esta Caspian? ¿Cómo esta…?- de repente, con una claridad avasalladora cayo sobre si una pregunta que no sabia si quería responder o que se la respondiera.

-Las reglas de Narnia son claras hijo mío, almas puras y sin corrupción solo pueden cruzar las barreras…- Edmond asistió, algo mas tranquilo.

-Almas puras ¿verdad?- el león sonrio. –Entonces porque…

-Creo que eso lo sabes bien Edmond… como antaño te dije, una vez rey de Narnia, rey por la eternidad… muy pocas veces sucesos como este han acontecido… lo sé… yo también tengo mis dudas sobre el por que… pero si estoy seguro de algo es que Narnia una vez mas los recibió con los brazos abiertos y que muchas aventuras aun nos quedan a la vuelta de la esquina…- la mirada del animal se fijo en los dos jóvenes. –príncipes…- los dos se miraron entre si y luego a su padre.

-¿Recuerdas las historias que les contaba de niños?- los dos asistieron.

-Entonces… ¿es verdad? ¿Esto es Narnia?- cuestiono Rillian.

-Desde el Erial del farol, hasta las costas mas orientales del mar, donde el agua sabe dulce y los lirios crecen a montones es Narnia, la tierra que antaño fue liberada por su padre acompañado de sus hermanos y que hoy les abre las puertas a ustedes jóvenes príncipes, para una segunda oportunidad… Narnia llama siempre, solo hay que saber escucharla…

* * *

El agua caía con delicadeza sobre el cuerpo de ella mientras las manos de las doncellas paseaban y se encargaban de limpiar toda su piel con agua de rosas dejando su dulce fragancia por toda ella.

-Disculpe mi impertinencia…- suspiro quien parecía ser la más anciana, una mujer de cabello totalmente blanca y un ojo ciego, mientras envolvía el pequeño cuerpo en una toalla. – ¡Niñas!- llamo a todas sus asistentes. –Retírense y preparen los aposentos para la reina…- las cuatro hicieron una reverencia y se marcharon dejándola a ambas solas. -… debe cuidarse mi reina…- sonrio mirándola con ternura.

-¿Por… por que?- cuestiono temerosa Lucy.

-Tiempos oscuros se avecinan…- con delicadeza tomo la mano de la reina. –y una encrucijada pronto se cruzara en su camino…- acaricio una de las líneas de la mano. –cuídese… cuídelos, y protéjalo…

-¿Cómo…?

-Seré vieja, pero no ciega reina, y si lo prefiere aquí morirá, pero hay algunas cosas que son imposibles de ocultar…- la cabeza de la reina bajo.

-Yo… yo no quise esto… fue… fue de repente pero… pero no lo culpo…no voy a culpar a alguien inocente como tampoco voy a hundir a mas gente con mis problemas, son míos, míos y de nadie más…- la anciana asistió.

-La entiendo mejor de lo que cree…- aseguro esta mientras la ayudaba a vestirse con un camisón blanco y le arreglaba el cabello. –pero estoy segura que el rey lo entenderá…

-Eso espero… en verdad me importa, y no me gustaría perderlo…

-Si usted lo viera… se daría cuenta que no hay riesgo de pérdida… confié… confié en él y en Aslan, pronto Narnia le mostrara mas cosas que puede que la ayuden a elegir el camino correcto para resolver esa encrucijada…

-Gracias…- sonrio.

-¿Por qué mi reina?

-Por darme consejos… creo que necesitaba algunos ya…- la mujer negó con la cabeza mientras la cubría con una bata.

-Venga, la acompañare a sus aposentos…- le sonríe y asiente. – estoy segura alteza, como que me llamo Milla, matriarca de esta familia que el rey entenderá las razones, sea cual sean…

-Eso espero en verdad…- Lucy observo una vez más su reflejo ates de seguir a la anciana entre los pasillos que dejaban entre si las carpas hasta llegar a una colocada en el centro, señalada como los aposentos del jefe del grupo y de la matriarca, por el escudo de armas, dos medias lunas que flaqueaban al Astro Rey, todo bordado con exquisitos hilos de oro rojo sobre el más fino terciopelo de Calormen. Diseño en rojo y fondo verde, una verdadera obra de arte dispuesto sobre un bordón adornado con sedas, cadenas y arabescos.

-Lo diseñaron nuestros antepasados…- sonrio ella. –Fuimos los primeros en poblar estas tierras después de los Telmarinos… pero no llegamos por una isla como ellos, sino que nos llevo la brisa hasta aquí, una vez estábamos en los montes boscosos y al otro en los prados de Narnia…- conto, alegre de poder relatar su historia. –Algunos dicen que llegamos antes, antes de la edad de oro…- otros, que somos tan viejos en estas tierras como el mismo Aslan…

-¿Y usted? ¿Usted que cree?-la mujer la vio algo extrañada pro la pregunta, pero no tardo en responder.

-Yo creo lo que mis padres me enseñaron y lo que aprendí…-rio. –de nada sirve saber de dónde venimos ni a donde vamos si no se sabe uno ubicar en el presente… si uno no sabe donde está parado… los gitanos, joven reina, somos espíritus libres, viajando con el viento… con cada brisa que anuncia el invierno acechando, nosotros levantamos todo y migramos a tierras más bajas, donde el frío todavía tardara en llegar, y cuando lo haga, nosotros también nos marcharemos a donde la primavera nos reciba con los brazos abiertos… ahora nos ven… mañana quien sabe… mañana lo verá…

-Parece bastante prometedor…

-Le aseguro Alteza, que algunas veces, el ir y venir… el no tener raíces, un origen… cansa, y el desarraigo duele, más que cualquier herida provocada por un arma mortal, porque es una herida del alma, no de la carne… pero sabe, lo que más pesa es saber que en nuestro destino está el desaparecer… del polvo venimos y al polvo vamos…- rio con melancolía.

-La entiendo…- la mujer abrió las cortinas y ambas entraron al interior de la carpa.

El lugar era inmenso. En diferentes lugares, dispuestas de tal forma que alumbraran cada rincón había diferentes lámparas de carbón encendidas, en el centro, una mesa baja con la cena ya dispuesta para cuatro personas rodeada por almohadones sobre el suelo recubierto por una suave lona. Todo el lugar estaba finamente decorado con diferentes telares y sedas, todo en colores borgoña, suaves tonos lilas y el contrastante verde manzana por algunos rincones, dándole un toque de luz al lugar.

-Espero que sea todo de su agrado…- sonrio la mujer.

-Me encanta Milla… gracias y en serio no se tendrían que haber molestado…- sonrio Lucy.

-Claro que nos tendríamos que haber molestado… no podíamos dejarla dormir con cualquiera…- una de las "puertas" laterales se abrió y por el entro aquel gitano llamado Niño junto con Caspian, ambos ya sin las armaduras, solo con ropa cómoda hablando entre ellos hasta que los ojos del rey se posaron en la reina. –Que bueno que llegan…- sonrio. –espero que no le moleste compartir habitaciones con la reina mi Lord, esta es la zona más protegida de todo el campamento y no nos podemos a arriesgar a que algo malo les pase…

-No hay problema por mi lado Lady Milla, no tengo ninguna objeción…- aseguro Caspian aun sin despegar su mirada de la valiente.

-Por mi lado tampoco Milla, no me gustaría causarle más molestias de las que ya he causado…

-¿Qué molestias mi niña?- sonrió ella, negando con la cabeza. –Se lo he dicho y se lo reitero… es lo menos que podríamos haber hecho por usted y por el rey…

-Nada de lo que paso fue alguna molestia Lucy…- aseguro Caspian caminando hasta a ella, de nuevo con aquella mirada anhelante que tantos recuerdos le traía…

_**Flash Back:**_

_-Nada de lo que paso…- suspiro Peter en su cuello, con sus manos paseando por su cuerpo sin pudor, ignorando los sollozos y las suplicas de su hermana. –nada, en serio, es tu culpa… ni la mía…- él se separo un poco de ella para poder verla bien, desnuda por él. –Nadie manda sobre su corazón pequeña… - suspiro. _

_**Fin the flash back.**_

Aquel recuerdo que se coló en su mente como intruso le robo la poca fortaleza que había adquirido ese tiempo con Aslan y la oscuridad clamaba por ella.

-¿Lucy?- pregunto Caspian acercándose. -¡LUCY!- fue todo lo que oyó antes que Nótt clamara su presencia.

* * *

**It started out as a feeling****  
****Which then grew into a hope****  
****Which then turned into a quiet thought****  
****Which then turned into a quiet word**

* * *

Edmond suspiro con pesadez observando la quietud el agua.

-…entonces… solo nosotros ¿verdad?... Rachel y el bebe… y Will… ellos…

-Es un nuevo comienzo… para ellos, para ti…- él lo miro, observo a aquel que le dio una segunda oportunidad hacia ya, para él, 29 años, cuando apenas era un niño descubriendo un nuevo mundo y había caído en la tentación de grandeza.

-Un nuevo comienzo… creo que paso mucho tiempo para un nuevo comienzo para mi… pronto cumpliré las 4 décadas amigo…- rio con amargura.

-Pero estas igual…- rio Aslan. –varias sorpresas te esperan aquí en Narnia, y cuanto más pronto nos pongamos en marcha más pronto las conocerás…

-Solo… solo una pregunta más Aslan… me has llamado ¿verdad?- el hombre observo al animal.

-Siempre Narnia nos llama, solo hay que saber escucharla…

* * *

**And then that word grew louder and louder****  
****'Til it was a battle cry**

**

* * *

**

-¡LUCY!- llamo, justo para cogerla al vuelo antes que su menudo cuerpecito cayera de lleno al suelo. –Lucy…- susurro apartando los mechones de cabello castaño del pálido rostro y buscando aquellos ojos verdes sonriéndole, pero solo encontró sus parpados tomándolos como prisioneros y su cuerpo desmadejado en sus brazos. –Lucy… Lucy vamos princesa…- trato de despertarla, respiraba pero no reaccionaba.

-Señor… señor permítame…- pidió Milla. –venga, déjela en la cama, Niño trae a las doncellas y mis cosas…- demando, el hombre asistió mientras el rey depositaba el cuerpo de ella sobre la cama. –Tranquilo señor… solo esta desmayada… se ve que estaba agotada…- le tranquilizo justo para cuando entraron las doncellas con todo y le pidieron que esperase a fuera a que lo llamaran…

La noche paso, y las doncellas entraban y salían trayendo cosas para Milla, o llevándose. Él las observo, atado de manos, desde el exterior de la carpa, junto a Niño que lo trataba de tranquilizar y Drinian que le pedía que descansara y que no se preocupara.

Cuando las primeras luces del alba empezaron a despuntar, llegaron del ala norte del campamento algo de tumulto.

-Iré a ver…- se disculpo el jefe de familia y salió rumbo al centro de la revuelta justo en el momento que una cansada Milla salía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-La reina lo quiere ver… ya ha despertado…- un suspiro de alivio escapo de los labios del navegante al tiempo que se ponía de pie seguido por Drinian y entraban en la carpa y en la habitación de Lucy junto con Milla. –Aquí lo he traído alteza, como pidió…- con una reverencia la anciana abandono los aposentos y dejo a los dos Telmarinos junto a la joven.

-Drinian podrías dejarme a solas con Caspian…- pidió, aun se notaba que estaba cansada, pero ya tenía color en sus mejillas y se veía algo mejor de cómo recordaba haberla visto la noche anterior.

-Como prefiera…- asistió este haciendo una reverencia a ambos y dejándolos a los dos solos al fin. -Qué susto te di anoche ¿verdad?- sonrio Lucy tratando de aligerar algo el ambiente.

-Júrame que jamás me harás algo parecido Lucy…- rogo el tomando la mano delicada de ella y sentándose junto a ella, quien se incorporo un poco.

-No es necesario jurarlo… creo… creo que en mi estado no podría cumplirlo…- susurro agachando la cabeza.

-Tu… ¿Tu estado? ¿Estás enferma acaso? No… no puedo perderte, no cuando ha pasado tan poco desde que nos encontramos…- Lucy rio un poco, apretando la mano de él para tranquilizarlo.

-Creo que es hora de que te cuente algunas cosas… varias diría yo…- lo miro antes de acariciar la mano de él. Atrás había quedado aquel temor que el día anterior la había obligado a mantener su distancia de aquel hombre en el que se había convertido su amigo.

-No quiero que te sientas obligada a contarme nada Lucy… quiero que confíes en mi, y si es necesario, tomate todo el tiempo que necesites…-ella sonrio.

-Lo sé, y quiero confiar, pero primero necesito que sepas algunas cosas, y principalmente, la razón por la que estoy de regreso en Narnia…- la voz de la reina quedo eclipsada por el ruido procedente del exterior, y antes de que pudiera continuar, las puertas del lugar se abrieron para dar paso a dos personas.

-Lucy...

* * *

**I'll come back****  
****When you call me****  
****No need to say goodbye**

**

* * *

**

El camino desde aquella Fortaleza hasta Narnia fue bastante tranquilo. Su padre no dejaba de hablar con aquel león y su hermana de maravillarse con todo lo que veía.

-¿No es magnífico?- le pregunto de repente.

-¿Magnifico dices? Eli, técnicamente estamos muertos…- rio él mientras la abrazaba y besaba su coronilla. Elizabeth era todo para ellos, y ahora, lo único que les quedaba a su padre y a él.

-Pues estar muertos se siente bien…- sonrio mientras saludaba a, lo que si no mal recordaba era, una Dríada que paseaba junto a ellos y se inclinaban. –creo que esto de ser princesa me gusta…

-Creo que te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza enana…- rio.

-¿Y tú? Creo que, ahora que lo veo en ti, crecer no es algo tan bueno… pierdes la esencia de la vida… la música del alma…- rio mientras alzaba los brazos sintiendo la brisa fresca. -¿A que es cierto Aslan?- le cuestiono al inmenso animal que rio un poco.

-Crecer trae consigo las responsabilidades que recaen en otros mientras es uno un infante princesa…

-Por mi hija puedes quedarte siempre pequeña… no quiero ni pensar cuando vengan de diferentes partes del mundo para pedir tu mano… ya nos paso con tus tías Susan y Lucy, a mí y a…- su voz se perdió cuando apretó sus puños con ira. –nada de esto hubiera pasado si él no hubiera cambiado…- los dos jóvenes suspiraron, sabiendo bien de que, o de quien, hablaba, el innombrable… el tío Peter… siempre que recordaba algo pasaba aquello, se quejaba de Peter… lo maldecía, el por que era algo que solo sus padres y tía Susan sabían, intuían que algo que ver con la difunta tía Lucy tenia, pero nadie les decía nada.

-Ya viejo…- interviene. –el ya no está ¿sí? No nos causara más males…

-No… no más de todo lo que ya ha hecho…

* * *

**Just because everything's changing****  
****Doesn't mean it's never****  
****Been this way before**

**All you can do is try to know****  
****Who your friends are****  
****As you head off to the war**

**

* * *

**

-Mi señor… Aslan asegura que es alguien que conoce… usted siempre nos dijo que no podemos ir en contra de sus palabras, por eso lo trajimos hasta aquí…- aseguro Niño, temeroso de una reprimenda.

-Si es amigo de Aslan es nuestro amigo…- asistió Caspian en acuerdo. -¿Quién eres forastero?

-¿Tanto puede cambiar alguien en 23 años Caspian?- cuestiona en tono de broma el justo mirándolo con sus ojos negros.

-No…- soltó de repente Lucy, levantándose.

-Lucy por favor… necesitas…- empezó Caspian pero ella lo cayó.

-¿Yo me quedo y a mí me cae todo el rigor de la edad?- gruño él observando a su hermanita.

-¡EDMOND!- grito con alegría antes de correr a sus brazos. –Edmond…- sollozo.

-No puede ser… pero… pero si eres un año mayor que Lucy…- se quejo el navegante

-1 año y cinco meses mayor…- corrigió el justo separándose de su hermana. –pero la diferencia recae en que me quede, y pasaron 20 años desde que Lucy regreso a Narnia…

* * *

**Pick a star on the dark horizon****  
****And follow the light**

**You'll come back****  
****When it's over****  
****No need to say good bye**

**You'll come back****  
****When it's over****  
****No need to say good bye**

**

* * *

**

-… ¿Con Rachel?- pregunto anonadada Lucy observando a su hermano, y a los que, supuestamente, eran sus sobrinos, pero que parecían más grandes que ella misma.

-Cuando… cuando te fuiste Peter…- logro decir el nombre sin reaccionar. –él pago… pago por lo que hizo, papá y mamá se separaron, él se volvió a casar y ahora vive en España junto a su nueva familia, ella, ella falleció…- Lucy lo abrazo y dejo que sollozara en su hombro.

-Siento… siento tanto que todo esto pasara… yo… yo no creí… no pensé en… en ese momento…- el asistió.

-Nadie te culpa…- se levanto. –ambos sabemos quién es el único culpable…

-Déjalo ya Ed… por favor…- pidió. –Aquí solo Aslan lo sabe, y me gustaría que permaneciera asi por un tiempo…- el justo asistió y volvió a sentarse cuando recordó algo.

-Tu… tu aquí… tu todavía…

-Si…- asistió ella llevándose una mano a su imperceptible vientre. –para mí solo pasaron tres meses desde me regreso… y aquí pasaron solo 5 años desde la última vez que estuvimos…

-Wau… nunca creí que el tiempo se cambiara así… recuerdo que en realidad era aquí donde pasaba más tiempo que allá…

-El tiempo es tirano… y el decide…- los dos hermanos asistieron. –Así que tu eres Rillian ¿verdad?- pregunto al mayor.

-Si tía…- sonrio el mayor, feliz de ver a su padre tan contento. –y ella es mi hermanita, Lizzi…

-De tal palo tal astilla…- sonrio. -¿Por qué esa fijación en decirnos hermanitas?- reprocharos Lucy y Lizzi al mismo tiempo provocando las risas de todos justo en el momento en que Milla entra.

-Disculpen mi interrupción altezas, pero la reina Lucy debe descansar…- todos asistieron, antes de dejarlos solos, Caspian se había encargado de advertirle a Edmond que no la agitara demasiado, que se había desmayado la noche anterior y necesitaba descansar.

-Es cierto…- le beso la frente. –tenemos bastante tiempo para hablar más tarde… descansa enana…- Lucy hizo un puchero, como el que recordaba al verse llamada así, pero no dijo mas y los tres abandonaron la sala para acompañar a Caspian y Aslan en los festejos por su regreso a Narnia…

* * *

**Now we're back to the beginning****  
****It's just a feeling and now one knows yet****  
****But just because they can't feel it too****  
****Doesn't mean that you have to forget**

**Let your memories grow stronger and stronger****  
****'Til they're before your eyes**

**You'll come back****  
****When they call you****  
****No need to say good bye**

**You'll come back****  
****When they call you****  
****No need to say good bye**

* * *

**Ahora estamos de vuelta al comienzo****  
****es solo una sentimiento y ahora se sabe aun****  
****pero solo porque ellos no pueden sentirlo también****  
****no quiere decir que tienes que olvidarlo**

**Deja que tus recuerdos crezcan fuertes y mas fuertes****  
****hasta que estén ante tus ojos**

**Regresaras****  
****Cuando te llamen****  
****No hay necesidad de decir adiós**

**Regresaras****  
****cuando te llamen****  
****no necesitas decir adiós**


	15. Chapter 15

-Tu… tu aquí… tu todavía…

-Si…- asistió ella llevándose una mano a su imperceptible vientre. –para mí solo pasaron tres meses desde me regreso… y aquí pasaron solo 5 años desde la última vez que estuvimos…

-Wau… nunca creí que el tiempo se cambiara así… recuerdo que en realidad era aquí donde pasaba más tiempo que allá…

-El tiempo es tirano… y el decide…- los dos hermanos asistieron. –Así que tu eres Rillian ¿verdad?- pregunto al mayor.

-Si tía…- sonrio el mayor, feliz de ver a su padre tan contento. –y ella es mi hermanita, Lizzi…

-De tal palo tal astilla…- sonrio. -¿Por qué esa fijación en decirnos hermanitas?- reprocharos Lucy y Lizzi al mismo tiempo provocando las risas de todos justo en el momento en que Milla entra.

-Disculpen mi interrupción altezas, pero la reina Lucy debe descansar…- todos asistieron, antes de dejarlos solos, Caspian se había encargado de advertirle a Edmond que no la agitara demasiado, que se había desmayado la noche anterior y necesitaba descansar.

-Es cierto…- le beso la frente. –tenemos bastante tiempo para hablar más tarde… descansa enana…- Lucy hizo un puchero, como el que recordaba al verse llamada así, pero no dijo mas y los tres abandonaron la sala para acompañar a Caspian y Aslan en los festejos por su regreso a Narnia

* * *

_**Capitulo XV: Cair Paravel**_

_**

* * *

**_

Un suspiro escapo de los labios de aquel joven hombre cuando atreves de la superficie cristalina del agua sus ojos se encontraban con una bella joven dueña de su corazón y de su vida tanto en Londres como en su prospera Narnia.

-Dicen que cada suspiro es un beso no dado…- comento uno de sus acompañantes, a nadie en particular, un hombre de aspecto delicado, facciones finas y piel olivácea. –Usted lo hace mucho Rey Peter…- se burlo provocando la risa de varios de los presentes. –al parecer no se hace respetar…- de un rápido y preciso movimiento, el magnífico se aparto de su lugar junto a la fuente y acorralo a su colega, el rey de Calormen, contra uno de los muros de la fortaleza con su espada a escasos centímetros de su yugular.

-Con un simple movimiento puedo acabar tu existencia…- gruño apretando con firmeza la espada.

-No… no… no se atrevería…- se burlo el algo entrecortado. –eres… eres demasiado noble…- la espada silbo al cortar el aire y con un simple movimiento atravesó la piel y la carne del rey desde la base del cuello, enterrándose con precisión. La espada salió con un movimiento limpio y el herido de muerte cayó de rodillas frente al magnífico.

-No, no me atreví…- sonrio con furia. –Directamente lo hice, dale un saludo a todos los malditos que no soportaron el filo de mi espada…- esta se volvió a alzar y la cabeza del hombre pronto se desprendió del cuerpo que cayó ya sin vida a los pies del hombre. –Caius limpia todo esto y deshazte del cuerpo…

-Siempre supe que eras un gran guerrero…- suspiro Jadis acariciando el rostro manchado de sangre de Peter. –eres tu quien debía estar junto a mí y no el estúpido de Edmond…

-Si… muy estúpido ¿no? Tanto que ha regresado a Narnia…- encaro a la mujer.

-Eso no es algo que este en mis manos… igual, mejor ¿verdad? El pequeño Edmond siempre tuvo envidia de ti, que mejor forma de desquitarte que asesinándolo…- una sonrisa se posiciono en los labios del hombre.

-Una magnifica manera…

* * *

-Cuentan las viejas voces de las hermanas tiempo, que antaño, antes que el mundo fuera mundo y que el Gran León sus fauces abriera, existía un viejo bosque al pie de un inmenso roble… un bosque solitario y lleno de vida… lleno de amor, del amor de un príncipe y de una bella gitana…"- la mirada de Lucy se fijo en la de Aslan y este le dedico una sonrisa suave que fue malentendida por cierto rey. –"Cuentan estas voces que estos dos jóvenes se descubrieron el uno al otro en una celebración como esta, en una fiesta con música y baile…- Niño sonrio y avivo el fuego mientras se escuchaban algunos acordes de guitarra.

-¿Quiénes era?- cuestiono Caspian mirando de reojo a el gran León y a Lucy.

-El nombre de él nunca se supo, ella le decía el poeta… o el escapista… aquel bosque era su hogar… y es ahora el nuestro…

-Permíteme continuar a mí la historia Niño…- pidió Aslan.

-Adelante mi señor… usted la debe conocer mejor que yo…- sonrio el gitano cediéndole la palabra.

-Paso hace mucho tiempo…- sonrio con nostalgia. –Demasiado tiempo diría yo y es extraño que aun la recuerden…- miro a todos los presentes pero se detuvo en la mirada de Lucy.

-… antes que Narnia se convirtiera en lo que hoy podemos ver, era un gran bosque que nacía desde las raíces de un inmenso roble, tan grande que su copa se perdía entre las nubes… a medida que se iba alejando uno del centro, todos los arboles se comenzaban a separar y crear claros, muchos claros diferentes pero en uno de ellos se alzaba un valle precioso donde un grupo de gitanos se habían distribuido por aquel verano hasta que la brisa los obligase a recoger todo y seguir viaje a donde el verano los llevase… entre esas personas había una joven, una joven morena y de rasgos finos y delicados, y unos intensos ojos verdes tan brillosos como las esmeraldas mas puras, pero hasta estas hubieran quedado opacadas ante el brillo que de estas orbes emanaban… se llamaba Maga… y la Maga, como buena gitana que es, a un joven del pueblo cercano al campamento… un joven príncipe al que se lo conocía como el Escapista…

-¿Que paso con ellos?- cuestiono Lucy, aun sabiendo la historia de primera.

-Se enamoraron… se enamoraron perdidamente y quisieron escapar… escapar para poderse amar libres… pero algo, o alguien se los prohibió…- todos lo miraron. –La Maga nunca pudo dar a Luz a ese hijo que esperaba fruto de su amor por el Escapista… en un prado como este, ella perdió la vida gracias a una espada…

-Y muchos dicen que gracias a esto hay un rio en este prado o en todos los prados, es la sangre de ella, de la gitana…- termino Niño.

-Una magnifica historia…- sonrio Caspian levantándose. –pero no dejan ninguna enseñanza…

-No, es cierto, no tiene ninguna enseñanza para los que escuchan, pero si para los que la vivieron… el Escapista quedo maldito, porque aquella gitana no era cualquier gitana, sino que era la heredera de Freyja, la diosa del amor y de la vida…

-Pero volvemos al mismo hecho Aslan…- aseguro el rey con algo de dureza. –no hay enseñanza, no para mi, ese hombre no supo proteger a lo que amaba…

-¡Caspian!- soltó Lucy mirándolo extrañada.

-Caspian nada Lucy, dime si no tengo razón…

-No… no la tienes Caspian… no la tienes…- sollozo ella saliendo corriendo a la carpa que le habían asignado.

-Lucy…- intento pararla pero ella lo ignoro.

-Tu tampoco sabes cuidar lo que amas Caspian…- se quejo Edmond. –tu tampoco…

Todos los presentes observaron a los dos reyes abandonar el fogón y decidieron seguirlos dejando a Caspian y a Aslan.

-¿Qué paso?- se pregunto, mas a si mismo que a el león.

-Pasa que tu, como el Escapista, no supo apreciar lo que tenía a su lado…- informo él antes de abandonar el circulo y dejarlo solo.

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

..._Fuego… fuego era todo lo que se podía apreciar, solo se podían ver las llamas brillantes de variadas intensidades, lenguas rojas, verdes, azules y amarillas lamiendo todo lo que tenían a su paso, pero a pesar de estar rodeado, lo que menos sentía él era miedo, miedo a ser consumido, a perecer bajo el abrazador toque de aquellas lenguas llenas de vida… el no sentía nada… nada…_

_-Aslan I, gran soberano de las tierras del norte, sumo monarca de los hombres y mujeres que pueblan los valles que se extienden en el olvido…- soltó una voz seseante, unos ojos verdes pronto se encontraron con los propios y un rostro familiar se hizo presente._

_-¿Quién eres?- cuestiono el hombre mirando a la figura morena que surgía de entre las llamas._

_-¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué eres?, ¿De dónde eres?, ¿Cómo eres?- sonrio la doncella jugando entre las llamas que la acariciaban sin dejar rastro. –Siempre pregunta lo mismo… siempre buscan en los demás las respuestas que su mente no sabe responder…- lo observa detenidamente. -…yo que tu no me pondría en ese papel de cuestionar nada cariño…- rio. –yo que tu temblaría…_

_-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso miedo debo sentir?- sus ojos siguieron el juego de la mujer, sus pasos a su alrededor sin perderla de vista. - ¿Para que sentir si nada tiene sentido ya? ¿Para que vivir si ya no sientes? ¿Para que vivir si no sirves para hacerlo?_

_-Tienes muchas preguntas, pero a todas sabes la respuesta…- una de las manos de la mujer acaricio su rostro con un tacto helado. –Lo sientes ¿verdad?- susurro en su oído. -sientes que este es tu final ¿verdad?- él no respondió, simplemente se quedo estoico en su lugar, ignorando los toques de la bella mujer junto a él. –Los humanos son tan patéticos…- rio. –pero Dejame aclararte algo cariño, este no es el final, solo el comienzo…_

_**Fin The Flash Back**_

Los ojos de Aslan se abrieron de repente, aun no había amanecido, pero dudaba poder volver a conciliar el sueño, no después e aquellas imágenes que su inconsciente se había encargado en traerle de regreso… imágenes que creía haber olvidado, pero no, no lo había hecho, solo se había propuesto no recordarlas nada mas…

* * *

-Veo que no soy la única…- sonrio Lucy sin mirarlo, jugando con las brazas que aun ardían de la fogata.

-Al parecer hoy las pesadillas nos atacan a todos…- suspiro él sentándose junto a ella.

-Muy cierto…- Un suspiro escapo de los labios de ella. – Algunas veces contarlas sirve para olvidarlas…

-Las mías no creo… por más que lo intente no puedo hacer que se esfumen de mi cabeza, una y otra vez regresan a mi mente como si estuvieran atadas… de nada sirve tratar de olvidarlas…- susurro él sentándose junto a ella. –pasaron muchas cosas desde que te marchaste Lulú… si hubieras visto su rostro…

-Pero ya no está Ed… él ya no nos hará mas daño…- aseguro la valiente tomando la mano de su hermano. –ahora debemos seguir, seguir con nuestras vidas aquí en Narnia…

-Lo sé, pero es difícil…

-¿Y para mí no?- salto ella a la defensiva. –te crees que es fácil para mí…

-¿Y que quieres que piense cuando buscaste la salida más fácil?

-¿Sabes lo que sufrí? ¿Te pusiste a pensar en algún momento lo que sufrí? ¿Pensaste alguna vez en otra cosa que no fueras tú? ¡Argh!- la joven se levanto, con tal mala suerte que un mareo la ataco, y si no hubiera estado Edmond ahí otra seria la historia.

-¿Estás bien?

-No… suéltame…- pidió y él se aparto de ella. –vete a dormir, aun creo que puedes hacerlo un poco mas…- y con eso ella se fue a su carpa donde el justo la perdió de vista.

-¡Maldición!- gruño ofuscado el justo.

-Nunca se debe maldecir en vano hijo mío…- suspiro Aslan tomando asiento junto a él.

-No es un buen momento Aslan…- se quejo este.

-Nunca es un buen momento… solo hay que disfrutarlo como venga… debes darle tiempo Edmond, aun hay ciertas cosas que ella no puede asimilar…

-Tiempo al tiempo ¿no?- el hombre se peino su cabello para atrás. –fui un estúpido… me deje llevar…

-Ella lo entiende, pero también debes entenderla a ella hijo… para ustedes solo fue perder a una persona, para ella fue perder una vida…. Una vida que recién empezaba

* * *

_Era extraño, de un momento a otro el jardín de la casa vieja se desdibujo para dar lugar a otra cosa y ahora solo se podía apreciar un inmenso bosque, pero eso no era lo más extraño. Lo mas extraño ahí era que, técnicamente, de un lado del marco de la puerta uno se encontraba en Buenos Aires, y del otro lado en otro lugar, lejano a su hogar, apartado de aquellos parientes a los que debía denominar familia, apartado de aquello que ella tenía o podía apreciar cómo vida, pero, había algo mas importante para aquella joven de ojos oscuros, una decisión, una elección… _

_**¿Qué hacer?... ¿Qué elegir?**_

_Una vez más, como tantas veces antes observo el patio que se abría detrás de su persona, recibiendo a la brisa que traía consigo los gritos del interior de la casa._

_-¿Mor?- la llamo su prima, la joven que se encontraba junto a ella. –Dale Mor….- se quejo zarandeándola. -¡Moira!- insistió, pero ella la ignoro, la ignoro como muchas veces antes ignoro a su corazón, o como siempre el mundo la ignoraba._

_-Huir es para los cobardes…- sentencio su conciencia. –Nosotras no lo somos cariño…- aseguro su sentido común, una sonrisa adorno sus facciones mientras ignoraba todo._

_-Ya fui bastante valiente para el resto de mi vida… el que no arriesga no gana, y camarón que se duerme amanece en coctel…- pensó. –Después nos vemos Anna…- sonrio cruzando el marco antes de girarse y observar como su cuerpo caía al tiempo que la puerta se cerraba y se desvanecía._

_**La moneda cayó.**_

_-¿Qué hice?- se pregunto, pero no hubo otra voz más que la de la oscuridad, clamando por su persona…_

_**Adiós vida, Adiós melancolía…**_

_**

* * *

**_

Después de desayunar y de levantar todo el campamento ya todos se encontraban listos para partir, listos para emprender el camino a casa.

-Lamento la interrupción mi señor…- saludo Niño alcanzando el círculo de la hoguera donde estaban todos terminando de preparar todo.

-Niño…- sonrio afable Caspian acercándose al gitano y golpeando el hombro con la palma abierta en señal de apreciación. –en verdad agradezco la buena disposición de tu gente y la posibilidad de dejarnos quedar anoche…

-No tiene nada que agradecer señor, pero antes que se marchen me gustaría que vieran algo, los señores…- pidió el hombre.

-Con gusto…- aseguro él mientras le hacía señas a Aslan, a Edmond y a Rillian para que se acercaran a donde estaba ellos.

-Mis hombres mientras terminaban de recoger a los mirones de las periferias encontraron esto cerca de una doncella desmayada…- comento el hombre mostrándole una especie de ampolla redonda donde flotaba un extraño liquido verde. –Esta es la joven que encontramos, acompáñenme por favor, las comadronas se están encargando de ella. –los cuatros hombres comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la única carpa aun en pie. –la hemos encontrado cerca del erial del farol, no muy lejos de aquí… tal vez el rey Edmond y el príncipe Rillian la conocen…

-Lo dudo…- intervino Aslan para sorpresa del navegante y del justo. –por favor Niño, déjame verla a mi primero…

-Como guste…- comento este mientras lo guiaba hasta la carpa donde se encontraba la nueva visitante.

* * *

De a poco la realidad comenzó a cobrar sentido en sus percepciones, y en nada se encontró de nuevo en el mundo de los consientes.

-Dios…- gruño la joven llevándose una mano a la cabeza mientras abría los ojos y se sorprendía gratamente al ver su entorno. –No fue un sueño…- sonrio, pero pronto su atención fue reclamada por un crujido de unas hojas, obligándola a pararse. -¿Quién anda ahí?- quiso saber.

Silencio.

-¡Hey!- llamo, girando y buscando el lugar de donde provenía el ruido. Un crujido más. -¿Hola?- pasos. -¿Hola? Estoy fuera de combate gente…- aseguro. Otro crujido y de la nada una flecha le roso la cabeza, llevándose consigo algo de su pelo. -¡Che!- se quejo. –Con el pelo no loco…- musito dirigiéndose a donde estaba la flecha pero se encontró con la punta de una espada a unos escasos centímetros de su cuello. –Jeje…- rio nerviosa alzando las manos. –Estoy desarmada cariño, soy inofensiva…

-¿Quién eres?- exigió saber el hombre.

-Moira… Moira Amaya…- susurro ella aun con la espada en el cuello. -¿podrías bajarla?- la punta se presiono mas. -¡Ok! Entiendo…

-¿De dónde vienes paya?- quiso saber.

-¿Paya? ¿A quién le decís Paya loco?- se quejo ella algo cabreada ignorando ya el filo de la espada. –Acá el único payo sos vos…

-¿La escucharon?- se mofo el hombre. –Bonita no me hagas renegar, ¿De donde venís?

-Si te digo no me lo vas a creer….- aseguro ella casando el filo de la espada y bajándola. –y el bonita, sabes por dónde te lo podes meter… - en ese momento los hombre se volvieron a atacarla pero ella se defendió con fiereza. –Buscaste a la gitana equivocada…

-Creo que tenemos alguien más para el clan gente…- el hombre se levanto y se acerco cuando lograron inmovilizarla.

-¡Hey!- se quejo ella tratando de zafarse pero resulto imposible-Eres muy bonita gitana…- sonrio él acariciando el rostro de ella. –Vamos amigos, llevémosla al campamento…

* * *

Un bufido escapo de la recién llegada mientras trataba de soltarse del amarre.

-Loco en serio… esto no es gracioso, no sé como caí acá, lo digo en serio… no es necesario que me tengan así, soy inofensiva…

-Dos veces no pequeña…- aseguro uno de los guardias justo en el momento en que la puerta de la carpa y por ella entro el loco desquiciado, según ella, que no dejaba de decir bonita junto con otro hombre y un león.

-Ok, ok, si esto es una broma de parte de mi familia para que me porte bien y cumpla todo eh apren…- empezó a ella pero una voz la interrumpió.

-Imposible…- soltó de repente Aslan observando a la chica atada, quien no pudo evitar abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

-Esto es demasiado bizarro…- soltó observándolo con atención. –no soy rica cariño, te lo aseguro, demasiado colesterol te puedo dar…

-¿Moira?- pregunto él acercándose hasta ella.

-La misma que viste y calza…- aseguro ella mirándolo con atención. –Si esto fuera un sueño técnicamente no tendría que doler… ni sangrar…- comento.

-No… no es un sueño gitana… no es un sueño Maga…- aseguro él.

-¿Nos conocemos?- cuestiono ella.

-Suéltenla… suéltenla ahora…- exigió.

-Como guste…- el loco desquiciado la desamarro y por fin pudo estar libre.

-¿No te acuerdas?- cuestiono Aslan acercándose a ella, fijando sus ojos ambarinos en los de ella.

-Te puedo asegurar que si hubiera conocido a un león parlante lo recordaría…- aseguro ella sentándose en el suelo frente a él. –pero también me pasa que me olvido de muchas cosas… gajes del oficio… capaz, quien sabe y después de un rato me acuerdo…- una pequeña llama de esperanza brillo en los ojos del animal antes de acercarse y abrazarla torpemente. Ella, al principio se sintió incomoda, extraña, pero como nunca le había pasado antes, en su otra realidad, por fin se sintió en casa… -Aslan…- susurro inconscientemente, ignorando que el animal la escucho, antes de abrazarlo.

-Bienvenida a casa gitana…bienvenida de nuevo…

* * *

**I've got my memories****  
****They're always inside of me****  
****But I can't go back****  
****Back to how it was**

**

* * *

**

-¿Lucy?- llamo Caspian de pronto, algo nervioso, después de observar que la recién llegada era una conocida del león.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto esta desde su lugar junto a una Moira ya cambiada y arreglada.

-¿Podemos hablar?- cuestiono algo serio. –A solas…- la valiente asistió y, disculpándose con su compañía, siguió al navegante hasta una zona apartada.

-Tu dirás…- inicio ella, aun no le perdonaba aquel desplante que había tenido la noche anterior, pero no podía estar siempre enojada con él, no ahora que tenía una segunda oportunidad abriéndose ante ella.

-Yo… lamento lo de anoche, me… me… fui un estúpido… malinterprete todo, aun no caigo en el hecho de haberte encontrado… aun no puedo creer que hayas regresado a Narnia… digo, que hayan regresado…- se paso una mano por el pelo con frustración. –En verdad lamento lo de anoche…- ella asistió.

-No es conmigo con quien debes disculparte Caspian…- aseguro ella. –entiendo que etas algo desorientado, en serio, pero no es conmigo con quien te debes disculpar.

* * *

**I believe you now****  
****I've come too far****  
****But I can't go back****  
****Back to how it was**

**

* * *

**

Ya todo estaba listo. Todas las carpas desarmadas y guardadas y cada uno se encontraba ya en un caballo listo para partir, salvo claro, la recién llegada, que se encontraba sobre el lomo de Aslan.

-¿No te peso?- cuestiono de repente ella mirando al animal algo preocupada.

-En absoluto…- aseguro él mientras una sonrisa adornaba sus rasgos.

-Se lo ve muy feliz a Aslan…- comento algo más alejado de la pareja Edmond mientras ayudaba a subir a su hija sobre el lomo del caballo delante de su hermano.

-Si ¿no?- asistió Lucy, alegre por su amigo.

-Sabes algo que yo no…- no era una pregunta.

-Algunas veces hay ciertas cosas que solo se comparten con la gente que vive experiencias similares…- fue la respuesta de ella mientras montaba su caballo. –pero no creo que debamos preocuparnos por el ahora, al parecer el por fin encontró su hogar…

**Created for a place I've never known****  
****This is home****  
****Now I'm finally where I belong****  
****Where I belong****  
****Yeah, this is home**

**

* * *

**

Era de noche cuando por fin alcanzaron a apreciar sobre la colina el inmenso y colosal Cair Paravel. Los gitanos hacía tiempo que los habían dejado, siguiendo su propio rumbo a las costas occidentales donde el otoño aun no se sentía y donde podían comenzar de nuevo, ya sin el temor de viejas leyendas.

-… entonces ¿De dónde eres?- comento Lucy mientras la marcha comenzaba a disminuir a medida que se acercaban a las puertas de los muros que rodeaban el inmenso castillo.

-De Buenos Aires, pero al parecer vengo de un tiempo diferente al de ustedes…- sonrio Moira. –Naci en 1991 y ahora tengo 20 años…

-Bastante diferencia…- intervino Edmond. –la última vez que estuve en Londres aun eran los años 60…

-¿Amor y paz?- se mofo la mujer.

-Amor y paz…- asistió Edmond. –después de una guerra era de esperarse ¿verdad?

-¿Una? – el hombre la miro extrañada. –te quedaste en el tiempo cariño… después de la segunda guerra mundial, hubo otras, una en Vietnam, después entre mis compatriotas y los de ustedes por la soberanía de las islas Malvinas…

-¿Malvinas?- preguntaron los dos hermanos mirándola sin entender.

-Cierto, a ustedes le gusta cambiarle el nombre… algo de Facklan creo que es…

-Falklan…- corrigieron.

-Si eso…- asistió ella sonriendo. –pasaron muchas cosas… la URSS cayo, Checoslovaquia se separo… hubo un accidente nuclear en Chernóbil, un tornado en EEUU, Tsunamis en varias costas del pacifico, el más reciente fue el de hace algunos días, uno en Japón que está trayendo varios conflictos…. Pero ahora estoy acá y no se mas nada…

-Wau… ¿todo eso?- pregunto incrédulo Edmond.

-Todo eso y muchas cosas más cariño… eso paso en nuestro querido hogar Edmond… en eso se convirtió nuestro hogar…

**I've been searching for a place of my own****  
****Now I've found it, maybe****  
****This is home, yeah this is home****  
****Belief over misery****  
****I've seen the enemy****  
****But I wont go back, back to how it was****  
****And I've got my heart set on what happens next****  
****I got my eyes wide it's not over yet****  
****We are miracles And we're not alone, yeah****  
****This is home**

-Pero ahora es tiempo de empezar de cero Moira…- comento Aslan interviniendo al notar las notas de melancolía en su voz. – ahora estas aquí en Narnia…- ella lo observo. –estas de nuevo en casa…- ella sonrio.

-Ojala que no te equivoques cariño, ojala no te equivoques…

-Dudo que lo haga Moira…- intervino Lucy. –Estas en casa ahora, estamos en casa…- justo en ese momento cruzaron las puertas. –bienvenida a Cair Paravel, hogar de los reyes de Narnia, de antaño y de ahora…- comento mientras sus ojos se fijaban en la espalda de Caspian, quien sonrio ante lo dicho por ella.

-Creo que puedo acostumbrarme…- sonrio Moira en broma. -¿tú que dices Aslan?- este la miro.

-Donde estés yo estaré… ese será mi hogar…- Lucy se enterneció ante las palabras del león mientras su destinataria se sonrojaba.

-Creo que eso es un si…- susurro ella algo azorada.

-Pues me alegra que así sea…- comento Caspian, entrando por primera en en la conversación desde que habían partido. –Cair Paravel siempre estará a su disposición Lady Moira…también para ustedes…- comento mirando a Lucy a los ojos.

**Now I'm finally where I belong****  
****Where I belong, yeah****  
****This is home****  
****I've been searching for a place of my own****  
****Now I've found it, maybe****  
****This is home, (This Is Home) yeah this is home****  
****And now, after all my searching****  
****After all my questions****  
****I'm gonna call it home****  
****I've got a brand new mindset****  
****I can finally see the sunset****  
****I'm gonna call it home****  
****Oh! this is home****  
****Now I'm finally where I belong****  
****Where I belong, yeah****  
****This is home****  
****I've been searching for a place of my own****  
****Now I've found it, maybe****  
****This is home, (this is home)****  
****Yeah, This is home****  
****Now I know... Yeah this is home.****  
****I wont go back.****  
****No, I cant go back.****  
****Yeah, This is Home**

**

* * *

**

**Ahora estoy finalmente donde pertenezco****  
****En caso de que yo pertenezco, sí****  
****Este es el hogar****  
****He estado buscando un lugar de mi propio****  
****Ahora que he encontrado, tal vez****  
****Este es el hogar, (Este es el hogar) sí este es el hogar****  
****Y ahora, después de todas mis búsquedas****  
****Después de todas mis preguntas****  
****Que voy a llamar a casa****  
****Tengo una nueva mentalidad****  
****Puedo finalmente ver la puesta de sol****  
****Que voy a llamar a casa****  
****Oh! este es el hogar****  
****Ahora estoy finalmente donde pertenezco****  
****En caso de que yo pertenezco, sí****  
****Este es el hogar****  
****He estado buscando un lugar de mi propio****  
****Ahora que he encontrado, tal vez****  
****Este es el hogar, (este es el hogar)****  
****Sí, este es el hogar****  
****Ahora sé... Sí este es el hogar.****  
****No me iré****  
****No, yo no me puedo ir.****  
****Sí, este es el hogar**

**

* * *

**

**Ahora sé... Sí este es el hogar.****  
****No me iré****  
****No, yo no me puedo ir.****  
****Sí, este es el hogar**

**

* * *

**

_**En memoria de las víctimas del terremoto y el Tsunami en Japón**_

_**Y de los otros sucesos naturales, y no naturales de los últimos días.**_

_**En memoria de los caídos en todos los conflictos bélicos de la historia.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Y dedicado para todas/os ustedes**_

_**Que me leen**_

MarilizzieCullen13

TheSeafarerAndTheValiant4Ever

Fanfiction Lover Forever

SofiaLugo

Leia From Somewhere

beluchiss

Jazmine Cullen

NiniCheshi

Chiharu No Natsumi

YeseniaRocio

denisse-lisian

Nia Salvatore05

Zuzu Howlett

* * *

_**Gracias por leerme.**_

_**Gracias por alentarme a seguir con algo que me encanta que es escribir.**_

_**Gracias por dejarme mostrarles un mundo diferente a través de la obra maestra de nuestro querido CS. Lewis.**_

__


	16. ONCE UPON A TIME

REEDITADO

* * *

**Advertencia:**

**Si, si, se que ya tiene un ranking pero quiero hacer hincapié en este capitulo porque a de más de violencia va a tener lenguaje obsceno xD, en realidad eso es lo principal, no sé si va a haber alguna escena fuerte.**

* * *

_-Pero ahora es tiempo de empezar de cero Moira…- comento Aslan interviniendo al notar las notas de melancolía en su voz. – ahora estas aquí en Narnia…- ella lo observo. –estas de nuevo en casa…- ella sonrio._

_-Ojala que no te equivoques cariño, ojala no te equivoques…_

_-Dudo que lo haga Moira…- intervino Lucy. –Estas en casa ahora, estamos en casa…- justo en ese momento cruzaron las puertas. –bienvenida a Cair Paravel, hogar de los reyes de Narnia, de antaño y de ahora…- comento mientras sus ojos se fijaban en la espalda de Caspian, quien sonrió ante lo dicho por ella._

_-Creo que puedo acostumbrarme…- sonrió Moira en broma. -¿tú que dices Aslan?- este la miro._

_-Donde estés yo estaré… ese será mi hogar…- Lucy se enterneció ante las palabras del león mientras su destinataria se sonrojaba._

_-Creo que eso es un si…- susurro ella algo azorada._

_-Pues me alegra que así sea…- comento Caspian, entrando por primera en la conversación desde que habían partido. –Cair Paravel siempre estará a su disposición Lady Moira…también para ustedes…- comento mirando a Lucy a los ojos._

* * *

_**Capitulo XVI: Erase una vez**_

* * *

El Otoño poco a poco se iba dejándose llevar por los arrullos del viejo Invierno, y los habitantes de Narnia se preparaban para las diferentes fiestas que aquel nuevo año presentaba, celebraciones que anunciaban ser la comidilla de todos los ciudadanos mas ahora que habían regresado dos de los reyes de antaño y el gran León se había hecho presente.

Al parecer, aquel invierno se presentaba con todo lujo y detalle.

Una sonrisa se paseo por los rasgos de la valiente mientras se observa en el reflejo del inmenso espejo de cuerpo completo que tenia frente acaricio su, algo pronunciado, vientre de tres meses, pero aquella sonrisa pronto se enturbio, la hora de la verdad se acercaba y pronto tendría que decirle a Caspian sobre su estado y la razón de su regreso.

-No es bueno que la sonrisa de la mona se desvanezca…- comento una voz a su espalda. – Si se desvanece pierde su encanto…- la joven reina se giro para contemplar a la recién llegada con una ceja alzada. -¡Bien!- exclamo con sarcasmo. –cada día me pregunto porque estoy acá… nadie entiende mi filosofía…- finge tristeza entristeciendo así a la reina.

-No, no Moira…- suspiro ella acercándose y abrazándola, sorprendiendo a la mayor.

-¡Vez!- se queja de nuevo mientras una extrañada y sorprendida Lucy la observaba. –Ok… no entandes ni una ¿no?- la valiente asistió. – bien, entonces empecemos de cero… cuando dije "la mona" me refería a la Mona Lisa…- otra ceja levantada. –okey La Gioconda, ¿así te gusta?

-Ha cambiando mucho el mundo…- suspiro Lucy.

-Decímelo a mí… de un momento a otro pase del jardín de mi abuela hasta este lugar…

-Narnia es así, nunca se sabe cuando te encontraras en ella…- sonríe Lucy.

-De eso me di cuenta… una cosa….- soltó de repente recordando algo. –No me hagas caso, muy pocas veces digo algo enserio…- le recomendó.

-También me di cuenta…- la reina regreso su vista al espejo y con un suspiro lo dejo para sentarse frente al tocador.

-¡Hey!- Moira se acerco y se sentó junto a ella. - ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto preocupada, y se notaba que aquella vez era en serio con solo mirar sus ojos.

-Mucho…- sonríe con melancolía. –pero no te preocupes, no quiero llenarte con mis problemas…

-Niña, niña…- murmura la mujer poniendo los ojos en blanco. –vamos… dispara… ¿Qué te pesa? ¿Tiene algo que ver con ese joven y "apuesto" reyecito tuyo?- una risa ligera escapo de los labios de la reina.

-En parte…- se gira y la observa, atrás habían quedado las ropas modernas que llevaba, cambiándolas por una pollera larga de seda blanca a juego con un corsé bordado que resaltaba la palidez de sus rasgos y el tono oscuro de sus ojos y cabello. –Supongo que tu tampoco viniste por gusto…- la morena asistió.

-Te cuento mi historia si tú me cuentas la tuya…- propuso estirando su mano haciendo sonar las pulseras que pendían de su muñeca al chocar una con otra.

-Trato…- asistió la reina estrechando la mano. –estas helada… ¿estás bien?

-Yo si… pero creo que es hora que descargue un poco la mochila que llevo encima, y a vos te vendría bien también…- Lucy suspiro.

-A las dos nos va a hacer bien… ¿tu primero?

-Bien…- la mujer camino hasta la cama y se sentó quedando frente a la mayor. –Mi historia comienza allá lejos…- rio un poco recordando con nostalgia. –Naci en Buenos Aires, Argentina, en una época sin guerra y sin suceso más grande que la caída de la URSS en el mismo año que yo llegue a aquel mundo…- su vista se fijo en los ojos verdes de Lucy. –naci dentro de una familia gitana en un barrio del centro de la ciudad, una familia normal, ni clase alta ni clase baja, estábamos bien, vivíamos tranquilos… bueno… hasta que mi papá falleció… tenía dos años y medio, mi hermana tres y medio y mi hermano nueve… lo superamos, con el tiempo lo superamos…- ella la observo morderse el labio para no interrumpir y una risa ligera escapo de sus labios. –Ya sé que piensas… y te apuesto lo que quieras a que se que quieres decir… "pobrecita" ¿no?- la valiente le lanzo una mirada de disculpa pero ella sacudió la cabeza quitándole importancia. –ya te digo, no tiene importancia… paso mucho tiempo y casi ni lo conocí… bueno, en fin, después de eso mi madre no se volvió a casar y eso estaba mal visto, una mujer gitana no puede estar sola y menos con tres hijos, la cosa es que mi vieja no se volvió a casa a pesar que mi abuela trato y trato, no se caso y por eso se distancio de su familia y hubo otra sátrapa de problemas… eso paso hace mucho, la cosa siguió, salimos para adelante pero cuando estoy cursando 2 años del instituto intente suicidarme…- otra vez aquella mirada. –Si seguís así no te cuenta nada…- se quejo.

-Lo siento…- se disculpo. –por favor continua…

-En fin, ese año fue el peor… a demás de eso muere mi abuelo, mi tía de parte paterna y mi madrina… un dramón pero lo supere, termine mis estudios y empecé la universidad… y de ahí nos vamos a lo que es hoy, estuve un tiempo en la casa de mi abuela y esta discutió con mi madre yo me enoje y aparecí acá… fin de la historia… ese es mi "erase una vez"- sonrio levantándose. –pero dejémonos de malaria… haber… cuénteme lo suyo…

* * *

Un suspiro escapo de los labios de cierto rey mientras contemplaba como la gente de su pueblo se preparaba para las próximas fiestas.

-Se avecinan bellos días ¿verdad?- comento Aslan parándose junto a él.

-Eso espero…- sonrio el navegante girándose y encarando al legendario león. –Creo que te debo unas disculpas…- Aslan alzo una ceja. -… por lo del campamento…- se pasa una mano por el pelo. –No debí haber dicho lo que dije…- él asistió.

-No tienes porque disculparte, tenías razón, el Escapista no la supo cuidar a la gitana…

-Hablas como si lo hubieras conocido…- observo el exterior.

-Lo conocí… lo conocí hace mucho tiempo…

-Eran muy amigos ¿verdad?- pregunta curioso.

-Más que amigos…- de repente, una certeza alcanza la mente del rey.

-¿Cómo no lo vi antes?- se pregunta más para sí que para el otro. –eras tú… esa era tu historia… la gitana, la gitana y tu…- Aslan sonrio con melancolía.

-Muy buena deducción…- ahora el que suspiro fue el león. –y no por eso una respuesta errónea, pero tú mismo lo has dicho, era… aquel hombre que fui alguna vez es mi pasado nada más ni nada menos… a pesar que el destino se empeña en darme una nueva oportunidad…

-Ahora lo entiendo… Lucy… ella, ella conocía tu historia…

-Sí, pero como he dicho antes, ese era mi pasado Caspian… mi pasado y nada mas…- susurro sin sospechar que otra persona a demás del rey había escuchado sus palabras.

* * *

-¡Moira!- llamo Lucy entrando en la habitación de esta para encontrársela observando algo distraída aquel viejo relicario que tenia. -¿Moira?- pregunto de nuevo logrando que esta apartase su vista del objeto y la fijase en ella.

-Lo… lo siento, no te escuche…- se disculpo ella parándose pero de un momento a otro un mareo la ataco y tuvo que agarrarse de la pared.

-¿Estás bien?- cuestiono algo preocupada la joven acercándose más a ella.

-Sisi…- asegura pasándose una mano por el rostro y recostándose contra la pared. –Solo fue un mareo… - le sonrio. -¿Para que me buscabas?

-Quería saber si habías visto a Caspian…- pregunto ella. – Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste y creo que hoy no va a ser mejor momento que mañana pero "no dejes lo que puedes hacer hoy para mañana"…- sonrio citando un dicho.

-Bien pensado…- aseguro ella mientras se sentaba en la cama. –Me alegro que hayas decidido eso pero antes quisiera robarte algunos minutos…- Lucy asistió. –mira, sé que no es a ti a quien le debo preguntar esto, pero la duda me está carcomiendo el alma…

-Dime…

-¿Quién era o que era en la vida de Aslan Moira?- Lucy la miro extrañada. –Se que suena loco que te pregunte a ti que función cumplió un antepasado mío supongo en la vida de él, pero necesito saberlo, necesito saber porque cada vez que estoy con él me siento completa y porque cuando no está cerca siento que me falta algo…

-Eso es algo que deberían de hablar tú y él…. Tal vez no deberías forzarte y simplemente esperar a que los recuerdos vengan…- la mirada de desesperación que le dio la mayor le partió el alma. –No me comprometas por favor…- rogo.

-Acabo de ver a Caspian y a Aslan hablando de eso mismo… ¿y sabes lo que dijo él?- la joven negó. –que era parte de su pasado y nada mas… eso en mi mundo significa que se olvido de mi…

-No siempre los "erase una vez" se quedan en el pasado Moira… ahora tal vez dijo eso, pero quien sabe… dudo mucho que se resista, aun te ama…

-¿Pero a quien ama Lucy? ¿Al recuerdo o a mí? ¿O acaso solo ama el recuerdo que yo le traigo? Por favor Lucy… ayúdame… dame una razón para luchar…- la valiente la observo.

-Solo te puedo decir que mires en tu corazón y dejes de olvidar… olvidar es solo el nombre que le damos al no querer recordar…

* * *

Los hombres estaban ya sentados alrededor de la mesa discutiendo sobre algunos temas diplomáticos.

-… entonces creo que esta ya todo arreglado ¿verdad?- cuestiono uno de los presentes, de piel morena

-Todo arreglado Mehmet, espero que esta alianza siga por muchos años más y en los reinados que nos sucedan…- aseguro Caspian mientras ambos salían de la sala junto con algunos diplomáticos de ambas naciones a de más de Edmond y Aslan.

-Es bueno apreciar que ambas naciones comparten un lazo de fraternidad…- sonrio Aslan entrando en la conversación.

-Se que en otros tiempos las relaciones con las otras naciones no fueron muy buenas pero en verdad me alegra saber que marque una diferencia para mi gente…. Mis ejércitos están bajo su disposición…

-Al igual que los nuestros señor…- comento el señor de Archeland.

-Es gastar saliva si le informamos que como siempre Avra, Doorn y Felimath…- sonrio otro de los presentes.

-Y también Galma…

-Las Siete Islas…- corearon los siente señores.

-Y como siempre Terebinthia…

-Les agradezco enormemente su apoyo, prometo que hare todo lo que esté en mi poder para no hacerlos arrepentirse de su decisión…- aseguro Caspian.

-Me encargare personalmente…- comento Edmond a modo de broma causando la risa de todos los presentes.

-Estamos seguro que lo conseguirá…- sonrio Mehmet. –sobre las desapariciones me gustaría que nos diera libertad para investigar…

-Eso ni se pregunta Mehmet, tienes la libertad de investigar y me encargare de mandarte apoyo mañana mismo cuando partas de regreso a tus tierras…

-Gracias…- asistió el hombre mientras todos salían del lugar camino al gran salón donde había bastante tumulto. -¿Alguna celebración Mi Lord?

-Sol las fiestas normales Mehmet, nada de otro mundo, me imagino que participaran este año en el torneo de invierno…

-Como todos los años mi Lord…- sonrio el hombre mientras entraban en el inmenso salón para encontrarse con una imagen bastante particular…

* * *

Una sonrisa se asomo por los labios de la reina observando su reflejo.

-Es hermoso…- susurro acariciando la seda de la pollera haciendo que las monedas que colgaban del brasear y del caderin sonaran chocando una con otra.

-No es para tanto…- sonrio Moira apareciendo también, con un traje igual pero de seda verde.

-Eres en verdad un genio…- la mayor sonrio pero negó con la cabeza.

-No es gran cosa…- se gira. –Vamos Lizzi, es hora de que las mujeres se revolucionen en estas tierras y demuestren a los hombres que somos peligrosas…

-No puedo…- gruño Lizzi. –es… es demasiado Moira…

-Oh vamos… con tu tía estamos más descubiertas que tu, es más, creo que las dos son bastante puritanas…

-¿Diferencias de épocas?- cuestiono Lucy desde su cama sentándose.

-¡Hash! ¡Vamos niñita! Si no vas a seguir dándole la razón a tu padre y a tu hermano…- pico logrando su objetivo, que la joven saliera, con un traje similar al de las otras dos solo que en color rosa.

-¿Estas segura de esto?- la mayor las miro.

-Chicas, se en que posición están, por eso decidí que todas llevaremos velo… no nos reconocerán nadie que no sean ellos…- y con eso las tres asistieron y comenzaron a bajar hasta el salón principal donde algunas doncellas ya las esperaban vestidas iguales pero en diferentes colores. –recuerden los pasos y suéltense, que la música las lleve…- las dos chicas asistieron y la música comenzó dando inicio a aquella táctica made in Moira, para conquistar sus banderas.

* * *

-¿Están locas?- gruño Edmond observando a su hija y a su hermana aun vestidas con la poca ropa que usaron para aquella exhibición.

-Oh vamos Edmond…- trató de intervenir Moira, tranquila como estaba, ignorando la mirada fija de Aslan sobre ella. –tampoco es para tanto, somos mujeres independientes y pensantes, solo nos divertimos un rato mientras ustedes…

-TU NO TE METAS- le grito le justo empujándola para ir directo a su hermana. -¡ ¿TE PUSISTE A PENSAR SIQUIERA EN LO QUE ESTO PUEDE OCASIONAR?

-¡EDMOND NO LE HABLES ASÍ!- gruño esta vez Moira empujando al hombre algo enojada. –fue mi idea ¿sí? Yo las convencí…- trato de tranquilizar pero eso no fue suficiente, él, sin más preámbulos, saco su espada y la puso en el cuello de la mujer para asombro de todos.

-Lo que tú hagas o dejes de hacer me tiene sin cuidado zorra, pero no arrastres a mi hija ni a mi hermana…- las palabras se quedaron atoradas en la boca del rey al tiempo que se tocaba la mejilla roja.

-Nunca, pero nunca en tu vida me vuelvas a decir zorra inglesito de pacotilla…- siseo la morena haciendo que sus ojos marrones perdieran por unos segundos aquel color marrón tranquilo para adquirir ciertas matices doradas. –No tienes derecho a hablarle así ni a tu hermana, ni a tu hija ni a ninguna mujer ¿está claro? Somos iguales a ustedes y no por llevar estas ropas y bailar junto a otras significa que queremos provocar…- Edmond aun la observaba anonadado, jamás había visto a una mujer que fuera capaz de desafiar a un hombre, y menos, de levantarle la mano. – ¡¿Esta claro?- exigió elevando un poco mas su voz.

-Si… si…- logro decir recuperándose un poco. –Pero quiero respuestas…- gruño volviendo a su pose de macho dominante.

-Y las tendrás si eres más MADURO y CABALLERO…-escupió la mayor haciendo énfasis en aquellos dos adjetivos. -… y después dicen que los hombres ingleses son unos perfectos maridos…

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber Rillian acercándose a su padre y observando a la joven morena.

-Yo les pedí que me ayudaran, estaba aburrida y ellas aceptaron, no sabíamos que tenían una reunión importante y si a alguien tienen que recriminarle algo es a mi… ¿Contento?- cuestiono mirando al hombre de ojos color azabache.

-Podrías haberlo hecho sola ¿no?- gruño él mientras se giraba a su hermana. -¿Sabes lo que han hecho Lucy? ¿Te has puesto a pensar en las consecuencias de esto?

-Es solo diversión Edmond, nada mas…- suspiro la valiente mirando a su hermano. –no quisimos provocar nada…

-¡Pero lo provocaron!- exploto exaltando a la chica.

-Pevensie…- advirtió Moira.

-¡No te metas más mujer!- le escupió. -¡Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo!

-¿Y conmigo si?- quiso saber Lucy. -¿Qué es lo que tanto te fastidia Edmond?

-¡QUE TODO LO QUE HICIMOS CON PETER PARA PROTEGERLAS A SUSAN Y A TI DE LOS CARLOMENS NO SIRVIO AHORA EL ESTUPIDO DE MEHMET TE QUIERE COMO MUJER Y SI NO ACEPTAMOS SON CAPACES DE DESATAR LA GUERRA!

-¿Perdón? ¿Peter y tú? ¿Qué han hecho Edmond? ¿Qué mierda han hecho Edmond? Siempre fue Susan, siempre en todo fue Susan, siempre todo giraba entorno en Susan y Peter y tu no han hecho nada de otro mundo…- siseo con resentimiento Lucy sobresaltando a todos.

-¡Que Peter se obsesionara contigo porque lo provocabas no significa que no hicimos nada por ti Lucy! ¡Lo que hizo Peter nada que ver tiene conmigo! ¡Tú te lo buscaste! ¡Tú lo provocaste y por eso abuso de ti! ¡ES TU CULPA LUCY! ¡TODO ES TU MALDITA CULPA!...

* * *

_I am scorning this heavenly scheme  
With a stench of destruction  
I'm a reaper of beautiful dreams  
And she knows  
I'm on the edge_

* * *

-Todo lo que paso fue por tu culpa Lucy… todo… el que estés esperando ese hijo de Peter, lo que él te hizo, lo que paso después…- las palabras fluyeron de los labios del hombre con una fluidez increíble sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

-Edmond…- trato de intervenir Aslan.

-¡NO! ¡TIENE QUE ESCUCHAR ESTO!- la mira. -¡TIENES QUE ESCUCHARLO!

* * *

_Sacrilege_

_[Push me over]_

* * *

-La familia se destruyo, Susan se fue, papá también, mamá murió sola y deprimida, bajo una pila de calmantes y antidepresivos… Peter termino preso, no lo culpo en lo absoluto, no tuvo la culpa, lo juzgue mal, me deje llevar por la ira del momento, pero en verdad la única culpable fuiste tú Lucy…- una a una salían las palabras de los labios de Edmond con rapidez, con la velocidad que la violencia y la ira les otorgaba.

-¡Basta Edmond!- increpo Aslan haciendo que el hombre que alguna vez fue rey regresara a la realidad y saliera de ese sopor en el que el miedo lo había sumergido. –Creo que ya has dicho suficiente…- de repente, el peso de sus propias palabras comenzaron a cobrar sentido en su mente obnubilada por un extraño sopor.

-Yo…- empezó, buscando los ojos verdes de su hermana dolido y enojado consigo mismo, pero ya no encontró aquellas bellas esmeraldas con las que allí se había encontrado algunos días atrás, no, todo lo contrario, nuevamente ahí estaban aquella aguas profundas y turbias, los mismos ojos que vio aquella última tarde antes de su partida…

_**Flash Back**_

_Un suspiro escapo de los labios del hombre mientras contemplaba a su hermana, o lo que quedaba de ella. Atrás había quedado la niña feliz y la joven risueña que alguna vez fue, atrás, lejos, perdida y cambiada por aquella especie de ente sobrenatural con aguas profundas por ojos y sonrisa muerta mientras sus muñecas se friccionaban una con la otra._

_**Fin the flash back**_

De repente, ante aquella mirada un solo pensamiento cruzo su mente junto con aquellos recuerdos:

-"¿Qué he hecho?"- se pregunto, pero no hubo tiempo de mas, aquellas tristes orbes ahora se habían cerrado y su dueña había salido corriendo por aquella puerta.

-¡Bien hecho!- lo aplaudió Moira con sarcasmo. -¿Eres idiota o te haces? ¿Sabes lo que le costó salir de eso? ¿Sabes cuánto tardo para que tu IMBECIL vengas y lo tires todo de un sopapo?- negro contra dorado nuevamente, pero esta vez, el Justo no resistió aquella intensa mirada y la aparto bajando la cabeza. –Espero que recuperes la cordura y te mantengas apartado de ella hasta que puedas pedirle de rodillas perdón…- gruño la gitana antes de salir corriendo siguiendo los pasos de la reina junto con Elizabeth y dejando a los hombres solos, solos con sus propias mentes y remordimientos…

* * *

_Tell me once upon a time  
I close my eyes  
And see myself reborn  
Righting the wrong  
I won't stay to stand in line  
Or wait for god to shine all over me  
I wait for the storm_

* * *

Lejos de Cair Paravel, en uno de los bosques perdidos en tierra de gigantes una mujer de risos rubios y mirada de hielo despertaba en su lecho acompañada de un hombre rubio y de piel tocada por el sol. Una sonrisa se paseo por sus labios mientras disfrutaba la vista que se le ofrecía tan dócilmente mientras inconscientemente se tocaba el vientre, donde un pequeño ente ya comenzaba a gestarse.

-¿Disfrutando de la vista?- cuestiono una voz fuerte y varonil en su oreja. El magnífico había regresado al mundo de los consientes y la observaba con una mirada vanidosa en su rostro.

-Un poco…- admitió Jadis mientras sus dedos se paseaban por el pecho de él. –pero se que esto es solo temporal… lastima…- suspiro con fingida pena.

-¿Lastima?- inquirió Peter levantándose. –Sabes el trato Jadis… una vez tenga a Lucy nuevamente en mi poder todos se terminara, ninguna alianza, nada… cada uno por su lado…

-Lo sé querido, lo sé…- aseguro ella. _–"Pero… quien sabe ¿verdad? Tal vez querido, te has olvidado de un pequeño detalle…"_- pensó mientras lo observaba marcharse con sus dedos largos sobre su vientre, aun, plano.

* * *

_I am you__  
__And I know that you heard__  
__You and I are the last__  
__At the end of the world__  
__Then we talk__  
__And we run__  
__And we hide__  
__Then so what__  
__The human race__  
_

_Suffocates_

_[Leave me breathless]_

* * *

Un sollozo escape de unos labios mientras su dueña escondía su rostro en un regazo conocido.

-Tiene… tiene… tiene razón…- logro decir entre sollozos la joven reina. –es… es todo mi culpa… si… si hubiera sido más fuerte…

-¡NO!- gruño Moira alzando un poco la voz mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la menor. –No tiene razón, no fue tu culpa…- con delicadeza la levanta y la hace mirarla. –Lo que paso no fue tu culpa enana…- sonrio en tono maternal. –nada de eso fue tu culpa, tu no provocaste nada y todo lo que dijo Edmond lo dijo por bronca no mas…- aseguro limpiando las mejillas de ella. –¡Shhh!- pidió mientras veía que mas espasmo rodeaban a la valiente. –Enana…- suspiro mientras la abrazaba y Lucy se dejaba hacer. –Vamos… sabes que tengo razón… el caballero ingles estaba algo gruñón no mas… hay que admitir que nos pasamos un poco…- Lucy se separo y la miro asombrada. –bueno… yo me pase, me deje llevar, pero Edmond no quiso decir esas palabras, solo se rayo un poco… confía en mi cariño… lo que paso es que solo estaba un poco temeroso… no quería que la historia se repitiera…

-¿Lo dices en serio?- cuestiono insegura.

-Palabra de Boy Scout…- sonrio alzando la mano y mostrando el saludo. –Yo no soy de defender a nadie cariño y lo estoy haciendo… el no quiso decir nada de lo que dijo…- la valiente dudo.

-Moira tiene razón tía, mi padre solo estaba algo… voy a usar tus palabras…- pidió mirando a la mayor.

-Adelante…- asistió fingiendo un acto de solemnidad.

-Mi padre estaba algo caliente… si, si, se que suena mal…- sonrio viendo como Moira bromeaba abanicándose con la mano y logrando que el ambiente se distendiera un poco y que Lucy recuperara su sonrisa y algo del brillo de sus ojos.

-¿Un poco mujer? Ese hombre estaba más caliente que una pava de agua…- las tres rieron ante las palabras de la gitana. –bueno, en fin, solo fue un raye no mas…- miro a Lucy. –y si vemos el lado positivo, no vas a necesitar hablar ya con Caspian, el caballero se encargo de ponerlo a corriente.

-¿Ca…Caspia?- logro preguntar abriendo los ojos con asombro. –¿Él… él estaba?- las otras dos asistieron y la observaron caer desmayada sobre la cama.

-Bueno… mejor… ahora puede descansar…- Elizabeth rio un poco y las dos juntas abandonaron la habitación.

* * *

_Tell me once upon a time__  
__I close my eyes__  
__And see myself reborn__  
__Righting the wrong__  
__I won't stay to stand in line__  
__Or wait for god to shine all over me__  
__I wait for the storm_

* * *

La puerta se cerró detrás de las dos mujeres y con ese golpe seco que dejo la puerta al golpear el marco la realidad cayó en Caspian:

_-"Lucy + Peter = embarazo = Lucy – Inocencia"-_ pensamientos como ese o diferentes pasaban por su mente, pero solo uno era el que más fuerza tenia. _–"Peter = Traición"-_ de repente, una ira similar a la que lo había invadido al saber las acciones de su tío Miraz con respecto a la muerte de su padre se apodero de él haciendo que desenvainara su espada, la fiel Rhindon, y con ella destrozo lo murales donde "el magnífico" hacia acto de presencia, hasta terminar en uno en particular donde clavo el filo de su espada con saña. –¡Maldito!- siseo destrozando el rostro pintado. -¡¿Cómo pudiste? ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a dañarla?- pequeñas lagrimas se deslizaban por su rostros pero una mano amiga se poso en su brazo, Aslan, y la ira desapareció para dar paso al dolor, dolor que sentía al saber que alguien se había atrevido a dañar a su amada Lucy.

-Ella te necesita más que nunca ahora…- susurro el león junto a él. –ahora no puedes flaquear, debes protegerla y también al pequeño que viene en camino…- los ojos del rey se fijaron en los de su amigo. –te necesita Caspian, tiempos oscuros se avecinan y más que nunca te necesita, esas desapariciones no son casualidades, debes ser fuerte y surcar las aguas de la vida como el gran Navegante que eres…

-Lo hare Aslan…- asistió el poniéndose de pie, sin recordar cuando había caído de rodillas frente al fresco de Lucy. –No te fallare Aslan, yo no lo hare…

* * *

_Move along__  
__Through the ashes of a dream__  
__Move along__  
__And see myself anew again_

* * *

La sala estaba en penumbras, apenas iluminada por el fuego que crepitaban en el centro donde tres figures revolvían una vieja olla de cobre, un extraño caldero donde burbujeaba un liquido trasparente.

-Todo está listo…- sonrio la más joven mientras contemplaba el liquido acariciando la superficie inquieta con las yemas de sus huesudos dedos.

-Paciencia mi querida Verðandi…- sonrio quien mostraba los años en su rostro ajado pero siempre bello. –el tiempo tiene su curso y el león aun no cambio…

-Pides demasiado querida Urðr… pides demasiado…- se quejo la joven Verðandi contemplando a su hermana mayor.

-Pero no por pedir demasiado está equivocada querida Verðandi…- suspiro Skuld. –La suerte está hecha hermanas mías, y debemos tener paciencia, pronto tiempos buenos rodearan este reino cuando el bastardo del Magnifico pise por primera vez estas tierras…

* * *

La noche pronto había alcanzado Cair Paravel como a toda Narnia, y sus habitantes habían suspendido sus actividades del día, y preparado para disfrutar de una cena con sus seres queridos en la tranquilidad de sus hogares. Sin excepciones, hombres, niños, niñas, ancianos y mujeres se reunieron en torno a las mesas, y los reyes también, acompañados por sus huéspedes, los señores de todas las tierras que rodeaban el reino.

-En verdad valoro su hospitalidad mi rey…- sonrio Mehmet después de darle un largo sorbo a su bebida. –unos magníficos días y espero que los sucesos que acosan nuestras naciones…

-Me gustaría conocer más a fondo el tema de las desapariciones de las que habla…- sonrio Caspian.

-Sisi… las desapariciones…- el hombre le dedico una sonrisa a Moira, quien lo ignoro olímpicamente mientras conversaba con Lucy. –bueno, varios de los ciudadanos informaban extraños incendios en la parte norte lindera con el desierto… en cuanto me entere mande a un grupo de hombres, solo volvió uno… al ver la envergadura de la situación trate de desarrollar una buena estrategia antes de ir a buscar al causante de todo esto y así se hizo, hubo una fuerte tormenta de arena y un monzón bastante grande que dificulto la búsqueda pero logramos dar con un grupo de semigigante algo incómodos con el modo de vida de mi pueblo, llegamos a un "acuerdo" y todo pareció calmarse… ahí empezaron las desapariciones... ancianos, leñadores y niños desaparecían en el bosque y a los pocos días encontrábamos los cadáveres en la plaza central…

-Deberá imaginarse ¿verdad mi lord?- cuestiono uno de los asistentes de Mehmet, Radu, un joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos aceitunas.

-Puedo imaginármelo Lord Radu, no lo dude… prosiga…- insistió mirando al soberano.

-Bueno, empezaron siendo casos aislados, entre uno y otro había un mes de distancia, pero en los últimos días comenzaron a incrementarse y volverse cosas de todos los días, los cuervos del bosque se trasladaron a nuestros hogares…- suspiro el rey fingiendo melancolía y tristeza, pero eso nadie se lo trago.

-Me encargare de mandar un grupo, como ya le informe, y mandare un emisario con los gitanos…- soluciono diplomáticamente Caspian antes de girarse y para dirigirse al otro hombre. –Lord Percival… ¿Cómo marchan las cosas en Archeland?

-Magníficamente mi lord, gracias a su ayuda en las cosechas este mes se ha vuelto a estabilizar la economía y la salud de la comunidad, les estaremos eternamente agradecido…- aseguro el anciano canoso.

-No es necesario mientras las relaciones entre ambas naciones sigan siendo tan fructíferas como en la actualidad...- aseguro Caspian.

-De eso no dude mi lord…- comenzó el hombre pero la tranquila velada se vio interrumpida por la llegada de uno de los guardias narnianos.

-Mi señor… lamento la interrupción, pero tiene visitas…- suspiro el mino tauro de dos metros de altura, sin contar con sus cuernos.

-¿Visitas? ¿Ah estas horas?- cuestiono extrañado Caspian poniéndose de pie, pidiendo disculpa a sus comensales.

-Si mi señor, pero no solo usted… sus altezas también…- comento la bestia mirando a los reyes. –y la joven gitana…

-¿Ha dado su nombre?- cuestiono el rey mientras junto con los dos hermanos y Moira se dirigían a la sala de visitas.

-No, pero ha dicho que para dos de ustedes será inconfundible…

-¿Inconfundible?- pregunto Moira algo extrañada.

-Si mi señora… igual nos encargamos de revisarlo de pies a cabeza mi rey, no llevaba armas…

-Gracias Ritz…

-Sus altezas…- una reverencia y dejo la puerta abierta para que los tres reyes y la gitana se encontraran con la figura de un hombre en el centro.

-Hijos míos…-saludo dejando a todos helados.

* * *

5292 palabras... no se me pueden quejar xD

bueno, como veran, Caspian ya sabe todo, pero que linda forma de contarlo tiene Edmond ¿verdad? por favor, sus fanaticas no me maten xD

Se me acorta el tiempo xD quiero decirles que el lunes que viene empiezo la facu y no se como voy a hacer xD, se que los miércoles y los sábados los voy a tener libres pero no quiero entretenerme mucho y no estudiar nada xD, espero que Aslan me ayude a terminar, aunque sea esta antes, ahora mismo me voy a poner a escribir el siguiente xD que prometo va a tener su toque de accion.

Con respecto a las otras historias, Carpe Diem y Las Cronicas, deseo terminarlas pero no se si me va a dar los tiempos, capaz esas pueda ir viendo de seguirlas en mis ratos libres, no le voy a fallar a Leian ni a ninguna de ustedes, se los prometo, las terminare xD

Bueno ya me despiedo un gusto y nos vemos, si Aslan quiere, mañana a la misma hora con el siguiente capitulo.

Bye


	17. Chapter 17

**Son 19 paginas y 9108 palabras, no se pueden quejar xD**

**

* * *

**

_La noche pronto había alcanzado Cair Paravel como a toda Narnia, y sus habitantes habían suspendido sus actividades del día, y preparado para disfrutar de una cena con sus seres queridos en la tranquilidad de sus hogares. Sin excepciones, hombres, niños, niñas, ancianos y mujeres se reunieron en torno a las mesas, y los reyes también, acompañados por sus huéspedes, los señores de todas las tierras que rodeaban el reino._

_-En verdad valoro su hospitalidad mi rey…- sonrio Mehmet después de darle un largo sorbo a su bebida. –unos magníficos días y espero que los sucesos que acosan nuestras naciones…_

_-Me gustaría conocer más a fondo el tema de las desapariciones de las que habla…- sonrio Caspian._

_-Sisi… las desapariciones…- el hombre le dedico una sonrisa a Moira, quien lo ignoro olímpicamente mientras conversaba con Lucy. –bueno, varios de los ciudadanos informaban extraños incendios en la parte norte lindera con el desierto… en cuanto me entere mande a un grupo de hombres, solo volvió uno… al ver la envergadura de la situación trate de desarrollar una buena estrategia antes de ir a buscar al causante de todo esto y así se hizo, hubo una fuerte tormenta de arena y un monzón bastante grande que dificulto la búsqueda pero logramos dar con un grupo de semigigante algo incómodos con el modo de vida de mi pueblo, llegamos a un "acuerdo" y todo pareció calmarse… ahí empezaron las desapariciones... ancianos, leñadores y niños desaparecían en el bosque y a los pocos días encontrábamos los cadáveres en la plaza central…_

_-Deberá imaginarse ¿verdad mi lord?- cuestiono uno de los asistentes de Mehmet, Radu, un joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos aceitunas._

_-Puedo imaginármelo Lord Radu, no lo dude… prosiga…- insistió mirando al soberano._

_-Bueno, empezaron siendo casos aislados, entre uno y otro había un mes de distancia, pero en los últimos días comenzaron a incrementarse y volverse cosas de todos los días, los cuervos del bosque se trasladaron a nuestros hogares…- suspiro el rey fingiendo melancolía y tristeza, pero eso nadie se lo trago._

_-Me encargare de mandar un grupo, como ya le informe, y mandare un emisario con los gitanos…- soluciono diplomáticamente Caspian antes de girarse y para dirigirse al otro hombre. –Lord Percival… ¿Cómo marchan las cosas en Archeland?_

_-Magníficamente mi lord, gracias a su ayuda en las cosechas este mes se ha vuelto a estabilizar la economía y la salud de la comunidad, les estaremos eternamente agradecido…- aseguro el anciano canoso._

_-No es necesario mientras las relaciones entre ambas naciones sigan siendo tan fructíferas como en la actualidad...- aseguro Caspian._

_-De eso no dude mi lord…- comenzó el hombre pero la tranquila velada se vio interrumpida por la llegada de uno de los guardias narnianos._

_-Mi señor… lamento la interrupción, pero tiene visitas…- suspiro el mino tauro de dos metros de altura, sin contar con sus cuernos._

_-¿Visitas? ¿Ah estas horas?- cuestiono extrañado Caspian poniéndose de pie, pidiendo disculpa a sus comensales._

_-Si mi señor, pero no solo usted… sus altezas también…- comento la bestia mirando a los reyes. –y la joven gitana…_

_-¿Ha dado su nombre?- cuestiono el rey mientras junto con los dos hermanos y Moira se dirigían a la sala de visitas._

_-No, pero ha dicho que para dos de ustedes será inconfundible…_

_-¿Inconfundible?- pregunto Moira algo extrañada._

_-Si mi señora… igual nos encargamos de revisarlo de pies a cabeza mi rey, no llevaba armas…_

_-Gracias Ritz…_

_-Sus altezas…- una reverencia y dejo la puerta abierta para que los tres reyes y la gitana se encontraran con la figura de un hombre en el centro._

_-Hijos míos…-saludo dejando a todos helados._

* * *

_**Capitulo XVII: Segundas Oportunidades**_

* * *

Con un suspiro y una sonrisa en su rostro la joven dejo que el agua lamiera sus pies mientras sentía como de apoco los recuerdos se hacían presentes en su mente, desde el primer día hasta el ultimo, cada una de las vivencias, cada una de las caricias regresaba con un ardor extraño a su mente dejando un sabor amargo en sus labios.

-Un día llega a su fin…- susurro una voz a sus espaldas.

-Un día mas ¿no?- cuestiono ella esperando que él se acercara a ella, pero no paso. -¿Los gatos de tu tamaño también le tienen miedo al agua?

-¿Miedo? Miedo no… respeto si…- aclaro él sentándose en la arena. –a lo que si le tengo miedo es al recuerdo, pero tener miedo no me hace cobarde ¿no?

-No… tenerlo no…- ella se giro y lo observo. –el no enfrentarlos si…- y con eso se fue de la playa dejándolo solo con su mente y sus recuerdos, mismos que desfilaban también por la mente traicionera de aquella gitana.

* * *

-Aslan, Aslan…- sonrio la vieja y sabía serpiente observándolo entrar en la sala del consejo.

-Señora…- saludo él león mientras se acercaba al estrado bajo la atenta mirada de todos los miembros presentes.

-La profecía, la profecía…- gorgojaron las tres arpías

-¡Orden!- bramo la serpiente alzándose cuan larga era. -¿Qué es lo que te trae hasta aquí hijo mío?- quiso saber ignorando los murmullos crecientes que había.

-Como bien dijeron las damas aquí presentes mi señora, la profecía, aquellas viejas escrituras de la mesa de piedra…

-**"**_**Desde las tierras y los bosque surgirá de nuevo, aquella vida que consigo traería de regreso a la antigua diosa de antaño…"-**_ recito con maestría la vieja serpiente.

**-****"**_**la ultima del linaje legendario, la ultima que en sus venas lleva el recuerdo de la antigua Asgard"- **_susurra el inmenso animal mientras con sus garras desgarraba la tela blanca que cubría algo en el centro de la sala debelando una fuente que al quedar expuesta comenzó a funcionar con lentitud haciendo que el agua comenzara a fluir lentamente desde la jarra central al pequeño estanque seco y mohoso. –**"**_**La diosa a regresado y el maldito es perdonado…"- **_el silencio reino el lugar por unos segundos mientras la inmensa serpiente abandonaba su lugar perdiendo poco a poco la piel escamosa y recuperaba su forma original, una bella mujer de piel morena, ojos verdes y cabellos castaños.

-Aslan I, hijo del legendario Allende, señor de los mares y de estas tierras…- susurro en el oído del león con voz melosa. –Eres libre…- y con esas dos palabras un brillo proveniente de la fuente rodeo a todas las bestias que aguardaban paciente alrededor de estas. El brillo invadió todo, pero tan rápido como vino se desvaneció dejando a hombres y mujeres en lugar de bestias y alimañas.

-Bienvenido nuevamente hijo mío…- sonrio la mujer mientras le acariciaba el rostro maternalmente. –disfruta y no la dejar marchar jamás…

* * *

Después de dejar al león en la playa solo con sus pensamientos y sus contradicciones la joven gitana vaga por el bosque mientras los recuerdos se arremolinan en su mente trayendo miles de imágenes de su anterior visita a aquellas tierras encantadas, imágenes que no son más que su pasado y su anterior vida en aquellas mágicas tierras…

_**Flash Back:**_

_La luz del astro rey se filtraba por el techo de la carpa golpeando de lleno a los ocupantes._

_-¿Ya es de día?- cuestiono su acompañante mientras se frotaba los ojos tratando de despejarse de la modorra que aun quedaba en su cuerpo_

_-Si amor…- rio ella un poco. –Vamos…- apuro tratando de apartarlo. –es hora de despertar cariño…_

_-No quiero…- se quejo él como niño pequeño haciendo un leve puchero mientras la observaba, mientras miraba a la dueña de su vida y de su corazón, apenas cubierta con una sabana y con aspecto de haber despertar hacia poco tiempo. –Vamos…- sonrio haciéndole un lugar junto a él en el lecho._

_-No Aslan…- se rio ella levantándose y empujándolo un poco antes de comenzar a buscar sus ropas. –Vamos Aslan…- sonrio ella mientras lo movía. –Aslan… Aslan… Aslan…_

_**Fin The Flash Back.**_

Una sonrisa peregrino por sus labios mientras apoyaba su mano sobre la corteza de un viejo cedro.

-¿Por qué no quiere recordad?- se pregunto ella mientras acariciaba la superficie rugosa con cariño. – ¿Por que Madre?- susurro alzando sus ojos marrones al cielo para ver a la Diosa alzando gozosa.

_**Flash Back**_

_El agua caía desde el cielo aquella noche. Era la primera vez que ella contemplaba la lluvia lejos de su hogar pero no de su gente, él estaba allí, junto a ella, como siempre._

_-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- cuestiono observándolo desde aquel lecho que habían improvisado en aquel claro de frente al cielo estrellado a pesar del mal clima de aquella bella noche. –una cosa es desafiar a nuestras familias…. Abandonar nuestros deberes Aslan, pero ¿Desafiar al consejo? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?_

_-Luchar…- aseguro el tomando entre las suyas las manos de ella. –Lucharemos por nosotros… por él…- insistió tocando el pronunciado vientre de ella. –nada nos separara, nada ni nadie…_

_Ella había tenido razón en temer, tanta como la tenía en amar a aquel hombre y al pequeño ser que en sus entrañas crecía, pero de la razón al acierto había un largo trecho, y solo el tiempo les podría demostrar las razones escondidas en tantas cuestiones._

_**Fin the Flash Back**_

-Estabas tan dispuesto a luchar por lo nuestro en aquellos momento…- sonrio con melancolía recogiendo una pequeña flor blanca del suelo. -¿Qué paso amor? ¿Qué fue lo que cambio mi rey?

_**Flash Back**_

_La música resonaba y ella danzaba junto con sus amigos alrededor del fuego, pasando de brazo en brazo cruzando miradas y risas, pero sus ojos pronto abandonaron los de sus amigos y se colaron en unos marrones quedando prendida de ellos como si la Diosa lo hubiese escogido para ella. Sonrio con coquetería y él cayo a sus pies como ella había caído en sus brazos._

_**Fin the Flash Back**_

-Estábamos tan enamorados…- sollozo cayendo de rodillas frente al gran árbol. -¿Qué fue lo que nos paso Madre? ¿Qué nos paso?

_**Flash Back**_

_La fiesta seguía, pero para dos almas, aquello tenía tan poca importancia como la vida de una mariposa en la del universo._

_-Es un gusto conocerte Aslan…- sonrio ella, con su dulce voz de soprano. –pero… ¿que puede traer a alguien de tu estatus a un bosque pagano…?_

_-Algunas veces me gusta olvidarme por un rato de quien soy, olvido mi nombre, mi familia y todo lo que esto conlleva y salgo al mundo para conocerlo… aunque no estaba en mis planes encontrarme con una ninfa…-la chica rio, y sus mejillas pintadas por el sol se sonrojaron dejando que sus ojos verdes brillaran._

_-Gracias… creo…- sonrio ella mientras se paraba y hacia una reverencia. -…espero que mi presencia no lo distraiga joven… y que lo aparte de la fiesta…- ella le tendió su mano y el la acepto gustoso uniéndose de nuevo a la bella velada, con una magnifica acompáñate._

_**Fin The Flash Back**_

* * *

**The love that you bring****  
****you bring me alone****  
****the pain that you give****  
****Gives me a home**

* * *

_**Flash Back:**_

_Era una de las tardes más frescas del verano, pero aquello no le impidió a él salir del castillo y escurrirse al bosque donde su amada ya lo esperaba._

_-¡Aslan!- sonrio ella corriendo a su encuentro._

_-Moira…- suspiro atrapándola contra un árbol y buscando sus labios con la ansia de un sediento en el desierto. –Moira…- susurro en el beso, sonriendo feliz de estar de nuevo en casa._

_-Te extrañe amor…- suspiro ella. -… pero no es lugar para estar… ven…- le tomo la mano y juntos se internaron mas en el bosque._

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no podemos estar en el claro?- cuestiono el curioso._

_-Los árboles…- fue su simple respuesta._

_-¿Los arboles? Vamos Moira…no iras a creer esos viejos cuentos…_

_-¿Viejos cuentos dices?- cuestiono ella parando en seco y mirándolo. –para nosotros no son viejos cuentos Aslan… son nuestra historia…_

_-Yo… yo no quise…- empezó él pero lo corto_

_-No importa… ven…- le tomo la mano con aquella bella sonrisa de regreso en su rostro y lo arrastro bosque adentro. Él por ella haría cualquier cosa… hasta ir al mismísimo infierno._

_Los dos siguieron caminando hasta alcanzar una vieja gruta al final del sendero, donde una pequeña cascada mantenía un río siempre puro._

_-Aquí nadie nos encontrara… solo mi gente conoce este lugar…_

_-Supongo que ahora podemos continuar ¿verdad?- cuestiono el tomándola por la cintura y atrayéndola a él. –mi gitana…- sonrió en el cuello de ella._

_-¡Aslan!- rio ella. –me haces cosquilla con tu barba…_

_-¿Cosquillas dices? Yo te voy a enseñar lo que son buenas cosquillas…- aseguro el antes de comenzar a correrla y a hacerle cosquillas cuando lograba apresarla, robándole algún que otro beso._

_**Fin the flash back**_

-¿Qué paso Madre? Dime por favor, porque por más que intente recordar no veo algo que nos separara de esta manera…- sollozo mientras lagrimas plateadas descendían por su rostro y caían sobre la tierra virgen para germinar y florecer en forma de pequeños brotes que en futuro serian hermosos rosales.

* * *

**Do you wanna stay by my side****  
****Do you want me to turn and hide****  
****We are disappearing inside****  
****Seeing pictures of our goodbyes**

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

_-¡NO ERES MAS QUE UN MALDITO PAYO!- gruño ella golpeándolo en su pecho ya sin fuerzas, con sus ojos verdes anegados en lágrimas. –Solo un maldito payo…- escupió._

_-Moira… yo… yo_

_-¿Tu que? ¿Pensabas que jamás me enteraría que eras hijo de… de ese bastardo?..._

_-Yo… Moira, por favor… escúchame…_

_-¡NO! ¡SON TODOS IGUALES USTEDES! NO TE QUIERO VER MAS ASLAN! TE ODIO…- y con eso la joven gitana huyo de su santuario, dejándolo solo._

_**Fin the flash back**_

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

_-¿Aslan?- cuestiono una voz desde los lindes de bosque causando que se parara y desenvainara su espada._

_-¿Quién anda ahí? Muéstrese- exigió y desde el linde norte se asomo una delgada figura que él conocía demasiado bien. –Gitana…_

_-Aslan…- sonrio ella antes de correr a sus brazo. –Aslan, lo siento tanto… fui tan ingenua… tan tonta… me deje influenciar, lo siento, en verdad lo siento tanto…_

_-No lo hagas…- sonrio el hundiendo su rostro en sus largos risos oscuros y respirando el aroma a rosas que despedía. –No lo hagas…_

_-Yo… yo…- trato de hablar mirando a aquellos ojos dorados que le robaban el aliento. –yo en verdad Aslan… yo, no quise decir todo eso… yo… yo te amo Aslan… y no me quiero casar con nadie que no seas tú…_

_-Shhh…- sonrio el limpiando las lagrimas que escapaban de aquel par de esmeraldas. –no hables mas gitana… no hables mas…- susurro antes de besarla como si su vida dependiera de ello, con toda la pasión que venía guardando desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. –No hables más mi gitana…_

_El beso de apoco se volvió más exigente. El recorrió cada rincón de la boca ajena con maestría, marcando todo a su paso como propio, y ella, ni lenta ni perezosa, lo siguió y copio sus pasos en su boca exigiendo su devoción hasta que la necesidad de aire los obligo a separarse._

_-Te amo gitana…- sonrio el mientras apoyaba su frente en la de ella._

_-Yo también amor… yo también…- gorgojeo ella feliz, acariciado el rostro de su amado y memorizando cada rasgo que lo hacían únicos, su fuerte mentón, sus afilados rasgos, aquella recta nariz en la que sus labios se recreaban antes de buscar a sus amigos, finos y cálidos, que los recibieron con los brazos abiertos._

_Pronto los besos y las caricias fueron pocas, y los dos amantes buscaron mas del otro, buscaron lo que tanto ansiaban y tanto deseaban, poder unir sus almas en un único acto._

_-Aslan…- suspiro al sentir como las manos de él, grandes y fuertes se hacían paso por sus piernas para alcanzar sus muslos torneados y morenos. –Aslan…_

_-Dejame hacerte mía… Dejame ser tuyo, ahora y siempre…- suspiro el besándola con ansias renovadas. – Déjame ser tu lobo, y tú mi bella diosa en el cielo… Dejame ser tu gitano… ser tu amante, tu amigo… tu hombre…- pidió._

_-¡Oh Aslan!- suspiro ella feliz antes de buscar su boca. –Si Aslan… quiero ser tuya… y de nadie más… por favor…_

_**Fin The Flash Back**_

* * *

**When we, we believe****  
****That our love will survive****  
****The pain that you bring****  
****It brings me all alone**

* * *

_**Flash Back:**_

_-Decisiones, decisiones…- sonrio ella apoyando su mano sobre su pecho desnudo y jugueteando con el bello que quedaba ahí. -¿Siempre las tenemos que tomar? ¿No podemos ser espíritus libres? ¿Figuras que dancen al son del viento?- suspiro recostándose sobre él._

_-No todos tenemos corazones gitanos Moira…_

_-Pero… no tiene nada que ver con ser gitano o no…- aseguro ella incorporándose, y buscando aquellos ojos marrones que tanto le gustaban. –No se necesita ser gitano para ser libre…- deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios y se incorporo, tapando su desnudez con la camisa de él._

_-Creo que voy a necesitar una de repuesto la próxima vez…- rio Aslan tomándola por la cintura y atrayéndola a él, buscando devorar aquellos labios a los que se volvió dependiente. Ella rio en el beso y se dejo arrastrar de nuevo al lecho._

_-Aslan…- suspiro, dejando que el joven príncipe se recreara en su cuello mientras ella jugaba con sus risos oscuros. –Aslan…_

_-Te amo gitana…- sonrio el, dándole un corto beso. –Te amo…- repitió, con mayor vehemencia antes de deshacerse de su camisa para que sus manos tocaran la ansiada piel de aquella mujer a la cual idolatraba._

_De sus labios bajo por su mentón, sus mejillas, divirtiéndose en el lóbulo de su oreja y al pasar por su cuello, robándole suspiros y jadeos a su amante. Siguió deslizándose, por la piel de sus hombros, venerando sus pechos, que ni exuberantes ni pequeños, lo volvían loco._

_Su camino lo llevo por ese vientre tocado por el sol y siguió hasta encontrar su premio, el centro de aquellas tierras que eran su santuario. Beso y lamio todo lo que estaba a su paso como la noche anterior, pero esta vez, la vida que fluía alrededor de ellos fue testigo de aquel acto de amor._

_-Aslan…- suspiro ella, entre jadeos y gemidos, atrayendo de regreso a sus labios, los de su amado. –Aslan…- con un movimiento de caderas, ella se posiciono sobre él, y decidió que bien podrían ser dos en aquel juego de amor, por lo que con paciencia y sus labios sedientos de piel y sudor, se dedico a torturar de deseo a aquel hombre que la había hecho suspirar._

_Con morbosa lentitud, paso sus labios por entre su barba, riendo por las cosquillas que esta le producía al rosar su piel, hasta alcanzar su manzana de Adán, que disfruto como si fuera el helado más rico de todo el universo. Sus labios siguieron bajando, pasando por su pecho, atendiendo sus pezones y su ombligo, hasta llegar al premio mayor._

_-¡Moira!- jadeo el príncipe al sentir como la boca de su amada cubría todo su miembro, y la lengua de ella jugueteaba con toda esa piel sensible. De apoco ella fue marcando un ritmo, que él se encargo de acompañar, enredando los risos oscuros de ella con sus manos. –Moira…- con un movimiento rápido la atrajo para sí y se probo en sus labios sonrojados. –Te amos…- sonrio, colocándose entre las piernas de su amante y entrando de apoco en ella._

_-Yo también te amo Aslan…- logro decir ella al sentirlo entrar en ella. Pronto, un marcado vaivén se instauro y los dos jóvenes se amaron una vez más antes de caer exhaustos el uno al lado del otro._

_-¿Sabías que eres perfecta?- pregunto al fin él, cuando sus respiraciones se normalizaron, arrastrando un riso rebelde tras la oreja de ella para poder ver las magnificas esmeraldas que ella tenía por ojos._

_-No… no lo sabía…- rio ella, besando su nariz. –pero lo que si se es que ya es tarde, y de seguro que tu padre ha notado tu ausencia…_

_-Que la note todo lo que quiera…- aseguro él, tomando su rostro por su pequeño mentón. –que note todo lo que quiera mi ausencia, a mi me importa poco y nada…_

_-Pero Aslan…- empezó ella, pero él la corto con un beso._

_-Pero nada…- ella sonrio, aun con los ojos cerrados. –descansa mi bella gitana… descansa que no te voy a dejar sola…_

_**Fin The Flash Back**_

* * *

**Do you love me,****  
****Do you hate me,****  
****Do you wanna believe me,****  
****Do you think that you don't need me****  
****Do you wanna deceive me**

* * *

-Aun recuerdo como hoy…- sonrio con tristeza mientras recogía un pimpollo. Atrás había quedado el cedro y adelante se abría el corazón del bosque, un lugar tan pareció a aquellos que conocieron. -… todo lo que vivimos, se que tarde y tal vez eso lo enfado, pero ya lo he hecho, ahora recuerdo, recuerdo bien todo lo que vivimos y ese sentimiento que quema en mi pecho grita por todas partes que él es el dueño de todo mi ser… Madre…- alzo la vista. -¿Qué nos ha pasado?

* * *

Un suspiro escapo de los labios de Rillian mientras pensaba en cierta joven morena. Rio un poco al recordar lo acontecido a hacia pocas horas… eso si que era un mujer…

Nunca en su vida había visto a alguien desafiar a su padre, su tía Susan siempre prefería darle la razón, como a los locos decía, y su abuelo directamente lo dejaba pasar, pero nadie, nadie, ni siquiera su madre, le había levantado la voz o parado los pies, ni pensar en levantarle la mano.

-Dios…- sonrio. –Tiene que ser mía…- pensó mientras en su mente rememoraba los hechos anteriores.

_**Flash Back**_

_-¿Están locas?- gruño su padre observando a su tía y a su hermana frente a los cuatro, él río un poco a escondidas, su hermana estaba en serios problemas._

_-Oh vamos Edmond…- trató de intervenir la gitana, tranquila como siempre estaba, y con su belleza arrebatadora que le impedía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran sus curvas y su piel morena. –tampoco es para tanto, somos mujeres independientes y pensantes, solo nos divertimos un rato mientras ustedes…_

_-TU NO TE METAS__.…- le grito a la gitana su padre, empujándola para ir directo por su tía. -¡¿TE PUSISTE A PENSAR SIQUIERA EN LO QUE ESTO PUEDE OCASIONAR?_

_-¡EDMOND NO LE HABLES ASÍ!- gruño otra vez aquella mujer guerrera, empujando al hombre algo enojada. –fue mi idea ¿sí? Yo las convencí…- trato de tranquilizar pero eso no fue suficiente, su padre, sin más preámbulos, saco su espada y la puso en el cuello de la mujer para asombro de todos. Instintivamente intento acercarse pero la pata de Aslan lo detuvo._

_-No debes intervenir…- le susurro. –Moira tiene con que defenderse…- le aseguro como si la conociera, y en cierto modo el joven ya comenzaba a pensar que algo pasaba entre el león y la gitana… Asistió, sacudiendo de su mente aquellos, pensamientos, aquello era inaudito, más que todo eso, ella no se fijaría en aquella bola de pelo._

_-Lo que tú hagas o dejes de hacer me tiene sin cuidado zorra, pero no arrastres a mi hija ni a mi hermana…- las palabras se quedaron atoradas en la boca del rey al tiempo que se tocaba la mejilla roja._

_-Nunca, pero nunca en tu vida me vuelvas a decir zorra inglesito de pacotilla…- siseo la morena haciendo que el asombro y el embelesamiento que el padecía se incrementara, como si estuviera embrujado por aquella mujer. –No tienes derecho a hablarle así ni a tu hermana, ni a tu hija ni a ninguna mujer ¿está claro? Somos iguales a ustedes y no por llevar estas ropas y bailar junto a otras significa que queremos provocar…- _

_**Fin the Flash Back**_

Aquello lo había puesto a mil, jamás había visto a una mujer poderosa, jamás.

-Tiene que ser mía…- suspiro justo antes de salir de su habitación para buscarla a la dueña de sus pensamientos…

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

_Llegaron de pronto, cientos de hombres armados bajo el escudo de Aslan y comenzaron a atacar a su gente y destruir sus hogares._

_-Revuelvan todo, levanten todo, son ordenes del gran rey…- vocifero la voz del capitán de las tropas, un hombre de cabellos largos de un negro intenso y mirada de acero, acelerando el paso de su gente. -¿Dónde está?- exigió saber. -¿Dónde está aquella que se hace llamar Moira? ¿Dónde está esa maldita bruja?_

_-Así es como me llaman… ¿Quién lo quiere saber? ¿Él cobarde que se hace llamar tu rey?- se burlo ella, saliendo de entre la multitud, ignorando a su abuela._

_-Cuida tu lengua bruja…- escupió él levantado su espada y apuntando a su cuello. –una sola mas morena y te desprendo de tu bella cara…_

_-No te tengo miedo, tú y tu gente solo me causan asco…-él rio._

_-Pero bien que te acuestas con el lindo príncipe ¿no? No es más que un nene de papá…- rio acompañado de sus subordinados_

_-No hables así de él…- gruño intentando avanzar pero unos hombres del Lord pronto la tomaron y la forzaron a retroceder._

_-Cuida tu lengua chiquilla…- se acerco tomando su rostro bruscamente. –eres demasiado guapa como para perder eso con un cerebro…- todos los hombres rieron. –Bien… acaben con todo…- rio y los demás no se hicieron rogar. Pronto, todo el lugar se lleno de gritos y sollozos, peleas y forcejeos, pocos lograron escapar internándose en el bosque, la gran mayoría pereció ante el filo de las espadas de las tropas._

_Ella observo como su gente caía ante sus ojos sin poder hacer nada._

_-Ya está mi señor… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- pregunto uno de los subordinados._

_-Busquen todo lo que les interese y regresen al castillo, yo prefiero quedarme con la gitanita…- rio, el joven asistió y pronto en el claro solo quedaron algunos pocos. –Bien pequeña… creo que solo quedamos nosotros…_

_-Aléjate de ella Tuomas…- siseo una voz desde la espalda del Lord, con la espada desenvainada, nadie más, ni nadie menos que Aslan._

_-Y hasta te dignaste aparecer chico…- rio el comandante separándose pero desenvainando su espada y cruzándola con la de el chico, -ya pensaba que la victoria no iba a tener sabor… ¿de que sirve tomar lo de otro si no lo ve?- las espadas dieron toda respuesta. –hay chico… te falta tanto amigo… debes tomar aun demasiada sopa… veamos de que estas hecho…- los dos hombres pronto se enzarzaron en una lucha intensa y reñida._

_-¡PAREN!- grito ella reiteradamente tratando de detenerlos pero ellos la ignoraron y siguieron con su batalla de honor. -¡Paren! ¡Por favor! ¡Aslan!_

_-Maldito…- se quejo Aslan logrando desarmar al hombre._

_-Vamos amigo, esto no tiene que terminar así…- rio nervioso alzando las manos._

_-Si… así tiene que terminar…- todo comenzó a pasar en cámara lenta, Aslan se aproximo a él con intención de atravesarlo con su espada, pero él fue más rápido y cambio su cuerpo por el de ella dejándola frente al príncipe, no pudo detenerse, la espada atravesó su vientre, haciendo que abriera los ojos con sorpresa y dolor, enfocando su mirada en él. –Moira…_

_-Bien hecho Aslan… bien hecho…- rio el Lord tomando la yegua del chico y abandonándolos como el vil cobarde que era._

_-Aslan…- musito ella tocando el frío metal que estaba enterrado en su vientre._

_-Moira, Moira…- sollozo tomando el rostro de ella y acunándola contra su pecho. La espada pronto abandono el cuerpo herido y sus manos trataban de evitar lo inminente._

_-Te amo…- susurro acariciando con debilidad sus manos._

_-No, no…- sollozo tratando de curarla con la mente, con las manos, con lo que fuera, ella no podía irse, no. -¡No! ¡No! No te puedes ir…- susurro besándola._

_-Cuídate…- susurro tomando sus manos y dejando algo. –cuídalo ¿sí?_

_-No no… no me puedes dejar… no, no te puedo perder…_

_-Debes seguir amor… y ser fuerte…_

_-¡No puedo! ¡No sin ti!- sollozo escondiendo su rostro en su cuello mientras lo acariciaba con delicadeza. –no puedo ser fuerte, no puedo ser valiente si tú no estás…_

_-Si fueras más valiente serias un león As… te… te amo…_

_-Yo también…- la beso. –te amo… te amo, te amo…- una sonrisa adorno sus pálidos labios, y la luz abandono su cuerpo, dejándola sin vida en los brazos de él._

_**Fin The Flash Back**_

-Siento que aun se culpa de ello…- susurro.

-¿Quién se culpa?- cuestiono una voz a sus espaldas. -¿Y de que se culpa?

-Rillian…- sonrio ella tratando de ocultar sus lagrimas pero él lo noto.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto acercándose a ella y tomando su rostro, mirando su cuerpo, tratando de buscar una herida, algo, o lo que fuera que causase las lágrimas. -¿Estás bien?

-Tranquilo, tranquilo…- rio ella con algo de ternura viendo la preocupación de él. –No pasa nada, solo que esta gitana se puso melancólica…

-¿Estás segura?- volvió a insistir el joven algo incrédulo.

-Sí, muy segura caballero…- asistió ella. -¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estarías gritándole a tu hermana como hizo tu padre…- lo observo negar levemente.

-Por suerte no herede eso…- rio.

-¿Por suerte?- inquirió ella. –Vamos, no debe ser tan malo…

-No… no tan malo como recibir una cachetada tuya…- ella le dio un codazo. –¡Hey! Soy inofensivo…- bromeo mientras la tomaba por el brazo y la acercaba a él.

-¿Inofensivo?- inquirió ella incrédula mirándolo a escasos centímetros desde abajo. –No me hagas reír, estoy segura que ninguno de ustedes son inofensivos…- intento separarse pero él no la dejo.

-Puede ser, pero no si es algo aburrido o que no nos interesa…- ella rio un poco mientras acariciaba su rostro con la mano libre.

-Soy 40 años más joven cariño…- le informo.

-No aquí…- insistió él mientras le tomaba el mentón con intensión de besarla pero la mano de ella lo detuvo.

-Si nos ponemos a pensar en ese plan soy dos años, casi tres más grande…

-No me importa…- insistió él.

-Pero a mi si, más cuando no te puedo corresponder…- él la miro interrogante. –es una larga historia cariño, pero en este mundo al parecer ya tengo dueño…

-¿Dueño? Creía que eran espíritus libres…- se mofo él algo huraño ante la negativa.

-Espíritu libre sí, pero el cuerpo de uno, la carne, no nos pertenece, es parte del paquete que se lleva nuestra alma gemela, el amor de nuestras vidas…. Es algo que pronto aprenderás….

-¿Quién es? ¿Caspian? ¿Alguno de los guardias? ¿Uno de los gitanos?- interrogo enojada separándose de ella y comenzando a caminar.

-Aslan…- él se detuvo en seco y la observo.

-¿Aslan? ¿Ese gato?

-¡Hey! ¿No te enseñaron zoología en tu escuela? Su especie se llama León y no siempre fue así y no es la primera vez que vengo hasta aquí…- se quejo ella algo enojada también caminando hasta el sendero con intensiones de irse, pero él la detuvo jalándola del brazo y atrayéndola para si antes de besarla con furia y con pasión, pero con sobre todo, amor.

-No me importa, no me importa quién sea o que sea, no me voy a rendir ¿lo entiendes? Voy a pelear por ti cueste lo que cueste…

-No te gastes…- se aparto de él. –No lo hagas…- y se fue dejándolo solo y con su sabor en los labios.

* * *

**I can't take that, **

**it's all over don't want to forget  
I can take the disappointment down, **

**I want to repress your**

**Goodbye…  
Goodbye…**

* * *

Lejos de allí, en los límites de Calormen un grupo de hombres al mando de Trisoc, el hermano del actual rey Mehmet, se reunía junto a las tropas de la bruja y se abría paso por los terrenos de Archeland y de Narnia con el fuego derribando todo a su paso, con solo una meta en sus cabezas, Cair Paravel…

* * *

La noche pronto cayó sobre toda Narnia y mientras los reyes cenaban en el gran salón de la inmensa fortaleza un caballo se paraba en la puerta sur del castillo dejando a su jinete allí abandonado.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- exigió saber uno de los miembros de la armada del rey contemplando como el caballo se desaparecía entre los inmensos árboles centenarios del bosque circundante al inmenso castillo.

-Vengo departe de la reina de Calormen…- informo el hombre encapuchado sin descubrirse ni siquiera para hablar. –Tengo un mensaje para el rey Mehmet y es importante hacérselo llegar…- el extraño extrajo de sus ropas un paquete acompañado por un pergamino. –Debe ser entregado a su señoría con rapidez…- el guardia tomo la encomienda y el extraño se marcho sin decir más, siguiendo los pasos de su caballo al interior del bosque donde un hombre lo esperaba junto al animal montado en el propio.

-¿Todo bien?- quiso saber el segundo.

-Todo perfecto mi señor… todo marcha sobre lo planeado, Mehmet no sabrá que lo habrá golpeado y pedirá ayuda a los narnianos… solo resta esperar que lleguen pronto las tropas al campamento para que podamos iniciar el ataque…- indico mientras subía a su corcel.

-Perfecto… pronto todo va a estar donde debería, Narnia al completo bajo mi poder, la bruja nuevamente encerrada, Caspian, Edmond y Aslan como mis prisioneros y Lucy junto a mí reinando…

-Todo saldrá como lo estipulo mi rey… todo saldrá como lo estipulo…- sonrio el subordinado.

-Así será mi querido Nataniel, así será…- y con eso los dos hombre abandonaron aquel claro y la vista preciosa que daba Cair Paravel recortado contra el cielo nocturno rumbo a sus dominios donde los esperaban sus hombres y sus bestias preparándose para lo que se avecinaba, la caída de Caspian X, el Navegante y todo su reinado de paz…

* * *

-Precioso ¿verdad?- sonrio Aslan observando a su acompañante.

-En verdad hermoso…- concordó su amiga y mentora. –pero creo que es hora que sigamos nuestros caminos…- él la observo asistiendo. –Fue un placer haberte conocido Aslan I, y un honor poder haber sido tu mentora a lo largo de estos años pero me gustaría disfrutar de mi mortalidad en paz… eh dejado en buenas manos el consejo, Tokka puede ser algo gruñón debes en cuando pero actúa con justicia y neutralidad…

-Lo sé, aunque espero no tener que verlo en un largo tiempo a ese viejo…- ambos rieron.

-Tiempos oscuros se acercan mi querido…- suspiro la mujer mirando el horizonte y debes estar preparado, tu y los tuyos, en especial tus protegidos…- el rostro de Aslan se ensombreció.

-Lo sé… esperaba que este día jamás llegara…- suspiro con tristeza.

-Hemos de aceptar nuestros errores como propios hijo mío y todos cometimos errores, pero está en tus manos aun poder solucionarlo, nuevamente los astros anuncian un desastre, pero si actúas con valor y con sobre todo AMOR, nada podrá salir mal…- la mujer hizo un extraño gesto besándose la mano, tocándose la nariz y la frente antes de un pase de mano. –Que los Dioses y la Suerte te acompañen Escapista…- sin más la mujer tiro de las riendas y se perdió rumbo al horizonte, escondiéndose en la oscuridad y en su manto.

Él la observo irse antes de hacer lo propio en línea recta hasta las puertas del inmenso castillo donde dos inmensos minotauros los recibieron.

-Quien osa interrumpir a estas horas el descanso de Cair Paravel…- quiso saber el que parecía ser el mayor, no otro que Ritz, el contramaestre de Caspian.

-Un viejo amigo de Lady Moira y la reina Lucy…- se anuncio él alcanzando los portones y descendiendo de su caballo.

-Estas no son horas de presentarse viajero…- se quejo Ritz mientras indicaba que se llevaran el caballo a los establos. -¿Qué asuntos te traen hasta esta fortaleza?

-Una visita a mis amigas y asuntos privados, es muy importante para mí poder verlas cuanto antes…- el minotauro asistió y una vez relevando de su posición lo escolto hasta la sala principal donde varios guardias apostados en los principales accesos se dedicaron a escrutarlo sin miramientos. –Espere aquí… en seguida regreso, aunque no le aseguro que pueda ver a sus señorías…- advirtió antes de desaparecer por las puertas principales…

* * *

-Mi señor… lamento la interrupción, pero tiene visitas…- suspiro el mino tauro de dos metros de altura, sin contar con sus cuernos.

-¿Visitas? ¿Ah estas horas?- cuestiono extrañado Caspian poniéndose de pie, pidiendo disculpa a sus comensales.

-Si mi señor, pero no solo usted… sus altezas también…- comento la bestia mirando a los reyes. –y la joven gitana…

-¿Ha dado su nombre?- cuestiono el rey mientras junto con los dos hermanos y Moira se dirigían a la sala de visitas.

-No, pero ha dicho que para dos de ustedes será inconfundible…

-¿Inconfundible?- pregunto Moira algo extrañada.

-Si mi señora… igual nos encargamos de revisarlo de pies a cabeza mi rey, no llevaba armas…

-Gracias Ritz…

-Sus altezas…- una reverencia y dejo la puerta abierta para que los tres reyes y la gitana se encontraran con la figura de un hombre en el centro.

-Hijos míos…-saludo dejando a todos helados…

* * *

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Ritz regreso escoltando a sus majestades a la sala.

Primero entro Caspian, quien se quedo petrificado en su lugar junto con Edmond. Justo detrás de este entraron juntas Lucy y Moira con sonrisas en sus rostros.

-Hijos míos…- saludo, esperando que aquella expresión les despejara las dudas pero pareció incrementar.

-¿Los conocen mis señoras?- cuestiono la bestia con la mano ya preparada para desenfundar su hacha si la situación la ameritaba, pero la voz de Moira se dejo escuchar haciendo que la vida y el alma volvieran al hombre.

-NO PUEDE SER…- susurro mientras se acercaba a él al tiempo que todos los miembros de la guardia presente se ponían a la defensiva dispuestos a defender a su señoría. La observo acercarse hasta su persona y cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto cálido de la mano de ella. –No puede ser…- susurro entre sollozos alertando al hombre que abrió los ojos y observo los de ella anegados en lagrimas. -¿me quieres matar acaso?- quiso saber con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios. -¿es otro de tus juegos? Porque mira que si es así juro que le voy a sacar el hacha a Ritz y te voy a despellejar… lo juro…

-No… no es una broma gitana… soy yo… soy el Escapista…- un sollozo escapo de sus labios antes de que ella se lanzara a sus brazos y el la atrajera mas contra sí. –gitana, gitana…- sonrio mientras le besaba el cabello y la sentía temblar en sus brazos. –estoy de nuevo… jamás me fui…

* * *

_**The design, we broke the mold  
The dreams when you see, that goodbyes aren't for long**_

_**Please follow me  
To the borders of destiny  
I don't want to break from your side  
The falling ground screams… goodbye**_

_**Please follow me  
To the borders of destiny  
I don't want to break from your side  
The falling ground screams… goodbye**_

_**Goodbye…  
Goodbye…  
**_

_**The design, we broke the mold  
The dreams when you see, that goodbyes aren't for long**_

* * *

_**El amor que nos llevo,**_

_**Me trae soledad.**_

_**El dolor que te dan,**_

_**Me da un hogar.**_

_**¿Quieres estar a mi lado?**_

_**¿Quieres que me de vuelta y me oculte?**_

_**Estamos desapareciendo desde adentro**_

_**Al ver las fotos de nuestras despedidas**_

_**Cuando nosotros… nosotros creemos**_

_**Que nuestro amor sobrevivirá**_

_**El dolor que te dan,**_

_**Me trae completa soledad**_

_**¿Me amas?**_

_**¿Me odias?**_

_**¿Quieres creerme?**_

_**¿Crees que no me necesitas?**_

_**¿Quieres engañarme?**_

_**Puedo considerar que todo ha terminado**_

_**No quiero olvidar**_

_**Puedo conseguir la decepción**_

_**Y no quiero reprimir su despedida**_

_**Adiós, Adiós**_

_**Adiós…**_

_**El diseño que rompió el molde**_

_**En los sueños puedes ver**_

_**Que las despedidas son por mucho tiempo**_

_**Por favor,**_

_**Sígueme a las fronteras del destino**_

_**No quiero romper con su lado**_

_**Al caer al suelo los gritos de despedida**_

_**Por favor,**_

_**Sígueme a las fronteras del destino**_

_**No quiero romper con su lado**_

_**Al caer al suelo los gritos de despedida**_

_**Adiós, Adiós**_

_**El diseño que rompió el molde**_

_**En los sueños puedo ver**_

_**Que las despedidas son por mucho tiempo**_

* * *

_**HOLA MI GENTE BELLA**_

_**xD**_

_**sisi, lo prometi y aca lo tienen, capitulo 17, cada vez mas cerca del final xD**_

_**el capitulo anterior fue muy obvio xD tenia 0 inspiracion para poner algo mas bonito y desarrollado como para que piensen un rato**_

_**pero me decante por el tiempo**_

_**"hijos mios"**_

_**xD**_

_**Aslan y Moira por fin se han encontrado y el futuro capitulo sera el tan esperado Caspian Lucy**_

_**como Dios y Aslan mandan xD**_

_**ahora me pongo a escribirlo xD**_

**_Bueno, otro misterio se abre ante nosotros, que le han dejado a Mehmet?_**

**_quienes son las tropas de Peter..._**

**_¿que piensa hacer? xD_**

**_bueno me despido xD_**

**_nos vemos si dios quiere mañana a la misma hora y por el mismo canal mientras_**

**_nos vemos cuando me vea_**

**_y chauchauchauchauuuu!_**


	18. Reyes y Reinas 1 Parte

_**Capitulo XVIII: Los Reyes y las Reinas**_

* * *

_**Primera parte: Pasado y Presente**_

* * *

-No… no es una broma gitana… soy yo… soy el Escapista…- un sollozo escapo de sus labios antes de que ella se lanzara a sus brazos y él la atrajera mas contra sí. –gitana, gitana…- sonrio mientras le besaba el cabello y la sentía temblar en sus brazos. –estoy de nuevo… jamás me fui…

-¿Aslan?- pregunto temerosa Lucy desde su lugar junto a Edmond.

-El mismo pequeña…- asistió este separándose un poco de Moira y observando a los demás presentes.

-Imposible…- fue todo lo que escapo de los labios de Caspian mientras se acercaba para comprobar si era cierto. -¿Eres tu?- cuestiono mientras una sonrisa se apoderaba de sus labios.

-El hechizo que me mantenía preso desde hace mucho tiempo se rompió, se rompió en el momento en que Lucy y Moira regresaron…- sonrio mientras estiraba la mano en dirección del navegante. –Ven aquí muchacho…- rio y él no se hizo rogar antes de abrazar con fuerza a su amigo y maestro.

-Bienvenido Aslan…

-Gracias Caspian…- el siguiente en acercarse fue Edmond.

-Creo que no me voy a poder acostumbrar a no ver tu trasero peludo por aquí…- rio golpeando cariñosamente al hombre. –y tampoco a ser el mas viejo de todos, tu no pareces mayor de 35, Caspian aun tiene 29 y a mí las 4 décadas me caen perfecto…- todos prorrumpieron en risas.

-Bienvenido señor…- saludo Ritz y todos los miembros de la guardia mientras hacían una reverencia.

-Gracias amigo…- rio estrechando la mano del inmenso minotauro. –Caspian tienes una guardia estupenda…

-Lo sé, pero vamos, vamos, creo que esta es una noche que celebrar…

-¿Celebrar?- inquirió una voz a sus espaldas. -¡¿Celebrar?- chillo el dueño de esta mirando incrédulo a las cinco figuras que se encontraban en el centro. –Creo mi rey que hoy, JUSTAMENTE HOY, hoy más que nunca no debemos celebrar… hacerlo seria de muy mal gusto y poca cortesía de su parte…- todos observaron al hombre incrédulo.

-¿Y Porque su señoría?- quiso saber Caspian.

-¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?- grito histérico el hombre mientras temblaba con un objeto en sus manos que no tardo de arrojar a los pies del navegante. -¡Por eso! ¡Justamente por eso!- el objeto rodo hasta acercarse a tan solo algunos centímetros de Caspian.

-¿Qué…?- empezó el gran soberano mientras se agachaba pero una mano en su brazo se lo impidió.

-No lo toques…- advirtió Moira.

-¿Por…?

-Veo que la joven gitana no es ignorante en estos temas…- gruño el hombre. -…tal vez su gente algo tenga que ver con esto

-Le advierto su señoría que no siga ese nivel de pensamientos, puede que le queme las pocas neuronas que tiene…- la gitana se giro hacia Ritz. –por favor trae una caja de madera cualquiera… y un trapo…- el minotauro asistió antes de salir.

-Me gustaría saber que es lo que pasa aquí Moira…- susurro algo molesto Caspian.

-Esta maldito…- señalo el objeto. –la pluma es de un cuervo y creo que aquí todos sabemos que significa ese animal, el resto estimo que es cuero y lo que haya dentro solo la Diosa sabe pero puede ser millones de cosas…- se giro al otro rey. -¿Algún enemigo? ¿Alguien que desee que parta de este mundo?

-Mucha gente disfrutaría con el fallecimiento de su alteza Mehmet…- contesto Radu mirando a la mujer. –sigaros, montaraces, nómadas y…

-Trisoc…- termino el mismo Mehmet desviando la mirada. –mi hermano…

* * *

-Una noche movida…- suspiro Lucy acomodándose en uno de los sillones de la biblioteca.

-Creo que el día fue bastante movido…- sonrió Caspian encendiendo la chimenea. Ambos estaban solos y eran los únicos despiertos en el castillo. –Lucy…

-¿Si?- ella lo observo.

-Hay algo que me gustaría saber…-ella lo miro interrogante. –es… ¿es verdad lo que dijo Edmond? No me refiero a que es tu culpa y todo eso sino a…- ella asistió.

-Sí, es cierto…- una sonrisa melancólica se paseo por sus labios mientras se tocaba el vientre de apenas tres meses. –Estoy embarazada y de mi propio hermano…- una risa oscura escapo de su garganta. –De seguro piensas que soy una cualquiera…

-No no…- se apresuro a cortarla mientras se acercaba a ella y tomaba sus manos entre las suyas. –solo… solo me demuestra cuán valiente eres…- otra vez esa risa.

-¿Valiente dices? Vamos Caspian, me suicide, me suicide para escapar de todo y termine aquí…

-Y no pudo haber sido mejor…- ella lo miro incrédula. –no podría haber sido mejor ¿sabes por qué? Porque a mí no me importa quién sea el padre de ese pequeño o de esa pequeña, me importa que es tuyo, como tuyo yo lo aceptaría como propio si me aceptaras a mí…

-¿Te estás escuchando Caspian? ¿Acaso perdiste la cordura?- le increpo ella algo alterada, no queriendo creer lo que escuchaba.

-Me escucho y jamás estuve más cuerdo que hoy Lucy Pevensie…- el Navegante abandono su lugar junto a ella para arrodillarse a sus pies aun con sus manos unidas. –jamás tuve el valor suficiente y te deje escapar aquella vez después de confesarte mis sentimientos hace cinco años porque pensé que no estabas preparada, que eras muy joven y que te merecías algo mejor, algo de tu mundo, pero ahora, y rodeado de estas paredes que serán mis testigos me doy cuenta de cuan estúpido fui al no pedirte que te quedaras aquella vez cuando nos vimos por última vez frente a la cascada…

-Caspian yo…- empezó ella pero él la cayo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Escúchame por favor…- suplico. –hoy, en esta madrugada y teniendo como testigo a estos muros y a la Diosa que nos observa desde afuera te pido que me aceptes como tu amigo… como tu confidente… como tu amor y tu amante… no te pido que nos casemos, no ahora…- sonrio. –sé que es muy presuroso, pero si te pido una oportunidad para amarte como te mereces, para cuidarte y hacerte sentir mujer…

-Caspian…- sollozo ella con emoción. – ¡Por Aslan Caspian!- se quejo huyendo a su mirada. –No estoy completa, estoy destruida…

-No… no lo estas Lucy…- tomo su mentón para que lo mirase. –eres perfecta, eres hermosa, así, ahora, antes, y después… eres hermosa y no me importa… nada me importa mientras te tenga a ti… mientras me ames…- una sonrisa afloro en los labios de ella mientras sentía la mano de él acariciar sus mejillas limpiándola de las lagrimas.

-Caspian…

-No me respondas ahora… piénsalo ¿sí? Dame la oportunidad que perdí antaño y déjame ser la razón por la que despiertes todas las mañanas con una sonrisa, prometo que mi espada siempre estará lista dispuesta a defenderte y a protegerte, como Mi Corazón y Mi Vida, dispuestas solo para ti…- acerco su rostro al de ella. –Solo existiendo para y por ti…- un roce, un simple roce, un mínimo contacto antes de apartarse y levantarse dándole un apretón a su mano aun entre la propia.

* * *

**Don't look at me**

* * *

La noche pronto se convirtió en día y los habitantes se encontraron nuevamente en el comedor principal para tomar la primera comida de la jornada con mejores ánimos que con los que se habían ido a descansar la noche anterior.

-Entonces ¿Cómo dices que se llama eso?- inquirió Radu curioso conversando con Moira civilizadamente.

-En mis tierras y entre mi gente se conoce como macumba o vudú, es una especie de sortilegio, pero si nos abocamos a sus elementos no tienen ninguna concordancia en sí, es como si solo fuera un aviso… el atado tenía una mezcla de rocas, tierras y algunas hierbas medicinales pero no pude lograr descifrar a ciencia cierta el significado, menos encontrarle sentido a este signo…- de su falda saco un pequeño trozo de pergamino mostrando un árbol trazado con tinta negra, naciendo de una especie de roca flotante. -… en realidad, sentido le encuentro, para mí esto tiene un sentido ¿me explico? Pero no sé si para ustedes tendrá el mismo sentido…

-En verdad desconozco que pueda significar…- confirmo el ministro sonriendo. –pero me gustaría saber su significado, solamente veo un árbol plantado sobre una ronca.

-Bueno, ese árbol que usted ve como un árbol se llama Yggdrasil y no es un árbol cualquiera, para mi tiene cierta importancia, pero solo es personal nada tiene que ver con mis creencias de cuna, es un árbol sagrado, un fresno para ser más precisos y según cuentan las historias este pequeño árbol significo la representación del mundo y los otros mundos para muchos pueblos antiguos…

-El gran Yggdrasil…- sonrio Aslan adentrándose en la historia.

-"… yo se que se riega un fresno sagrado, el alto Yggdrasil, con blanco limo… eso es el roció que baja del valle junto al pozo de Urd siempre verde se yergue…"- sonrio la gitana recitando.

-"… vienen de allá muy sabias mujeres, tres, de las aguas que están bajo el árbol, una Urd, se llama, la otra Verdandi –su tabla escribía- Skuld la tercera los destinos regían, les daban sus vidas a los seres humanos, su suerte a los hombres…"- completo Aslan.

-¿Sus destinos rigen dice?- cuestiono interesado el hombre.

-Aham…- asistió la gitana. –pero lo que más me llamo la atención es encontrar esto…- de su bolsillo saco un pequeño trapo y lo desenvolvió mostrando un anillo de oro labrado exquisitamente que llamo la atención de Mehmet logrando que se atragantara con su té. –Veo que lo conoce…- él asistió mientras se recuperaba alzando su mano y mostrando el mismo objeto en su mano derecha en el dedo anular. –creo que ahora todo cobra sentido…- lo miro con una mueca triste. –mis… mis condolencias…

-¡Por Aslan!- bramo el hombre mientras alzaba los brazos antes de esconder su rostro entre sus manos. – ¡Mi querida Samira!- gimió. –Mi Samira…

-¿Entonces es así?- quiso confirmar el ministro tratando de consolar a su amigo y jefe. –es eso lo que significa…

-Una advertencia, una especie de aviso para que abandone lo que sea que esté haciendo y se esconda…- ella mostro un grabado debajo del dibujo. –_"Si no quieres seguirla mantente escondido como la rata que eres Mehmet que el gran dragón clama por tu carne, por tu garganta como clamo por el vientre y la sangre de tu dama"_- leyó.

-¿Cómo puedes saber tanto de eso?- cuestiono Lucy mirándola algo asombrada.

-Los libros no muerden cariño…- rio causando una sonrisa en Edmond.

-Ella no me cree…- bromeo este ganándose un codazo de la valiente.

-En fin…- la gitana miro al rey de los Calormen. –Creo que eres un proscripto para tu reino y que algo grande se avecina…- suspiro mirando a Caspian quien asistió meditabundo.

-Lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora es tratar de investigar un poco a nuestro enemigo, mandar pequeños grupos de hombres mezclados para ver si podemos lograr encontrar el foco y la razón de todo esto…- suspiro meditabundo el navegante. –Me gustaría poder decir que puede regresar a sus tierras Lord Percival pero ante estos sucesos creo que lo mejor que puede hacer es quedarse aquí…- el Lord asistió.

-Agradezco su hospitalidad mi señor, pero si la situación es tan crítica y han atacado Calormen, mi pueblo me necesita y allí estaré…

-Permítame entonces mandar algunas tropas con usted…- pido el joven pero el anciano negó.

-Si esta muchacha tiene algo de razón creo que serán mas útiles aquí, algo me dice que no es nada personal con Mehmet sino que están buscando atacar a sus aliados su majestad…

-Pero… ¿Por qué?- quiso saber él mirando la gitana.

-Creo, creo saber porque…- suspiro levantándose de la su lugar. –creo que mejor hablamos de esto en la biblioteca…

* * *

-Todo está listo mi señor…- sonrio Nataniel acercándose a Peter quien sonreía desde su montura observando su vasto ejército preparándose. –Montaraces, bestias, sigaros, proscriptos, esclavos y aliados listos para luchar bajo sus órdenes…

-Buenas noticias entonces…- rio el magnífico. –como se encuentra ella…

-Las arpías se están encargando personalmente de ella y del pequeño en camino mi lord… solo debe guardar reposo y alimentarse bien…

-Me alegra escucharlo… pero quiero que todo siga el plan…

-Como guste mi lord, como guste…-

* * *

Un suspiro escapo de los labios de una joven mientras contemplaba a cierta pareja que se paseaba por los pasillos del castillo.

-¿Qué tanto vez?- cuestiono una voz a su espalda, sobresaltándola.

-Caspian…- se quejo ella llevándose una mano al pecho. –Por Aslan…

-Creo que a él no le gusta ya que usemos esa expresión…- sonrio mientras observaba al nombrado atrapar y correr a Moira… Un suspiro escapo de sus labios al contemplarlos, cuando deseaba poder hacer eso con la joven mujer que tenia a tan poca distancia de él. –Se lo ve muy feliz…

-Demasiado…- sonrio ella con su vista fija en los tortolos. –por fin recupero lo que tanto tiempo le costó encontrar…

-Ojala pudiera tener la valentía de él…- suspiro el rey observando a su amigo capturar una vez mas a la gitana y besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento.

-Si fueras más valiente serias un león y creo que no podrías vivir con las pulgas…- rio ella.

-¿No me crees capaz de vencer a unas simples alimañas como son las pulgas?- cuestiono haciéndose el ofendido mientras se acercaba a ella y ordenaba uno de los mechones castaños de ella tras su oreja, acariciando la tersa piel de sus mejillas. -¿De eso no me crees capaz o es de otra cosa?- sus miradas se encontraron una vez más.

-Caspian yo…- empezó ella pero él la corto uniendo sus labios en un beso casto y suave.

* * *

**Every day is so wonderful****  
****And suddenly, it's hard to breathe****  
****Now and then, I get insecure****  
****From all the fame, I'm so ashamed**

* * *

De a poco se separaron pero el no se alejo mucho, simplemente sonrio mientras acariciaba el rostro de ella con suavidad.

-Cada día que pasa desde tu regreso me doy cuenta que te necesito Lucy Pevensie, tanto que me duele, y no me importa lo que pienses, o lo que los demás digan… al demonio con el consejo, al demonio con todo…- la observo decidido. –cada día que pasa y te veo tan lejos de mi pienso en lo que me estoy perdiendo, en lo estúpido que estoy siendo al no ser quien debería, al no ser tan valiente como para tomarte entre mis brazos y besarte hasta que el alma se separe de mi cuerpo y se deslice al reino de Aslan…

-Caspian… no… no puedo… no te merezco…

-¿Y quien dice que yo te merezco Lucy? Sobre mi espalda hay muchos crímenes y ningún alma impura se merece tener entre sus brazos al ángel que eres…- la miro. –no me importa nada Lucy, solo tu… y quiero que me permitas demostrarte cuan hermosa eres en verdad…

* * *

**I am beautiful no matter what they say****  
****Words can't bring me down****  
****I am beautiful in every single way****  
****Yes, words can't bring me down****  
****So don't you bring me down today**

* * *

Con esas palabras volvió a unir sus labios pero esta vez mostrando todos los sentimientos que tenia por la valiente, y ella no se quedo atrás.

Sus labios se unieron y se enzarzaron en una batalla de poder mientras sus manos trataban de unirlos más de lo que ya estaban.

Primero lento y después aumentando por el deseo y el amor que se tenían fueron incrementando la intensidad del roce hasta que el aire se hizo necesario.

-Caspian…- suspiro ella apoyando su frente sobre la de él. –Que he hecho para merecerte Caspian?- cuestiono mas para sí que para él.

-Ser como eres…- sonrio el mientras besaba su frente y la abrazaba. –ser Lucy Pevensie, la reina más bella de este reino y de todas estas bastas tierras…

-Eso no es cierto… Susan, ella…

-Ella no está Lucy…- la corto él mientras la obligaba a mirarlo. –Ella no está, y jamás se pudo igualar a ti, son dos personas totalmente diferentes, y si me dejas dar mi opinión, lo que la hacía bella a ella era la simple frivolidad con la que vivía… nada mas… tú si eres bella… eres auténticamente hermosa…

* * *

-¡Narnianos, Telmarinos, Hombres y Mujeres!- saludo Caspian observando a toda la plaza frente al gran Castillo llena de gente que lo vitoreaba. -¡Una Nueva Era comienza en nuestro hermosa Narnia!- un murmullo de expectación se hizo presente entre toda la multitud. –Sé que muchos ya se habrán enterado de lo que se avecina pero como un viejo amigo alguna vez me dijo: La Esperanza es lo último que se pierde y eso es lo que no quiero que mi pueblo, mi gente pierda…- todos lo observaron emocionados, no solo los ciudadanos sino también Lucy y Moira que se encontraban junto a él en el atril. –por eso, estaremos preparados para lo que se avecina, pero no por eso vamos a dejar de disfrutar nuestra paz y prosperidad, por eso, hoy, frente a todos ustedes quiero anunciar algo que me llena el corazón de alegría…- algunos murmullos. –y eso es que por fin he encontrado una reina para todos ustedes…- se giro y estiro la mano en dirección a Lucy, quien, con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza acepto gustosa.

* * *

**To all your friends, you're delirious****  
****So consumed in all your doom****  
****Trying hard to fill the emptiness****  
****The piece is gone and the puzzle undone****  
****That's the way it is**

* * *

-Gracias a la magia que rige todas estas tierras nuevamente la tenemos entre nosotros a ella, pero sobre todo, la tengo yo…-miro a todos. –se que suena medio egoísta pero es la verdad, ella es mía…- sonrio mientras la acercaba a él. – y como es mía, quiero presentarla ante todos ustedes como mi prometida y la futura reina de Narnia y Telmar, a pesar de ya ser una de las reinas de antaño…- la multitud prorrumpió en aplausos justo cuando él la acerco a sí mismo y, frente a todos, la beso sin inhibiciones algunas, ignorando la presencia de Aslan y de Edmond, que lo miraban entre divertidos y en plan de protectores.

* * *

**You are beautiful **

**no ****matter what they say**

**Words won't bring you down****  
****You are beautiful in every single way****  
****Yes, words won't bring you down****  
****Don't you bring me down today...**

**No matter what we do****  
****(no matter what we do)****  
****No matter what they say****  
****(no matter what they say)****  
****We're the song inside the tune****  
****Full of beautiful mistakes**

* * *

Mientras Narnia se armaba en festejos y buenos deseos ante la nueva noticia y el inminente casamiento real, lejos, en uno de los bosques oscuros un grupo de hombres y bestias se preparaba para la guerra. Pero entre todos esos sucesos, había una pequeña luz, y una sonrisa, no de cualquiera, una sonrisa de Jadis quien contemplaba a su futuro esposo ordenando y mandando.

-Siempre supe que serias un magnifico rey querido…- sonrio mientras se acercaba al magnífico y le robaba un beso.

-Eso creo que todos lo sabemos Jadis…- sonrio con soberbia Peter mientras se apartaba bruscamente del contacto de la mujer. –creí que debías guardar reposo…

-Es que estaba tan aburrida que quería salir un poco…- se disculpo mientras lo observaba.

-Debes hacer caso…- se quejo él. –Quiero a esa criatura, y quiero que viva…- gruño antes de salir de la carpa y dirigirse con los demás comandantes a dirigir el próximo ataca a Archeland

* * *

Un suspiro escapo de los labios de una joven rubia mientras observaba su reflejo frente al espejo.

-¿En que piensas?- cuestiono una voz abrasándola por la espalda. Ella sonrio y se apoyo contra su pecho.

-En la vida… en el hecho que hace nada tenía un destino marcado… marcado con sangre y ya no había vuelta atrás… y ahora tengo toda una nueva vida acá esperándome, junto contigo…- él la miro con amor.

-Eres hermosa ¿sabes?- ella sonrio antes de girarse y observar a aquel hombre que en un pasado lejano había amado y aun seguía.

-¿En serio?- cuestiona mientras deposita un casto beso en los labios de él.

-Si… eres muy hermosa…- sonríe mientras la atrae asía sí mismo y le devora los labios de forma apasionada.

-Mmmm… sabes, no me convences mucho…

-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?- cuestiono él con una mirada picara mientras la empujaba contra la cama. Ella se dejo caer arrastrándolo consigo.

-Hoy y siempre…- susurro ella antes de unir sus labios con los de ella.

* * *

**And everywhere we go****  
****(everywhere we go)****  
****The sun will always shine****  
****(sun will always shine)****  
****And tomorrow we might wake on the other side****  
****All the other times**

**We are beautiful no matter what they say****  
****Yes, words won't bring us down****  
****We are beautiful no matter what they say****  
****Yes, words can't bring us down****  
****Don't you bring me down today**

**Don't you bring me down today****  
****Don't you bring me down today**

* * *

**MIL MIL MIL MIL MIL**

**MIL MIL **

**MIL MIL MIL MIL MIL**

**¡DISCULPAS!**

**Se que no tengo perdón pero mi mente esta tranquila porque Aslan sabe cuan ocupada estuve estas dos semanas.**

**Como ya se abran imaginado, empece la facultad**

**y nos estan dando con 50 caños mas o menos xD**

**pero bue**

**es mi futuro y ese fue el camino que escogi**

**el conocimiento es poder xD**

**Bueno, espero que les guste el capitulo, me quedo un poco corto con respecto con los anteriores pero es porque viene en partes.**

**Aprovechando voy a ver si escribo un poco mas**

**no se cuando vaya actualizar, lo mas seguro es que para semana Santa, pero no prometo nada**

**tengo que ver, capaz antes**

**pero lo mas seguro es que sea para semana santa **

**y van a seguir las otras mas**

**Reitero que no voy a abandonar ninguna historia**

**las seguire**

**cuando tenga tiempo y espero que sepan disculpar las demoras**

**Muchas muchas gracias por seguir mis historias**

**y po su apoyo**

**nos vemos cuando me vea**

**Au Revoir**


	19. Reyes y Reinas 2 Parte

Un suspiro escapo de los labios de una joven rubia mientras observaba su reflejo frente al espejo.

-¿En que piensas?- cuestiono una voz abrasándola por la espalda. Ella sonrio y se apoyo contra su pecho.

-En la vida… en el hecho que hace nada tenía un destino marcado… marcado con sangre y ya no había vuelta atrás… y ahora tengo toda una nueva vida acá esperándome, junto contigo…- él la miro con amor.

-Eres hermosa ¿sabes?- ella sonrio antes de girarse y observar a aquel hombre que en un pasado lejano había amado y aun seguía.

-¿En serio?- cuestiona mientras deposita un casto beso en los labios de él.

-Si… eres muy hermosa…- sonríe mientras la atrae asía sí mismo y le devora los labios de forma apasionada.

-Mmmm… sabes, no me convences mucho…

-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?- cuestiono él con una mirada picara mientras la empujaba contra la cama. Ella se dejo caer arrastrándolo consigo.

-Hoy y siempre…- susurro ella antes de unir sus labios con los de ella.

* * *

_**Capitulo XIX: Reyes y Reinas**_

* * *

_**Segunda Parte: Pasado atroz, Presente doloroso y Futuro Incierto**_

* * *

Un suspiro escapo de los labios de cierta reina mientras observaba ausente el techo de sus aposentos, disfrutando del calor que le proporcionaba el otro cuerpo junto a ella.

-"Cuantas vueltas dio la vida"- pensó mientras se pasaba una mano por sus risos castaños desordenados y observaba al otro ocupante del lugar, quien dormía plácidamente, con una mano bajo la almohada y la otra sobre su vientre prominente de ya ocho meses…

Habían pasado ya seis meses que las puertas de Narnia se había vuelto a abrir para ella y cinco meses desde que se había dado una oportunidad de amar desde aquella tarde con Peter…

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

* * *

_-¿Lucy?- llamo Peter golpeando con suavidad la puerta antes de entrar para encontrarse a su hermana durmiendo en su cama, apenas tapada por las sabanas y por aquel camisón que tanto agradecía haberle comprado._

_Sonrio entrando en la habitación. Era la ocasión perfecta, sus padres habían salido con Susan y Edmond se encontraba en el patio con el insoportable de Eustace, no la escucharían y él se encargaría de que no la escucharan._

_-¿Peter?- pregunto Lucy algo dormida aun al sentir el peso extra en su cama. La puerta había sido cerrada y trabada._

_-Shhh…- sonrio el mientras se recostaba junto a ella y la traía para sí. –Vuelve a dormir…- susurro mientras la acunaba contra su pecho._

_-Mmmm… no tengo sueño ya…- sonrio ella mientras se estiraba y se arreglaba un poco. -¿Qué hora es?_

_-Temprano, por eso… vuelve a dormir, últimamente no lo has hecho mucho…_

_-Como me conoces…- comento mientras aceptaba gustosa el lugar que él le cedía sobre su regazo. -¿Todo bien?- el asistió._

_-Estamos solos…- susurro junto a su cuello, causando que un escalofrío recorriera de pies a cabeza a la joven._

_-Peter ya… ya hablamos de esto…- empezó ella mientras trataba de pararse pero él no la dejo. –Peter…- rogo ella._

_-No hablamos…- susurro el trayéndola para sí. –y no está mal que nos demostremos cariño Lucy… ¿no te acuerdas en Narnia? ¿No te acuerdas las noches en que dormías conmigo? ¿En las noches que nos besábamos?_

_-Peter eso jamás paso… y lo sabes_

_-¡SI PASO!- gruño exasperado mientras se ponía de pie y la acorralaba contra su cama. –Acaso no me amas lo suficiente que lo has olvidado…_

_-Peter… eres mi hermano… claro que te amo…_

_-¡¿Por qué no me puedes ver como un hombre?- le espeto. -¡¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser tu hermano para ti? ¡¿Acaso no lo ves? TE AMO LUCY… TE AMO…- y con eso se abalanzo sobre los labios de su hermana, devorando todo a su paso, destruyendo todo aquello que con los años habían forjado. Sus manos, rudas y frías recorrían todo aquel cuerpo inocente que se removía intentando soltarse, mas el amarre de su hermano, y la mordaza en su boca, no dejaban que pudiera más que llorar mientras él se divertía._

_-¿Por qué me obligas a lastimarte amor?- le pregunta mientras desgarra el vestido y abre las piernas de ella sin ninguna delicadeza. -¿Por qué tenemos que llegar a esto?- le cuestiono mientras la miraba descolocado, ese no era Peter, de eso estaba segura. -¿No ves que eso me lastima mas a mí que a ti?- con el sintió se encarga de amarrar con fuerza al cabezal de la cama las manos y olvidados quedan sus pantalones y sus bóxer en una esquina de la habitación. –te amo… y esta es la única forma que encuentro para que estemos juntos…- susurra antes de entrar con fuerza en el interior de ella, llevándose consigo la inocencia de su hermana, que con tanto celo había protegido antaño, de cualquier pretendiente._

_Ahora, muchas cosas se aclaraban en la mente de la pequeña de los Pevensie. Ahora, muchas actitudes habían encontrado sentido, había sido ciega, y no había querido ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Edmond tenía razón. Peter estaba perdido, y prueba de eso era todo aquello._

_Una y mil veces, aquel monstruo en el que se había transformado su hermano entro y salió de aquel pequeño cuerpo, llevándose con el todo vestigio de infancia, mientras las gotas saladas paseaban por su rostro._

* * *

_**Fin the Flash Back.**_

* * *

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esos recuerdos. Ahora el estaba lejos, y ya no la lastimaría, ni a ella ni a nadie más…

-Buenos días…- sonrio un adormilado Caspian desde su lugar en la cama.

-Buenos días mi rey…- sonrio ella depositando un suave y casto beso en los labios de aquel hombre que le había regresado la luz a su vida. -¿Cómo haz dormido?- cuestiono ella mientras acariciaba el pecho de él.

-Mejor que ayer pero peor que mañana…- bromeo mientras la atraía asía sí mismo y la besaba con pasión. Ella sonrio en el beso y enredo sus dedos en los risos oscuros de él, disfrutando del contacto, pero, lo bueno, jamás dura para siempre, y los golpes en la puerta les indicaron que ya era hora de separarse.

-¿Quién?- cuestiona ella separándose un poco del navegante mientras le arreglaba el cuello del pijama.

-Lamento la interrupción mi señora…- llego la voz de Ritz desde el otro lado del pedazo de madera y hierro. –pero ha llegado un emisario desde Archeland… hay noticias…

-¿Qué tipo?- cuestiono Caspian mientras comenzaba a vestir a la par de Lucy.

-Es mejor que las vea por usted mismo mi señor… ya los esperan en la sala de conferencia los demás…

-En un minuto los alcanzamos Ritz, gracias…

-No hay porque mi Lord, es mi deber…- y con eso se alejo con pasos duros y pesados.

-¿No podemos pasar una semana sin ninguna mala noticia?- se quejo él mientras la atraía asía si mismo de nuevo para besarla, interrumpiéndola en su tarea de abrocharse el corsé del vestido.

-Estuvimos unos… 5 meses tranquilos…- sonrio ella mientras se deshacía del abrazo posesivo de él y terminaba con aquella titánica tarea.

-¿No podía ser más tiempo?- se quejo como niño pequeño.

-Vamos, vamos…- insistió ella mientras lo empujaba a la puerta y ambos salían de la habitación rumbo a la sala de conferencias…

* * *

-Ilustranos querida…- se quejo Mehmet observando el pequeño baúl que había sido traído por un archelandés moribundo en el lomo de un caballo salvaje.

-Nada bueno…- suspiro Moira desde el regazo de Aslan.

-Eso ya lo sabemos bruja…- gruño este ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de Aslan y de Rillian. –Pero que tenemos que tenemos…- ronroneo observando al hijo mayor de Edmond. –Al parecer la bruja es una zo…- no termino de pronunciar la palabra que ya dos espadas estaban en el cuello de el rey.

-Rillian, Aslan…- llamo Caspian entrando en la sala acompañado de Lucy que no tardo en reunirse junto con Moira en la mesa. –Creo que no hay motivos para tratar así al invitado…

-No mientras se guarde esa lengua de kígyó no va a haber ningún problema…- siseo Aslan separando la espada de la piel del extranjero y guardándola en su vaina nuevamente.

-Haya paz…- pidió Lucy mientras observaba el "recado" – ¿Es de Archeland…?

-Lo sabemos Lucy… el escudo lo delata…- bromeo Edmond desde su lugar junto a su hija quien reía silenciosamente ante la actitud de su hermano recordando una vieja conversación que había tenido hacia poco tiempo…

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

* * *

_-Siento que aun se culpa de ello…- suspiro Moira en el centro del claro._

_-¿Quién se culpa?- cuestiono su hermano entrando desde alguno de los senderos del bosque al claro, con su porte de yo soy el señor de todo… sonrio observándolos interactuar y se regocijo ante la sorpresa de la mujer, aquella muchacha le caía bien y le alegraba de sobremanera que su hermano pensara en convertirla en su esposa. -¿Y de que se culpa?_

_-Rillian…- sonrio la gitana limpiándose con rapidez las lagrimas de su rostro, pero no con suficiente velocidad para que él no las apreciara… "Siempre tan perspicaz Rillian" pensó ella._

_-¿Qué paso?- pregunto acercándose y tomando el rostro de su acompañante, mirando su cuerpo, tratando de buscar una herida, algo, o lo que fuera que causase las lágrimas. -¿Estás bien?_

_-Tranquilo, tranquilo…- rio con algo de ternura viendo la preocupación de él. –No pasa nada, solo que esta gitana se puso melancólica…_

_-¿Estás segura?- volvió a insistir su hermano algo incrédulo._

_-Sí, muy segura caballero…- asistió ella. -¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estarías gritándole a tu hermana como hizo tu padre…- ambas lo observaron negar levemente desde sus perspectivas y ella no pudo evitar reír mentalmente ante la deducción de la gitana ¿Rillian? ¡No! El jamás le gritaría ni le haría algo…_

_-Por suerte no herede eso…- rio._

_-¿Por suerte?- inquirió ella. –Vamos, no debe ser tan malo…_

_-No… no tan malo como recibir una cachetada tuya…- ella le dio un codazo. – ¡Hey! Soy inofensivo…- bromeo mientras la tomaba por el brazo y la acercaba a él._

_-¿Inofensivo?- inquirió ella incrédula mirándolo a escasos centímetros desde abajo. –No me hagas reír, estoy segura que ninguno de ustedes son inofensivos…- intento separarse pero él no la dejo. "Rillian 1, Moira 0" pensó observando todo desde su escondrijo._

_-Puede ser, pero no si es algo aburrido o que no nos interesa…- ella rio un poco mientras acariciaba su rostro con la mano libre._

_-Soy 40 años más joven cariño…- le informo._

_-No aquí…- insistió él mientras le tomaba el mentón con intensión de besarla pero la mano de ella lo detuvo._

_-Si nos ponemos a pensar en ese plan soy dos años, casi tres más grande…_

_-No me importa…- insistió él._

_-Pero a mi si, más cuando no te puedo corresponder…- él la miro interrogante. –es una larga historia cariño, pero en este mundo al parecer ya tengo dueño…_

_-¿Dueño? Creía que eran espíritus libres…- se mofo él algo huraño ante la negativa._

_-Espíritu libre sí, pero el cuerpo de uno, la carne, no nos pertenece, es parte del paquete que se lleva nuestra alma gemela, el amor de nuestras vidas…. Es algo que pronto aprenderás…._

_-¿Quién es? ¿Caspian? ¿Alguno de los guardias? ¿Uno de los gitanos?- interrogo enojada separándose de ella y comenzando a caminar._

_-Aslan…- él se detuvo en seco y la observo._

_-¿Aslan? ¿Ese gato?_

_-¡Hey! ¿No te enseñaron zoología en tu escuela? Su especie se llama León y no siempre fue así y no es la primera vez que vengo hasta aquí…- se quejo ella algo enojada también caminando hasta el sendero con intensiones de irse, pero él la detuvo jalándola del brazo y atrayéndola para si antes de besarla con furia y con pasión, pero con sobre todo, amor._

_-No me importa, no me importa quién sea o que sea, no me voy a rendir ¿lo entiendes? Voy a pelear por ti cueste lo que cueste…_

_-No te gastes…- se aparto de él. –No lo hagas…- y se fue dejándolo solo y con su sabor en los labios._

_Una risa se escapo de sus labios al observarlo plantado en el claro. _

_-¿Qué paso hermanito?- cuestiono ella entrando en el claro. -¿Primer mujer que se te reciente?_

_-Es un caso especial…- suspiro el sin sorprenderse de mi interrupción en el claro, más centrado en el calor que aun quedaba en sus labios. –es la mujer… es a ella a quien quiero Lizzi… a ella y a nadie más… es… es la primera vez que siento algo como esto…- susurro._

* * *

_**Fin the Flash Back**_

* * *

"Eso se llama amor" pensó mientras observaba a su hermano dedicarle una mirada asesina a Mehmet y una mirada resentida a Aslan que había regresado a su lugar junto con Moira.

-Muy gracioso Eddy…- se burlo la mujer embarazada ahora de su hermano. -¿Algo que nos puedas decir Mor?- la gitana separo su atención de los risos de Aslan para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de la valiente.

-Hay sangre seca saliendo por las hendiduras de las maderas… es algo tosco, parece haber sido construido en el momento, la sangre no parece ser de quien la trajo, no presentaba ninguna herida abierta, todas estaban cicatrizadas o eran simples magulladuras… hay plumas de cuervos así que también puede haber sido creado por quien mando en "mensaje" a Mehmet…- ella se levanto de su lugar llevando consigo la espada que portaba Aslan, aquella que le había regalado a Peter antaño y que había sido empuñada por este, por Caspian y por el propio Edmond hasta regresar a sus manos, las manos del legitimo heredero y su primer portador hacia tanto años. Ella camino hasta la mesa donde estaba y rompió el cerrojo con una maestría impecable antes de abrirlo con el filo del arma haciendo que el lugar se llenara de un olor hediondo y pútrido. –Abran las ventanas…- los guardias no se hicieron rogar y la joven se acerco y vacio el interior del objeto causando que tres cabezas rodaran sobre la mesa de piedra… un jadeo colectivo…

* * *

Un suspiro escapo de los labios de Lucy mientras observaba la habitación en penumbras. El día pronto había llegado a su fin, pero con la caída de la diosa, no fueron los malos recuerdos los que vinieron a su mente, sino otros, más bellos y que habían pasado hacia poco…

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

* * *

_-Una noche movida…- suspiro Lucy acomodándose en uno de los sillones de la biblioteca._

_-Creo que el día fue bastante movido…- sonrió Caspian encendiendo la chimenea. Ambos estaban solos y eran los únicos despiertos en el castillo. –Lucy…_

_-¿Si?- ella lo observo._

_-Hay algo que me gustaría saber…-ella lo miro interrogante. –es… ¿es verdad lo que dijo Edmond? No me refiero a que es tu culpa y todo eso sino a…- ella asistió._

_-Sí, es cierto…- una sonrisa melancólica se paseo por sus labios mientras se tocaba el vientre de apenas tres meses. –Estoy embarazada y de mi propio hermano…- una risa oscura escapo de su garganta. –De seguro piensas que soy una cualquiera…_

_-No no…- se apresuro a cortarla mientras se acercaba a ella y tomaba sus manos entre las suyas. –solo… solo me demuestra cuán valiente eres…- otra vez esa risa._

_-¿Valiente dices? Vamos Caspian, me suicide, me suicide para escapar de todo y termine aquí…_

_-Y no pudo haber sido mejor…- ella lo miro incrédula. –no podría haber sido mejor ¿sabes por qué? Porque a mí no me importa quién sea el padre de ese pequeño o de esa pequeña, me importa que es tuyo, como tuyo yo lo aceptaría como propio si me aceptaras a mí…_

_-¿Te estás escuchando Caspian? ¿Acaso perdiste la cordura?- le increpo ella algo alterada, no queriendo creer lo que escuchaba._

_-Me escucho y jamás estuve más cuerdo que hoy Lucy Pevensie…- el Navegante abandono su lugar junto a ella para arrodillarse a sus pies aun con sus manos unidas. –jamás tuve el valor suficiente y te deje escapar aquella vez después de confesarte mis sentimientos hace cinco años porque pensé que no estabas preparada, que eras muy joven y que te merecías algo mejor, algo de tu mundo, pero ahora, y rodeado de estas paredes que serán mis testigos me doy cuenta de cuan estúpido fui al no pedirte que te quedaras aquella vez cuando nos vimos por última vez frente a la cascada…_

_-Caspian yo…- empezó ella pero él la cayo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios._

_-Escúchame por favor…- suplico. –hoy, en esta madrugada y teniendo como testigo a estos muros y a la Diosa que nos observa desde afuera te pido que me aceptes como tu amigo… como tu confidente… como tu amor y tu amante… no te pido que nos casemos, no ahora…- sonrio. –sé que es muy presuroso, pero si te pido una oportunidad para amarte como te mereces, para cuidarte y hacerte sentir mujer…_

_-Caspian…- sollozo ella con emoción. – ¡Por Aslan Caspian!- se quejo huyendo a su mirada. –No estoy completa, estoy destruida…_

_-No… no lo estas Lucy…- tomo su mentón para que lo mirase. –eres perfecta, eres hermosa, así, ahora, antes, y después… eres hermosa y no me importa… nada me importa mientras te tenga a ti… mientras me ames…- una sonrisa afloro en los labios de ella mientras sentía la mano de él acariciar sus mejillas limpiándola de las lagrimas._

_-Caspian…_

_-No me respondas ahora… piénsalo ¿sí? Dame la oportunidad que perdí antaño y déjame ser la razón por la que despiertes todas las mañanas con una sonrisa, prometo que mi espada siempre estará lista dispuesta a defenderte y a protegerte, como Mi Corazón y Mi Vida, dispuestas solo para ti…- acerco su rostro al de ella. –Solo existiendo para y por ti…- un roce, un simple roce, un mínimo contacto antes de apartarse y levantarse dándole un apretón a su mano aun entre la propia._

* * *

_**Fin the flash back**_

* * *

-¿En que piensas…?- cuestiono una voz masculina desde la puerta, haciendo que levantara la vista del libro que había estado tratando de leer pero que no había logrado por más que lo intentara.

-En nosotros…- sonrio ella mientras lo observaba entrar y colocarse junto a ella. –en todo lo que paso hasta que llegamos a este punto…

-Fue mucho ¿verdad?- cuestiono el navegante abrazándola por los hombros y permitiéndole que se recostara contra sí.

-Mucho…- concordó Lucy mientras acariciaba las manos de él sobre su vientre. –pero… como bien dice el dicho… después de la tormenta…

-Siempre sale el sol…

* * *

Moira sonrio ausente mientras se paseaba por los jardines que rodeaban la fortaleza, cruzándose debes en cuando con alguno de los guardias o de los hombres del rey que hacían reverencias ante ella…

"Cuanto había cambiado la vida…" pensó mientras observaba el cielo estrellado y a la diosa redonda brillando en lo alto de este.

De un momento a otro su vida era, una verdadera mierda, pero ahí estaba, entera, despierta por primera vez en años, viviendo su vida sin esperar que nadie le reconociera sus acciones… sonrio, sonrio por primera vez con alegría, logrando unir esas dos Moiras que tenia escondidas, aquella que había vivido en un mundo ajeno a este, ocultando todo por temor a ser herida y la que pertenecía aquel lugar, un espíritu libre y salvaje, como el hombre que la había logrado atrapar.

-¿Sonreís por él?- cuestiono Rillian acercándose a ella por el frente.

-Rillian…- suspiro ella.

-No me respondiste…- gruño él. – ¿sonríes por él?

-En este preciso momento no…- aseguro ella mientras reanudaba su camino pasando junto a él, quien no dudo en seguirla. –sonrio por la segunda oportunidad que la diosa me ha otorgado para ser yo…

-Eso es bueno…- apunto él. –Sonríe y canta ante la adversidad ¿verdad?

-Después de toda tormenta sale el sol cariño… sale el sol…

* * *

El día nuevamente los encontró y todos se volvieron a reunir entorno al cofre con las cabezas seccionadas de Lord Percival, Samira, la esposa de Mehmet y Trisoc, el hermano de este.

-Creo que eso siembra algunas dudas y otras respuestas…- suspiro Caspian algo reticente a ver "los obsequios".

-Algo grande se viene ante nosotros…- suspiro Edmond.

-¿Puede que tenga algo que ver con nuestro regreso?- cuestiono Lucy a Aslan.

-De eso no cabe ninguna duda querida…- suspiro este mientras se acercaba pero un manotazo de Moira le impidió tomar alguno de los obsequios dispuestos sobre la mesa.

-Esta todo maldito…- advirtió ella mientras con el profesor, el antiguo mentor de Caspian, se encargaban de clasificar todo. –hay algunos símbolos de nuestro mundo… tal vez alguien de nuestro mundo esté detrás de todo esto… pero también hay algunos símbolos que me desconciertan… la oz, cráneos de animales muertos…- ante aquellas palabras Lucy escondió su rostro en el pecho de Caspian.

-Que asco…- se quejo contra el pecho del navegante causando la risa de todos.

-Te aseguro que he visto cosas peores…- rio ella mientras se acercaba al anciano. – ¿encontró algo profe?

-Todo es tan ignorado por nuestro conocimientos que es muy gratificante poder aprender algo nuevo a mi edad…- sonrio él mientras leía sus anotaciones. Moira rio un poco antes de dirigirse a todos.

-Según mis pocos conocimientos de la cultura medieval esto es una clara invitación a batalla… Vlad Tepes, mejor conocido como Dracula, los chicos lo deben de conocer…

-Rillian esta más adepto a todo eso…- asistió Edmond. –pero se quien es…

-Bueno… el punto es que tendía a mandar estos mensajes, cualquier pueblo bárbaro, salvaje o extranjero tenia aquellas tendencias para intimidar a los enemigos…

-¿Entonces es un desafío?-cuestiono Mehmet realmente interesado.

-Efectivamente…- aseguro el profesor terminado de leer las notas de la gitana. –Pero no es para cualquiera…- suspiro el anciano extrayendo un objeto de entre todos.

-¿Una pieza de ajedrez?- interrogo Rillian.

-No cualquiera…- interrumpió Moira tomando el objeto en cuestión. –es el rey… en pocas palabras quiere un desafío con los reyes aquí presentes…- todos se observaron entre sí, pero con una clara idea en mente, responder al desafío.

* * *

-¿En que piensas?- cuestiono Rillian observándola con la vista perdida en las aguas de la playa que lamian sus pies descalzos.

-En que todo esto es una locura…- sollozo ella, abrazándose a sí misma, pero no por la fría brisa que pasaba a aquellas horas por la playa, sino por aquel sentimiento de congoja y desolación que la carcomía desde adentro, un mal presagio, algo le decía que aquello que se avecinaba no iba a terminar bien para alguno de los bandos y temía que fuera para el de ellos.

-Mi padre es un buen estratega, nos conducirá a la victoria de seguro… no se mucho de Caspian y menos de Aslan…- el ultimo nombre lo pronuncio con cierta reticencia. –pero puedes confiar en mi padre… y en mi también…

-Rillian…- se quejo ella girándose a él para observarlo con ojos llorosos. –Por favor…- rogo. –hoy no…

-Te advertí que no me iba a rendir…- camino hasta ella tomando su rostro entre sus manos y limpiando el rastro de lágrimas. –un Pevensie jamás se rinde…

"¿Un Pevensie?" se pregunto mentalmente, y aquello fue como un clic en su cabeza -¡No puede ser!- jadea logrando que él se alejara algo sorprendido y la observara salir corriendo rumbo a la fortaleza.

* * *

Lejos de allí un grupo de 10000 hombres y bestias oscuras se preparaban y se armaban para ir a la batalla que pronto los encontraría una vez que iniciaran la marcha a Narnia.

-Todos los hombres están listos, con armaduras con armas, listos para iniciar la marcha…- interrumpió Nataniel en la carpa donde Jadis, las arpías y Peter se encontraban reunidos.

-Al alba emprenderemos la marcha… avisa a todos…- el joven asistió antes de partir y dejarlos a solas.

-Debo alistarme…- suspiro Jadis acariciando su vientre de seis meses.

-¿Alistarte?- se mofo Peter sin observarla mientras terminaba de pulir su espada. –No querida… no tienes que alistarte para nada… gracias por todo…- sonrio antes de atravesar a la mujer con su espada por el vientre y el pecho, las arpías jadearon antes de romper en risas mientras observaban como el latido de la mujer se extinguían y la vida se esfumaba de su cuerpo.

-El destino comienza a cumplirse…- sonrio una.

-… y los reyes a la batalla se dirigen…

-… pobre pobre el que perezca en ella…

* * *

-… es imposible…- fue todo lo que salió de los labios de Aslan mientras la observaba junto con los demás.

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber ella.

-Solo almas puras pueden ingresar a Narnia Moira…- aseguro el hombre.

-No somos almas puras Aslan…- se quejaron al unisonó Lucy y Moira.

-Pero han estado antes en Narnia…

-Si rompimos las reglas, él también lo pudo hacer…- apunto Edmond mientras meditaba lo expresado por la gitana. –Peter murió poco después que Lucy… todo fue muy extraño…

-Suponiendo que es él… no podría preparar un ejército…

-No sin la ayuda de alguien…

* * *

Hola hola HOLA

Eh vuelto... como eh prometido, ah empezado semana santa y como buena escritora e cumplido con mi deber de subir un nuevo capitulo, segunda parte de Reyes y Reinas y uno de los capitulos finales de esta bella historia.

Al parecer, se ha descubierto quien esta detras de todo eso... aunque no lo quieran ver, y ambos bandos se preparan para la batalla...

Chicas quiero muchos rewiers o como se escriba xD en fin muchos mensajitos... acepto tomatasos pero no por el hecho de haber pasado a mejor vida a la bruja xD, de eso no me arrepiento xD

Muchos muchos besos, y si no nos vemos, FELICES PASCUAS

coman mucho chocolate pero pasen un poco xD


	20. Reyes y Reinas 3 Parte

_**Capitulo XX: Reyes y Reinas**_

* * *

_**Tercera Parte:**_

_**Presente y Futuro.**_

_**La guerra y el invierno.**_

* * *

Peter observo a sus guerreros y sonrio con satisfacción, todo estaba saliendo como había planeado, era cierto que no tendría que haber mordido la mano que lo alimentaba pero… ¿Qué más podía hacer? Era necesario, no existía la presencia de Jadis en sus planes de reconquista de Narnia, no, ese lugar lo debía ocupar Lucy y nadie más.

Todos los caballeros a bordo de sus caballos y los guerreros esperando indicaciones.

-Hoy, amigos… guerreros, súbditos, nos reunimos para derrocar a aquel Telmarino que se adueño del trono de Narnia como propio y a liberar a la reina de sus garras…- todos asistieron en señal de concordancia. –hoy todos pelearemos juntos, codo a codo, animales y hombres por la recuperación de Narnia…- vitoreas le respondieron y con una simple indicación, todos marcharon al punto de encuentro. El vado de Beruna.

* * *

Un suspiro escapo de los labios de Moira mientras contemplaba el inmenso plano de Narnia.

-El lugar de encuentro es este…- señalo el vado de Beruna. -¿Algún valor simbólico?

-Ahí derrotamos a los Telmarinos hace unos 6 años…-si no mal recuerdo.- comento Edmond también observando el punto indicado. –Eso solo remarca el punto que sea Peter quien está detrás de todo.- suspiro antes de mirar de refilón a Lucy, quien trataba de ocultar su temor pero él la conocía bastante. –No te va a hacer nada… no lo voy a permitir…- ella lo miro.

-Gracias, pero no creo que solo este aquí por mi…

-¿Y por quien más estaría aquí?- increpo Caspian, algo alterado desde la noche anterior al saber que era posible que Peter viniera a derrumbar todo aquello que con tanto ahincó había logrado imponer.

-Para desterrarte…- murmuro Moira levantándose y caminando hasta el telmarino para observarlo. –tú eres todo lo que él no es, o todo lo que el deseo ser en algún momento… tienes todo lo que él tuvo, que poseyó, pero con la diferencia que tú te lo ganaste a pulmón y no por medios violentos…- camino hasta Aslan y desenvaino la espada de él. –Una vez rey de Narnia, rey siempre ¿verdad?- todos asistieron. –todos ustedes, para él, son traidores…

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto?- exigió saber Mehmet.

-Sentido común cariño… según lo que me han contado Edmond y Lucy, lo que paso con Peter y la relación de este con Caspian… dos más dos…- los Pevensie no pudieron evitar reírse pero su risa pronto se extinguió cuando las puertas de la sala se abrieron y Drinian junto con Ritz y Niño se hicieron presentes.

-Es bueno saber que después de todo hay risas…- sonrio Niño.

-Siempre es bueno tener una luz en la oscuridad- concordó Aslan mientras tomaba de regreso su espada en su funda.

-Muy cierto…- concordó Drinian antes de dirigirse a Caspian. –señor, las tropas ya están listas, llegamos a juntar 40 mil soldados entre animales y hombres, todos ya armados y preparados para partir cuando guste…- este miro a Edmond y ambos asistieron.

-Rillian, deberás quedarte aquí cuidando de Moira, Lucy y tu hermana…- informo Edmond a su hijo quien no se negó después de dedicarle una sonrisa sexy a Moira, quien puso los ojos en blanco.

-Puedo servirles de ayuda en el campo de batalla…- se quejo la gitana.

-No me ayudarías gitana…- aseguro Aslan tomándola por la cintura. -… saber que cualquiera de esas bestias podría ponerte un dedo encima…

-¿Y a mi si me ayuda saber que está ahí y que te puedo perder de nuevo?- se quejo ella tomando el rostro del hombre entre sus manos, acariciándolo sobre la barba de dos meses que ya se había adueñado de todo a su paso. –no quiero perderte, no otra vez, porque eso significaría…

-¿Qué pasaría?- interrumpió Rillian algo alterado ante la imagen y ante lo que había dicho la mujer… no sabía porque pero siempre los porque, para él, tenían continuaciones poco agradables.

-Porque debería regresar a su mundo joven príncipe, al no tener nada que la até aquí…- comento el profesor como quitándole importancia.

-¡¿Qué?- exclamo el joven. -¡¿Por qué?

-¿No lo escuchaste cariño?- se quejo Moira mirándolo algo molesta. –Aslan es lo único por lo que mi alma aun no regreso a mi cuerpo, la única razón por la que estoy aquí y no allá…

-Te podría dar una razón…- musito él aun shockeado por la noticia.

-El corazón no entiende de razón hijo…- aseguro Aslan. -… cuanto desearía yo que alguien más pudiera darle una razón de permanecer, pero no se puede, está escrito, mientras exista ella existe…

-¿Escrito?- se quejo. -¿Todo está escrito? ¿Lo que nos paso, lo que le paso a Lucy, lo que te paso a ti? ¿Acaso todo lo está?

-Lo que sucede en este mundo joven Rillian, lamentablemente si…

* * *

Caspian observo el anochecer a su derecha, allá donde el río se perdía, sobre batallador, su fiel corcel.

-Nuevamente la batalla nos une viejo amigo…- suspiro acariciando la crin del animal quien bajo y alzo su cabeza mientras rebuznaba, como respondiendo a sus palabras. –Narnia nuevamente nos necesita…

-…a todos…- continuo Aslan colocándose junto a él sobre el lomo de un corcel negro.

-Mi señor…- saludo este inclinando la cabeza.

-Borm…- sonrio Caspian justo para ver como llegaba Mehmet, Edmond y Radu.

-Haz tu magia hermano…- sonrio el justo mientras lo miraba, el navegante asistió y se giro para encarar a todos los guerreros.

-Amigos, compañeros, guerreros…- el silencio se hizo presente. -… hoy nos reunimos una vez más para librar una batalla, una batalla que no solo significa la libertad de nuestros pueblos hermanos, Archeland y Calormen, sino que también es por el honor de su reina…- todos asistieron, era dominio público que la reina había sufrido un ataque por parte de aquel hombre que alguna vez había sido su rey, pero nadie sabía lo que en verdad había pasado. –por eso hoy les pido que peleen pero no por mí, por ella, por la reina Lucy…- escudos y espadas sonaron y se alzaron en señal de respeto mientras todas la voces se unían en una misma proclamando: "Por la reina y por Narnia".

Caspian sonrio viendo todo aquello, viendo el amor de su pueblo por aquella mujer que había escogido como reina.

-Caspian…- llamo Aslan justo al lado suyo, el aludido se giro y lo observo antes de seguir su punto de vista. –Al parecer Peter mando un recado…- sobre ellos sobrevolaba un águila que descendió una vez que el navegante expusiera su brazo para que aterrizara en él.

-¿Qué dice?- pregunto Edmond una vez que terminara de leer.

-Ha movido el punto de encuentro…- el rey se dirigió a Mehmet. -¿Cuánto tardamos en llegar hasta Las Tumbas de los Antiguos reyes?

-¿A toda marcha? Es imposible llegar en menos de dos meses…- Caspian se dirigió al animal.

–Dile a tu señor que le propongo otro lugar, El Prado de la Danza…- el ave asistió y emprendió el vuelo. –En marcha hombres, cambio de rumbo, el Prado de la Danza…

* * *

_**Settle for the journey**__**  
**__**sail across the seven seas**__**  
**__**carried by the spirit of the brave**__**  
**__**join the New Allegiance now**__**  
**__**and pledge your sacred heart**__**  
**__**a history that no one can forsake**_

* * *

-Al parecer mi querido Caspian no quiere abandonar su querida Narnia…- sonrio con malicia Peter mientras llegaban al lugar de encuentro donde todas las tropas de Narnia los recibieron. – ¿Que paso Caspian? ¿Tenias miedo de no reconocer el paraje?- se burlo el magnífico desde su corcel del otro lado del prado.

-Tengo ciertas ventajas en estos prados…- sonrio el navegante sin dejarse afectar por los comentarios. –Aparte quiero estar cerca para poder llevarle tu cabeza a Lucy…- los rasgos del antiguo rey se crisparon, endureciendo sus facciones.

-Que poco la conoces… ella no disfruta de ese tipo de ofrendas…- aseguro Peter. –ella prefiere la paz…

-Fíjate querido hermano, que me pidió expresamente que te cortara la cabeza…- intervino Edmond.

-¿Quién eres tú para dirigirte al Magnifico de tal manera?- se quejo Mehmet causando la risa de varios de los aliados.

-¿No me reconoces Pete…?- cuestiono el hombre en el que se había convertido el justo.

-Estas un poco echado a perder… sabia que aquella muchacha no te iba a ser ningún bien… ¿Rachel Weirs se llamaba?

-¡Maldito Bastardo!- increpo Edmond tirando de su caballo para ir contra él pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

-Esta no es tu batalla Edmond…- pidió Caspian antes de dirigirse a Peter. –tú y yo Peter, un duelo, como en los viejos tiempos, a muerte…

-Sera un placer…

* * *

**Flying like an eagle from oblivion**  
**rising in the mirror of the sky**

**You will find the New Allegiance**  
**like a beacon in the night**  
**if you're searching for salvation**  
**reach inside**  
**There's a new world approaching**  
**a fire to be seen**  
**in following The Fourth Legacy**

* * *

Un suspiro escape por enésima vez de los labios de Lucy mientras su Mirada se encontraba perdida en el horizonte, apreciando la despedida del Astro Rey para descansar en su cama de agua.

-Cada suspiro es un beso no dado…- gorgojeo Moira mientras se entretenía haciendo una reproducción del Partenón con todos los pergaminos que habían dejado los hombres antes de partir.

-Si quieres con gusto lo recibo…- se burlo Rillian ganándose un almohadonazo de parte de su hermana.

-Puedes ser más prudente…- se quejo esta.

-¿De que lado estas Lizzi?- gruño su hermano.

-Del lado de las mujeres, ¿de dónde más cariño?- sonrio Moira mientras observaba su obro culminada antes de derrumbarla. -¿Ya habrán empezado?- ambas muchachas se miraron entre sí, Lucy deseando que aquel enfrentamiento jamás se lleve a cabo y el arrepentimiento de Peter, y Moira esperando porque aquellas puertas se abrieran y Aslan entrara con aquella sonrisa que le hacía temblar de pies a cabeza.

-¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto?- se quejo la valiente caminando y sentándose junto a la gitana quien la abrazo tratando de infundirle algo de aliento. -¿Acaso ya no fue suficiente? ¿Acaso no podría haber quedado todo así?

-¿Siempre supiste que tu regreso a Narnia solo significaba la calma antes de la tormenta…?- cuestiono la castaña mirándola.

-Sí, pero deseaba que no fuera así, que por una vez en la vida, los sueños que tenia fueran solo eso… sueños…- suspiro ella.

-Cariño, lamentablemente, el único sueño del que somos consientes es la vida misma…

* * *

_**Once you find the passage**__**  
**__**to another promised land**__**  
**__**don't forget the ones you left behind**_

_**Flying like an eagle from oblivion**__**  
**__**guided by the rising morning star**_

* * *

La noche pronto cayó en el prado y los dos bandos se acomodaron esperando los primeros rayos del alba una vez que el duelo entre los dos líderes se declarara…

* * *

Aquella noche, Cair Paravel, por primera vez en años, parecía deshabitado, muerto, con sus pasillos desprovistos de luces o de visitantes, ya que sus únicos habitantes se encontraban reunidos en una de las salas principales, bajo la tenue luz que proporcionaba el fuego.

Rillian leía plácidamente en uno de los rincones, alerta a cualquier movimiento, con su espada descansando en su funda, junto a él, en uno de los sillones la pequeña Lizzi dormía plácidamente, pero no todos los habitantes de aquella habitación permanecían quietos, Lucy y Moira, cada una empotrada en la ventana, distribuían su tiempo entre la lectura de un libro que si le preguntaban jamás sabrían de que se trataba y observar la noche cerrada en búsqueda del regreso de los guerreros, victoriosos o no.

-¿Hace cuanto que se marcharon?- cuestiono ausente Moira, a nadie en particular.

-Se marcharon hacia el mediodía, tipo once ¿tal vez? Y si no me equivoco ya son las tres de la mañana, seria 16 horas mi lady…- aseguro el profesor quitando la vista de sus pergaminos de estudio para fijarla en ambas damas. –creo que ningún bien les hace estar desveladas…

-No podríamos dormir profesor…- aseguro Lucy.

-Ningún bien le hace al pequeño estar despierta hasta tales horas mi señora…- insistió. –intenten por lo menos, otra cosa mejor no tienen…- ambas asistieron y escoltadas por Rillian, quien cargaba a Lizzi aun dormida, abandonaron la sala para ir a sus aposentos.

* * *

El Astro Rey pronto despunto y con la llegada de los primeros rayos de este Caspian se preparaba para la batalla junto con Edmond y Aslan que harían de escuderos.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Edmond observando un pequeño atado que Aslan llevaba en su cuello. –Moira ¿verdad?- el aludido asistió sonriendo embobado recordando a su amada. –es bruja esa chica…

-Algo así…- rio Aslan antes de respirar profundo y terminarse de preparar. –Por Moira… - suspiro calzándose el casco.

-…Por Lucy…- siguió Caspian repitiendo a el viejo león.

-… y Por Narnia…- termino el Justo haciendo que los tres chocaran sus espadas y salieran para encontrarse cara, cara con sus destinos.

* * *

_**You will find the New Allegiance**__**  
**__**like a beacon in the night**__**  
**__**If you're searching for salvation**__**  
**__**reach inside**__**  
**__**There's a new world approaching**__**  
**__**a fire to be seen**__**  
**__**in following The Fourth Legacy**_

* * *

Todos sus guerreros se arrodillaron ante ellos mientras desfilaban por el sendero de carpas antes de llegar a la tarima que anoche se había erigido para aquella contienda.

-¿Nuevamente cara a cara?- pregunto Peter posicionado frente a él con dos escuderos también.

-Y por última vez…- aseguro el navegante antes que el duelo comenzara.

Las espadas chocaron una contra otra, la multitud expectante se encontraba, dispuesta a intervenir ni bien lo necesitara su líder correspondiente. Punto para Peter, punto para Caspian, ambos eran muy buenos espadachines, pero se notaba que el magnífico estaba algo mas oxidado, el odio, el rencor y los celos no parecían ser los ayudantes mejores, pero no tenía otros, no conocía a otros, no después de su transformación.

A cada golpe que le daba a Caspian una imagen de lo que podría haber pasado entre este y su hermana alimentaba el rencor que sentía por el navegante, aumentando su furia y su odio.

Por su parte Caspian defendía y atacaba, estudiaba a su oponente, deseando poder, de alguna manera, regresarle todo aquel daño que le había causado a su prometida, con cada golpe que acertaba, una parte de si se odiaba, porque aun no podía asociar aquel monstruo que había atacado a Lucy, con aquel joven rey que lo ayudo a alzarse en su lugar legitimo ni con esa sombra con la que se batía…

* * *

_**There's glory in the distance**__**  
**__**for the one's that pay the price**__**  
**__**Ignorance creates a subtle mind**_

* * *

Un suspiro escapo de los labios de la valiente mientras despertaba de esa extraña duerme vela en la que se había visto envuelta luego de las diferentes anécdotas que había contado su sobrino para conquista o sumar puntos con Moira, quien al parecer también se despertaba.

-Buenos días…- bostezo la gitana mientras se trataba de atusar un poco el pelo.

-Creo que veo algo de Aslan en ti…- sonrio la valiente observándola.

-¿Qué?- cuestiono ella algo distraída.

-Tienen el mismo estilo…- la morena alzo una ceja interrogante antes de acercarse a un espejo y dedicarle una mirada reprobatoria al notar lo que ella había apreciado.

-Por algo le pedí que se lo cortara…- aseguro mientras se lo arreglaba en una trenza y todo quedaba en su lugar. –Para que los cachorros no tuvieran aquellos genes…- las dos mujeres rieron despertando a los otros dos ocupantes de la sala.

-Me alegra ver que sonríen…- aseguro algo dormido aun Rillian.

-No todo es llanto y lagrimas…- suspiro Lucy después de calmarse. –algunas veces tener un poco de esperanza es suficiente…

-Siempre hay una luz en la oscuridad mini justo…- concordó Moira. –no importa su tamaño mientras te aferres a ella…

* * *

_**Keep the fighting spirit**__**  
**__**never close your eyes**__**  
**__**don't forget the ones you left behind**_

_**Flying like an eagle from oblivion**__**  
**__**rising in the mirror of the sky**_

* * *

Llevaban ya tres horas batallando sin descanso, los hierros con los que habían sido forjadas sus armas chocaban y se quejaban de su trato pero ninguno parecía querer dar el brazo a torcer, aunque si se hablaba de aspecto, quien parecía ya exhausto era Peter.

-¿Qué pasar hermano?- se burlo Caspian separando el escudo de su cuerpo y mandándolo a volar junto a la multitud que se dedicaba a abuchearlo. –Te noto algo cansado…

-Yo creo que solo te estás mirando a un espejo…- lo pateo separándose y arremetiendo con más fuerza pero no fue suficientemente rápido como para ver la jugada de Caspian, solo pudo cerrar los ojos y sentir…

* * *

_**You will find the New Allegiance**__**  
**__**like a beacon in the night**__**  
**__**If you're searching for salvation**__**  
**__**reach inside**__**  
**__**There's a new world approaching**__**  
**__**a fire to be seen**__**  
**__**In following The Fourth Legacy.**_

* * *

_**Esa gloria en la distancia**__**  
**__**Por el pago del precio de la ignorancia**__**  
**__**De una mente débil.**_

_**Guardado el espíritu luchador,**__**  
**__**Nunca cierres tus ojos**__**  
**__**no olvides a los q dejas atrás**_

_**Volando como un águila desde el olvido**__**  
**__**saliendo en el espejo del cielo.**_

_**Estas buscando el nuevo juramento**__**  
**__**como farol en la noche**__**  
**__**Tu estas buscando la salvación**__**  
**__**Alcanzable dentro de ti.**__**  
**__**Este es un nuevo mundo adecuado,**__**  
**__**El fuego que estas viendo.**__**  
**__**Lo siguiente en el Cuarto Legado.**_

* * *

_**Ya esta... xD**_

quedense con nosotros que enseguida le damos el final xD

gracias a todas por acompañarme en estos 20 capitulos y espero verlas en el 21


	21. Epilogo

_**ONCE UPON A TIME**_

* * *

_**EPILOGO:**_

_**FRÜHLING IN PARIS**_

* * *

_**1 mes después.**_

* * *

Las campanas sonaron en toda Narnia y fuegos artificiales iluminaron el cielo de Marzo, la primavera había llegado al fin y con ella el primer príncipe de estirpe había puesto su voz en alto.

Una sonrisa cansada de coló en los labios de Lucy mientras contemplaba al recién nacido, varón de risos rubios, como la madre y ojos aguamarina brillantes y expectantes que trataban de memorizar todo a su paso.

-Es hermoso…- sonrio Caspian junto a ella dejando que el pequeño renacuajo atrapara uno de sus dedos con sus manitos pequeñas.

-¿Han pensado un nombre?- cuestiono Moira mientras se limpiaba las manos y se acariciaba su pequeño vientre de cuatro meses. Lucy y Caspian se miraron, y después miraron al pequeño.

-Creo que es justo que lo escoja la madre…- comento Edmond metiendo su cuchara. –no quiero que mi sobrino se llame con algo que termine en Pián…- todos rieron ante la ocurrencia del hombre.

-Diggory…- todos miraron extrañados a la joven madre. –así se llamara Diggory…

-Diggory…- repitió Caspian observando a aquel pequeño. –me gusta, el príncipe Diggory…

-¿Por qué ese nombre?- pregunto curiosa Moira.

-Así se llamaba cierto amigo nuestro que no ha podido regresar a Narnia…- respondió Aslan observando a su amada. –Diggory Kirke… o mejor conocido como profesor…

-Un excelente nombre si me permite opinar mi señora… si lo que se cuenta en las leyendas es cierto, si no fuera por aquel joven hoy Narnia no existiría…

-Y nosotros jamás hubiéramos pisado estas tierras…- agrego Lucy en un susurro, ignorando a los demás y observando a su pequeño que se encontraba entretenido jugando con su cabello. –bienvenido Diggory…

* * *

**4 años más tarde**

* * *

-¿Ya se durmió el renacuajo?- pregunto Caspian observándola entrar.

-Sí, ya se durmió… creo que las clases con el profesor lo van a agotar…- El navegante rio mientras la atraía para sí.

-Lo que no mata te hace fuerte…- aseguro él mientras dejaba que ella se recostara a su lado. -… mírame a mi…

-Justamente… no quiero que mi hijo sea un lanzado a los riesgos…- se quejo ella.

-Nuestro hijo…- empezó él. –será igual que el padre… un hombre de riesgos y llegara a ser un rey magnifico…- aseguro.

-Hablando de magníficos…- el rostro de Caspian se ensombreció.

-¿Haz bajado a verlo?

-Diggory pidió visitar a su tío…

-Y tu lo acompañaste…- se quejo mientras se levantaba.

-No pensaba dejarlo ir solo….

-Hubieras mandado a un guardia Lucy… ¿Por qué te empecinas en verlo?

-Porque a pesar de todo es mi hermano Caspian…- él respiro un par de veces tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Lo… lo siento Lucy, no debí reaccionar así…- ella sonrio acariciando su rostro.

-Creo que voy a empezarle a dar la razón a Moira…- extrañado, el navegante alzo una ceja curioso. –la barba los hace mas varoniles…

-¿Ah sí?- inquirió atrayéndola asía sí. –Mmmm y yo le voy a tener que darle la razón a Aslan… embarazadas se ven más lindas…

* * *

**Ich kannte meinen Körper nicht****  
****den Anblick so gescheut****  
****sie hat ihn mir bei Licht gezeigt****  
****ich hab es nicht bereut**

**Die Lippen oft verkauft so weich****  
****und ewig sie berühr'n****  
****Wenn ich ihren Mund verließ****  
****Dann fing ich an zu frier'n**

* * *

Un suspiro escapo de los labios de cierta gitana mientras contemplaba a la luna desde el balcón de sus aposentos.

-Te tiene envidia…- susurro una voz a sus espaldas. Ella, sobresaltada por la interrupción se giro solo para contemplar a su amado rey recostado contra el marco de la ventana, con su cabello algo largo y aquella barba que tanto le gustaba.

-¿Quién me tiene envidia su señoría?- cuestiono ella mientras caminaba, contoneando sus caderas con inusitada sensualidad, hasta él.

-La diosa…- aseguro señalando al disco plateado en lo alto del firmamento. –te tiene envidia a ti y a toda mujer…

-¿Ah sí?- continuo ella mientras jugaba con los botones de la camisa de su ahora marido. -¿Y porque cariño?

-Porque tienes a un hombre que te ama y que te ha hecho mujer…- ella rio mientras se dejaba abrazar por él y alzar. Sus labios pronto se encontraron y entre risas y caricias acabaron en la cama, sudoroso y desnudos.

-La verdad que tiene sentido lo que me dices…- soltó de repente ella mientras deslizaba su dedo sobre el pecho de el creando círculos imaginarios. –tiene mucho que envidiarme a mi… por fin tuve mi segunda oportunidad y se repitió mi "erase una vez"

-Y se repetirá toda vez que sea necesaria cariño, mientras el tiempo y nosotros existamos…

* * *

**Sie rief mir Worte ins Gesicht,****  
****die Zunge lustgestreut;****  
****verstand nur ihre Sprache nicht;****  
****ich hab' es nicht bereut.**

* * *

Un gruñido escape de sus labios mientras observaba atravez de aquella ventanita que tenía en su celda la plaza principal, abarrotada de personas que celebraban la llegada de la primavera y las cosechas en todos los reinos.

Dentro del público asistente se podía ver a Mehmet, aquel simplón hermano de Trisoc…

"Tendría que haber hecho lo mismo que hice con su hermano" pensó mientras lo observaba junto a una mujer cubierta por velos como era su costumbre.

-¿Qué pasa?- cuestiono uno de los guardias acercándose a su celda. -¿No disfruta de las celebraciones?- como toda respuesta recibió un escupitajo. Nadie en aquel lugar se merecía su respeto, nadie salvo Lucy… su amada Lucy…

Observo como el guardia se iba y suspiro, suspiro y busco a su amada entre la multitud para encontrarla nuevamente en los brazos de Caspian…

"Quien se cree" pensó, pero, ¿a quien quería engañar? Ya estaba, todo había acabado, para él ya nada podía seguir…

Miro por última vez a su amada…

-No me arrepiento de nada Lucy…- susurro, y si más preámbulos, se ahorco en su celda con la vista fija en su amada…

* * *

**Oh non rien de rien!****  
****Oh non je ne regrète rien!**

**Wenn ich ihre Haut verließ -****  
****der Frühling blutet in Paris.**

**Ein Flüstern fiel mir in den Schoß****  
****und führte feinen Klang****  
****hat viel geredet nichts gesagt****  
****und fühlte sich gut an**

**Sie rief mir Worte ins Gesicht****  
****und hat sich tief verbeugt****  
****verstand nur ihre Sprache nicht;****  
****ich hab' es nicht bereut.**

**Oh non rien de rien!****  
****Oh non je ne regrète rien!**

**Wenn ich ihre Haut verließ -****  
****der Frühling blutet in Paris.**

* * *

… _**y aquella misma noche, aquel guardia al que había escupido encontró al antiguo rey muerto y corrió a anunciar la noticia que fue tomada con extrañas repercusiones.**_

_**El tiempo siguió su curso, él fue enterrado en aquel punto donde se vieron por última vez, el prado de las Danzas y Lucy a diario lo visitaba, a pesar de todo era su hermano. Pero con el tiempo se fue olvidando hasta que la hiedra lo termino de sepultar.**_

_**Poco después de aquel triste suceso Edmond desposo a la viuda de Lord Percival, Lady Diana, una joven de apenas veintiochos que cayó bajo los encantos del justo luego que este hubiera decidido ocuparse de los asuntos de su fallecido esposo. Al casamiento de Edmond le siguió el de Rillian, con una gitana llamada Chabela, muchos decían que el parecido con Moira era demasiado, pero esta aseguraba que habían muchas diferencias…**_

_**Lizzi fue la última en desposarse, la pequeña hija de Edmond tuvo que sortear la espantada de pretendientes perpetrada por su padre y hermano hasta que conoció a Niño, el jefe de los gitanos, una cosa fue y otra volvió, ahora ambos se encontraban en la dulce espera…**_

_**Respecto a la gitana y el león… bueno, ¿Qué decir?**_

_**Su retoño, o cachorro, como insistía en decirle Aslan nació en diciembre, y recibió el nombre de Nahuel, un niño bastante despierto que no dudo en tratar de alcanzar a Diggory, el primogénito de Lucy y Caspian… después del pequeño Nahuel llegaron otros muchos, otros, en total tuvieron seis varones y una mujer, la consentida del padre… y obviamente del padrino, Caspian también se ocupo de malcriar a cada uno de los hijos de Aslan junto con Lucy…**_

_**Sobre ellos… hay mucho que contar pero lo resumo en poco, después del pequeño Diggory, se aparecieron Ginevra, Luxzbelle, Ross Mary, Thomas, y Will… una buena reproducción y uno más travieso que el otro… mientras las tres niñas eran las copias perfectas de su madre, los dos niños lo eran de su padre, solo que con unos extraños ojos pardos… traducidos como oliva por parte de Moira, una unificación perfecta de ambos padres.**_

_**Narnia siguió prospera por muchos años, tantos que hoy en día si acudes a una celebración en Cair Paravel tal vez puedas ver a sus majestades, tan jóvenes como en aquellos tiempos… un regalo de ciertas amigas de Aslan, un regalo de las Normas… una vida inmortal tras aquel crudo invierno que fue su pasado… Debes en cuando estalla algún conflicto, pero nada que no se pueda solucionar…**_

_**Narnia, Archeland, Calormen y todo sus alrededores se encuentran en paz, como nuestros reyes, se los puede decir yo queridos amigo, jamás hubo tiempo mejor… salvo la edad de oro, pero esta es mejor, una edad de platino, si no me creen pregúnteselo a cualquiera…**_

_**Ahora si amigos míos, me despido hasta otra noche sin Luna que mi madre me permita contarle sobre sus andanzas.**_

_**Saludos…**_

_**Luxzbelle Pevensie, Princesa de Narnia**_

* * *

_**FIN**_


End file.
